Cosa de Locos
by gianny17
Summary: Ella es una chica actual que busca como salir adelante no cree en las relaciones duraderas asi q solo se divierte, el es típico joven rico sin preocupaciones hasta que la conoce y empiezan sus problemas...¿Qué hará ahora con ella?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Ella es una chica actual que cree que las relaciones sentimentales solo traen problemas, por lo que intenta mantenerse al margen de ellas , claro, no evitando que de vez en cuando disfrute de la compañía de algún chico dispuesto a hacerla sentir bien.

El es un joven que piensa que al poseer dinero, belleza e inteligencia puede tener y hacer lo que desee con solo chasquear los dedos. Grande será su sorpresa al toparse con ella a quien cataloga como "espécimen raro, interesante y muy exótico", ella demostrara no solo en una sino en varias oportunidades que el dinero y una cara bonita no lo pueden tener todo, dándole ha conocer que no siempre el será el que de las ordenes

...

_**Espero que les guste en mi primer Fic...puesto q ya creo que lei todos me inspire y me dije ¡Por que no? y pues y aqui esta veamos como sale besos y abrazos y porfis si les gusta o no ...comenten cualquier comentario es valido**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Son las 6 de la mañana y mi único deseo es seguir durmiendo, pero NOOO el despertador no para de sonar –¡_te juro que si no paras de sonar te estampare contra la pared!- _le decía al pobre esperando que me hiciera caso, pero aun así decidida a seguir con mi sueño me acurruque más en la cama – _ya se cansara de sonar – _pensaba dentro mío mientras me volvía a sumergir en un cálido sueño. Justo cuando ya creía estar soñando la alarma de mi celular se activo –_maldición- _dije entre dientes, exhale profundamente resignada a mi destino, de inmediato me desperece recordando el motivo por el cual me urgía salir temprano ese día, había obtenido un puesto en las Empresas más renombradas de la moda , claro cabe resaltar que era un puesto pequeño…me habían aceptado de asistenta de la asistenta de vestuario…ósea como que era la mascota…pero bueno la paga era buena, y me daba tiempo para seguir mis estudios de psicología que se daban en las tardes, claro ya era mi último año y como mi economía había empezado a menguar (tanto años de buena vida , buena ropa y full maquillaje) me vi en la necesidad de conseguir algo que me ayudase sobrevivir al menos hasta que lograra sostenerme con mi carrera.

Pero no crean que soy una chica vacía y hueca noooo, tengo los pies bien en la tierra, bueno al menos eso creo yo, siempre tuve buenas notas claro no era una cerebrito a la que todas rendían culto, pero me defendía yo sabía que la clave del éxito era : SER AMIGA Y SOBONA DE LOS MAESTRO TRAE SUS VENTAJAS , con esto me asegure que de ves en cuando me dieran chance a presentar los trabajos a destiempo, o que ellos mismo me prestaran la información …claro para luego yo acomodarla a mi gusto y como no los famosos permisos que muchas veces hacían falta, pero esto nunca me trajo problemas con mis compañeras ¡A NO LES DIJE... PUES AGARRENSE ESTUDIE EN UN COLEGIO DE PURAS MUJERES! Ósea imagínese como estaban mis hormonas jijiji bueno siempre me lleve bien con la gente, pero una cosa es llevarse bien y otra muy diferente que te agraden sabía perfectamente como complacerlos y tener una agradable conversación, pero también era experta en evitarlos cuando simplemente no me sentía a gusto, cabe decir q era y peor hoy soy muy orgullosa y se cómo manejar a la gente y sus emociones algo que como psicóloga considero muy importante.

Bueno a lo que íbamos, había conseguido un importante puesto (jiji bueno para mí) y necesitaba llegar temprano a mi primer día de trabajo cosa que por mi osada pereza me resultaba imposible en estos momentos, asi que con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que despegarme de mi cómoda y reconfortable cama para estar presentable y logra parecer una profesional al nivel de la revista de moda Rumway , había obtenido el puesto gracias a que mi padre que en paz descanse me dijo – _hija no solo tienes que poser un carrera estudia otras que podrán servirte de apoyo- _y asi lo hice, estudie secretariado por una par de años aunque trabaje un poco menos de un año ya sabía algo de lo que trataba el asunto y gracias como les dije a la soboneria de mis días de estudiante logre que un profesor que trabajaba ahí de no se que en verdad…interviniera por mi y que me dieran un puesto , sabía que tenía que adaptarme pero rápido para logran encajar ahí…

Bueno amor...y sabes te portas bien…no salgas del depa…ya sabes que si te ve la vecina te suena…y por fis por fissssss no te comas las flores que te pueden hacer daño – me despedía de mi gata para luego dirigirme a mi destino.

…

Son las 6 de la mañana, después de realizar mis 40 minutos de trote diarios me dirijo a mi depa esperando que la exuberante morena con la que pase la noche se halla retirado, dejándome por fin mi espacio personal para mi propio disfrute

Hola George – saludo al portero

Al subir por el ascensor recuerdo lo vivido la noche pasada y una sonrisa picara se dibuja en mi rostro – Ay Terry Terry Terry que diría tu madre si te viera- bajo del ascensor e ingreso a mi departamento que gracias Dios esta vacio, me dirijo a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de jugo y recuerdo que me hizo buscar a Annie (la morena exuberante). Bueno no es necesario decir que soy hijo único de una pareja exitosa, ella mi madre actriz de cine y directora de la revista de moda mas prestigiosa de "RUMWAY" y el mi padre empresario exitoso director de la empresa cinematográfica "STANDFORD STUDIOS" ambos con fortunas cuantiosas, siempre lo tuve todo, dinero y el amor de mis padres claro que fue un amor basado en complacerme jijijiji y reconozco que tal vez por ello me resulta un poco difícil tomar responsabilidades siempre tuve todo lo que quería sin hacer nada, a cambio solo me bastaba pedir y lo tenía…hasta que mi padre decidió que ya era hora de que yo tome responsabilidades, ¿y como iba a hacerlo? claro que estudie en harward pero lo hice solo con la intención de complacerlo, ya sabía que tarde o temprano me haría cargo del negocio familiar, pero no es acaso demasiado temprano solo tengo 24 años seria como sacrificar mi vida, cero diversión, cero adrenalina cero libertad, por eso me negué….

No no no…no pienso trabajar ni contigo ni con mi madre …tienes tantos allegados tuyos por que no les pides que se hagan cargo .- Recordaba un furioso Terry

Tu eres mi hijo Terrence, y es tu deber , por algo pague tu carrera

Que tu impusistes.- Con una tono irónico

Aun así… todo lo que tienes es gracias al trabajo de tu madre y al mio y tu deber como hijo es seguir manteniéndolo, así que tú decides empiezas trabajando en la empresa de tu madre o en la mía. – Respondía un Richard serio y enérgico

No lo haré

Pues bien…si no te presentas a trabajar despídete de todos tus lujos…no recibirás ni un solo centavo más, a ver cuánto te dura mantener el estilo de vida que te gusta llevar.- Respondio el hombre mayor fijando su mirada en un Terry sorprendido

No creo que seas capaz

Ay hijo…tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz.- Sentencio el hombre mayor dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida .

AH y no te molestes en hablar con tu madre, que me dio el recado de decirte que si no aceptabas, que vayas desempolvando tu cartón y buscar un trabajo en cualquier sitio….así que yo te recomiendo aparecerte por la oficina lo más pronto posible. - Sin más ni menos se retiro

Ja que molesto…me imponían hacer algo que yo sabía iba cambiar mi vida…claro que yo quería cambiarla pero no ahora más tarde tal vez unos 7 años tal vez 10, pero bueno de que tenía que ir tenía que ir pero los haría esperar algo no se los haría tan fácil.

…..


	3. CAPITULO 2

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_** CAPITULO 2 **_

¿Dónde está Clarisse…donde se metió esa chica? - Gritaba Nigel quien era el Director de Arte de la revista y que buscaba a su asistenta para poder preparar la prueba que se llevaría acabo esa misma tarde . – Candy niña ¿dónde está Clarisse?

- Fue a comprar café, necesitaba algo fuerte en su organismo para poder aguantar el día

- ¿Fuerte? Fuerte le voy a dar yo cuando la vea ….vamos Candy ayúdame con esto necesito terminar esto pero ya, tráeme de almacén los cinturones de Gucci y un par de bolsos de louis vuitton

- Ok

Bueno no es necesario mencionar que soy hincha de la moda, además que aprendo rápido se me es fácil este tipo de tareas, puesto que ya voy trabajando casi 5 meses en la revista y todo resulta súper bien, Clarisse es en ciertas palabras mi jefa pero siempre anda por las nubes y preocupada exageradamente por su apariencia, cabe resaltar que esto molesta a Nigel quien es todo un amor y un erudito en la moda; desde que llegue fue como un ángel de la guarda, claro que con un cierto dramatismo e ironías en su palabras pero muy sincero. Aunque suene extraño tenemos muchas cosas en común a ambos nos gusta la ropa linda, tenemos una sentido del humor único tal vez cruel, nos gusta mucho debatir sobre algún artículo publicado en la revista, sobre todo nos encanta pero nos fascinan los chicos guapos y sobre todo evitamos a como sea las relaciones que conlleven a mas de tres citas….

Desde que llegue Nigel me enseño todo acerca de las temporadas de la moda, colores combinaciones, accesorios e incluso locaciones para unas buenas fotos

- ¿Nigel por que tanto alboroto en la prueba de hoy? Pregunte ya que me desconcertaba todo el movimiento en la empresa

- ¿Qué no sabias? Hoy se nos une un nuevo jefecito…Terrence Grandchesther

- ¿Grandchesther?

- Aja, el hijo de Eleonor y Richard

- ¿Tenían un hijo?

- Ahhhhhhh…pero donde estuviste metida niña, ¿no me digas que no conoces a Terrence, Terry, terricito, Terry papi, Terry hasme tuya por favor? Este chico es más conocido que Robert Pattinson (Saga de Crepusculo), su vida privada, sus romances, sus salidas, hasta la ropa que se pone e inclusive sus escándalos ya son del dominio publico.- dijo una Nigel exaltado

- ¿Asi?

- Si, además de ser el único heredero de una exorbitante fortuna por parte de sus padres y casi dueño de las empresas de cine y la moda mas grandes del país, es portador de una inigualable belleza que irradia hombría por donde lo mires. – Solto un suspiro desde lo mas profundo de su ser

- Jajajaja suenas a enamorado Nigel

- Ay no no no no es hijo de Eleonor nunca podría, además es demasiado niño para mi gusto, Es a ti Candy a la que quiero ver cuando lo veas…rendida a sus pies vas a estar

- Por Dios Nigel yo a los pies de un hombre nunca , no niego que me gusta disfrutar de la belleza pero siempre y cuando sea yo la que lleve las riendas y si resulta lo contrario prefiero no arriesgarme.- Dije confiada de mis palabras y restándole importancia

- Jajaja …Ay cariño solo deseo verte…a Terrence solo le basta que le des un poco de alas para que el te haga volar como mariposa y valla que te haría volar….Asi que… ¿lo recibiras hoy?

- Aunque lo quisiera recuerda que mi turno acaba a las 2 y de ahí me retiro a la universidad…asi que…. Te dejare con las ganas de verme babear para mañana

- Bueno querida supongo que para mañana Terrence ya se habrá ligado a media empresa femenina

- Jajajaja Nigel, Nigel Nigel …me retiro nos vemos mañana procura no desmayarte en la prueba jajaja.- Dije retirándome de ahí, solo con un pensamiento que empezó a revolotear en mi cabeza "Crear barreras contra Terrence Grandchesther", ya que aunque no se menciono directamente que fuera una Don juan, Nigel me dejo muy en claro que mi futuro jefe gozaba de una imán para las mujeres y yo no iba a permitirme pertenecer a su lista de conquistas… a menos…que …tal vez…el a la mía si..jijiji. NOTA Investigar a Terrence Grandchester

…...

Después de pensar y pensar decidí calmar las aguas, ¡está bien! Tomare responsabilidades, me dije a mi mismo . Ya había aceptado mi obligación pero ahora me tocaba ver donde lo llevaría a cabo, estar con mi padre implicaba ser vigilado a cada hora, minuto si pudiera él y estaba consciente de que no aguantaría más que un mes, en cambio si estaba con mi madre significaría mas libertad claro que no entiendo de moda femenina solo me importa ver mi acompañante se vea agradable antes y después de la cita, pero bueno, para ponerme al tanto y familiarizarme con el negocio me llevaría a lamentablemente perder un mes, mes que me impediría quedarme en la oficina y permitirme recorrer a mi reverenda gana las instalaciones de la empresa (todo buen jefe debe conocer las instalaciones de su empresa, es un bien necesario) y como no entablar LAZOS ESTRICTAMENTE LABORALES con las empleadas del lugar, que supongo por ser una empresa dedicada a la moda debería de estar infestada de lindas criaturas vestidas a la moda, que harían perder la concentración al jefe mas responsable de todo el mundo,-ojalas lleven minifaldas-, jijijiji creo que empiezo a divertirme…no me vendría nada mal trabajar con Eleonor. ¡ Todo sea por el honor de la familia!

…...

Son las 5: 40 estoy a punto de llegar a la revista Rumway, Eleonor hará mi presentación de gala y me instruirá en arte de la moda aunque no le veo el sentido , yo solo hare trabajo administrativo, pero bueno es mi madre y no le puedo decir que no.

Llegamos Joven Grandchesther. – Dijo el chofer de la movilidad que mi madre en tan buen gesto de preocupación envio a recogerme, no es que pensara que podría perderme no, su desconfianza radicaba en que posiblemente no tenía la intención de llegar, pero bueno aquí estoy.

Verdaderamente el lugar esss…como llamarlo muy al estilo de Eleonor "SOFISTICADO " y actual, y no me equivocaba verdaderamente hay hermosas chicas . El resto de la tarde me la pase viendo una prueba de vestido que según Eleonor irían publicados en la revista de esta semana, mucha gente y mucho movimiento, hasta creo que me parece comico, espero que Eleonor nunca vuelva a hacerme participe de esto. Y para finalizar mi día me mostraron mi oficina me presentaron a mi asistente y me dieron algunas indicaciones de lo que tendría que hacer, no parece cosa de otro mundo veamos que pasa.

…..

Un nuevo día comenzó , me pregunto no les fue anoche…en verdad tengo curiosidad por conocer a ese tal Terrence, será tan guapo como dice Nigel jijiji ¡ Por Dios Candy , deja de emocionarte, fría, fría tienes que ser fría, si das un mal paso puedes terminar embobada y ¿eso queremos? Nooooo verdad así que tranquilita nomas, respira hondo y profundo …

- Buenos días Clarisse.- salude con una flagrante sonrisa Y depositando mis cosas en su lugar pregunte - y ¿ que tal ayer como les fue?

- Hola Candy…ummmmmmmm… bueno la prueba estuvo como siempre…lo novedoso fue el nuevo jefe, - dijo lo más normal que pudo para luego cambiar de pronto su semblante a una ensoñación completa

- AYyyyyyyy Candyyy si lo vieras es el mismo Dios Apolo en persona, es tan caballeroso, tan galante, te juro que si no hubiera tenido a tantas peladas encima de él ahora mismo ya tendría su número, su correo, su dirección e inclusive hasta el numero de su calzado

- Asiii, te flecho entonces, jajajaja a ver dime y ¿a cuantas crees tú que les pase lo mismo que a ti? Dije de los relajada posible

- A ninguna…todas son unas arrimadas cazafortunas…solo buscan exhibirse con tremendo semental, claro no las culpo quien no…pero te juro que lo que yo siento es lo más puro e inocente que se puede sentir por algún hombre, fue amor a primera vista

- ¿Asi? Ósea congeniaron desde el inicio, que bien.- pregunte incrédula de lo que escuchaba

- Bueno , mmmmmm, congeniar, congeniar no…solo fue un saludo…pero yo sentí que en ese saludo había pasión, si tan solo no hubiera habido tanta resbalosa, te aseguro que otra hubiera sido la historia.

- En eso Nigel interrumpe la conversación que tan de buen humor me ponía

- Clarisse .- Grita. – en vez de perder el tiempo suspirando como adolescente…vete a hacer lo que te ordene…y si te vas ahora creo poder tener las pañoletas para verano.- Dijo un enfadado Nigel provocando que la mujer salga disparada hacia la salida

- Ayy como me irrita esa mujer….- dirigiéndose a mi pregunto- ¿candy querida no deseas ser mi asistenta?, creo que contigo las cosas serian diferentes.

- Es un honor Nigel pero sabes que no puedo

- Si si si si tus estudios, no se para que pierdes el tiempo en eso , cuando podrías explotar tu belleza para otros fines. – arremetió el hombre con tono ironico

- Ja ja ja ja los fines que se me ocurren no son nada decentes que digamos.- respondí con un tono pícaro y socarron

- Estoy hablando en serio Candy, si me dejaras moldearte a mi gusto otra seria la cuestión

- ¡ Oye! estas insinuando que tengo mala presencia. Dije alzando la voz y fingiendo molestia

- No, no es es querida, asi como te vez ahora estas bien, pero te confundes con el monton, lo que yo busco es que resaltes como una diosa, porque belleza tienes y a chorros solo que pienso que la guardas por algún motivo.- Dijo Nigel observando con recelo a la joven rubia

- Bueno puede que tengas razón…por lo tanto te sugiero que dejes la belleza seguir escondida y más bien me cuentes qué tal te fue o mejor dicho les fue anoche.

- Ay ni me lo menciones todo estuvo bien hasta la prueba…pero basto a que Eleonor presentara a su retoño a los demás para que la jauría de lobas se le lanzara. Te juro que si su madre no estaba presente desmembraban al chico ahi mismo.

- ¿Asi?…te escucho y me parece irreal…cómo puede un hombre logra todo eso, pienso que me mientes, exageras y no se por qué motivo, nunca en mis 23 años de vida he visto que un hombre logre tamaña emoción

- Es que tu no has visto a este hombre,- suspiro-. espera y veras…y todas las cochinadas que deseabas de adolescente e inclusive las de ahora desearas que el te las haga.

- Ay Nigel, mejor vamos a trabajar, que te escucho y pienso seriamente que tienes un trauma.

Así paso la mayor parte de mi día recibiendo llamadas, haciendo recados, tomando apuntes y aunque no lo crean con unas ansias de querer ver al susodicho ese, al que tenia a todo el gallinero revuelto, me pregunto si ya habrá llegado, pero a que hora si no lo vi, por que debí a verlo visto o al menos escuchado con todas esas gallinas cacareando en busca de gallo, era más que notorio, pero aun así no tuve el privilegio de verlo al menos por hoy, mañana tal vez tenga suerte.

Tomo mi cosas me despido de gente y me dirijo al ascensor en eso suena mi celular, contesto; se abren las puertas del ascensor la gente empieza a bajarse y de pronto choco con alguien, levanto la vista y me topo con el par de ojos más bellos del mundo. ¡Existía este tipo de color? Ya lo creo los tiene este tipo, pero que tipo. Candy reacciona muévete, vamos al ascensor. Como autómata y desviando la mirada me adentro en el ascensor, sigo mi conversación como si nada hubiera pasado, pero mi mente solo dibuja una idea ¡ No pienses , no pienses, olvida su rostro…Ohhh por Dios debe ser Terrence…CANDY.- me llamo la atención.- Maldito Nigel es tu culpa me sugestionaste tanto que ahora lo veo guapo . Desciendo del ascensor, salgo del edificio, tomo mi taxi y me dirijo a la universidad teniendo una lucha constante en mi cabeza.

…...


	4. CAPITULO 3

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Mi primer día de trabajo y llego tarde con 6 horas y media de retraso, es que no fue mi culpa, bueno hasta cierto punto si; todo estába bien hasta que decidí tomarme ese tequila, eso si me mato. Es que bueno la fiesta de presentación que realizo Eleonor estuvo bien, hasta ahí todo bien, nos despedimos de todos y acompañe a mi madre a su sacrosanto hogar, donde de igual manera me despedí de ella con beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi departamento, PERO en el camino recibí una llamada, la culpable de mi demora…

-¡Aló Terry ¡ soy yo hermano…Archi

- Habla Archi

- ¿Dónde estás? Es que estamos aquí con cuatro bellezas …que dices te apuntas

- Jajajajaja claro dime donde estas y yo voy

- Bueno estamos en el Cheeta Club, a ver si te apuras

- Ok Ok dame 20 minutos

Y fue así que por tratar de ser buen amigo termine pero ya ni que decir, Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza pero necesitaba recomponerme, a estas alturas era muy lógico que Mi madre estuviera enterada de mi ausencia, así que ya me imaginaba como iba a empezar mi primer día de trabajo.

Subí el ascensor esperando no lucir como ve sentía, al llegar a mi piso baje sin mucho cuidado provocando con esto que chocara con alguien, al dirigir la mirada hacia donde choque me di con la sorpresa (tal vez producida por los estragos del alcohol no lo sé aun), de uno de los más bellos rostro que jamás había visto hasta mis días, con hermosos ojos verdes tan verdes como los prados en primavera, en verdad no sé que me paso aun pienso que fue el alcohol lo que me dejo ahí estático que ya cerradas las puertas del elevador me quede mirándolo por 5 minutos esperando tal vez que la dueña de esos bellos ojos saliera y se lanzara a mis brazos, cuando recobre el sentido y recordé donde estaba sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a mi oficina, una vez ahí trate de ordenar ideas y sacar conclusiones…

Ja me parece o ni siquiera me prestó interés, no me volvió a ver, cualquiera hubiera dejado lo que estaba haciendo por volverme a ver, pero ella no…Ja…pero que linda… ¿trabajara aquí? no la vi ayer de eso estoy seguro, tal vez sea algún cliente o proveedor…¡Ay campeón no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que la veas otra vez!

…...

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, rumbo al trabajo que paga mi pensión universitaria y mis caprichos femeninos; se que tal vez hoy si lo vea, en verdad me da tanta curiosidad por saber qué es lo que atrae tanto de el, se ve a leguas que es guapo pero pienso que debe haber algo mas, tal vez sea listo, gracioso, cordial yo que se….no creo que solo miren su hermosura ¡y vaya que llama mucho la atención!, si con solo esos ojos ya me hizo pasar una noche de insomnio no me imagino que hará con el resto del cuerpo. ¡CANDY! Quita ya estos pensamientos, cabeza fría , si das un mal paso tu sales perdiendo, primero que nada analiza la situación, estudia posibles reacciones y comportamientos, luego aplica lo aprendido en acciones que contrarresten sus movimientos y finalmente recoge los resultados para elaborar una conclusión que espero este a mi favor- ¡SI!.

Llego al edificio saludo con esta sonrisa que cautiva a cualquiera ¡HOLA. HOLA! que lindo tu bolso, o un ¡cada vez esas más delgada dame tu receta! O el que nunca falla ¡A ti te da mejor esta ropa que a la modelo, sin duda! ; a veces es mejor darles por donde les gusta para evitar un discurso sin cuerpo ni cabeza y terminar maldiciendo el momento en que decidiste colar una opinión seria. ¡AY! Piso 18, 19 y 20 llegamos, me pregunto que de nuevo tendrá Nigel que contarme

-Hola Clarisse, ¿Nigel?

- Esta en reunión, llamaron a reunión de emergencias apenas llegaron

- Ahh…y sabes por que

- La verdad ….no

- Ahhhhh….que habrá sucedido

- Seguro que es por la Semana de moda que se empezara este 6 de setiembre

- ¿Semana de la moda?

- AH verdad es tu primera vez no…bueno ahora veras que es trabajo duro querida, este evento es lo mejor de lo mejor de la industria de la moda…tendrías que ser ciega, sorda, manca y coja para evitar asistir. Cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos sabe que es un experiencia única, capaz de cambiar el rumbo de cualquier vida, y no solo por la ropa que veras si no a quien veras…no solo asisten diseñadores y modelos , sino todo aquel que viva para su imagen, Políticos, cantantes, actores, presidentes, deportistas y todo personajes que desee llamarse ACTUAL CON UN TOQUE DE SOFISTICACION o CASUAL CON UN TOQUE DE ESTILO, no solo ves y adquieres, sino aprendes muchas cosas

- OHHHHHHHHHH acabas de avergonzarme por mi ignorancia frente a este tipo de eventos .- dije en son de broma del discurso tan bien elaborado de mi compañera.- Eso quiere decir que tu ya fuiste varias veces.

- Mnnnnnnnnn…nooooooo.- Solto afligida y a punto de sacarse las extensiones de un tirón.- Pero no que no quisiera sino que es difícil ingresar a este tipo de eventos sin una invitación, pero siendo la asistenta de Nigel yo creo que este año si podre asistir…este año si cumpliré todos mis sueños….es que tu no sabes los sacrificios que hacen muchas por ese evento , el hecho de estar a punta de dietas todo el año para ser talla 4 y evitar las tentaciones del mundo

- No me digas que el único motivo por la cual la gran mayoría de chicas aquí se mata de hambre es por este evento. – Dije poniendo cara de sorpresa

- ¿y te parece poco? Si tienes la suerte de ir a este tipo de eventos, no desearias verte como una vaca marina o si…. no no no Candy hasta creo que tu y ese afán tuyo por rehusarte a escuchar lo que se te dice, deseas muy en el fondo ser linda y tener un cuerpo perfecto y hermoso

- Ou Ou Ou ..yo tengo un cuerpo hermoso y muy bien moldeado , y muy al contrario de otras no necesito matarme de hambre para mantenerlo…bueno..simplemente…es mi metabilismo… puedo comer lo que desee sin matarme de remordimientos por engordar

- Qué suerte la tuya, yo no puedo probar un maldito bombón sin que este se me vaya la nalgas y me las infle

- Bueno , bueno a trabajar para justificar la paga.- Acote con el fin de terminar de una vez por todas esa charla que empezaba a sonar superficial.

Dos horas más tarde la reunión termino, y ya con Nigel dando órdenes como Cesar en su casa todos se dispusieron a trabajar.

- Bueno Nigel ponme a día. – Pregunte puesto que la curiosidad me mataba pero a palos.

- Que te puedo decir…a partir de ahora todo el edificio será un caos…ropa , fotos, pruebas, todo será puro movimiento

- Bueno si te puedo servir en algo…aquí me tienes.- Le dije con la intención de prestarle mi ayuda desinteresada

- Gracias querida…bueno si hay algo….de verdad lo necesito

- ¿Que cosa Nigel?

- Necesito con suma urgencia una taza de te. – Solto con un poco de vergüenza

- Jajaja no te preocupes, ese es mi trabajo Nigel.- Dándome la media vuelta y dirigiéndome a la cocina del piso.

…...

Son las 10:30 de la mañana este trabajo de oficina realmente es aburrido, acabo de ver unos cuantos de libros contables y aunque todo está en regla creo que un aparte de mi conciencia se quedo dormida en alguna de sus páginas, lo bueno es que mi madre supo como levantarme el ánimo y puso a mi disposición una linda asistenta llamada Annie , Annie Britter una linda mujer de cabello negro como el carbón, piel blanca y piernas ¡PERO QUE PIERNAS! tan largas y contorneadas que hacen mover de una forma provocadora ese lindo trasero que solo busca marcarse en esa entallada falda color negro, pero es lógico, se la puso para provocarme y como lo hace la condenada con decirles que cada media hora la llamo para pedirle cualquier cosa; ¿ Que Annie traeme los libros de tal mes, que Annie un Café, Que Annie me puedes pasar el archivador de arriba (esta si fue buena) y la niña en vez de ofendida al contrario gustosa y sin demora hace lo que le pido.

Pero ya a estas alturas cansado de tanto leer y sacar cuentas necesito algo para despertar, la llamo pero no responde, ¿A dónde habrá ido?, me desperezo salgo de mi oficina y observo .- No está …seguro fue al baño o a la cocina.- Digo casi en un murmullo y bueno como no soy un discapacitado y creo ser capaz de prepararme un café me dirijo a la cocina ….¿creo que esta por aquí?

Al ingresar a la cocina veo que no esta vacía una joven está ahí, rubia de cabello rizado ¡pero qué lindos risos! ¿Sabrá dónde está la cafetera?. Me acerco y ella se da cuenta de mi presencia y me mira (silencio) ¡Oh por Dios es ella! Trabaja aquí, que suerte la mía, me mira con esos bellos ojos verdes y…..¿Voltea? ¿cómo que voltea? ¿Quién voltea al mirarme? Si mas no recuerdo hasta hace 5 minutos las chicas dejaban lo que estaban haciendo solo por verme pasar por los pasillos….ehhh ¿Qué hago?...saluda

- Buenos días

- Buenos días,- responde a mi saludo sin despejar la vista de lo que esta haciendo ¿Qué carajos tiene ese té que ni siquiera me mira

- Disculpa sabes dónde está la cafetera.- Respóndeme , respóndeme

- Emmmmmmmm ¿Ahí?. Señala a mi costado, pero que tonto no podía hacer una pregunta más compleja

- Gracias, es que soy nuevo aun me falta adaptarme a todo esto

- ¿Asi?. – ¿No sabes responder con otras cosas que no seas monosílabos? Pienso empezando a desesperarme

- Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester. - Le tiendo la mano con mi sonrisa más encantadora. – Pero puedes decirme Terry.- Puedo ver como se voltea a mirarme sonríe y extiende su mano

- Un gusto Terrence

Y así sin más rompe el contacto, toma la taza de té y se retira. ¡Qué paso? ¿Qué fue todo eso? no lo tomen a mal pero estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas me colmen de atenciones, a que muestres un interés por demás excesivo hacia mi …y esto….me desconcierta….lo único que puedo sacar como conclusión es…esta chica es un espécimen raro, interesante y muy exótico. Querido Terry creo que es hora de la cacería jajajaja

Me dirijo a la mi oficina con una sonrisa y un nuevo propósito, descubrir a aquella chica perturbadora.

- ¿Quién podría darme información acerca de ella, sin parecer que estoy necesitado? Si le pregunto a mi madre de seguro me dice ¿y tu para que deseas saber de ella? ¿seguro que tienes malas intenciones?¿ Terryyyy esta es una empresa seria no una agencia de citas? – fingiendo la voz.- jajaja así sonaría Eleonor, a ver….. si le pregunto a Annie…. es más que seguro que se inicia una batalla de gatas y ¿es lo que queremos? Noooo; se cuando a una mujer no le gusta se relegada por otra se vuelvennnn … irracionales….ummmm y si le pregunto aaaa Nigel ….aja entonces será a Nigel.—Me pongo de pie y salgo de la oficina con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro.

Y se preguntan de dónde conozco a Nigel, fácil Nigel es muy amigo de Eleonor y en varias ocasiones se lo ha visto por la casa de mis padres o en alguna celebración aniversarios, cumpleaños, barbacoas y cosas como esas; creo que lo conozco desde los ¿8 años tal vez? No se, Eleonor aun trabajaba en el cine y se él encargaba de HACERLA UNA DIVA según decía Eleonor, siempre estuvo pendiente de ella y de su imagen creo que hasta fue su confidente en algunas cuestiones personales, Richard le tenía un miedo impresionante nunca lo vi esconderse tan rápido cada vez que Nigel aparecía por la puerta, creo que lo hacía en broma solo para ver a Eleonor reír de la actitud que su esposo tomaba . ¨Pero bueno quien mejor que él para decirme quien es la chica el debe conocer a todas las chicas de este lugar y de sobra podrá decirme algo de ella, en mejores manos no podría estar.

- Holaaaaaa ….¿Clarisse? cierto

- Ay joven terrence, Si, como esta

- Yo muy bien Clarisse…¿tu que tal?

- ¿Yo? De maravilla joven Terrence

- Terry

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes llamarme Terry

- Oh Terry y… en que puedo ayudarte Terry. – Dice con una sonrisa picara y coqueta en su rostro, lo ven está es la forma en la que las chicas en una estado de cordura reaccionan ante mi presencia, no la actitud tomada por la rubia ojos verdes ¿pero qué le pasa? Maldición necesito a Nigel.

- Necesito ver a Nigel…podrías avisarle que deseo verlo, por favor

- Oh claro, claro un momento

Espero el tiempo necesario en que Clarisse avisa a Nigel y este me recibe en su oficina

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí, al joven Terrence Grandchester, ¿que te trae a mis nada humildes aposentos Terry?

- Nigel Nigel Nigel, que gusto verte de nuevo

- Lo mismo iba decir cariño, la última vez que te vi fue en la reunión de año nuevo de hace seis años ¿te acuerdas? En el incidente del baño con la chica Jhonson como se llamaba Barbara, barbie. - Sabia que lo había dicho con toda la intención de avergonzarme y hasta cierto punto lo logro, eso paso cuando tenía 18 ¡CARAY ¡ que esperaban de un crio con las hormonas alteradas, necesitaba cambiar de tema pero ya

- Si si si si olvidemos el tema.- me rasco la frente y tomo el aire necesario para de una vez y sin preámbulos saber lo que deseo, si Nigel puede darme respuestas que me las de ya .

- Bueno Nigel para ser claro y directo mi visita aquí es por cierta información que tu solo tú puedes brindarme, no conozco a otra persona que conozca tanto la empresa como tu, ¡claro a excepción de Eleonor! Pero ella en este tipo de información no me sirve. – Digo mirando fijamente a Nigel y aclarando mi garganta continuo .—Necesito información acerca de una joven que trabaja aquí, de la cual solo te puedo decir que posee cabellera dorada con risos, ojos verdes , tés blanca, altura promedio entre 1.70 a 1.75, dos piernas, dos brazos, un par de buenas delanteras y pecas en su pequeña y respingada nariz; suficiente información para alguien tan observador con tu

Observo a Nigel como guarda silencio posee un semblante de asombro que luego pasa a serio, después de un rato aparece una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y finalmente estalla en risas

- Ayyyy Terry jajajaja espera. jajajaja .- trata de recobrar la compostura y después de tomar varias veces aire se calma , se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta.

- Ven Terry .- Me llama, yo me pongo de pie y voy hacia él, dirijo la mirada hacia la ventana en donde Nigel habría ya corrido la cortina dejando ver el modulo de donde se encuentran sus asistentas

- ¿Es ella la chica que describes?.—Señala a la rubia de ojos verdes, guardo silencio y solo la observo, ¿ Quien iba a creerlo? Ahí estaba enfrente mío, tan cerca que casi pudo tocarla, en eso escucho la voz de Nigel dirigiéndose a mi.

- Se llama Candice Andrey, pero aquí le decimos Candy, lleva trabajando alrededor de 7 meses, solo trabaja medio turno el resto del tiempo lo dedica a sus estudios, hasta donde yo se no tiene novio, tiene 23 años, es una glotona empedernida ¿no sé como mantiene la línea? Te daría su celular pero ya sería demasiado obvio descifrar quien te lo dio y según hasta donde la conozco no me lo perdonaría, y es una buena chica no soportaría perderla ya que tengo un interés hacia ella ¡me encantaría verla en un hermoso vestido y en una pasarela!...ummm bueno es todo cuanto tengo que decir de ella, aunque te advierto ella no es como las sueles entablarrr…..amistad, ella es sumamente diferente y creo que eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? .

¿qué? ¿Cómo diablos lo supo?, ¿ acaso esta chica ya le conto nuestros encuentros? No, no creo a ella no pareció importarle, pensé tratando de no ser evidente en mis reacciones.

—Sabes porque lo pregunto ¿ Es raro ver al Gran Terry sacando información por alguien, tal vez podía creerlo cuando tenías 16 o 18 años pero ahora no, tu ya sabes cómo embobar a un achica desde el primer momento que te ve….lo que me hace suponer que…su reacción no fue de tu total agrado….¿ te rechazo acaso?

- No, no lo hizo, simplemente me trato como a cualquier sujeto que ves en la calle y tu comprenderás, que yo no soy cualquier sujeto, querido Nigel.—Dije aun observando la ventana

- Bueno Terry lo único que me queda decirte que si piensas jugar con candy te puedes llevar una sorpresa, no vaya a ser que te topes con la orna de tu zapato y seas tú el juguete….ahhh . (bostezo) además es toda la ayuda que te puedo brindar y por favor evita meterme en este asunto a partir de hoy

- ¿Qué le tienes miedo? Pregunte sorprendido y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el, esperando su respuesta

- No es miedo, pero cuando ella decide desquitarse con uno, lo hace de una forma tan ridículamente analítica que te hace pensarlo dos veces antes de meterte con ella, asi que como no deseo que vuelva a hablar de mi infancia carente de amor y comprensión y mis deseos de ser aceptado por mi familia, mejor evito metiéndome en su camino. -Lo digo con una sonrisa tal inexpresiva que me hizo pensar, en cuanto desearía romper esos muros para manejarla a mi antojo, sin más ni menos salí del lugar, dirigiéndome hacia las jóvenes.

- Nos vemos Clarisse.—Dije con una sonrisa y pasando de largo ,pero al cabo de unos pasos me detuve y voltee dirigiéndome hacia la rubia y con una sonrisa termine diciendo

- Un gusto en conocerte…. Candy

Ella se me quedo mirando, voltee para retomar mi camino y como un sutil reto se dejo escuchar

- Candice …mi nombre es Candice

Con una sonrisa de medio lado me retire de ahí…había dado el primer paso y ella se resistía ¡ QUE COSA MAS TENTADORA! NO HAY PEOR TENTACION QUE LA QUE SE NIEGA

…

_**BUENO AHÍ LES VA OTRO CAPÍTULO, YA SABEN SI LES GUSTA COMENTEN SI NO LES GUSTA COMENTEN Y SI NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE HABLO IGUAL COMENTEN BESOS Y ABRASOS**_


	5. CAPITULO 4

_**Bueno ante todo saludos a todos los que están disfrutando de este su humilde Fic y pedirles disculpas por los horrores gramaticales y caligráficos que pudiesen encontrar es que a veces me emociono tanto que los paso por alto y en mi desesperación los subo así, sorry por eso tratare de ser más cuidadosa en posteriores capítulos**_

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Estoy rumbo a mi depa y aun no salgo del shock, ¿cómo carajos sabe mi nombre? Y todavía tiene el descaro de restregármelo en la cara como que si tratara de insinuarme que tiene el poder de saberlo todo, pero ¡NOOOO! No me dejare vencer, tu no ganaras niño rico, yo no soy una pieza de tu juego y si deseas hacerlo te recomiendo que muevas bien tus fichas.

….

Ya paso un mes desde que el Señor soy sumamente irresistible, me saludo y desde ese día no hace otra cosa que no sea importunarme, sus disque encuentros casuales en el ascensor ¿desde cuando empezó a ser tan puntual el chico?, en la cocina o la cafetería, ¿Qué tiene que hacer un administrativo en la oficina del director de arte? ¿chequean libros o Nigel le está enseñando los colores de las temporadas? Esta situación está comenzando a desespérame, me siento acosada. ¿Creo que podría poner una denuncia y ganar millones? NOOOOOO tomaría tiempo ganar el caso y yo necesito mi salario.

Bueno lo único que me queda es esperar y tener paciencia, por lo visto este chico no se da por venido fácilmente

Y como me dijo Clarisse…esto de la semana de la moda es todo un lio ya estamos a días del 6 de Setiembre y todo esta patas para arriba, no he dejado de trabajar incluso he faltado a clases esta última semana, el hecho de atender a tantos diseñadores y hacer pruebas me tiene pero cansada, inclusive ahora mismo Nigel de mando a traer del piso 25 donde tenemos el almacén, una serie de accesorios y telas que servirán como complemento en los vestuarios de las modelos. Estoy atiborrada de sombreros. Plumas, flores, cajas de collares, bolsos , hasta cajas con zapatos. ¿Donde hay un maldito carrito cuando se lo necesita? Con decir que no miraba por donde iba y era un milagro que no hubiera chocado con alguien, subo al ascensor.

-Piso 20 por favor.—le digo al ascensorista

Bajo camino, camino y de pronto choco, todo cae al mi alrededor , caigo sentada con los ojos cerrados ¿Pero qué carajos? Abro los ojos y al frente mío esta Terry , quien por lo visto también cayó al suelo.

-¿ No puedes ver por donde caminas? Le dije con del ceño fruncido y aparentemente molesta

-¿Disculpa? Sin más te recuerdo que la que choco conmigo fuiste tu, tu te abalanzaste sobre mi y no me degastes reaccionar.- Respondió el muy cretino, ¿como iba yo a saber que estaba frente mío, no vio el estado en el que llegue?.

- ja.- Bufe.- No vistes como llegue, no vistes todo lo que llevaba conmigo.- le dije poniéndome de pie y acomodando mi vestido .- Por lógica CARIÑO,( puse énfasis e ironia en esta palabra) te tenias que hacer a un lado.

-Ou , ya nos tratamos con ese tipo de palabras ok ok.- Dijo ya de pie y disponiéndose a recoger los objetos tirados en el piso .- Veras mi vida, pensé que sabias por donde caminabas, si hubiera sabido que te lanzarías a mi, tal vez hubiera optado que fuera sin todas estas cosa.- Se inclino para coger unas cajas

Pero que se cree este, ya vera

-Necesito llevar esto donde Nigel y com0 tú fuiste el causante de esto, te recomiendo que recojas todo rápido y aceleres el paso.- Le dije tomando los sombreros de suelo y dirigiéndome al taller de Nigel, cuando escuche como sorprendido me preguntaba

-¿Qué?

Pare en seco y voltee a verlo con una sonrisa picara

- Ahhh CARIÑO , yo que tu me doy prisa, por que si Nigel se entera lo que le hicistes a sus cosas, ¿A quien crees que le avisará? Y no creo que a tu madre le guste el hecho de que pierdas el tiempo paseando por otros lugares

-…

- BRUJA.- Murmure al verla alejarse hacia el taller de Nigel. Pero que le pasa encima que me arrolla y me culpa de eso, me vuelve su natacho ¿que recoja yo? Habrase visto, méndiga muchacha esta… (Silencio) ¡MALDICION! Tengo que recoger esto y no es que le tema a las amenazas de la Señorita Pecas nooooo, ella nada podría hacerme, a quien le temo y evitaría es a Nigel solo él puede convencer a Eleonor que su único hijo es un monstruo ataca accesorios y podría mandarme donde mi padre en un chasquear de dedos ¿y eso es lo que queremos? no verdad, así que vamos Terry recoger cajas de zapatos y Plumas no te hace menos hombre.

Al llegar al taller encuentro a la señorita conversando tan normal como si nada, todos voltean y me miran y en eso Nigel pregunta

-¿Terry, es verdad que te ofreciste a ayudar a Candy?.- si como no la muyyy… prácticamente me obligo, pero Terry no pierdas la compostura frente a ella es lo que quiere que pierdas los estribos, sonríe…así

-Es normal en un caballero como yo Nigel. Ayudar a hermosas damas en peligro.- Crees que me vas a ganar Ja ya verás lo que te espera chiquita pienso mirándola con picardia

-¿Quién hubiera creído, no conocía ese lado tuyo Terry.

-Tengo muchos cosas que desconoces de mi , pero no te preocupes me siento bien pagado….Candy acepto acompañarnos a la semana de la moda….me dijo "viendo que me he portado tan mal contigo y tu aun así eres todo un caballero he decidió ir contigo a la ceremonia….además no puedo dejar solo a mi amigo Nigel el que siempre me ha apoyado es muy justo que yo esté ahí brindándole mi apoyo"….¿no es verdad candy, iras para apoyar a Nigel , no?

Dime en frente de Nigel que no iras, a ver cuánto estimas a tu amigo para negarte a apoyarlo…vamos chiquita responde

-¿Es verdad Candy , iras por mi? .- pregunto Nigel a un a Candy sorprendida y perdida

-Si .- respondió casi en un hilo de voz, ¿que estará pensando en estos momentos?, no importa ya veré como me las arreglo con ella después

-bueno preciosa…entonces te dejo por fis te bañas, te perfumas y te pones guapa para mi… o perdón para Nigel. – Le dirijo una de mis mas lindas sonrisas jijiji ( 1 para Terry 0 para candy)

Bueno Candy sin querer tendrás una cita conmigo, claro no es lo que esperé, pero al menos es un inicio veamos ahora de que estas hecha.

…

Nooooooooooooooo como me metí en esto , Terrence Grandchester estás jugando sucio, y si deseas salir manchado, manchado saldrás

Hasta ahora lo único que he hecho es mantenerme al margen pero se acabo es hora de poner en práctica todos mis dotes profesionales y femeninos, y a que no saben ¿cuál es la debilidad de Terry? ….exacto si desea chicas lindas le daremos chicas lindas, si desea un Candy le daremos una deliciosa candy,,,

…

JUEVES 6 DE SETIEMBRE INICIO DE LA SEMANA DE LA MODA

Ya son las 5 de la tarde están por recogerme, espero no lucir demasiadoooooo sugestiva, escogi un vestido Sexy Strapless largo color negro ceñido a mi cuerpo con una abertura lateral, deseo darle un poco de diversión a TERRY , si desea una chica linda tendrá una chica linda…upssss la limosima ya llego es hora de irnos.

Abajo me recibe el chofer, ¿pero donde esta Terry?, el chofer me abre la puerta, dudo al ingresar al auto pero luego escucho

-El señor la espera ya en la ceremonia señorita

-Ohh gracias. – Que tonta , subo y trato de analizar cómo he de comportarme en la ceremonia sin parecer una paranoica amargada, tratar de estar serena y sobre todo la compostura…sonreir, hablar y reir de vez en cuando. La limosina se detiene creo que ya llegamos, uyyy mucha gente , me dolerá la cara de tanto sonreír , bueno es hora de bajar buscar al cretino y empezar con el show. Me pregunto ¿dónde estará? ….. lo busco por todos lados, miro la entrada del edificio y ….¡Ohh Por Diossss! Cristo apiádate de mi …si en la oficina se ve guapo aunque me cueste admitirlo, ahora está hecho un Dios, creo que hasta despide luz ….Candy tranquila estas babeando….tonta que estas pensando, ya se que en ese traje se ve mono pero noooo… ¿Cómo dices candy? Que se vería mejor sin el …que estas pensando ….tranquila vamos tu puedes respira 1,2.3 otra ves 1 ,2 y 3 ahora camina normal, tu puedes vez …¡ Por Dios esta frente a mi! NOOOOO SONRIAS NO LO HAGAS, SERIA …que piense que no logro impresionarte… tendió la mano….TOMALA TOMALA….suave asiii…

-Buenas tardes Terrence.- Por Dios me salió el saludo ….y de los más natural… me lloro

- Buenas tardes Candy

-Candence

-Por favor, ya tenemos tiempo de conocernos no podríamos dejar de lado esas formalidades ….tu podrias llamarme Terry

-Ja , disculpa que sea tan grosera pero ¡uno! tu me hablas por que quieres no por que lo deseo , ¡dos! solo dejo que me llamen Candy mis amigos y tuuu….no lo eres y ¡tres! no te puedo decir Terry , Terrence.

-Pero ya me llamastes Cariño….yo pensé que ya habíamos pasado a otro nivel.- Dijo con su sonrisa de Colgate tan confiado de si

-Si no te distes cuenta me estaba burlando de ti. –Le dije para luego dirigirme dentro del lugar , pero en un movimiento casi mágico el tomo mi mano y lo poso en su brazo

-¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que te vez…Candy?..- habla mientras se dirige a los asientos reservados a nuestros nombres, todo esto sin dejar de mira al frente.

-Si, Terrence desde que Sali del departamento .- Le contesto de igual manera con un toque de soberbia en el tono, provocando que suelte una carcajada, pero no conforme con eso, trato de provocarlo con algo que tal vez funcione, tomamos asiento y ataco

-Al contrario tu Terrence , por lo visto no tuviste tiempo para prepararte.- Lo observo de reojo y veo como voltea a mirarme con el ceño levemente fruncido y prosigo.- ohhh tal ves si…¡Ay perdón! (tapo mi boca con la mano, giro a observarlo y fingo pena) tú debes de ser los del tipo casual con el toque de estilo, mmmmm no te preocupes según Clarisse aprendes mucho de este tipo de eventos.- Le sonrió y retomo mi lugar sintiendo aun sus ojos sobre mí, ¿ que estará pensando? .

¿Qué? Esta chica acaba de burlarse de mi estilo….¿pero qué le pasa? Yo soy la sofisticación andante, estilo corre por mis venas, cuando de moda se trata YO SOY mejor que la revistita en la que trabaja. La observo , me desconcierta que tiene esta chica que me desconcierta, es un atracción que no me deja tranquilo si no fuera tan racia a aceptar mis galanteos ya hace mucho tiempo la hubiera dejado en paz, pero se resiste y eso hace despertar en mi algooooo….que me molesta.

Pasan las minutos tal vez horas tanto dura estas sonsera, al fin acabo esto lo único que deseo esss. Es..hablar con ella aclara las cosas y sacarme esta sensación tan desagradable de mi pecho.

-Bueno Candy nos vemos aquí mañana y el resto de la semana.

-Si no tengo más remedio. – la forma en que lo dice esta irritante se pone de pie y se prepara para irse pero no lo hará la tomo del brazo y la conduzco a un lugar apartado

-Dejémonos de juegos Candy…se que te gusto y por eso actúas así. –Digo esperando respuesta alguna, me mira con esos bellos ojos bien abiertos luego observo como levanta la mano y la posa en mi mejilla.

-Terrence ….¿eres mi tesoro?.- casi como un arrullo, suave tan suave que sentí como se estremeció mi cuerpo

-Si , si lo soy.- Respondo afectado con un sentimiento extraño que embarga mi ser

-Entonces si lo eres, por que no buscas a alguien y le pides que te entierre.- Lo dijo con un tono tan duro y cruel que me cayo como baldazo de agua fría, no era esto lo que esperaba , yo esperaba un beso , no esto y para colmo se fue y me dejo aquí parado como idiota

¡SE QUE TE GUSTO! (Imitando la voz) como puede saber si me gusta o no, el que me atraiga física e inclusive sexualmente no quiere decir que me guste. ¿Cómo puede llamarse gustar o peor aun querer a alguien solo por el hecho de que tenga un buen cuerpo y un hermoso trasero de donde agarrar? Eso no es gustar eso es atraer…tu me atraes porque cumples con mis requisitos para el sexo, porque nuestros cuerpos se entienden, no por que influya un sentimiento utópico.

Además a mi no me gusta nadie, nunca más me ha de gustar alguien no no no y menos este chiquillo rico….¿ pero por qué me molesta tanto? Tal vez porque me atrae demasiado ….mmmmmmm esto esta mal sino hago algo para evitar esto me voy a meter en problemas

…

Los días pasaron uno tras uno y Terry y Candy aunque se veían y se saludaban trataban de no intercambiar palabra alguna, hasta que llego el último día de esta loca semana y como siempre yo un Nigel que desde lejos solo observa decido intervenir, no por que desee amor eterno entre estos dos, tal vez eso es imposible y seamos realistas creo que no dudarían mucho como pareja, pero si creo que ….a EL le falta conocer a una chica seria que no siempre le idolatre y a ELLA a ella creo que le falta sexo para que deje de ser latosa y quien mejor que el maestro Terry. Aunque se que una relación duradera de entre estos dos es imposible doy por seguro que cualquier relación que tuviesen sacaría chispas y tal vez hasta fuego y personalmente yo quiero ver llamas.

Me prometí no interferir..pero creo que a Terry le está fallando su arma de atracción femenil asi que …bueno a ver si con el empujón que les doy deciden hacer algo al respecto. Aunque por lo visto a Terry se la están haciendo difícil hasta ahora no observo avance alguno ya me imagino lo frustrado que debe de encntrarse, pero tatatan super Nigel al rescate

-Candy…nos acompañas a bailar, vamos a ir a un lugar muy cerca de aquí . – le dije con una linda sonrisa y posando mis manos sobre sus hombros, claro evite decirle que Terry también iría, upsss pequeño olvido el mío

-Ahhh..no creo Nigel….ya ese tarde y estoy cansada. –Candy ¿por Dios? Recién son las 10 de la noche como que es tarde, no me daré por vencido tan fácil.

-Ay no querida, tu trabajaste mucho por esto también y es justo que celebres con nosotros, además no puedes dejarme solo , yo necesito de alguien de confianza si no me sentiría a gusto, por favor di que si….di que si Candy…y te prometo dejarte escoger cualquier accesorio del almacén que te guste …yaaa. –Digo ya suplicante y sin saber como lograr que acepte

Me mira con ojos entrecerrados, rayos creo que exagere sospechara algo . ay mi plan por la borda. Abre la boca va a decir algo pero se calla, vuelve abrirla y….

-El bolso Gucci

….¿Qué?

-Deseo el bolso Gucci el plateado el de inicio de la temporada, trato

Uffffff al menos acepto, no importa ya después doy explicación a Eleonor, todo por el bien de su hijo.

-Muy bien querida, será tuyo..ahora vamos

Salimos de ahí candy y yo Tomamos la limosina y el menos de 10 minutos estamos en el club, ¿espero que Terry ya esté aquí?, ingresamos mucha gente espero encontrarlos pronto, necesito un trago pero uno bien fuerte; esto de hacer de cumpido verdaderamente es cansado.

Al fin ahí esta nuestra mesa….vamos Candy camina, la empujo hacia ella llegamos, ella lo mira , el la mira ellos me miran con cara de sorpresa ….¡por Dios necesito un trago! Sonrió y me retiro espero que actúen como personas incivilizadas y se porten muy mal.

….

Nigel me digo

-Vamos Terry , será un momento te servirá para distraer…últimamente estas pero mejor no digo nada…la pasaremos chévere.

…No lo creo Nigel….

-Vamos ….además nadie quita que te pase algo bueno hoy día, ¿qué dice te animas?

-Bueno pero solo un momento

Ya sabía que detrás de este tipo sin forma no había nada bueno ….imagínense como estaba cuando la vi llegar con él, era lógico que ella no sabía que iba yo a estar ahí, si con la cara que puso de " QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ PERRO DEL INFIERNO" lo dijo todo, no entiendo cual es el motivo que impulso a Nigel hacerlo, es lógico que no sabe lo que pasa entre nosotros…¿aunque que pasa en realidad entre los dos ….nada? yaaaa si no le agrada mi compañia que se vaya ella, yo viene a pasarla bien un rato.

Se sienta a mi lado , que ironia de la vida jijiji será motivo para conversar del clima jajajajaja , ahhhhhhh que hago le hablo no le hablo ….y si me manda por un tubo o peor si me vuelve a enterrar o tal vez volar …bueno nada pierdo y si lo hace me gustaría verla rabiar un rato.

-No gustas tomar algo Candice.- Le pregunto de la forma más normal que puedo, apenas con una leve sonrisa, me mira frunce el ceño, como que buscara algo en mi ¿ que mira?

-No Gracias .-Strike uno Terry

-Emmmm estas hermosa esta noche

-Si, ya lo sé.- Strike dos , uno más y quedas fuera Terry. Que hago piensa si deseas sacar algún provecho de esto es mejor que muevas bien tu última carta

-Mira Candy….Candice, no sé qué impresión te di para que actuaras de esa manera conmigo, pero si es algo que dije o hice te pido disculpas y de veras que mi intención no fue ofenderte.— Que me parta un rayo, yo pidiendo disculpas para que una mujer deje de ignorarme , que bajo he caído, todo lo que hace las hormonas y el deseo de verla desnuda.- (toma aire).- no sé como remediar esta situación, pero si lo deseas podemos empezar de nuevo ´para que al menos nuestra convivencia en la empresa sea más agradable …¿ qué te .parece?

Me mira, voltea parece que observara la mesa y después de un tiempo vuelve a mirarme y sonríe

-Esta bien Terrence, me parece buena idea

-Muy bien (sonrio) pero no crees que es hora de llamarme Terry, es que Terrence me hace sentirrrr…viejo

-Ok…Teeerry.- Que sexi suena mi nombre en sus labios, sonara igual cuando estemos en… no no no

-Muy bien ahora crees que puedo llamarte Candy o te sigo llamando Candice.

-mmmm Candy está bien

-Entonces CANDY ¿deseas algo de tomar?

….

_**Gracias gracias gracias a todos los lindos reviews, de veritas q me animan a seguir escribiendo y para responder a algunas de sus preguntas : eh creo que lo normal y mas seguro es que publique una vez a la semana, el problema es que como es mi primer fic me emociono y publico los capítulos que termino de escribir jijiji (es que estoy media ociosa en estos días) tratare de ponerme un horario de publicación para no hacerlos sufrir. Otra de sus preguntas es que soy de Perú tal ves preguntaron por algunas expresiones que empleo en mis diálogos, es que soy como una esponja lo escucho lo absorbo y lo empleo sorry si eso molesta a alguien , es que hace más atractiva la historia. Y por ultimo y muy importanteagradecer a ustedes chicas lindas danu saavedra, TamarCk, LUCY LUZ, LUZ RICO, Paula Grandchester por su apoyo besos y abrazos. **_


	6. CAPITULO 5

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Imagínense mi Sorpresa cuando llegue al club y mire al Señor YO SE QUE TE GUSTO ahí y para colmo de males Nigel me deja sola y el único lugar desocupado es cerca a él ¿pero qué mala suerte la mía? Me siento y trato de no llamar su atención, YAAA como si eso fuera posible, llevo un hermoso vestido strapless color verde esmeralda escote corazón con apliques de pedrerías la falda con múltiples bobos, cuando aprenderé a ser más humilde en mi vestimenta…. Pero de pronto el me habla

-No gustas tomar algo Candice.- Me dice

Claro una botella de Whisky sin hielo para beber de frente por favor

-No Gracias

Solo deseo que te vayas para poder emborracharme sin remordimientos

-Emmmm estas hermosa esta noche

Lógico pase casi 4 horas arreglándome

-Si, ya lo sé

Vamos Terry que no tienes algo mejor, no me digas que esto es todo, con esto conquistas a las mujeres pzzzzz que decepción mas conversación me da mi gata, vamos esfuérzate no soy tan difícil solo un poco complicada, jajja,

-Mira Candy….Candice, no sé qué impresión te di para que actuaras de esa manera conmigo, pero si es algo que dije o hice te pido disculpas y de veras que mi intención no fue ofenderte, no sé como remediar esta situación, pero si lo deseas podemos empezar de nuevo ´para que al menos nuestra convivencia en la empresa sea más agradable…¿ qué te .parece?

¿Qué? bueno no me esperaba esto, lo miro como tratando de buscar algún rastro que indique que es mentira o algo por el estilo, ¡no ,no veo nada! o esta diciendo la verdad o es un gran mentiroso , desvió la mirada ¡necesito pensar! ¿Qué hago? Le digo que no le creo y que se lleve su palabras a otro lado o decido hacer lo que dice , no dicen ten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aun mas, sería una buena forma de conocerlo y saber cómo es…más fácil no se me pudo hacer, además si lo deseo podría tenerlo cocinando en mi casa en menos de una semana, bueno creo que podría ser divertido.

-Esta bien Terrence, me parece buena idea.- Lógico que es buena idea veras que es una mujer de verdad

Creo que algo de bueno tuvo esta noche logre, sin querer logre poner a mi disposición a Terry, veamos quien de los dos tiene el mando.

Me la paso conversando de cosas sin importancia, estudios, pasatiempos, estado actual, vergüenzas recientes, comidas favoritas y desagradables; sin querer pasan las horas y aunque no lo crean esssssss agradable estar con el, inclusive diría que divertido. Sin querer ya me tome varias copas de una bebida azul y aunque no soy una bebedora empedernida me defiendo yyy pero creo que llegue a mi tolerancia de alcohol, me siento enfebrecida, eufórica, no paro de reír y vaya que lo hago me río hasta de lo que se para de la silla…¡Candy deja de ver beber! Si sigues así terminaras yéndote a gatas a casa.

Sé que debería dejar de beber pero temo que si dejo de hacerlo el chico que esta frente a mí se desvanecerá y me dejara sola Y ES LO QUE DESEAMOS CANDY ,…. NOOOOOOOO CLARO QUE NO, ¿que deseamos Candy? …tocar ese rostro , ¿ si lo toco, su piel se sentirá como se ve? SUAAAAAAAAVE OHHHH SUAVEEEE, no no no la mejor parte son sus labios tan tan pero tannn APETITOSOOOO me dan ganas de morderlos de saborearlos a que sabrán, ¿Su cabello será suave y sedoso? Le molestara si paso mi mano por su cabellera? …CANDY….control que cosas estas pensando, está bien que Terry sea lindo , guapo, sexi, ¿Sera musculoso bajo esa ropa? ¿Cómo será su ropa interior? ¿usara ropa interior casual o bóxer apretaditos y ceñiditos? ¡MADRE MIA, ESTOY EXITADA! …debería dejar de tomar esta cosa (aparto la copa de mi vista dejándola en la mesa) bueno Candy es hora de irse, si te quedas un minuto más todo el alcohol que te metiste se te va subir a la cabeza y viendo que estas mentalmente nublada en cualquier momento vas a empezar a bailar encima la mesa y a desnudarte frente a Terry, muéve tu trasero alcoholizado antes que la poca cordura que te habla sucumba a tus bajas pasiones.

-Bueno Terry, siendo altas horas de (miro mi reloj…que mierda…no puedo ver la hora ….ah las 3 de la mañana) de la madrugada y viendo mi estado deplorable que sucumbió ante el alcohol, es necesario que me marche

-De veras , te acompaño entonces

-Oh no no , no te molestes, no hay necesidad. – Claro que hay necesidad, pero no de que me acompañes sino de otra cosa

-No es una molestia, además no seria caballeroso de mi parte dejarte ir a estas horas y bebida. – sonríe

-Bueno si insistes, pero te advierto, mi sentido de la orientación y mi equilibrio hace mucho que me abandonaron

-¡ qué tan mal estas? No parece

-Es mi maldición…muchas veces no aparento lo que realmente me pasa….pero bueno me acompañas

Asiente con la cabeza y nos despedimos de todos, ya en camino y supongo que corroborando mi historia acerca de mi estado actual Terry me sujeta de la cintura y me dirige a la salida, tomamos un taxi indico la dirección, llegamos al lugar donde vivo , descendemos y aunque trato de despedirme se ofrece a acompañarme, me niego, insiste ¡ YA BUENO, AL FIN Y AL CABO NO CREO PODER LLEGAR AL ASCENSOR CAMINANDO EN MIS DOS PIES! Mis piernas me pesan y empiezo a sentirme somnolienta Terry sigue a mi lado sujetándome

-Deberias de haber dejado de tomar si te sentías tan mal.- Me dice y creo que un tono de reproche, ¿qué no sabe que cuando alguien esta pasado de copas no se lo provoca a menos que desee un show?

-ou Ou OU tu no vas a venir a decirme que tengo que hacer y que no (voltea y lo pica con su dedo).- ¡Y ahí está la Candy Achispada! A estas alturas ya no creo que me escuche solo sandeces saldrán de su boca…¿ qué tenía ese trago TEQUILA?. Siendo su conciencia trato de evitar estas situaciones bochornosas pero noooo…la muy… pendeja tenía que pasarse de copas, ahora las va a regar todas y mañana se va a lamentar tanto que me va a culpar a mi.

- ¡CANDY! ….(SILENCIO)…Jajajaja Ok estas mal, vamos a tu departamento.- Dijo Terry sin contener las carcajadas. Qué vergüenza Candyyy mira lo que ocasionas por borracha, ahora te va a ver como un ser dependiente del alcohol , para eso tanto FLU FLU FLU y darse de estirada para que te tomes un par de tragos y lo heches por la borda

-shuuuuuu estee..aqui vivo.- Saco las llaves intento atinarle a la cerradura y no puedo…que vergüenza

-¿Terry? …..mmm….creo que la llave está mal no abre…¿podrias intentarlo?.-¿ Mallllllll , mal tienes el cerebro, podrido diría yo ¡beoda!

-Jajaja Claro muñeca , trae para aquí.- Toma las llaves y sin ninguna trabajo ¡ ESCUCHA BIEN CANDY , SIN NINGUN TRABAJO! Abre la puerta y me deja entra, bueno deja entrar a esta por a mi ya ni pela….Ingreso doy unos pasos volteo y lo señalo

-Oye, no me digas muñeca.- ¡ALABADO SEA EL SEÑOR"! al menos un poco de cordura

-Esta bien …Candy.- Lo dice sin dejar de lado esa linda sonrisa de medio lado que lo hace ver tan sexi ¿ quee? ¿Cuál sexi? Por Dios soy la conciencia yo no puedo opinar eso.

Doy unos pasos voto el bolso en algún sillón, me quito el abrigo y hago lo mismo, continúan los zapatos… ou ou ou¿ Candy te estas desnudando? ¿Aun no se ha ido Terry? CANDYYYYYYYY .

El maldito cierra la puerta y no deja de mirar ¿cualquiera que fuese un caballero ya se hubiese ido? , sigue con esa sonrisa en su cara ¿por qué no te vas? Ya cumpliste ahora ahueca el ala. Camino hasta un sillón grande y muy cómodo, me recuesto y…

-Amor ya vine.- Grito ¿A quién?

-¿Amor?.- Murmura un Terry sorprendido

-¿Dónde estas bebe? Te necesito dame cariño.-Sigo gritando

-¿Candy, disculpa que me meta pero me dijiste que no tienes novio?,. Pregunta un Terry ya algo molesto

-¿y quien te ha dicho que es mi novio? .-Ohh por dios aun borracha soy una maldita

-¿Qué?.- Dice Terry con el ceño fruncido

-Ya ya ya Terry en un momento estoy contigo, es que si no le doy cariño es capaz de irse del departamento y eso si yo no lo soportaría.- ¿ahhhhhhh? A quien carajos he metido al departamento.

-Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de decirme que tenias a ALGUIEN aquí contigo no te hubiera acompañado hasta acá arriba.- Dice ya un Terry pero molestísimo, esta chica es mas maldita aun sin su conciencia...aun asi Terry continua.- Buenas noches can…

En eso unos maullidos interrumpen la despedida una gata blanca y peluda se asoma por la puerta y peresoza se acerca a su dueña…¡OHHHHH mi gata! Jijijiji como me pude olvidarme de mi gata, es el alguien que vive conmigo y que comparte mi departamento jijiji sorry un lapsus.

-Mi amor precioso, ¿Dónde te has metido? Ya sabes que no debes dejar esperando a mamá .- Le digo sobando su cabeza y su pancita. Mientras tanto un Terry sorprendido y confuso observa la escena

…¿Es tu amor? ¿Es un gato?. Digo más que sorprendido

-Lógico que pensabas que era, ¿Un hombre? Purrrrrr hice un gesto de burla y coloque al felino en el suelo, para rematar con.- GATA es un GATA no un gato.

-Eres la primera persona que conozco, mime tanto a un animal.- Digo Terry acercándose a mi gata que estaba justo abajo mío y acariciando su cabecita….pero como mi otro yo físico y beodo ya no entendía de buenas maneras, empezó a despotricar insultos

-Asiiiii en cambio yo si conozco a una pareja que lo hizo por años o que me dices de tus padres.- Ayyy ….Bueno no es necesario mencionar que yo sin mi conciencia soy una verdadera basura, es que no me mido, no me mido

-¿Ah? .- Terry me miro con un gesto entre sorprendido y divertido

-Ayy lo siento por los animales, ello actúan asi por supervivencia en cambio otros solo por instinto carnal.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Vamos Teeerry, todos sabemos que te montas todo aquello que posea faldas.- Y ahí va…CANDY cierra la boca

-Eso es mentira (con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente molesto) también lo hago con todo aquello que lleve pantalones ceñidos y aclarando …sea del sexo femenino .- Soltó con todo el descaro posible, ESTE CHICO NO CONOCE LO QUE ES LA HUMILDAD, se puso de cuclillas frente el mueble donde me hallaba recostada y me miro a los ojos

-No se supone que íbamos a hacer amigos e íbamos a intentar llevarnos bien ahhh….- con su dedo toco la punta de mi nariz.- ¿Por qué me atacas entonces?.- Me dijo aparentando seriedad

-Yo no te ataco, solo digo tus verdades, ahora si eso te molesta…échale la culpa al alcohol que tengo dentro

-¿Siempre eres así cuanto tomas?

-ummmmmm NO, soy peor.- ¿Pero qué te pasa mujer? ¿Cómo le vas a decir eso? ahora ponte a contarle cada una de tus intimidades, pero claro el señorito se rie que divertido te debes de estar pasando.

-Bueno Terry es hora de que te vallas.- Al fin creo que estoy recobrando la conciencia

-¿Asi? Al menos despídete como es debido.- Me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Y como es debido, según tu? .- ¿pero para que pregunto si ya se lo que va a responder.

-Con un beso.- Claaaaro sonríe maldito, que si estuviera en mis cinco sentidos, te hubiera borrado la sonrisa de un cachetadon

-¿ Un beso? Bueno.- ¿Cómo que bueno? ¿Que piensas hacer? Cretina ni se te ocurra mira que si lo haces voy hacer que la culpa te carcoma el alma el resto de tu vida.

-¿Si?.-Pregunta un extrañado Terry y sin pensarlo mucho me acerco y me precipito a sus labios, MALDITO SUBCONCIENTE ¿no deseas llevártelo al dormitorio? Y ahí estoy disfrutando del roce de esos labios tan suaves y tan embriagadores, mi desenfrenado yo lo toma por nuca haciendo que se acerque mas a mis labios, lo beso como si mi vida dependiera de ello, necesito sentir su sabor y calor….ou ou ou calor, calor, calor estoy ardiendo CANDY basta YAA déjalo shuuuuuu suelta.

Sin saber como y con que fuerzas lo suelto, Terry esta atónito sin palabras mira al suelo no dice nada…claro como va a hablar si casi le arranco la lengua , trato de recomponerme tomo ire una vez, dos veces y suelto…

-Bueno Terry bye. – le digo con una sonrisa y moviendo mi mano

-Ahh

-Que chau nos vemos mañana la puerta está por ahí y por fis la cierras antes de irte

-Ahh…..¿Qué?

-Terry necesito descansar me muero del sueño, tengo mucho trabajo para mañana te puedes retirar

-Ah si, si te llamo mañana

-Ah claro, como deseas ahora si me disculpas.- Le señalo la puerta y el sin decir alguna palabra se marcha. Me dirijo al dormitorio y me lanzo a la cama en donde me quedo profundamente dormida….Si como no DUERME MALDITA, ya vas a ver mañana ya te quiero ver lamentándote y viéndote como sales de esta, bueno creo que en verdad es necesario que descanse necesito pensar en soluciones para mañana.

¿Si? Fue lo único te atine a decir cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, es extraña esta sensación producto tal vez de la sorpresa, de las ganas que le tengo y algo mas….que no logro identificar….siento como esos labios suaves devoran los míos sin piedad…¿Qué raro se escucha eso en un hombre? ¿no debería ser al revés? Es tan delicioso, pero aunque mi cuerpo esta aquí disfrutando de esto y vaya que lo hace, creo que ya esta empezando a responder, mi mente no lo logra digerir aun ¿que esta pasando?, de pronto ella me suelta y no tengo palabras estoy en blanco ¿que hago?¿ que digo? Estoy sin palabras.

En circunstancias similares me temo decir soy yo el que dejo sin palabras a las mujeres, pero esto es… sorpresivo he sido abusado….no estaba preparado , necesito un momento para recobrar mi cordura.

-Bueno Terry bye.- Candy me habla pero no logro entender lo que dice, la veo mover la boca pero no descifro que sale de ella

-Que chau nos vemos mañana la puerta está por ahí y por fis la cierras antes de irte.—creo que me pide que me vaya , creo que es eso

-Terry necesito descansar me muero del sueño, tengo mucho trabajo para mañana te puedes retirar.- AHhhhhh al fin logro entender algo, digo lo primero que me viene a la mente luego doy la vuelta y me salgo del departamento.

Tomo un taxi y en el todo el camino aun no logro entender lo que paso, mi cabeza esta llena de cosas ideas, palabras, sensaciones pero todo es un desastres no logro encajar nada. Ya en mi departamento tomo asiento en el primer mueble que encuentro y

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?

...

_**Bueno ahi les va este capitulo espero que les guste y un aviso por si acaso; la parte de en donde la conciencia de Candy hace acto de presencia no es que suceda en la vida real bueno no del todo , no les pasa que cuando nos pasamos de copas ( cosa que no siempre sucede conmigo ojo : P )hay una vocecita que te dice no hagas esto o lo otro o mejor vamos, pero aun así la dejamos de lado y nos desvandasmos, bueno a mi me sucede; He tratado de plasmarlo aqui en forma divertida espero les guste, ES LO QUE DIRIA MI CONCIENCIA EN SU LUGAR**_

_**yyyy COMO SIEMPRE SALUDOS A TODAS LAS CHICAS BELLAS QUE COMENTA ESTE SU HUMILDE FIC, POR USTEDES ME AMANEZCO ESCRIBIENDO Y LO SEGUIRE HACIENDO SI ASILO DESEAN. bEOS Y ABRAZOS A LUZ RICO, COSITA, LUISA1113 saludos compatriota, DANU SAAVEDRA, PAULA GRANSCHESTER, ARA, LOCA X TERRY, FLOR Y LUCY LUZ **_


	7. CAPITULO 6

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Diosss por que me hiciste tan bruta, son las 8 de la mañana y tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza pero lo que si tengo clavado en mi mente es a Mi besando a Terry Grandchester, por Dios como pude ser capaz de hacer eso…es tarde debo estar en el trabajo a las 8:30.

Salgo de mi departamento rumbo al trabajo…PIENSA CANDY ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te lo encuentres? Finge demencia eso siempre funciona , pero no te va a creer no estabas tan borracha, si le dices que fue el síndrome pre menstrual ya sabes hormonas locas y todo eso ,NOOO es bochornoso hablar de mi intimad, ¡y qué pues si le digo la verdad! Estabas bueno papi y no sabes los deseos que tenia de besarte es mas, si por mi fuera hubieras acabado en mi cama, eso suena desesperado y atrevido tal ves no ahora, tal vez después si pueda ser jijijiji CANDY CADA DIA ESTAS PEOR.

Llego a la empresa y adivinen a quien me encuentro …a Nigel HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA QUE TE PARIO todo es culpa tuya.

-Candy querida, muy pero muy buenos días, dime cuennnnnntame ¿cómo amaneciste?.- Me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja….¿por que sonrie tanto? Ohhhhhhhhh maldito lo planeastes todooo, el encuentro, que me llevara a casa y que mas ….ay no no no Nigel eres un degenerado, CANDY SERENA respira y habla lo mas calmada que puedas .

-Normal, como todos los días ¿Por?.- Si piensas que te voy a decir que me acosté con el….cuernos, es vergonzoso saber que otros planean tus encuentros amorosos; Nigel que mal que mal

-¿Normal?¿ Que acaso no te fuiste con Terry?. -Me pregunta con un asombro inevitable

-Si y que tiene que ver eso

-Nada solo que pensé que iba a ser entretenido, ¿esta segura, no me mientes?

-¿Qué pasa Nigel, porque tu curiosidad?

-Es que serias la primera chica que no pasa la noche con Terry chulo….y eso que te lo serví en bandeja de plata …bueno creo que tu estabas mas servida que el pero veo que me equivoque

-ahhhhhh lo hicistes apropósito ….eres un mal amigo Nigel….¿que clase de amigo tiene las ideas retorcidas que tu tienes ahhh?

-Bueno no exageres…si hubiera pasado algo estarías de otro humor….¿Pero qué hicieron entonces?

-Nada me acompaño y se fue.- Si le digo lo del beso me va a salir con el discurso de LO VES TU SUBCONCIENTE TE PIDE SEXO Y TU SE LO NIEGAS, REPRIMIDA

-¿Como que se fue? asi nada mas….a este chico le pasa algo malo, no es el mismo de antes

-Nigel Nigel Nigel deja de hablar sandeces y vamos a trabajar

Si vamos a trabajar por que en cualquier momento llega Terry y necesito encontrar argumentos

...

Son las 10 de la mañana y no puedo concentrarme, maldita la hora en que Candice se aprovecho de mí, porque eso fue lo que hizo, a ver díganme ¿los besos sorpresa no los dan los hombres? Ya pues ahi esta , otra seria la situación si yo fuera mujer ya estaría al borde de llanto y ventilando a boca suelta HE SIDO ULTRAJADA, SIN VERGÜENZA además de YO NO ESTABA PREPARADA, pero nooooooo Terry relax se que estas raro pero no ganas nada así; además que dirían tus amigos si te vieran aquí escondido COMO RATON, y todo por miedo a esa CANDICE,…..vamos campeón ponte de pie vamos a enfrentarla a demostrarle que no paso nada, tu eres el macho alfa, el macho dominante a ti un…beso no me va a amilanar, no señorr

Me pongo de pie y salgo de la oficina rumbo a área de trabajo de Candy, la miro ¡ohh por Dios siento unmudo en la garganta! Terry que te pasa fue solo un beso (claro delicioso beso) pero un eso al fin y al cabo. Me mira y sonríe

-Candice, buenos días.- Saludo en tono serio

-Ouuuu pensé que habíamos olvidado eso de los formalismos .TERRY.- Cuando lo quiere esta mujer es muy irónica

-Tienes razón …CANDY

-Yyyy ¿Qué tal tu dia Terry, dormiste bien?

Maldita, bruja eso eres una bruja, lo hiciste apropósito me lanzaste un hechizo

-Perfectamente, y ¿tu?

-Como bebe

En eso Nigel se une a nuestra conversación , ¿Qué mas podría pasar?

-Hola Terry .

-Hola Nigel

-Y que te trae por estos lares ah…noooooooo no me digas que vienes a buscar a Candy.- Pregunta con una mirada cargada de picardia, pero no voy a dejarme amedrentar

-Si querido Nigel, necesito hablar con ella

-¿y se pude saber de que?

-Seguro de algo sin importancia Nigel.- Se apresuro a contestar Candy, grave error preciosa ósea temes que Nigel se entere.

- Terry después te busco para hablar .- A no no señorita tu hablas conmigo ahora aunque tenga que recurrir a lo mas bajo

-Necesitamos hablar ahora Candy. – Insisto para ver hasta donde llega.

-Después.- Me responde apretando los dientes, se ve que el tema te incomoda preciosa .

-¿Que me perdí?.- Pregunta Nigel mirando de una hacia otro

-Nada, que la muñeca aquí presente no desea darme explicaciones del porque me beso anoche.- Suelto sin más…a ver preciosa como sales de esta….veo como su rostro se torna sorprendido, luego pasa a serio y luego me mira con ojos entrecerrados, es lógico que no se esperaba esto

-Ohh My God…. ¿Cómo que un beso?...Candy me dijiste que no paso nada.- Dice un sorprendido Nigel llevándose las mano a la boca

-Es que fue algo insignificante, a lo que ni siquiera le di importancia.- Disimula no mas Candy, pero yo no me voy a menos que me des una explicación

-Ok Terry, si deseas hablar hablemos.- Y emprende marcha a la salida de emergencia del edificio, una vez afuera se voltea y me mira con una semblante tan serio que hasta me intimida

- bueno dime ¿Qué deseas?

-¿No estás molesta por lo que dije?, ¿no voy a recibir un insulto, golpes o yo que se?.-

-(suspira) Noo tarde o temprano tendría que habérselo dicho, claro que no fue el método pero ya.

-ummmm bueno al grano, quiero saber que paso anoche.- Le pregunto para poder dejar mi conciencia tranquila y lograr sacar respuestas

-¿Anoche? ¿Que no me pediste un beso? Bueno pues eso te di, un beso.

-¿Qué, me besaste por que te lo pedí?.- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo osea ¿si le pedía algo mas accedía?, MALDITA SEA, ¿Por qué no le pedí sexo?

-Claro, era obvio que no te retirarías de mi departamento si no accedía y estaba demasiado cansada para pelear, así que emplee el método rápido y más convencedor .

-¿ método rápido y más convencedor? …..Pongámoslo de este modo, si yo te hubiera besado a ti me hubieras golpeado y llamado pervertido, degenerado y sabe Dios que cosas mas…¿estoy en lo correcto?

- No exageres, es solo un beso.- Dijo restándole importancia

-Ósea estás diciendo que no hubiera pasado nada si yo lo hacia

La vi tragar saliva y pensar su respuesta y después de un momento dijo

-No, claro que no asi que no hagas un mundo de algo insignificante

-¿Esta segura?.- Tenia que cerciorarme de su respuesta para poder llevar a cabo mi hazaña sin preocupación alguna

-Aja, asi que si me disculpas tengo que retirarme.- Se dispuso a retirarse pero no iba a ser fácil, la tome del brazo y la jale hacia mi cuerpo, pude ver como sus ojos verdes y su bella boca se abrieron como sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, puse mi mano derecha en su nuca mientras que con la otra soltaba su brazo y la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla mas a mi y en menos de un segundo la estaba besando con el mismo desenfreno que lo hizo ella la noche pasada, necesitaba transmitirle lo que me había provocado que sintiera como me queman los labios sin saber la razón, la confusión y el deseo enorme de volverla a besar… Si eso quería ….¿Que deseara volver a besarme? No yo a ella si no al revés ella a mi.

Pude sentir como al principio no correspondía el beso supongo por la sorpresa, pero luego se resistía solo era cuestión de tiempo y de hallarle el truquito para que se dejara llevar y mientras yo trataba y trataba PLAFFFFFFF, sentí todo el poderío de su mano en mi rostro; me había abofeteado, lo había hecho

- Carajos Candy.- le dije mientras tocaba mi mejilla.- Me dijiste que NO harías esto si lo hacía…. DUELE

-Y CLARO QUE TE VA A DOLER PEDAZO DE MIERDA, COMO TE ATREVES.- Me dijo toda molesta y roja de la cólera , ¿pero quien entiende a esta mujer no que no se iba a molestar?, además cualquiera hubiera estado feliz de haber estado en su lugar

-Pero según tu, es solo un beso insignificante sin valor ¿ que te molesta?

-uyyyy TU , TU me molestas.- Y se encamino a la puerta, pero como iba a dejarla ir molesta, no puedo necesitaba hablar con ella, la tome de brazo y …

-MIRA TERRY, si amas tus bolas yo que tu no trato de detenerme porque te juro que el siguiente golpe va ir directito a tu descendencia y si no desea llorar como un bebe te recomiendo que me sueltes.- Trague saliva, Auchh con solo decirlo me dolió y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, era mejor no provocar terribles desenlaces la solté esperando que en el transcurso del día se le pasara la cólera

Espere todo ese día y nada no me hablaba, espere al día siguiente y el siguiente y así paso una semana y nada, esta situación me molesta ¿Porqué actúa así no entiendo? Y si esto le hubiera pasado a otra ¿sería igual? No creo …estaré perdiendo mi encanto….no no no no es imposible, a las pruebas me remito …

-Annie .-Digo por el intercomunicador

-Si señor

-Ven un momento por favor

-En un momento

A los pocos minutos se abre la puerta y aparece Annie tal sexi como siempre, veamos que sucede

-Señor deseaba ver… -La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí para darle un beso el cual corresponde gustosa y después de un momento suelto a una Annie agitada y mareada

-Señor…. esto esta mal…yo yo…trabajo para usted….no es correcto. – Dijo posando una mano en sus labios y la otra en su pecho

-Esta bien Annie prometo no decir nada, solo dime….que te pareció

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Qué, que te pareció? Tienes ganas de golpearme, estrangularme, insultarme, denunciarme o algo por el estilo

-oh no señor….fue fue algo muy pero muy excitante caliente y sobre todo erótico

-¿Asi? Entonces no entiendo que sucede

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada, nada puedes regresar a tu puesto, ahhhhhh y por favor Annie me gustaría mantener esto en silencio , puedo contar contigo

-Claro.- Guiñandome el ojo se retiro a su respectivo lugar

Bueno comprobado, no soy yo el problema sigo teniendo el mismo efectos en las chicas pero que sucede con Candy, acaso es inmune a mis encantos creo que necesito ayuda de la artillería pesada. Tomo mi celular y marco

-Alo Archi.

-Terry hermano, como estas

-No se, estas ocupado necesito tu ayuda

-¿Por qué que paso?

-Nada, puedes venir a la empresa , te espero

-Si si si no tardo dame 20 minutos

-Esta bien te espero

Quien mejor para ayudarme que Archi, experto Casanova e indudable metro sexual, no hay persona mas preocupada por su apariencia que Archi, a simples vista puede parecer extraño pero una vez que lo conoces bien, descubres que verdaderamente es EXTRAÑO, ¿ De dónde lo conosco? Mi padre es de descendencia inglesa y por lo tanto se preocupo mucho por que mi educación fuera sin duda la mejor Educacion digna de un hijo ingles, estudie en Inglaterra hasta los 14 años de ahí nos mudamos a , la cuestión es que en mis primeros añitos educativos la pase en uno de esos colegios exclusivos de Londres, es ahí donde voy conociendo a Alistear y Archibald los hijos de familia Cornwell originarios de América y un primo que iba con ellos pero con el que hable poco, con estos dos nos hicimos amigos inseparables hasta que por motivos de negocios retornaron a su país natal y yo me quede solo, pero gracias a que mi madre empezaba a quedarse largas temporadas en el Pais americano tuvimos que mudarnos también y fue ahí donde nos reencontramos y ya pues ehh aquí amigos como siempre

- Joven Terry.- Suena la voz de Annie.- lo busca el señor Archibald Cornwell

-Haslo pasar Annie.- Rato después ingresa un Archi sonriente y radiante

-Bueno hermano aquí me tienes, para que soy bueno

-Toma asiento Archi.- Le indico el mueble delante mio.- necesito tu ayuda, pero antes de empezar a hablar necesito que me jures total discreción y sobretodo, escúchame bien….100 % seriedad en el asunto.

-Ay hermano, ya me preocupaste….¿ no me digas que embarazaste a alguien?.- Me dijo aparentando susto pero con un claro tono de burla

-Dejate de idioteces, archi, lo que te voy a contar es serio…. Me vas ayudar o no.- Esta situación me estaba empezando a molestar, no me gustaba ventilar mis derrotas a mis amigos, pero peor aun era aceptarlas y vivir con ello así que no tenia otra opción.- Vas a escuchar o no.

-Ya ya ya, vaya humor que te traes…como que es seria la cosa.

-No solo es seria sino que implica mi honor de hombre y aquí entre nos, nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir esto antes.

-¿Sentir? O sea estamos hablando de una mujer

-Si

-Ohhh vaya hubiera traido a Stear, no me va a creer cuando le diga que Terry Grandchester necesita ayuda con una mujer, nunca pensé que llegaría este día y dime ¿qué se siente esto del amor? ¿ es como lo describen , mariposas y todo eso?

-No estoy enamorado ni nada por el estilo, Archi por Dios …me vas a escuchar o llamo a otro para que lo haga

-ya ya ya solo jugaba…entonces que es lo que deseas.

-Ya…bueno, esta chica es un poco….como decirlo….desde que la conozco no ha hecho otra cosa mas que ignorarme claro y golpearme

-Ohhhhhh ¿golpearte? Pero….(silencio) bueno ya veo por dónde va la situación, a ti desde que te conozco nunca te han faltado chicas ¿verdad? .- Asentí con la cabeza.- y llega estaaa ¿amiga?

-Buenoooo en eso habíamos quedado, pero como que ahora lo dudo

-ummmm ya, llega ella y cambia toda tu realidad, no es cierto

-No la cambia, solo laaaaa detiene por unos leves meses, ya verás cuando la tenga todo seguirá igual que siempre.

-Si es que la tienes, y no te has puesto a pensar que tiene novio

-No, no lo tiene

-¿Novia?

-Vamos Archi,….

-¿Quién sabe? Si se te resistes es porque tal vez tenga algo malo

-noo, sino no me hubiera besado como lo hizo

-¿Te beso? Y ¿que hicistes?

-ummmmm nada

-¿ Queeee? Como que nada, creo que el que tiene algo malo eres tu.- Dijo mi amigo sorprendido

-Me agarro de sorpresa y frio

-Hay hermano .- Movio la cabeza con señal de negación.- ¨Pero si tu no actuas asi …que te paso

-Es lo que no se….con cualquiera hubiera reaccionado diferente, pero …me sorprendió y cuando trate después de remediar la situación con una situación similar me gane un bofetada y que no me hablara hasta ahora

-Si no lo estuviera escuchando de tu boca no me lo creería . – Me mira con ojos entrecerrados y muy pero muy analíticos.- ¿ y que deseas que haga?

-Que hables con ella, tal vez contigo sea diferente y solo la coraza que tiene solo sea conmigo

- ¿Lo cual serviría para….?.

-Si contigo se comporta como un ser civilizado significa que realmente siente algo por mi, solo teme entregarse

-Y eso en que te ayuda

-A analizar mi situación y ver posibilidades de conquista.- Le digo mostrando una sonrisa .- Que dices me ayudas

-Bueno ….viendo que no tengo nada que hacer y estoy aburrido ¿ por qué no? Pero ¿cómo voy a hacer para estar aquí diario? Porque eso quieres que este diario

-De eso no te preocupes ya inventare algo

-Bueno, empecemos entonces….donde encuentro a la muchacha

...

_**BUENO CHICOCAS AQUÍ ESTA CAPITULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS YA SABEN SEAN BUENOS O MALOS TODOS SON BIENVENIDOS Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA PREGUNTEN NO MAS BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_


	8. CAPITULO 7

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Ya había pasado una semana después de aquel evento bochornoso no se para quien más bochornoso para Terry o para mi, reconozco que me excedí un poquito al zamparle un cachetadon no es la primera vez que alguien me besa de esa forma, es mas había reaccionado de un modo totalmente diferente casi una actitud de asombro o inclusive de decepción, pero no, con Terry termine dándole una cachetada y no se por que tal vez en ese momento me deje llevar por la cólera y vergüenza no se pero creo que me excedi. Lo he evitado todo este tiempo no porque este molesta al contrario rememorando aquel beso ME GUSTO….NO SOLO ME GUSTO TENGO GANAS DE BESARLO OTRA VEZ, lo evito por que el me pediría explicaciones de mi comportamiento y personalmente ni yo misma lo sea

-Candy ….CANDYYYY.- Grita Nigel

-Auch Nigel no grites.- Le respondo sobándome los oídos

-Pero si te he estado llamando desde hace rato., ¿En que estas pensando? .- Me mira analítico y habla.-¿ No me digas… en Terry súper besos?

-Ay como crees….verdaderamente te hace falta salir de este lugar ya se te está deteriorando la cabeza.- MALDITO QUE COSA COMES QUE LE ATINAS, pero serás babosa Candy si es más que evidente

-Si si a mi no me engañas, si yo ya te dije , si dejaras ese papel de niña recatada y difícil hace rato hubieras tenido a Terry comiendo de tu mano.

-Ja, si como no A TERRY COMIENDO DE MI MANO, sabes que eso es imposible, el que el se quede con una …solo por eso, es imposible.- Claro cuántas no tendrá ya que le bajan la calentura, si tiene solo una se aburre.

-Tienes razón….solo POR ESO no…tal vez por otra cosa

-¿Ah?

-Nada , es que me he fijado en su interés excesivo diría yo por buscar tu perdón, algo raro en el.- Dijo Nigel un claro tono de ironia

-Cualquiera querido Nigel, si vez que se te escapa la presa con facilidad ¿no harías hasta lo impensable por retenerla y hacerla caer?

-Tienes razón, pero dime tu no deseas caer… si yo fuera tu hace rato hubiera caído

-Jajaja bueno no voy a negar que es apetecible y que SI, tal vez hace tiempo hubieeeeera dado rienda suelta al deseo y la pasión, pero el hecho de que SEÑOR CARA BONITA desee poseer el control de todo me molesta y eso sofoca mis ganas

-Vamos Candy no me vas a negar que no disfrutarías que el te azotara de vez en cuando.- Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa picara en su rostro llena de malicia.- Y te que te lo hiciera de una forma salvaje ya sea en un cama, pegada a un pared o yo que se..

-NIGEL deja de proyectar tus fantasías en mi, por favor.- Dije un tanto exaltada pero manteniendo la calma, aunque no les voy a mentir….que fantasias como esta me estaban atormentando desde ya hacia un tiempo.

-Bueno Nigel para que me buscabas.- Le pregunto tratando de invadir esta escandalosa conversación

-AAAyyy verdad, Candy amiga mia…tienes que ayudarme.- De pronto el rostro de Nigel cambio de una forma espectacular, se puso totalmente preocupado.- solo en ti confió para esta importante misión

-¿Cuál, dime Nigel si esta dentro de mis posibilidades lo hago ?.- Estaba verdaderamente preocupada por la situación de mi amigo

-Es que como te digo, hoy vino Marc Jacobs para hacer la prueba de vestuario de sus diseño para la revista ya…- Asentí con la cabeza-.- y bueno una de las modelos está de baja ….la muy despulgada está embarazada y ya ves nada le entra

-¿y?

-Bueno que recién nos van a mandar una modelo, pero ahora en este preciso instante nos falta una …y pensaba.- Oh por Dios mis ojos se abrieron como dos monedas y solo atine a decir

-Ni lo pienses Nigel NO y NO

-Vamos Candy es solo para la prueba, si no sirves te vas…pero te necesito ahora

-Mi trabajo no contempla ser modelo, entendistes

-No seas asi, mira que te estoy suplicando y eso no lo hago con cualquiera

-Pues no lo hagas, no lo voy a hacer

Miro como Nigel se pone serio y me mira cual perro mira con desprecio a un gato y me dice

-Mira Candy he tratado de ser cortes al pedírtelo, pero viendo te que te niegas no me dejas alternativa, (silencio) o vienes conmigo y te pruebas el puto vestido o te olvidas de tu trabajo

Abro mis hermosos ojos de la sorpresa Ahhhhhh no lo puedo creer estoy escuchando lo que creo que estoy escuchando, me acaba de chantajear me despedirá si no lo hago, AL CARAJO ME LARGO no . no puedo necesito el dinero para la renta del departamento maldito Nigel.

-Ok Nigel tu ganas…pero déjame decirte algo antes…eres un maldito tirano y has de arder en el infierno por ser un jefe dictador. Le dije en tono molesto a lo que el respondió con ironía

-No me importa querida

Asi nos dirigimos al área a los vestidores y luego a maquillaje, no voy a mentir estuvo rechuloooo todo un monton de hermosos vestidos y todos carísimos, fue como estar en mi elemento me sentí como pez en el agua, cuando me mire al espejo casi me desmayo de la emoción estaba pero linda, claro no voy a negar que soy muy bien parecida pero estaba linda de verdad tenia puesto un vestido con banda de tafetán en terciopelo con un corpiño de novia equipada con adornos de terciopelo trenzado en la cintura imperio y varios niveles del mismo material, y lo mejor de lo mejor fue mi cabello no se cómo rayos lo hicieron pero me lo alisaron en menos de media hora y lo habían trenzado con la típica trenza espiga PERO dando la forma de corona con algunas mechas sueltas, estaba pero ya no ya; verdaderamente no parecía yo era otra mujer inclusive habían desaparecido por completo mis pecas, claro no es que se monten mucho es mas tienes que estar a una distancia relativamente cerca para notarlas, pero aun así las borraron totalmente si tenía ni me acuerdo.

Fue así que nos dirigimos al área de fotografía y ya pues nos empezaron a sacar pero fotosssss a montones QUE PONTE ASI, QUE PONTE HAZA,HAS ESTO, EL OTRO, SONRISA , MUY BIEN HERMOSOOO Y QUIEN SABES QUE MAS, estuvo muy bonita la experiencia a pesar de no saber nada de modelaje, se me hizo fácil seguir el ritmo de las chicas, cuando tuvimos un receso me dirigí hacia la mesa de bebidas donde estaban mis cosas y de pronto si mas, escucho …

-Waoo, no sabía que aquí se encontraba el paraíso, me acabo de topar con un angelito..- volteo y me topo con un hermoso hombre cabello castaño claro medianamente largo, tes blanca, ojos color avellana y una sonrisa verdaderamente cautivante.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?.- Le pregunto,

- Si a ti .- Ouuu ¿Qué cosa? Por lo visto la enfermedad de Terrence Grandchester es altamente contagiosa, ¿Por qué los chicos guapos creen que son irresistibles y que con esa palabrería barata pueden conquistar a cualquiera? Bueno a mi no me funciona es más me irrita.

-Disculpa pero EL AREA DE CHICA FACIL ESTA POR ALLA.- y le señalo hacia donde esta un grupo de modelos

-Uhhh una chica difícil…me agradas…¿Qué tal si …somos amigos? .- me extiende su mano y habla.- Archibald Cronwell

Lo miro, observo su mano y de mi bolso saco 20 dólares y se los doy

-Toma 20 dólares y te compras un buen par de amigos ¿quieres? .- Me retiro dejándolo con la mano extendida y en ella el dinero, pero aun así el no deja de sonreír es mas empieza a soltar carcajadas, de pronto lo veo al lado mio con una enorme sonrisa ¡A ESTE CHICO LE ENCANTA QUE LO MALTRATEN!

-Me agradas, nena

-¿Asi? Que triste resulta caerle bien a la gente que te cae mal.

-Osea te caigo mal

-Desde el momento en que te vi.- Lo miro y le muestro una sonrisa inocente

-En cambio tu a mi me caes muy bien, ¿eres modelo? ¿trabajas aquí? .- Pregunta aun con esa hermosa sonrisa

Me detengo en seco volteo a mirarlo y le suelto de la forma más educada que conozco

-¿Qué haría en un set de fotografía, vestida de este modo, con un super peinado y maquillada de esta forma? A ver…-pongo mi dedo en mi barbilla y hago como si pensara .- a ya se vine a tomar una soda dietética.- prosigo mi camino ¿POR QUE LOS HOMBRES QUE ME TOCAN RESULTAN SER UNOS MENSOS COMPLETOS?

-Ya, ya entendí señorita modelo, no hay la necesidad de ser tan ruda.- Me dice.- necesito un favor y creo que eres la única que puede hacerlo?.- Me paro en seco y volteo entrecierro mis ojos y lo observo

-¿yo?...en que podría ayudarte.

- Necesito información….de …alguien en especial

-y ¿porqué no la buscas en otro lado?….¿porque estas tan seguro que yo te daré la información que buscas ?

-Si busco en otro sitio estoy segura que mis encantos opacaran mis facultades de investigador.

-¿Qué o a quien buscas? . –Ya era mucha mi curiosidad, que buscaba este chico

-busca a una persona …Candy.-

-¿Candy?,- Y QUE CARAJOS QUIERES TU CONMIGO, yo ni siquiera te conozco

-La conoces, necesito saber dónde puedo encontrarla.- No puedo creerlo, no sabe que soy yo, pero que desea conmigo, verdaderamente tengo un imán para atraer patanes.

-Y¿ puedo preguntar para que la buscas?.- necesitaba saber pero rápido

-Ayudo a un amigo.- Bingoo ósea no es porque a el le interese ¿pero quién puede ser este amigo?...podría ser…no lo creo….con que motivo

- ¿Terry?.- Miro su cara de la hermosa sonrisa pasa a una expresión seria pero luego sacude su cabeza vuelve a sonreír, pero con eso esta mas que satisfecha mi curiosidad .

-Me impresionas, o mi amigo es muy evidente o realmente soy un mal investigador

- Las dos cosas, ahora si me disculpas tengo que trabajar….- Me dispongo a irme pero volteo después de unos pasos.- Dile a Terry que le diré a Candy que vaya a verlo antes de que se vaya.- Y me retiro al menos con todo esto llego a la conclusión de algo, realmente Terry esta desesperado por verme, lo que me quita un peso de encima, AY TERRICITO NO ME DIGAS QUE SE TE ACABARON LOS TRUCOS PARA CONMIGO, AHORA LLAMAS A TUS AMIGOS PARA AYUDARTE. Es hora de visitar a alguien.

...

Estoy mas que impaciente hace ya bastante tiempo que Archi salió y aun no llega, la habrá encontrado, como lo habrá tratado….ARCHI DEMONIOS DONDE ESTAS.. en eso tocan la puerta e ingresa mi amigo

-y como te fue ¿ que te dijo?.- Le pregunto verdaderamente las ganas me matan necesito saber si su comportamiento solo es conmigo lo cual me encantaría o verdaderamente ese es su carácter y solo me ve como alguien más del montón

-ehhhh bueno ….como decirlo ….no la encontré

-¿Qué? Como que no la encontraste, te la describí no es difícil dar con ella.-No puedo creerlo, fue mi error llamar a Archi, ponlo donde hay mujeres lindas pierde la noción de todo lo que le rodea.

-La busque donde me dijiste…no estaba, pregunte a su compañera, muy linda por si acaso pero extraña y me dijo que estaba en el área de fotografía fui….busque y busque y no la halle…PERO hermano a que no sabes encontré a una presiosura ,, también era rubia pero modelo estaba vestida peinada y maquillada …era una diosa por dios que si….aunque un poco arisca pero aun así me encanto…esta como me la receto el doctor…buenota, fuertota y sobre todo deseable…

-Basta Archi…no me interesa…- Ya a este punto estaba más que molesto era una simple tarea y no pudo hacerla si no que todavía se puso a flirtear con una modelo

-Pero escucha esto si te va a interesar …esta chica conoce a tu chica y la va a mandar a visitarte antes de que se vaya.

-¿Que? De veras….y por que haría eso.

-Ah bueno…ahí me equivoque….- Me mira y voltea la mirada, esto no me gusta.- le di a entender que tu me mandabas a buscarla.- Lo escucho y no puedo creer lo que escucho

-¿Quéeeeeee? Archi…lo ultimo que deseo es que los demás sepan que me urge una mujer y peor aun que ella lo sepa…como cometiste tremendo disparate.—No puedo creerlo desde cuando pensé que este imbécil podría hacer algo bien

-Es que me deje llevar por el momento…pero míralo del lado positivo tu candy vendrá a visitarte, ahí le aclaras que fue un error mío …todo lo que desees decirle y mas …y ya pezzz haces lo tuyo .- Lo miro y verdaderamente me dan ganas de matarlo en eso Annie me saca de mis pensamientos

-Joven Terry, lo busca la asistenta de señor Nigel

-Ahhhhhhhh dejala pasar Annie.- Por diosss vino, que le voy a decir no quería que fueran así las cosas, no me dio tiempo de preparar algo

-Ves te dije que mi amiga le daría tu recado, ahora preséntamela para aprobar la MERCANCIA

-cállate.- A penas termino de hablar candy ingresa a mi oficina pero…..

-Candy …tu cabello.- Que rayos, que les paso a los hermosos risos que tanto me gustan y sus pecas donde están sus pecas

-Ah esto, idea de Nigel y dime Terry para que me buscabas.

-Ahhh… esto….bueno…asi mi amigo Archi está de visita en la ciudad y bueno me invito a salir esta noche y como a manera de remediar el mal rato que te hice pasar yo te invito a ti…serias muy amable de ir conmigo.- Terry no había algo mejor que decir tendrás suerte si acepta.

-ummmmmm Bueno está bien, si a tu amigo no le importa.- Voltea el rostro hacia donde esta Archi quien la observa ´¿ SORPRENDICO? ….que sucede…

-no… no .. para nada, por mi no hay inconveniente.- Dice un Archi a duras penas

-Esta bien, entonces Terry pasas por mí a las…..7 ¿está bien?.- Preguntas si está bien, perfecto como no a la hora que quieras

-Si está bien, entonces te busco

-Aja, bueno me voy , nos vemos más tarde Terry…..- dirige la vista hacia Archi.- ahhhh por cierto Archi pensándolo bien creo que si podríamos ser amigos.- Le dice mostrándole una sonrisa y retirándose. Observando como la puerta se cierra y sin despegar la vista de ella, decido sacarme la espina

-No que no habías hablado con ella

-Te dije que no encontré a la chica que me describiste…dime tu, la chica que acaba de salir es la misma que describiste porque tal vez me esta empezando a fallar de la vista por que yo la veo totalmente diferente

-¿…..La rubia con la que hablaste?.-Le dije al encajar las piezas

-Si

-Te abras dado cuenta que ella ya está reservada, ¿verdad?.- Escúchame bien esto y no tendremos problemas

-Y según lo que me contaste ¿Qué no te pela, verdad?.

-Archibald

-Oye oye esta bien tu la vistes primero, derecho de llegada, no hare nada, por ahora.- Sonrie .- y ahora querido amigo donde iras a celebrarme en la noche

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo

…...

Son casi las 7, Terry ya debe de llegar no estoy nerviosa….AQUIEN TRATO DE ENGAÑAR ESTOY QUE ME MUERO DE LOS NERVIOS, me probé cinco tipos de vestidos diferentes al fin logre escoger un vestido en gasa corto en color humo sencillo en corte imperio, logre devolverle la forma a mis risos y lógico me puse un maquillaje nada sugestivo sino algo ligero….ESPERO no parecer muyyy urgida…y por favor CANDY recuerda que tu limite de alcohol se reduce a tres Cosmopolitan y cero tequila después de ahí pura agua mineral, tienes que estar sobria y evitar problemas.

Suena el timbre abro y Guauuuuuuuuuu

-Terry pasa,- ohhhhh Por dios ese maldito traje casual lo hace ver mas sexi de lo que es, Terry amigo mío tienes dos botones abiertos déjame desabrocharte los que quedan por favor.

-Hola Candy.- Si, si di mi nombre… necesito un trago y uno bien fuerte

- Deseas algo de beber.- Di que si por favor

-Emmm bueno te parece agua.-

-Esta bien.- Me dirijo a la cocina sirvo un vaso de agua y otro de whisky, si preguntan por qué tengo una botella de whisky en mi cocina solo les diré…para ocasiones como esta, me lo zampo de un solo bocado, al diablo con la tolerancia del alcohol, que suceda lo que tiene que suceder, tomo aire y me dirijo a la sal le entrego el vaso y me siento al frente suyo, bebe un sorbo y…

-Bueno Candy, aprovechando que estamos solos (toma aire y lo expulsa) te pido disculpas por lo de hace una semana, fue muy irrespetuoso de mi parte besarte de ese modo.

-No te preocupes ya lo olvide.- ¡Si como no! ya lo olvidaste, desde ese beso no hago otra cosa que no sea imaginar esos labios recorriendo cada parte mi cuerpo, como me atrevo a mentir de ese modo arderé en el infierno.

-¿Olvidaste el beso o que estas molesta?. Me lo dice levantando una ceja y con cara de desconcierto, que lindo me dan ganas de….. no no no mejor no

-Ja ja olvide que estoy molesta.- El beso no podría y no quiero no no no, primero me arrancan la cabeza para sacar ese recuerdo de ahi

-A que bien….si no me vería en la necesidad de darte otro para evitar malos entendidos.- Con esto ya no pude aguantar más y me lance a las carcajadas

-te han dicho que cuando te ríes las pecas de tu nariz se mueven graciosamente, parecen bailar.- Se acerco y entrecerró los ojos para ver mi nariz

-Si varias veces

-Ahhh imagino que también te han dicho que te ves hermosa con ese vestido.- Me lo dijo con la sonrisa más bella del mundo…Por que Diablos hoy todo lo de él me parece hermoso.

-No, el vestido es nuevo tu eres el primero que lo dice con el puesto.

-Y ¿no podría decírtelo sin que lo lleves puesto?

-No abuses de tu suerte Terrence Grandchetser

-Ok ok nos vamos Archi ya debe estar esperándonos

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de mi departamento rumbo al club, que dios me guarde en su gloria y me de fuerza para ser una chica buena, si no por fis por fis que sea una noche inolvidable.

…...

_**Aqui otro capitulo espero sea de su agrado aahhhhhh y se preguntaran ¿Pero quele pasa a esta chica por que publica asi de pronto varios capítulos? es por el 21 ...la ansiedad me obliga a escribir y como ya les dije ociosa...pero prometo tomar conciencia pronto**_


	9. CAPITULO 8

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

** Gianny17 **

_**CAPITULO 8**_

Llegamos al club, busco a Archi y lo encuentro sentado con Stear, Tom y dos chicas más, cuando no, estos no se mueven si no van acompañados de mujeres. Me dirijo a ellos y presento a Candy

-Stear; Tom , Señoritas ella es Candy.- Ella extiende la mano y saluda con beso en la mejilla incluido.

-Simplemente hermosa, tal como nos no conto Archi.-Menciona Tom al saludar a Candy

-Gracias, pero preferiría que no lo digan muy seguido se me pueden subir los humos y después no habrá nadie quien me baje de mi nube.- Siempre tan humilde esta chica

-Candy, al fin te conozco me han contado muchas cosas ti.- COMO QUE TE HAN HABLADO ¿Cómo que muchas cosas? ARCHI maldito boca suelta, que diablos estás hablando.

-¿Asi? Muy al contrario, a mi no me han hablado absolutamente nada de ti.- Y todo esto con una sonrisa, Creo que es lo mas cautivante de su personalidad no importa cuan bruja pretenda ser basta con observar su sonrisa y te olvidas de su atrevimiento y grosería. Stear la observa y suelta unas carcajadas

-Tenían razón al decir que eras una irreverente, pero me agradas.- Lo dice con una sonrisa

-¿Irreverente? Así me llamaste.- ¡Oh no! creo que no debió llamarla así, ni yo me atrevo a llamarla así por temor a que me surta con una ola de insultos .- ¿crees que yo soy irreverente?.- pregunta Candy frunciendo el ceño, Stear mejor cierra la boca antes que eches a perder mi noche.

-Si y no solo eso sino que descarada y me atrevería a decir que hasta calculadora.- YA LAS JODISTES TODAS STEAR, pienso mientras tapo mi rostro con mi mano. Observo el rostro de Candy esperando lo peor ¿en qué momento le va a saltar encima?.

-Me agradas, Stear.- ¿QUEEE? ¿Que estoy escuchando, la insulta y le agrada?, confirmado este chica esta loca. Observo a Archi tratando de entender algo pero veo que para el es igual de sorprendente la actitud de estos dos. Necesito tomar el control de la situación lo desconcertante me atormenta

- Bueno que tal si tomamos asiento.- Digo mientras jalo a Candy a los asientos

Bueno después todo se da con normalidad…..si…normalidad….conversamos, reimos , bailamos , bebemos …con las dos jóvenes que trajo archi, .MIENTRAS QUE CANDY Y STEAR CONVERSAN, RIEN Y SIGUEN RIENDO Y SIGUEN CONVERSANDO ¡ AH NO ESPERA! A no, si siguen conversando, en estos momentos me siento como que relegado, engañado, traicionado ¡ MALDITA LA HORA QUE INVITE A STEAR! ….SOY YOOOOOO …QUIEN DEBERIA HACER REIR A CANDY….NO TU…ESCUCHASTES ¡NO TU!. Ya quiero que acabe la maldita noche

-¿creo que ya es hora de irnos, no les parece?.- Ya no aguanto más, que me parta un rayo si piensan que voy a seguir permitiendo esto.- Stear Archi acuérdense que vienen acompañados.- Digo con el fin de que se larguen de una vez por todas

-Tienes razón Terry, no es adecuado que dos señoritas lleguen muy tarde a sus casas.- Dice Stear poniéndose de pie.- Iré a pedir la cuenta. – y se retira rumbo a la barra

-¿ Y te divertistes Candy? .- Claro como no te vas a divertir si todo el tiempo estuviste sonriente como como como un delfin.

- Bueno si, si me divertí, gracias por invitarme.- Sonrie, sonríe la muy descarada crees que con eso se me va a pasar el coraje

-Oh no, gracias a ti por aceptar, cuando quieras.- CUANDO QUIERAS SI , pero sin este traidor

En eso regresa Stear, nos ponemos de pie tomamos nuestras cosas y nos retiramos del local , ya afuera en el estacionamiento cuando me dispongo a ingresar a mi auto junto con Candy, la muy …..BRUJA por no decir otra cosa, termino con la poca mesura que tenia.

-Stear.- Le dice mientras se acerca a el.- ¿Te parece si me das tu numero para llamarte? Y tal vez… ¿solo tal vez podamos salir a comer y seguir nuestra platica?...—¿Queeeeee escuche bien? Stear estás muerto si no te niegas

-Oh Claro, me encantaría volver a charlar contigo.- Lo dice con una sonrisa traidora la cual voy a borrar dentro de poco.- A ver anota.- le dicta el numero y veo como Candy lo ingresa en su celular después de un rato el cel de Stear suena y…

-Ese es mi numero.- Dice Candy, no lo puedo creer le acaba de dar su número.- A ver si lo guardas y me avisas cuando tienes tiempo para salir.

-Esta bien, cuídate nos vemos entonces.- Se despide, Candy da la media vuelta e ingresa al auto, mientras tanto yo me acerco a Stear y ya más que furioso le digo

-Tu y yo en 30 minutos en tu departamento.- Sin mas de voy la vuelta, subo al auto y me marcho.

Llego al departamento de Candy si siquiera a ver dicho una palabra en todo el camino, me despido de ella y sin más me marcho donde se encuentra Stear llego en menos de 15 minutos bajo del coche, ingreso al edificio, subo el ascensor y toco el timbre. Me recibe un Archi serio..

-Ya hable con el Terry….- Y mique diantres me importa que hallas hablado con el, lo que quiero es partirle la cara.

-¿Dónde está?.- Levanto la voz de lo molesto que me siento, necesito descargar la cólera que traigo dentro y si tengo que golpear a mi amigo lo hare.

-Aquí estoy Terry.- Lo veo aparecer de unas de la puertas del departamento.- No pienses que me estoy escondiendo, solo fuiiii….al baño, tu sabes las necesidades fisiológicas

-¿Qué fue todo eso en el club?.- Estaba hecho un energúmeno solo me faltaba que humo saliera por mi cabeza

-Hablas del hecho en que Candy y yo congeniaramos de inmediato o del hecho en que la pasara conversando conmigo toda la noche mientras que a ti no te palaba.- Me acerque a el y lo mire fijamente si mis ojos fueran fuego hace rato Stear hubiera sido polvo.

-¿Qué diablos pretendes Stear? ¿ De Archi podría a verlo esperado pero ti?

-Oye Terry, que pasa estoy presente .- Dijo Archi con el ceño fruncido , pero no le hice caso

- tu no eres el tipo que seduce a alguien solo por la apariencia y por el momento, asi que dime que pretendes

Me mira, se dibuja una sonrisa en su cara y sacude la cabeza en signo de negación

-Ay Terry, Terry Terry, Terry no puedes pensar que solo deseo ser su amigo ¿verdad? No te voy a negar,es realmente hermosa tal y como lo describió Archi pensé que exageraba pero no, el hecho es que no me atrae en lo mas mínimo PERO me agrada su capacidad de lidiar con el mundo, la hace ver interesante, el cómo barajea las situaciones volviéndolas a su favor. ¿sabías que tenemos muchas cosas en común? Al hablar con ella es como hablar con …. Ustedes…..amigos. Si te preocupa si pueda interesarme ella, quedate tranquilo, solo pensar que estoy saliendo con ustedes en plan romantico hace que se me retuerza el estomago.- Parece muy convincente todo lo que dijo, bueno me conviene tenerlo más de amigo que de enemigo

-Mira Stear, solo te digo lo mismo que le dije a Archi yo la vi primero y esto no solo va para ti sino para cualquiera que ose acercarse a ella antes que yo, ella no sale de mi juego a menos que yo lo diga

- Ay Terry no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez eres tu el que esta en su juego.- AHHHHH que quieres decir ¿ Como, como que yo? Imposible, no no

-¡que quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, olvidalo…..- Se estira.- ya hermano vamos creo que es hora de dormir, aunque si lo deseas Archi puede compartir la cama contigo.- Lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que me hace ver que dice la verdad no creo que mi amigo sea capaz de entrometerse

-¿ qué? Ni lo sueñes Terry es un peligro cuando duerme. Que duerma contigo

-No hay necesidad ….tengo mi auto abajo ire a mi departamento.- Me doy la vuelta y antes de llegar a la puerta digo

-Casi dos meses para que me permitiera llamarla Candy, tu la insultas y te permite ser su amigo en UNA NOCHE y termina dándote su numero

-A mi me dio 20 dolares para comprar un par de amigos.- Dijo Archi con burla

-¿Te dio 20 dolares? Le dije volteando a verlo

-Aja

-A mi me dijo que le gusta el sexo salvaje, la lencería sexi y el cosplay.- Dijo Stear mirándonos a los ojos...¿ QUE CARAJOS ACABA DE DECIR?, ¿es verdad? ¿Por que se lo dijo a el?

-Mentira,- suelta con una sonora carcajada.- deberían a ver visto sus rostros es como haberles mostrado escenas del kamasutra en persona, candy no es ese tipo de personas se nota a leguas.-

-¡Me darás su número de celular? verdad

-no… gánatelo.- Sin más me retiro del lugar y me dirijo a descansar

…...

Essssss de mañanaaaaaa y estoy felizzz, claro también es domingo (día de descanso)…la noche no podría haber sido mejor, no solo por que logre apaciguar mis deseo hacia Terry sino que estoy mas que segura que lo deje con mucho en que pensar….doy gracias al cielo por haber mandado a Stear me sirvió de mucho, pero claro no voy a negarlo la pase supe chévere con el, aunque ande juntos con estos dos no se parecen en nada, el es mas sincero ¡ A VER QUIEN SE ATREVERIA A LLAMARME ¿COMO ME DIJO? IRREVERENTE, DESACARADA Y CALCULADORA, nadie ¿verdad? Eso es tener huevos….aunque no lo voy a negar tiene mucha razón. Solo dos personas en el mundo me habían hablado con esa franqueza que tanto extrañaba: mi padre y mi mejor amigo, nadie mas me conocía y solo ellos podían usar esos calificativos, es por eso que me ….por que no decirlo ME GUSTO Stear no es el típico adulador que estoy acostumbrada a tratar, podríamos llegar a ser amigos, pero antes lo necesito para trabajar a Terry.

No saben lo que disfrute al ver como me miraba anoche cada vez que conversaba con Stear, sentía su mirada en nosotros como que me dijera MALDITA BRUJAAAAAAA YO TE TRAJE POR QUE DIABLOS NO ESTAS CONMIGO, es entendido que a todo hombre le gusta que la pareja que invitaron al menos pase un tiempo con el para ver si pueden llevarse bien durante la velada si no chau pzz tu por alla y yo por aquí; pero nooooooo ni siquiera le di un minuto para poder analizar nuestra situación, eso debe haberlo incomodado y mejor aunnn LO DEL NUMERO DEL CEL con esa me lucí, ¿Qué habrá opinado Terry al ver que con que facilidad le daba mi numero? Espero que le haya caído como patada en el hígado y creo que fue asi ya que no dijo palabra alguna en el trayecto a mi hogar, ni siquiera me acompañado a mi cuarto jijijiji me pregunto que habrá pasado por su cabeza en ese instante o mejor aun que pensara ahora.

No importa mi dia no puede ser mejor, después de tomar un delicioso baño me dispongo a realizar mis quehaceres tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…limpiar, trapear, sacudir, lavar, aspirar y demás cosas del hogar, me ponga comoda un top con tirantes, un short pequeño y tenis nadie me ve puedo lucir como quiera; pongo música a full volumen y empiezo mi tarea sacudir, sacudir, sacudir todo al son de la música ¡ VAMOS NENA ASI ASI! Luego barrer barrer barrer y de pronto tocan el timbre ¿quien podrá ser? Voy corriendo abro y …

-Terry

-(silva) si iba a saber que te encontrarías tan….. tan….veraneante hubiera venido en bermudas .- me dice con esa sonrisa tan picara

-Estoy ocupada a que has venido.- pregunto un tanto incomoda

-A invitarte a desayunar, por que ¿no desayunastes verdad?

-No aun no, pero temo decirte que no.- Veo como su rostro se torna serio

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy limpiando y deseo avanzar lo mas que pueda, ya después podre desayunar .

-ummmm ¿me dejas pasar?

-¿para qué?.- Osea llega a mi casa y quiere entrar así por así ¿Que deseas ahora, que tienes planeado?

-para observar

-no- ¿Qué vas a observar?

-Vamos Candy te ayudo.- Estoy escuchando bien o la música me afecto la audición, el señorito que todo se le hace, limpiando eso si deseo verlo

-¿Sabes limpiar Terry?.- Lo miro con cautela tratando de ver sus reacciones

-mmmm …sssiii, SI

-No te creo

-Vamos no creo que sea tan difícil.- Difícil noo pero …dejarte limpiar mi hogar es como dejar pasar un tornado dentro de mi casa.

-Ok pero solo harás lo que te diga, entendido

-Si capitán.- Dirige su mano a su frente realizando un saludo militar

Lo hago pasar y comenzamos la tarea, fue divertido nos reímos de muchas tonterías que hacia Terry , me pregunto ¿ que pensaran sus padres si lo ven en esta situación? Y ¿ si le saco fotos y las cuelgo en el facebook? No no no Candy eso es cruel acabarías con su reputación, pero no quita que sea gracioso.

-A ver Candy ¿por que pones música cuando limpias, solo para escuchar?

-No, la verdad es que me gusta bailar cuando limpio

-Y por qué no te vi hacerlo.- Me dice tan calmado mientras toma asiento unas sillas de la cocina

-Por qué temo provocarte una erección mientras lo hago.- ¿Que mas podría decirle? No se me ocurre nada mas, provocando que se ría a todo pulmón.

-¿Por qué piensas que lo harías?

-Créeme se que lo haría

-¿Tan segura estas?

-Aja

-Demuéstralo.- CANDY cuando vas aprende a controlar lo que hablas la culpa es mía por hablar incoherencias.

-Para otra ocasión. Ahora ya estoy cansada.- Claro cansado tendrás el cerebro, pero bien que deseas hacerle un show privado en la dormitorio

-Esta bien, limpias los fines de semana verdad.- sonríe mientras me lanza un mirada picara

-JA ja ja , ya deja eso y ven a ayudarme hacer el desayuno…¿Qué deseas desayunar?

-emmm…..cualquier cosa….no soy especial en cuestión de comida.-

Mientras pongo el sartén el fuego y busco los ingredientes para un omelet, Terry pregunta

-Te agrada Stear, verdad.—Y ahí estaba la razón de su visita, ya había tardado

-Si es especial. No iba a mentir en verdad lo era

-UMMMMM y ¿que te agrada de el?

-Bueno, como decirlo…..- mientras voy preparando el omelet voy respondiendo a su pregunta.- desde que logre llamar la atención de los hombres por mi físico, la gran mayoría y créeme que fue extensa siempre empleaba el HALAGO Y LA ADULACION para que me fijara en ellos, claro que al principio niña tonta e inexperta cayo no en una sino en varias oportunidades dejando un terrible dolor e incertidumbre;…. Solo dos personas que me conocían y me atrevo a decir me amaban podían hablarme con la franqueza que lo hizo tu amigo, asi cruda, real hasta podría decirse que grosera….sin maquillar las palabras para que yo lo viera bonito….eso me agrado de el su sinceridad, todo el momento que hablamos no menciono LO HERMOSA QUE ERES (imito la voz) O DE LA SUERTE Q DEL DESTINO O TANTAS PATRAÑAS, después de tanto tiempo disfruté de una conversación normal

-Osea según tu es una persona original

-uh podría decirse que si

-mmmmm

-¿yo no lo soy?

-tu eres….- dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a míralo.- ….complicado

-¿complicado? Explícate

-ok…mira voy a hablar con la verdad ok …Llamas la atención a primera vista, no te voy a negar que tu físico vende y vaya que vende, pero creo que esa es tu maldicion piensas que por ser bonito todas van a estar dispuestas a ti

-tu no

-yo soy diferente, tengo la misma maldición que tu….ser hermosa solo que la diferencia es….que yo si sufri por hombres como tu

-¿Cómo yo?

-Llamo tanto la atención que se encapricharon conmigo, me sedujeron, me utilizaron y asi sin el mas cuidado me dejaron. A mi la belleza me trajo problemas en cambio a ti te trajo mujeres.- Lo vi tan serio como que meditara cada palabra que le decía, ahí comprendí que cometí un grave error, me di la vuelta para seguir con mi tarea y tratar de poner punto final a esta conversación

-yo no soy asi.- me dijo

-Entonces como te describes Terry.- Le dije mientras seguía mezclando ingredientes

-yo no utilizo a la mujeres… si se que la relación que mantengo con ella no es ….seria, ok pero no es por que me guste jugar, es por que …cuando empiezo algo con ellas sea por atracción o gusto o lo que sea, este se acaba al cabo de un tiempo…nunca he sentido amor…no se como es…no se si es duradero o quien sabe que , pero se que nunca lo he sentido con algunas de las mujeres que estuve…y esto solo te lo diré a ti….no voy a negar que si busque este sentimiento..el AMOR… en ellas pero no hubo, no apareció y en vez de engañarme y engañarlas daba por terminada la relación, creo que hasta ya lo tome como un estilo de vida; pero te aseguro nunca lastime ni utilice mujer alguna para satisfacerme …bueno algunas tal vez, pero solo por acuerdo mutuo…

-Ja ja ja Terry, no se que decir

-Mencionastes a dos personas que te amaban y puedo intuir que tu también ¿novios?

-No..Uno es mi padre y otro mi mejor amigo.

-Ummm y que con ellos

-Mi padre murió hace años y mi mejor estudia en Londres solo hablamos por teléfono de vez en cuando

-Ahhh siento mucho de lo de tu padre.- ¿Por que siempre dicen lo mismo cuando uno menciona a un ser fallecido? No podrían mencionar otra cosa como… no se otra cosa que no me haga sentir tan nostálgica

-No te preocupes ya esta superado.- SABES QUE ESO ES MENTIRA , VERDAD, SIEMPRE VAS A CARGAR CON ESA CULPA, nunca lo vas a superar.- ya esta el desayuno ¿me a compañas a comedor?

-donde tu quieras.- Se pone de pie y me sigue

Desayunamos en una amena charla de sostienen un par de amigos que se conocen desde hace tiempo y que después de un alarga separación se pone al tanto de sus vidas,eso parecíamos JI JI JI quien diría Terry es tan gracioso

-Candy puedo hacerte una pregunta, PERO ESCUCHA BIEN sin salir lastimado.- Entrecerro los ojos y se me quedo mirando

-Bueno a estas alturas creo que si…dime que deseas saberrrr

-¿te gusto?

POR DIOS CASI ME ATRAGANTO CON EL JUGO QUE ESTABA TOMANDO , como me vas a preguntar eso Terry POR DIOS, me limpio el jugo de la boca y de las piernas, aclaro mi garganta y suelto

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?.-Necesito saber, ¿Qué caso fui muy evidente? Se me nota que esta tipo me gusta? No pueder dios que me parta un rayo

-Por ciertas cosas.- OHH no si fui evidente, pero pensé que actuaba con cautela como diablos se dio cuenta

-Mientes, nunca demostré nada….extraño hacia ti…que no fuera desprecio y mi mas alto sentimiento de superioridad.- TENGO QUE BORRAR ESA IDEA DE SU CABEZA, no puede pensar que y le gusto seria el final de mi existencia, lo miro sonríe y empieza a carcajearse

-desprecio y superioridad…vaya eso era según tu, uhhh TE GUSTO.- me lo dice mirándome fijamente sobándose ambas manos encima la mesa, POR DIOS esto me esta poniendo nerviosa

-No es cierto.- tengo que decirlo con total convicción que hasta yo misma me lo crea

-Te gusto. te gusto.- MALDITO TE BURLAS DE MI asi pagas que te invito a desayunar, debería haberte dejado afuera como perro

-Hay que infantil. eres Terry

-Saliendo le voy a decir a Nigel que te gusto, que lo acabas de decir.- ¿Qué? Eso es una calumnia no puedes andar diciendo disparates por ahí y menos a NIgel, que no lo conoces

-Eso es una mentira.- digo con voz exaltada siento como me palpita un venita en mi frente.- y no me gustas.

-haber pruébalo. – sonríe de medio lado ¿Que lo pruebe? '¿Cómo?

-como te demuestro que no siento absolutamente nada por ti.- HARE CUALQUIER COSA PARA QUE TE SAQUES ESA IDEA DE LA CABEZA

-Si no te gusto, besame. AHHHHHH QUE ESTAS DICIENDO MALDITO OPORTUNISTA.- y si te sonrojas es que te gusto

-Quieres que te bese para demostrarte que no me gusta

-Si ,pero sin sorpresas, ni golpes, ni insultos….que te parece

Que, que me parece, me parece una tontería la idea más estúpida que tuviste…. que hago PIENSA CANDY no puedes permitir que él se marche pensando eso sería tu ruina, pero tampoco te puedes arriesgar a besarlo que tal si te sales de control, y DIOS NO QUIERA lo arrastres al dormitorio y abuses de e HAY NO NO NO ,…PERO pensándolo bien podríamos usar esto a tu favor que tal si es él quien reacciona diferente, ummmmm inclusive podría ser tu arma contra el ummm

-Esta bien…me parece lógico

-Aceptas

-Si

El sonríe se pone de pie se sienta a mi lado me jala con suavidad hacia el, coloca una mano en mi mejilla y la otra sujeta mi cabello por atrás se acerca poco a poco cierro los ojos no aguanto mas NO PUEDE SER NI SIQUIERA TOCO MIS LABIOS Y YA ESTOY EXALTADA, siento sus labios rozar los míos, su lengua toca delicadamente mis labios provocando unas agradables cosquillas…¡No aguanto! Muerdo levemente su labio inferior de pronto nos unimos en un beso tierno con movimientos suaves y acompasados. Luego siento su lengua tocar la mia delicadamente, una descarga eléctrica invade mi cuerpo, me siento hervir, el beso se torna más apasionado siento como baja una mano a mi cintura y con la otra me sujeta del cuello siento como su lengua busca atacar, retroceder, crear variedad en mi boca ¡y me encanta!. Lo ayudo con movimientos circulares el cual provoca que el se acerque más a mi y de pronto SIENTO COMO EL AIRE ME FALTA, NO PUEDO RESPIRAR, PERO TAMPOCO PUEDE DEJAR DE BESARLO …respirar o besar , respirar o besar no puedo …necesito aire …lo suelto.

¿Oh no! me siento mareada muy, muy mareada respiro con gran esfuerzo trato de que el aire entre a mi pulmones…POR DIOSSS creo que es más que evidente no estoy sonrojada, estoy colorada si la habitación estuviera a oscuras mi cara la iluminaria por completo, que vergüenza MALDITA LA HORA QUE ACEPTE ESTE JUEGO…pero miro a Terry el al igual que yo respira con dificultad y no despeja la vista de la mesa se nota el rubor en sus mejillas, está claro que a el le pasa algo ¿Sera lo mismo que a mí? Pero como no estoy en una situación para alardear e ironizar mejor me quedo callada.

Nos quedamos asi por unos minutos luego el rompe el silencio

-Creo …creo que mejor lo dejamos asi Candy. Lo dice aun con la mirada fija en la mesa

-Si …es lo mejor

-Aja, ummm creo que ya me tengo que ir …- Se levanta pasa sus hermosas manos por su cabello y se dirige a la salida

-Gracias por ayudarme.- Y GRACIAS SOBRE TODO GRACIAS POR EL BESO Y A VER SI DESPUES CONTINUAMOS CON LO QUE SIGUE, que estas pensando contrólate

-No hay de que , nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.- Me observa, sonríe y se marcha

FUEEEEE LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR yo ya sabia que este díag iba a ser diferente AHHHH DIOS QUE DELICIOSO

...

_**BUENO CHICAS BELLAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI...SINO TAMBIÉN COMENTEN QUE SUS CRITICA SE APRENDE**_

_**AHH Y DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDADDDDD PÁSENLA COMIENDO MUCHO PAVO O ENSALADAS LO QUE APETEZCAN**_

_**QUE MIS BUENOS DESEOS LLEGUEN A USTEDES **_


	10. CAPITULO 9

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 9**_

Ya un mes desde el beso y aun no entiendo que sucedió han pasado mil mujeres por mi vida pero nunca nunca alguien como ella ¿PERO POR QUE? ¡soy un adicto! Y NO me da vergüenza admitirlo , lo que me da vergüenza es ver como mi cuerpo reacciona ante el recuerdo, tengo que mantenerme sereno y con la mente en un objetivo cualquiera, es fácil ocultar estas reacciones en casa pero en el trabajo lo único que me separaba de una vergüenza social es mi exclusión en la oficina y el estar incómodamente sentado en mi escritorio,JAJAJA habrase visto esto es cómico cualquiera hubiera pensando PERO QUE CHICO TAN TRABAJADOR COMO SE VE QUE LE IMPORTA SU TRABAJO , pero nooooooo nada de eso lo único que me impulsa a estas necesarias medidas era el hecho que mi amiguito desea cierta presencia carnal para ser feliz ES MAS solo necesita la presencia de CANDICE …

Con esto acabo de confirmar esta chica es una bruja…y de las buenotas…nadie me había inquietado tanto como ella y ..solo..con …UN BESO… ¿Cómo será como otra cosa mas? …esto esta mal , he sufrido todo este mes viéndola, sonriendo, caminandoooooo..OH POR DIOS QUE TORTURA…a ella parece no haberle afectado en mucho sigue con su típica arrogancia y sus insultos refinados, claro que nuestra relación ha mejorado salimos a almorzar, a cenar, a bailar y es divertido, pero preferiría disfrutar otras actividades que requieran de cierto contacto físico un poco mas intimo…creo que…no …o si…creo que es hora de dejar a un lado los convencionalismos morales y empezar con la verdadera diversión.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora…bueno la llamare no pierdo nada y así empiezo a trabajar el terreno …DIVINO TERRENO

-Alo Candy

-Hola ¿ Quien habla?

-Jajaja que graciosa…como si no supieras quien soy.- Claro la llamo casi todos los días y no reconoce mi voz, no lograras tomarme el pelo ni molestarme

- Ahh lo siento Archi…es que como Terry también me llama con la misma insistencia que tu…me confundí.-´¿QUEEEEEEE? como va a confundir esta loca esta mujer.

- ´¿ARCHI? No jodas Candy

- Jajajaja ya ya Terry, estoy bromeando….jajaja se nota a leguas que no eres Archi …además el llama solo en las noches. - Debes estar jugando verdad ...tengo que hablar con Archi

-Ya ya como se ve que estas de buen humor .- claro como no si te esta vacilando de mi

-Ya Terry dime para que me llamabas

-Te invito a mi departamento a comer…claro tu cocinas, porque yo de cocina no se nada, ¿Qué dices?

-Jajaja a osea yo voy a preparar la comida que piensas invitarme….que romántico

-¿y quien desea ser romántico contigo…? Si se te nota que eres más fría que un tempano

-¿Ah? .- Ay Carajo creo que me excedí, no debí haber dicho eso...no me habla... vamos Candy háblame respóndele algo...insúltame, búrlate no se di algo….oh oh

-Vamos Candy….te prometo que comprare un buen vino.- ¿UN BUEN VINO? MEJOR POR QUE NO LA GOLPEAS imbecil disculpate

- Ummm bueno ….esta bien, estaré ahí a las doce te parece, tengo que ir antes donde Nigel, me ha llamado con insistencia

-Si…bien, no hay problema, te espero entonces

-Entonces nos vemos, Bye Terry

Gracias a Dios que salí de esta, debes tener cuidado con lo que dice Terry, un poco mas y las friegas ahora a prepara lo necesario para la comida.

QUEEEE se atrevio a decirme que soy fría …cero romanticismo…a que mujer no le gusta los detalles imbécil SOY UNA MUJERRRRRRR ….el hecho que no me halla acostado contigo no me excluye de serlo PUERCO. Claroooo el SEÑOR MACHO MAN que siempre a tenido a cuanta mujer se le atravesó, se topa con una que se lo hace difícil y la trata como como un ….OBJETO, piensa que no tengo sentimientos, que soy FRIAAAAAAAAAAA ¿yo fría? Soy mas caliente, mas cálida que cualquier mujercita con la que se halla topa pedazo de menso, calenturriento, musculos sin cerebro…¿Quién es mas frio? No lo es él que lo dijo sin cuidado alguno IDIOTA ….pero …no pasa nada… calma Candy…la venganza tarda pero llega y mejor si es de improviso solo tranquilízate que si Nigel te mira asi…ahí si te espera una ….pero la buena …calma respira, baja del coche ….muy bien vamos …toca la puerta

-Hola Nigel, aquí me tienes dime en que soy buena. – le dije aparentando una calma absoluta

-OH Candy gracias a Dios que estas aquí…pasa.- Me responde mientras ingreso a su acogedora casa

-Dime Nigel para que me hiciste venir

-Ay Candy necesito que le lleves un libro a Eleonor , es el borrador de lo que se supone se va a publicar en la revista la semana que viene, necesita revisarlo para dar el visto bueno

-Ah bueno no hay problema se los doy a Terry para que se lo de a Eleonor.- Shhhhh no debí haber dicho eso...Ahora Nigel empezara con típicas preguntas...tonta tonta tonta

- y….te pusiste así de guapa para mi….no hacia falta querida.- Me lo dijo con un tono burlón como dándome a entender que ya sospechaba algo

-Jajaja que mas quisiera Nigel, tengo una especie de cita con Terry me invito a prepararle la comida.- le dije con el mismo tono burlón

-Ay que lindo ese chico no deja de sorprenderme.- Eso sonó a sarcasmo al más puro y terrible sarcasmo

-Jaja búrlate…

-Si le hubieras soltado aquello que desea hace mucho ya seria diferente la historia y no andarías de mal humor.

-Yo no ando de mal humor y además….la recompensa es mas placentera si la espera es….deseada.- Hablando así parezco una Loba jajaja

-Jajajaja para mi que tu lo deseas mas que el…no te estarás enamorando Candy.- OHHHHH QUE NO INVENTES NIGEL

-Ay ni lo digas ..cruces cruces..no le desees el mal al prójimo…además si así fuera, Terry no seria el indicado…el…se ve que es bueno en el momento de complacer a una mujer ..pero dudo que sea bueno como pareja por lo tanto dejemoslo asi, que todo fluya con normalidad ¡Ya!

-Normalidad….ah..¡hace cuanto que no te enamoras de verdad Candy? .- Lo dice alzando una ceja y mirándome fijamente

-Hace mucho Nigel…y no volveré a cometer ese error nunca mas

-Ay Candy no es preferible olvidar eso, mirar al frente y seguir adelante

-No Nigel no es posible, si hago eso estare traicionando todo

-yayaya cambiemos de tema…noto que estas algo tensa a que se debe …¿te pone asi Terry?

-Ay no lo menciones.- haciendome recordar el como me llamo el puerco ese.- puedes creer que me dijo que soy fría como un tempano

-Asiiiii …porque será….

-Oye tu tendrías que defenderme a mi…..- Le dije un tanto molesta

-Es que Candy actúas con tanta indiferencia así el….a pesar que aceptas sus salidas e invitaciones te portas como una cretina, mojigata, recatada señorita de sociedad y ambos sabemos que no eres eso ¿verdad?

-Osea le estas dando la razón

-No….pero admítelo te hace falta calor humano para ser feliz…

-Ay si como no…además parece ser que a él no le perturba tanto el echo de no tener nada conmigo, no lo miras ahí sigue saliendo con sus amigas, quien sabe cuánto calor humano estará recibiendo todos los días

-Bueno si…pero que ten en cuenta que es un hombre, por lo tanto funciona por su pene no por su cerebro

-Jajaja que ocurrencias

-Pero dime Candy no te has puesto a pensar que es lo que mas te gusta de Terry …a mi por ejemplo me encantan esos brazos y piernas bien musculosos y eso que no lo has visto en shorts….de infarto de infarto

-La verdad no he pensado muy seriamente que me gusta exactamente de el

-Yo te tu me tomo un momento y lo analizo detalladamente…ALGO llamara tu atención.- Lo dice con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-Bueno Nigel me voy, se me hace tarde

-Si corre niña tal vez hoy si te haga

-Que gracioso.- Me retiro del lugar y me dirijo al departamento de Terry, llego bajo del coche arreglo detalles de mi vestuario CUANTO MAS LINDA ME VEA MAS SUFRE TERRY

-Hola candy justo a tiempo.- me recibe con una linda sonrisa en el rostro ME DERRITO

-Como estas Terry.- Serenidad serenidad chica

.-Pasa Candy ….te ves hermosa hoy.- Logicoooooooo de eso se trata pues

-Gracias …y que vamos a preparar hoy

-ehhhhhhhh medallones de lomo a la pimienta con papas rusticas

-¿eh?.- Que plato es ese, primera vez que lo escucho

-¿Qué? Lo saque de internet es sencillo y bonito

-De internet…bueno…te molestastes al buscarlo asi que manos a la obra

-Muy bien…sigueme.- Me lleva a la cocina donde ya estaba todo preparado para cocinar

Aunque fue la primera vez que prepare este tipo de comida la pasamos chevere nos reíamos de las ocurrencias de Terry y de sus intentos de cocinar ESTE CHICO ES UN INÚTIL EN LA COCINA…PARA QUE TIENE COCINA SI NO SABE USARLA, serán los caprichos de los ricos. Una vez preparados los platos los servimos y nos dirigimos a un espacioso y hermoso balcón con dos hermosos muebles tan cómodos como para echarse una siestecita nos sentamos y comimos, fue divertido una experiencia casi ….divina…me siento tan cómoda.

Después de un rato y de tomar una copa de vino nos quedamos en un agradable silencio mirando el horizonte

-¿Terry que te pareció la comida?.- Le pregunto pero no responde.- TERRY TE ESTOY HABLANDO,- Volteo mi rostro y lo observo…no puedo creerlo se quedo dormido…quien se duerme teniendo un invitado en casa

-Oye estas dormido o estás jugando conmigo .- Nada está dormido…tan plácidamente, se ve tan …tan inocente, está dentro de mi campo visual NO NO LO MIRES CANDY VOLTEA….NO NO PUEDO ESTAN TAN …¿TAN QUE?, me acerco mas el….¿que dijo Nigel? ¿Qué parte me gusta mas de el? ..ummmmmmm y si echamos una revisadita para ver que parte me gusta mas

Mi mano se mueve automáticamente ¿HACIA DONDE? ¿su camiseta? Ohhhhhh por Dios mano mala suelta…le subo con suma delicadeza la prenda ohhhhhhhhh es musculosos, claro no exageradamente, tiene abdominales y están bien formados y hermoososss. Terry aun dormido se voltea para el otro lado y su camiseta deja al descubierto su espalda y ….WA WA WA LE HE VISTO LOS BOXERS sabía que los usaba tantas noches de insomnio por saber que ropa interior usaba han acabado, con mi dedo casi roso la cintura elástica del bóxers, uyyyy esto esta mal pero no puedo detenerme, si se despierta te friegas; se vuelve a voltear quedando boca arriba ¿Qué estará soñando? ¿esta sonriendo? Lo miro con detenimiento me acerco mas, deseo tocar su cabello estiro mi mano… de pronto me toma de la muñeca…POR DIOS EL ALMA ACABA DE DEJAR MI CUERPO está despierto está despierto…desde cuando está despierto

-Eres demasiado curiosa. no candy.- me lo dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, siento como todos los colores se pintan en mi cara.- .¿que estabas haciendo?.- lo dice sentándose y haciendo me sentar a su lado sin soltar mi muñeca

-Nada …no …no no tengo nada que decir sobre eso.- QUE VERGONZOSO me descubrió, se habrá dado cuenta que le he visto los calzones

- Dímelo estamos entre amigos…oh es que…¿quieres saber más sobre el cuerpo de un hombre? o tal ves…. ¿Cuáles son sus fantasías…mis FANTASIAS?

-Por supuesto que no.- COMO QUE NOOOO SI DESEAS SABERLO Y MAS SI ESTAS METIDA EN ELLAS

-Entonces que estabas haciendo

-Nada comprobaba si en verdad estabas dormido

-¿Ah si? Para mi que eres…(me mira cierra sus ojos y suelta mi muñeca) una pervertida (y voltea su rostro a hacia el otro lado) Ohhhh me llamo pervertida HIJO DE TU REVERENDA MADRE

-Claro que noo…ya te dije estaba comprobando si estabas dormido.- prácticamente casi le grite estaba molestaaaaaa pero conmigo, ushhh en que momento me deje llevar, Terry voltea sonríe y

-ya ya dime que es lo que te interesa mas

-Que de que

-los muslos, las caderas, los hombros…EL PECHO …QUE CANDY

-AHHH NO no ya te dije que no….- Oh por Dios porque me está pasando esto a mi

-¿quieres tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo, para estar más segura?.- se levanta la camiseta.- Yo también tengo fantasías Candy, quieres saber cuáles son? .- con una mano sujeta mi cintura mientras la otra se desplaza por debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mi brasier el cual sin dificultad alguna lo desabrocha, ya esta decidido..yo de aquí no me muevo…hazme lo que quieras Terry

Me recuesta en el cómodo sillón del balcón y yo no dijo palabra alguna solo lo miro, siento su peso sobre mi, su calor que poco a poco me hace sentir ansiosa…AL CARAJO QUE DIGA LO QUE DIGA YO NO AGUANTO…le sujeto el rostro con mis manos y lo atraigo hacia mi necesito sentir sus labios otra vez , lo beso, lo beso con pasión con locura como si necesitara de el ¡NECESITO DE EL!. Siento como toca mi cuerpo con suavidad, su mano en mis pechos que responden al tacto casi pidiendo ser liberados,poco a poco desabrocha los botones para dejar al descubierto mis nada humildes pechos, sus labios dejan los míos para hacerse camino desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, instintivamente me arqueo hacia ellos, OH POR DIOS SI..NECESITABA ESTO. Su otra mano baja sobre mis caderas hacia mi entrepierna, siento como sube mi falda para hacer su camino más fácil, se acomoda entre mis piernas sin dejar de probar mi pechos, se apega mas a mi lo que provoca que sienta como algo duro y considerablemente enorme choque con mi punto mas sensible y sin poder ser consciente de mis acciones suelto un gemido que es sucedido por una risa de Terry.,..SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MI... NO IMPORTA YA DESPUES ME LAS COBRO, siento como su boca baja de mis pecho hasta mi vientre ESTOY TAN EXTASIADA QUE NO ME IMPORTA NADA MAS su boca va bajando, mas y mas y de pronto suena el timbre de la puerta, Terry se detiene pero vuelve a seguir con su tarea…de pronto otra vez …NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO …suena otra vez . ES MI CASTIGO POR SER TAN CRUEL CON TERRY NOO NO LO ACEPTO.

Terry ya molesto se separa y se dirije a la puerta de entrada MIERDA NO ME PUEDE DEJAR SI , QUE CRUEL Candy tranquila toma aire intenta recuperar la cordura ….es mejor que me arregle lo último que quiero es que alguien me vea en el departamento de Terry semidesnuda, es mas, que tal si es Eleonor la que esta en el departamento POR DIOS NOOOO me muero compostura compostura Candy, trato de acomodarme la ropa, el cabello necesito aire para volver a mi color normal…CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE ME VAYA, me dirijo a la sala y veo a Archi junto con Stear tratando de apaciguar a un Terry molesto, pero ya lo decidi es hora de marcharme

-Hola Stear, Archi.- Saludo mientras tomo mi bolso de uno de los sillones de la sala

-¿Candy? Hola.,- Dice un Stear sorprendido, claro como no va estar sorprendido, lo recibe un Terry furibundo y después lo saluda una Candy agitada y aparentemente desalineada. ¿Qué crees que esta pensando? ¿Qué estuviste jugando cartas?

-¿Qué haces aquí Candy? .- termina preguntándome Archi,

-Vine a dejar un libro para Eleonor , Terry no te olvides de entregárselo a tu madre, es importante….bueno me voy.- necesito salir de aquí esto es muy embarazoso

-Candy no te vayas…ellos ya se van.- Me pide un Terry desesperado

-No te preocupes Terry…ya hablamos después…además tendrán cosas importantes que hablar.- Le digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta

-no de ver Candy nosotros ya nos íbamos, no tienes por que marcharte.- Pide un Stear algo incomodo

-No, no chico son se preocupen….ademas tengo otros pendientes…ya era hora de marcharme, cuídense.- Me retiro de ahí con una suma vergüenza desde cuando mi vida privada se hace tan publica.

...

**_Buenos chicas lindas ahí les va este capitulo aunque algo atrasadito pero ya….eh bueno disculpen la demora se que prometi publicar semanalmente pero deben reconsiderar navidad después año nuevo, pavo lechon comida y mas comida como que mi cuerpo no aguanto, además visitas y mas visitas osea super ocupadísima pero ya estoy libre al menos hasta final de mes, jejeje no se preocupen voy a escribir algo super guau para todas ustedes_**

**_Saludos a todos las que comentan y leen este su humilde fic si mas comenta mas rápido me animo a escribir…besitos y abrazos_**

**_._**


	11. CAPITULO 10

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 10**_

Estaba a un paso de lograr la tranquilidad de mi alma y cuerpo, a un solo paso era cuestión de un par de minutos y después ya nada hubiera interferido en mi tarea, pero NOOOO…. tenia que sonar el timbre MALDITO TIMBRE no podía concentrarme MALDITA LA HORA QUE DECIDI ABRIR LA PUERTA , por causa de esa decisión es que me encuentro ahora así…no puedo trabajar si con un solo beso no podía concentrarme…peor ahora…NO PUEDO PONERME SIQUIERA DE PIE a menos que desee ser el punto de atracción…en casa solo paro en la ducha con agua fría y en la oficina sentado en mi sillón para evitar vergüenzas…casi lo logrooooo ARCHI , STEAR LOS ODIO

_Flash back_

No puedo creerlo estoy con ella siento su sabor en mi boca, siento su piel en mis manos, ella me desea tanto como yo a ella , su aroma me vuelve loco necesito probar cada parte de ella, sentir su calor ….

¿Que eso? el timbre… ya se iran…no otra vez …otra vezzzz ….CARAJOS AHORA NOOOOO …otra vez…maldición ya me desconcentre , JODERRR.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la puerta…quien sea me las va a pagar, abro la puerta y tras ella Stear y Archi ...HIJOS DE…

- ¿Qué carajos están haciendo aquí? .- pregunto muy molesto y como no voy a estar molesto están interrumpiendo un momento muy importante

-Oye oye que pasa asi recibes a tus únicos y leales amigos.- Dice un gracioso Archi, gracioso vas a estar si no te vas a hora mismo

-Digan lo que tienen que decir y váyanse.

-Ou Ou Terry no hay que ser tan grosero…cualquiera diría que nuestra visita te incomoda.- Expresa Stear con una sonrisa más que burlona.

-No estoy para sus bromas si no hay nada que decir váyanse.- Ya estaba desesperándome

-Ya Terry cálmate, de verdad eres muy cómico cuando te pones así.- CARAY no estoy jugando estos no entiende lo que estoy hablando, de pronto de nuestras espaldas se escucha un saludo…OH NO CANDY

-Hola Stear, Archi.- QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ, no no no ..no tomes tu bolso

-¿Candy? Hola.,- Dice un Stear sorprendido, claro ya te diste cuenta que interrumpiste, ahora largo

-¿Qué haces aquí Candy? .- termina preguntándome Archi, vamos Archi que crees que está haciendo …preguntarme si tengo azúcar

-Vine a dejar un libro para Eleonor , Terry no te olvides de entregárselo a tu madre, es importante….bueno me voy.- ¿Qué como que te vas, no no puedes irte?

-Candy no te vayas…ellos ya se van. – nooooo por favor no te vayasss

-No te preocupes Terry…ya hablamos después…además tendrán cosas importantes que hablar.- QUE COSAS IMPORTANTES NI QUE NADA , YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGOOO

-No de verdad Candy nosotros ya nos íbamos, no tienes por que marcharte.- trata de solucionar Stear al ver la situación

-No, no chicos son se preocupen….además tengo otros pendientes…ya era hora de marcharme, cuídense.- nooooooooo mi ruina total Candy se vaaa se vaaa …se fue, me dejo echo un animal …noooo , volteo y miro a estos imbéciles

-Si nos hubieras dicho que estabas ocupado nos hubiéramos retirado pronto.- Dijo Stear tratando de calmar a Terry

-Pero no creo que hubiera pasado algo hermano, sabemos bien que Candy tiene a Terry peor que paciente en espera.- dijo Archi burlándose de Terry

Pero como iba a presumir que SI, SI iba a pasar algo, no me catalogo el mejor de los hombres pero se cuando debo mantener la boca cerrada, nunca he revelado la identidad de mis encuentros …amorosos, otra cosa que me vean salir con infinidad de chicas y saquen sus propias conclusiones es diferentes , pero ante todo tengo sangre inglesa y eso ….me impide a divulgar ciertos detalles en especial si se trata de mujeres…trato de recuperan un poco la calma necesito recobrar la compostura

-A que se debe su grata visita…- Digo mientras me dirijo al mini bar

- Bueno …veníamos a invitarte ….para ir al club…esta noche.- Dijo un Stear nervioso ¿IR AL CLUB? Ósea mi prácticamente inolvidable día se echo a perder …por que estos dos no pueden ir solos a ningún lado, ¡Stear te mato! El aparentemente sabía lo que estaba pasando o iba pasar, bueno cabe resaltar que de los dos hermanos Stear siempre fue el listo y el mas ..suspicaz todo lo contrario a Archi…

-¿club? No no voy a ir, necesito pensar en algunas cosas…pero,,,gracias por tomarse la molestia de pensar en mi.- Estaba molesto pero no podía hacérselos saber.

-¿Qué?¿ es por candy verdad? Pero ella ni te pela…- Ahí vamos Archi, tu siempre tan,,, sincero ….ummmmm hablando de sinceridad…ahora que me acuerdo

-Archi ¿has estado llamando a Candy?.- Trato de ver que reacción se dibuja en su cara…me mira…abre la boca la vuelve a cerrar y…

-ahh…¿yo?...¿por que tendría que llamar a Candy?

-No lo se dime lo tu…¿para que podrías haberla llamado?.- le digo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrrados

-ahhhhhhhhh te refieres a ese par de veces que le llame en la noche …es que yo…bueno …le estaba preguntando acerca de unas compañeras suyas de trabajo muy guapas muy lindas…necesitaba ayuda y quien mejor que ella para brindarme información.

-¿Desde cuando tu necesitas información para ligar con una chica?

-¿Qué?...a vamos Terry a que se debe tanta desconfianza…yo ya se como va la cosa …TU SER TERRY …CANDY SER JANE…JANE SER DE TERRY…UH UH UH .- Me lo dice con todo el descaro posible inclusive se tomo la molestia de hacer los movimientos

-Ya dejate de payasadas

-Yaya hermano …nos hablas como si hubieramos interrumpido algoooooooo CANDENTE….jajaja

Como odio a estos dos y lo peor de todo es que no puedo decir que SI , INTERRUMPIERON ALGO

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Apartir de ese dia mi vida ha sido insoportable ver Candy y solo recordar lo que vivi con ella, me hace … MORIR DE L A RABIA… malditos

Necesito hablar con Candy, necesito a Candy mas de lo que he necesitado a alguien es la conquista mas larga y cruel que he podido tener y ya me estoy cansando, sino logro captarla tal como deseo creo que podría cometer un crimen contra ella NO NO NO Terry solo necesitas tiempo y ya veras

...

Después del altercado en el departamento de Terry como que poder verlo se me hace un poco difícil…claro como vas a verlo si días antes lo tenias encima de ti prácticamente desnuda e insinuándole que te tomara en ese momento, no soy de las chicas que se avergüenzas fácilmente..pero esto …esto escapa de mis expectativas prácticamente le dije VEN COMEME , HAZ DE MI LO QUE QUIERAS. Solo pensar que el se dio cuenta de eso me hace sonrojar en extremo.

Lo que necesito en estos precisos momentos es consejo espiritual del sabio Nigel

-Nigellllll

-Si Candy ..dime que deseas.- Me responde alzando la vista hacia donde me encuentro

-Necesito tu sabio consejo.-me mira entrecierra los ojos y habla

-Solo te lo voy a dar si tiene referencia a un chico guapo, sexi, super sensual y sobretodo que trabaje en el área de Administración

-Bueno estas de suerte…es sobre el.- Miro que se le forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un gesto de su mano me pide que me acerque a el

-Bueno…pupila mia dime que deseas saber

-Ummmm cuando te refieres a atracción ..sexual que supuestamente según tu siento por Terry…específicamente a que te refieres ahh

-Vamos Candy no tienes 5 años..sabes a que me refiero…

-Ya sé que atracción sexual es el proceso y el estado placentero que induce el acercamiento de una persona "ósea yo" a otra "ósea Terry" con el propósito esencial de llevar a cabo el intercambio sexual, verdad esa es su definición, pero a lo que yo me refiero, es ¿qué crees tú? que eres más objetivo: ¿qué me atrae de el?..porque hablando tu y yo…yo estoy en el espacio perdida…cada vez que me acerco a el y trato de encontrar que es lo que me atrae de el…me boqueo y lo único que pienso es en….en…

-¿En que candy?.-me mira alzando una de sus cejas aparentemente sabiendo a que me refería

-….SEXO feliz

-Al menos ya lo reconoces…- Si como no regocíjate con mi desgracia

-ya ya ya a lo que voy, soy una mujer practica y precisa…de todas mis parejas sentimentalmente hablando…siempre me gusto algo, sus ojos, sus brazos, bíceps. trasero yo que se… pero había algo especifico…pero en Terry noooo y eso me molesta, le he visto los músculos, Los brazos , ojos, hasta los calzones por asi decirlo y ….lo único que he ganado es caer en un mar de desesperanza y tormento

-¿tal vez te guste en totalidad?

-No, no eso no puede ser tendría que ser perfecto y Terry no lo es, y lo sabes muy bien

-umm Tal vez sea alto que esta en tu cabeza

-Ahhhh explicate

-Bueno, mira hace tiempo lei que un artículo que titulaba ¿Qué atrae a una mujer de un hombre? Y varias mujeres daban sus opiniones, pero una me causo …simpatía..decía a mi me atrae pensar en un pecho varonil mojado, claro de agua…me recuerda a largas horas de disfrute sexual con solo recordarlo hace que desee desnudar a mi pareja…

-¿ahh?.- qué rayos estás hablando Nigel

-Bueno lo que deseaba decirte es… tal ves lo que te atrae no es algo que tu puedas ver cada ves que lo miras, si no QUE DESEES ver en este caso la mujer deseaba ver el pecho mojado lo que la hacia exitarse, tal vez tu también lo desees, desees ver a un Terry con reacciones mas intimas

-¿ver su pecho mojado?.

-No solo su pecho…tal vez algo …mas…¿aunque? Dime no te da curiosidad ver como se veria su pecho musculoso al contacto con el agua….uyyyyy te apuesto a que el reflejo de la luz sobre el lo hace ver mas sexi

-Ay nigel que dices

-Bueno solo yo decía…si no te da curiosidad a ya tu

-bueno ya …otra cosa…la semana pasada casi me acuesto con Terry pero fui interrumpida y la verdad eso me desencajo de la realidad,,, segun tu que debería hacer….osea como que me da vergüenza mirarlo a la cara…dejar algo inconcluso como que me …descuadra.- Observo como Nigel me mira con la boca entreabierta y ojos completamente abiertos, luego habla

-¿Qué? Que tu que con Terry …cuando, como, por que…no crees que debiste contarme primero eso

-Hay bueno no lo considere importante…ya sabes fue un fiasco.- Mas que un fiasco una oportunidad perdida mi ruina total

-Aun asi…no debiste callarlo…a ver dime que sucedió

-Bueno fue el dia de fui a su departamento, y bueno ya sabes…agradable conversación, buena comida, buena compañía buenos animo; se empieza a calentar la atmosfera, besos por aqui besos por alla, ropa que se va y después…nada…nos interrumpieron

-ohhhh como que los interrumpieron..¿quien?

-Sus dos amitontos.- Por no decir IMBECILES, BABOSOS, BUENOS PARA NADA, CRETINOS, PAPANATAS

-¿archi y Stear?

-Aja

-Y que paso

-Pues nada me fui y no lo veo desde entonces.- Claro como lo voy a ver, si el único recuerdo que me viene a la cabeza es a él encima de mí

-Y que piensas hacer.

-¿hacer? .- Que voy hacer…lo único que deseo es poder terminar lo que se dejo inconcluso

-Claro se nota te quedaste con las ganas…ahhhhhh…es por eso que estabas…umm…ya me imagino como te dejaron…necesitas que concluya el acto para volver a ser útil, por que asi no me sirves querida, es mas si no vuelves a ser como antes te despido, necesito gente que no ande distraida y ponga atención en su trabajo…así que apura no mas mamita dile a Terry que te de tramite.- No puedo creer lo que escucho otra vez ese aire de dictador…¿me está pidiendo que tenga sexo para conservar mi trabajo? ¿con Terry? Esto es de ripley

-Vamos Nigel, no es gracioso que juegues con mis sentimientos ya

-No estoy jugando, sabes que lo deseas pero te haces la rogada y eso esta interfiriendo en tu vida diaria, no solo en tu trabajo.- MIERDA aunque odie aceptarlo tiene razón, necesito paz

-Y según tu como lo logro

-Fácil queda con el

-Si claro…que le digo ¡Oye Terry por que no continuamos lo del otro dia !

-Bueno no tienes que ser tan especifica…. hazlo casual

-¿Así como?

-Esta claro que en su departamento no puede ser, por riesgo a que los vuelvan a interrumpir y a un hotel sería muy….evidente, entonces nos queda tu departamento

-¿y que? Le llamo y le digo …Terry estoy urgida vienes a visitarme.- GANAS NO ME FALTA AMIGO …NO ME FALTAN

-jajaja Ay Candy como se ve que con las ganas se te opaca el raciocinio…puedes decirle que tienes una emergencia yo que se una fuga de gas, problema eléctrico e inclusive un vecino obsesivo y hacer lo venir

-Ummmmm suena lógico y creible…puede ser

-Ay Candy que harias sin mi.- Ay que reconocer que me sirvió hablar con Nigel, aclaro mi mente

-Esta bien lo hare..,pero ni pienses que te voy a contar lo que suceda

-¿Qué? No es justo prácticamente yo elabore todo…me tienes que decir como te fue

-Y alimentar tu mente perversa, no mejor no.- Además como contarte lo que suceda …no no eso es privado

-Yaaa …con tal de que vuelvas a ser útil…ya después me encargo de sacarte la verdad

Bueno hay que reconocer que Nigel me servio de mucho, lo que tengo que hacer es planear que excusar dar sin parecer desesperada, jijiji creo que puede funcionar

_**B******__ueno c_hicocas ahi les va un capitulo mas espero les guste y saludos a todos los comentarios y gracias por comentar me hacen muy feliz ...y me animan a escribir mas besos y abrazos


	12. CAPITULO 11

_**BUENO HOLA CHICAS BELLAS Y PRECIOSAS AQUI LES VA OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA SU HUMILDE HISTORIA PERO OJO POR FIS ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS ALGO SUBIDITAS DE TONO Y ASI QUE SI TE CONSIDERAS ALGUIEN SENSIBLE POR FIS NO LO LEAS . GRACIAS**_

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 11**_

Son las 10 de la mañana, estoy sumamente deprimido, no he logrado dormir bien durante la última semana, y la falta de sueño ya esta cobrándome factura y todo ¿por qué?…CANDY Y SU ADICTIVO CUERPO no he dejado de pensar en su piel tan suave ESA SENSACION SE A QUEDADO GRABADO EN MIS MANOS, en las noches me despierto sobando mis manos al tratar de recordar ese contacto, ehhhh sin mencionar que me despierto con otras reacciones nada decentes. Odio sentirme así ni las largas horas de ejercicios, ni las duchas frías, ni las agotadoras noches en los club han logrado apaciguar mi deseo, deseo que solo reclama a CANDY

Tengo largas horas de discusiones con mi conciencia que en ocasiones me dice: COGUE EL TELEFONO, LLAMALA QUE ESPERAS. Pero como voy a hacerlo que lo voy a decir "OYE CANDY QUE TAL SI CONTINUAMOS LO DEL OTRO DIA, TU YA SABES CUANDO ESTABAS DESNUDA Y YO ENCIMA TUYO" o mejor "SABES LAS GANAS ME MATAN NECESITO SENTIRME DENTRO TUYO POR QUE SI NO VOY A COLAPSAR" , vamos eso suena desesperado pero es lo que siento….

Ummmmmm no se que hacer, suena el teléfono lo tomo …DIOS QUE SE CANDY, POR FAVORRRR

-Alo, ¿Quién habla? .- Pregunto esperando que sea ella, si es ella prometo serle fiel….¿que? ….Terry que estas pensando….fiel tu no no no

- ¿Alo Terry? Soy Candy.- Ohhhh Gracias Señor …ehhhhhhh eso de la fidelidad ..bueno sabes no fue enserio…aunque voy a tratar...pero no prometo nada

-Candy….que milagro a que se debe tu llamada.- Dime que deseas verme por favor

-Ehhh bueno , no se si será correcto …pero .- ES CORRECTO ES CORRECTO tu solo pide y yo lo hago, lo que desees

-No hay problema dime que es Candy

-Es que mira tengo un problema de fontaneria, se me descompuso el lavaplatos…iba a llamar a un especialista pero tu ya sabes soy solo una chica SOLA y tener aquí a alguien desconocido como que me asusta…y estaba pensando tal vez tú conoces a alguien de confianza y lo puedas traer o ….mejor aun ¿tu sabes algo de estos problemas? sería bueno que tu vinieras, claro a ayudarme …¿Qué dices?.- No se nada de estas cuestiones pero por ti me vuelvo hasta carpintero

-No te preocupes candy yo me encargo, te parece bien 20 minutos y estoy en tu casa

-Si, entonces te espero.- ESPERA ESPERA NO MAS

-Si entonces nos vemos

Siiiiiiiii… la verdad no se como voy a hacer para solucionar el problema del lavaplatos pero lo único que se, es que esta invitación no podre desperdiciarla NO no no , 20 minutos después estoy en el depa de Candy …concentración nada de arrinconarla, no miradas obscenas Terry COMPOSTURA

-Hola Terry pasa por favor

-Gracias …a ver dime candy que sucedió

….Ahhhhh….no es que dude de tus aptitudes de fontanero, ¿pero sabes reparar estos problemas?.- NO, NO SE NADA PERO NO CREO QUE SEA TAN DIFICIL, VERDAD

- no te preocupes es algo sencillo

.-Bueno si tu lo dices…mira deje el agua del lavamanos correr mientras recogía el diario , admito que fue un descuido ,pero cuando regrese encontré la cocina inundada no se qué paso, tal vez algo obstruyo la tubería, no se….mira.- Me dirigió a la cocina y tal como lo había dicho el piso estaba inundado….bueno creo que no será tan fácil como pensé.

-Yo me encargo.- no iba dejar que pensara que no puedo realizar algo tan simple…al menos tenía que hacer la prueba

Me remangue las mangas de la camisa y me dispuse a trabajar, Candy me alcanzo las herramientas necesarias para el trabajo y asi empese con la obra. Mientras estaba concentrado en lo que hacia podía sentir los ojos de Candy sobre mi, tan penetrantes

* * *

Y ahí estaba el…en mi cocina era una visión algo erótica…el ahí en cuclillas sobre el piso con la camisa remangada mostrando esos brazos músculosos y tan bellos me pregunto que se sentirá que esos brazos te levanten, te abracen y te envuelvan…AY POR DIOS y lo mejor de lo mejor debido al agua que accidentalmente rocié, su camisa logro mojarse en ciertas zonas que dejaron al descubierto ese pecho al que una simplemente desea apoyar la cabeza y dejarse descansar después de una larga faena uh um bueno una faena.

Estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que daba ganas de pasarle las manos para sentir esa dureza de su cuerpo.

Bueno al parecer Terry sabia de fontanería hasta hora lo ha hecho bien…MIS RESPETOS , PENSE QUE SUFRIRIA CON LA TAREA . En eso observo como coloca todo a su sitio, recoge las herramientas y se pone de pie

-Listo Candy.- Me dice con una sonrisa tan bella

-¿Lo solucionaste? Que bien me impresionaste

-Si no fue nada…pero me pregunto.- AYYYYYY ya se lo que me va a preguntar que vergüenza.- Me podrías decir ¿que hacían estos calcetines dentro del lavaplatos?.- Me los muestra… MIERDA ya decía yo que mejor hubiera utilizado un par de servilletas o una esponja para lavar platos…pero los calcetines estaban a la mano y no pensé en nada mas

-Ouuuuu era eso, ummm la verdad no se…no se que decirte Terry.

-Bueno no importa, ya está arreglado

-Gracias, pero mira estas mojado, que te parece si te quitas la camisa para poder lavarla y secarla…será rápido.- DI QUE SIIIIIII POR FAVOR

- bueno, creo que si.- Si Si gracias Dios, eres grande y maravilloso

Lo miro como se quita la camisa es simplemente perfecto….ohh deseo poder pasar mis manos sobre su pecho OHHHH ….me estira la camisa la tomo automáticamente la coloco en la mesa y me quedo viendo su pecho desnudo siento una serie de impulsos recorrer mi cuerpo, necesito tocarlo…ME PREGUNTO SERA VERDAD LO QUE DICE NIGEL QUE EL AGUA HACE QUE EL PECHO DE LOS HOMBRES DE VEA MAS SEXI

Sin pensar meto mi mano en el lavaplatos inundado, cojo agua con ella y salpico el pecho de Terry

-Ou Ou Ou Candy que haces.- Me pregunta sobresaltado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo

-shhhhhhh compruebo. – Vuelvo a mojar su pecho

-¿Ahhh compruebas? ¿Qué?

-Algo que Nigel leyó en una revista.- Es simplemete cierto su pecho con el agua adquiere una apariencia diferente lo hace ver, sexi, brillante exquisito, terso ¿Qué se sentirá acurrucarse en su pecho mojado? Ummm ¿sera frio o caliente…

Saco mi mano tomo la camisa y me dirijo al cuarto de lavandería…verdaderamente estoy mal…tengo ganas de Terry…maldito Nigel y sus artículos de revista…

* * *

Estoy sorprendido…que tipo de revistas lee Nigel…sentir las manos de Candy tan cerca me puso en alerta, es mas no puedo esperar mas. Me dirijo hacia donde esta, coloca la camisa en la lavadora y la programa…gira y me mira la veo entreabrir los labios y sin pensar en mis actos me acerco a ella la observo detalladamente de arriba abajo, acerco mis labios a su oído y….

-Me encanta como hueles …- mientras olfateo un mechon de su cabello.- me gustas… mucho…Candy

Siento como ante esta declaración ella suelta un suave jadeo, su rostro se pinta de un leve rubor y como mis palabras logran encender su cuerpo permitiendo que sus hermosos pechos se revelen al ceñido top que lleva y luego sin aviso alguno tomo sus labios, empiezo con un suave roce de ellos, bajo a su cuello donde con suaves roces de mi boca y pequeños mordiscos logro hacer que ella sueltes jadeos cada vez más intensos que logran que me excite cada vez más con solo escucharla. Siento como sus manos se posan en mi pecho acariciándolo, provocándome segur . Regreso a su boca la abrazo y acaricio su pelo y tomo con una de mis manos su cuello. El beso se vuelve cada vez más apasionado siento su deliciosa lengua en mi boca y empieza el juego de la exploración mutua, tras ver que nos quedamos sin aliento la suelto un momento mordiéndole suavemente los labios para nuevamente besarla, ella se pega cada vez más a mi, puedo sentir su calor y su corazón latir a velocidad y como no, se que ella puede sentir mi excitación que sin vergüenza se soba a su cuerpo

Paso mis manos por su hermoso y firme trasero, sintiéndolo, deseándolo. La levando y la siento encima de la lavadora quedando sus pechos al nivel de mi rostro, sin demora y con mucha maña le quito el ceñido top que estorba, dejando al descubierto un par de pechos firmes y nada humildes, quien diría que algún día los tendría tan cerca, dejo que mi boca juegue con ellos , que mi lengua los recorra a su antojo provocando que ella se arquee mas hacia mi, una de mis manos desabrocha los botones del pequeño short que lleva Candy y casi imperceptible a mis oídos logro escuchar hablar a Candy:

-Dormitorio

-¿Qué?.- Logro decir con dificultad

-Vamos al dormitorio

Suelto una carcajada DESEA HACERLO EN EL DORMITORIO, la hago envolver mi cintura con sus largas y contorneadas piernas, la levanto, junto su boca con la mía mientras nos dirigimos al dormitorio, tras chocarnos un par de veces con las paredes que parecieran moverse para impedir nuestra tarea logramos llegar a la habitación, de un empujón abro la puerta me dirijo hacia la cama la recuesto rompiendo el beso y mientras me dirijo a cerrar la puerta me voy desprendiendo del pantalón quedando solo en bóxer, observo como Candy no retira sus bellos ojos de mi que brillan casi con malicia, se muerde el labio con aparente inocencia mientras posa una de sus bellas manos sobre su excitante pecho el cual comienza a acariciar, con solo ver esto la muy condena logra ´ponerme mas duro de lo que estoy…puedo sentir con el animal que llevo dentro desea olvidarse de los limites y simplemente abalanzarse sobre la descarada que me provoca sin cuidado alguno.

Logrando contenerme me acerco a la cama me acomodo sobre el calido y perfumado cuerpo de Candy quien al contacto con mi cuerpo me recibe abriendo las piernas para permitirme una mejor posición, la veo a los ojos ella sonríe y me besa QUE TIENE ESTA MUJER QUE LOGRA TAMBALEAR MI CORDURA, MI JUICIO Y MI CAPACIDAD DE PODER CONTENERME temo que al seguir observándola lo único que lograre será meterme en ella y dar rienda suelta a mi necesidad de satisfacción propia… y eso ..eso no es lo que deseo , deseo que Candy disfrute tanto que no pueda olvidarme…que desee tenerme en su cama otra vez y para eso necesito control sobre mi mismo.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro cuanto menos mire esos condenados ojos mas a salvo estaré…pero no contaba con la astucia de mi estimada…siento como levanta sus caderas hacia mi excitación provocando en mi un jadeo que mas de deseo es de frustración

-no…no hagas eso Cariño.- le dijo tratando de recuperar la lucidez

-¿Por qué?¿No te gusta?.- Me dice casi en un susurro y empleando un tono sensual

-Mas de lo que te imaginas…pero si no quieres que acabe echo una bestia contigo, será mejor que no lo hagas

-Tal vez es lo que deseo…que seas muy malo conmigo.- Me esta provocando y lo esta logrando, pero debo de ser firme y poder dejar rastro en ella, un rastro que nadie borre

De pronto siento como nuevamente alza sus caderas mientras que con su lengua acaricia mi mentón, cierro los puños ante el terrible contacto…esta chica está jugando sucio y no me voy a dejar ganar, en un movimiento rápido logro separarme de su cuerpo y apoyarme sobre mis rodillas y brindándole una sonrisa trazo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre, luego levante la mirada para poder observarla como con ojos cerrados gime por mis caricias y bajo mi labios a su entrepierna en donde saboreo su dulce néctar, tan dulce que se me hace imposible alejarme de ella…veo como se arquea mas a mi….jadeando y temblando, trazo círculos con mi lengua dentro en su sexo haciéndola suspirar y la introduzco dentro de ella, siento como se contraen sus músculos .

..- Logra decir apenas.- Terry… por favor…

-Mas…deseas ..Mas

-Si…deseo mas..,deseo mas de ti …por favor

-Dime Candy ….que deseas

-A ti…dentro mio .- Deseaba escuchar eso hace mucho, pero aunque mi cuerpo y mis deseos deseen fundirse con ella hora, mi criterio pide que la haga sufrir un poco, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro quitarme los bóxer y los arrojo en algún lugar de la habitacion.

Dirijo mi boca a uno de sus senos mientras introduzco uno de mis dedos en su cálido y húmedo sexo siento como sus músculos lo presionan OH POR DIOS QUE DELICIOSA SENSACION….luego casi enseguida introduzco un segundo dedo, la oyó lanzar un grito ahogado y sujeta mi cabello con sus manos atrayéndome mas a sus excitados pechos, empiezo moviendo de adentro hacia a fuera mis dedos apresurando poco a poco la velocidad mientras que Candy se estremece y empieza a soltar un serie de leves jadeos que cada vez van en aumento de acuerdo a la intensidad de mis caricias, mi boca de un pecho a otro succionando, lamiendo, besando; de pronto siento con el cuerpo de Candy se tensa lo que me indica que ya esta pronta a correrse. Acaricio aquel sensible botón con mi dedo pulgar e intensifico el movimientos de mis dedos mientras que ella se arquea y propina un agradable grito de placer que inunda el dormitorio, me después de unos minutos se desploma en la cama con los ojos cerrados y respiración agitada, me acomodo entre sus piernas coloco mi miembro excitado en la entrada de su femineidad y sin mas me introduzco en ella, quien al sentirme entrar suelta un jadeo profundo, empiezo a moverme dentro suyo. OH DIOS SIENTO COMO MI MIEMBRO ES APRESADO POR ESA ESTRECHA VAGINA , ME MATA, acelero mis movimientos haciéndolos cada vez más profundos, ella empieza a jadear cada vez mas y mas fuerte, sin perder el contacto me reincorporo sobre mis rodillas y sosteniéndola levanto sus caderas a la altura de mi pelvis haciendo que mis embestidas seas aun más profundas e incrementando su placer y a la vez sus gritos, empujo cada vez mas y mas duro contra ella haciendo que sus pechos se muevan al ritmo de mis embestidas y como queriendo controlarlos Candy lleva sus manos a ellos sujetándolos… VISION TAN EROTICA Y A LA VEZ TAN INOCENTE , ESTA MUJER JUEGA CON MI MENTE DE UNA MANERA ATERRADORA QUE ME FACINA, siento como se vuelve a contraer alrededor de mi pene y su cuerpo se tensa y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás lanza un grito que me pone al límite, pero AUN NO TERRY … se que puedes aguantar un poco mas, demuéstrale que se le va hacer difícil olvidarte.

Sin previo aviso la giro quedando su vientre sobre la cama aun esta temblando pero eso no impide a que le levante las caderas y la penetre con embestidas profundas, provocando que suelte un gritos jadeantes

-Ohhhh Terry …mas …dame mas

Aumento la velocidad de mis movimientos, una de mis manos baja a su entrepierna donde empiezo a acariciar aquel botón sensible y palpitante

-OH por diossss,,,Terryyyyy

-Mas… quieres mas.- Le susurro al oído

-Si …mas…mas ..mas

El solo escuchar su voz hace que mi autocontrol se desplome siento como un calor naciente en mi vientre de empieza a disparar a todo mi cuerpo mis músculos empiezan a tensarse mi respiración empieza a ser dura y pesada estoy a punto de llegar a mi limite….ya con una determinación animal la embisto sin piedad puedo sentir como aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente aprisiona mi pene haciendo que en un último embiste la llene toda de mi, soltando un gemido grave, puedo sentir como el placer recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo llenándolo y llevándome a otra realidad, poco a poco recobro la lucidez y me percato de mi realidad, puedo escuchar como un grito ahogado de Candy va desapareciendo en la amplitud de la habitación quien se desploma sobre la cama para luego desplomarme exhausto sobre ella, aun jadeante y tratando de normalizar mi respiración ruedo a su lado quedando boca arriba con los ojos cerrados tratando de regresar a la normalidad, después de un largo rato abro los ojos y volteo a ver a Candy que aun boca abajo me mire silenciosamente

-Que me miras Candy.- le pregunto al ver que no despeja sus ojos de mi

-¿Sabias que eres bueno en la cama?.- Suelto una carcajada ante la revelación

-Si ya me lo habían dicho unas cuantas veces.- Lo digo mientras ella suelta una risa de burla

-jajajaja vayas si que eres un presumido.- ;Me encanta ver como sonríe

-¿Qué? Tu lo mencionaste yo solo te lo estoy confirmando

-Si, si si ya mejor no sigo sino DIOS, quien te baje después de tu nube. – Lo dice girando y poniéndose boca arriba

-¿Candy? ¿Sabías que eres verdaderamente ….dulce?.-

-¿Ah? ¿Dulce? Pensé que diarias buena en la cama, pero bueno supongo que como hoy tu llevaste las riendas de todo no hubo momento de demostrártelo…bueno será para la otra.

-¿Habrá otra?.- pregunto sorprendido

-¿Qué no deseas?

-No, no es eso…pensé que como la señorita SOY MEJOR QUE TU ya me utilizo, ahora le tocaba desecharme.- A ver como respondes esa

-Ahhhhhhhh oye en primera no me creo mejor que nadie y en segunda yo no te utilice …fue en mutuo acuerdo ok….- La veo hacer un puchero y me echo a reir pero de pronto a velocidad máxima analizo la situación…dijo QUE ABRA OTRA VEZ…¿Qué?¿PORQUE?

-Ou…. Candy creo que es hora de que hablemos.- La veo tensar el rostro…AY CARAJOS TENIA QUE HABERLE DICHO ANTES, se acomoda para quedar sentada en la cama

-¿Qué cosa?.- Me dice en tomo serio…POR QUE PRESIENTO QUE TODO SE VA A JODER, aclaro mi garganta y..

-Candy….yo…yo no deseo formar una relación seria con nadie…si a eso te refieres con que "abra otra vez"…temo decirte que no podrá ser, no pienso atarme a nadie.- Le digo mientras me siento en la cama para quedar frente a ella…ESPERO QUE NO LLORE MUCHO, NI ME HAGA UNA ESCENA CREO QUE NO PODRIA VERLA EN ESAS CONDICIONES, me mira y sonríe …¿Por qué ESTA SONRIENDO?

- ¿A es eso? no te preocupes Terry …la verdad me acabas de sacar un peso de encima…mira yo tampoco deseo algo serio….y si los dos deseamos lo mismo PUES BIEN no crees.- la miro desconcertado NO ENTIENDO

-¿Qué no vas a llorar o algo por el estilo?

-Ay noooo …mira eso de los formalismos no va conmigo…por mi no hay problema si ¿a ver como lo llamo? …LO NUESTRO entre comillas …solo se basa en el sexo…para mi es suficiente

-¿enserio?...no lo tomes a mal, pero eres la primera chica que me dice algo asi

-jajaja ….ayy (suspira) Terry lo único que buscas de mi es sexo y lo único que busco yo de ti es sexo .- ¿EN SERIO? Pienso mientras la miro.- asi que si solo encaminamos esto a ESO va a estar bien…tu harás tu vida normal sin llamadas, ni responsabilidad alguna, igual yo…entiendes

-si….ósea y si yo deseo…por ejemplo estar con una mujer …¿está permitido?.- la veo pensar mi pregunta y responde

-¿permitirías que yo me acueste con otro hombre y luego este contigo?.- OUUUUUU ESO ME DOLIO CLARO QUE NO

-NO.. por supuesto que no

-Entonces…respetaremos lo que tu dices…no habrá sexo con otros a menos que decidamos terminar antes con esto ….¿te parece?.- BUENO ES MUY INTERESANTE ..NO PIERDO NADA PROBANDO.- ahh y debe ser con total discreción

-¿Discrecion?

-Bueno si deseas les puedes contar a tus amitontos siempre y cuando tengan el pico cerrado y … es lógico que Nigel lo sepa..pero nadie más que ellos

-¿Por qué Nigel?

-Me es imposible ocultarle algo.- responde con un claro gesto de resignacion

- Muy bien acepto, pero a la primera que vea que estas tomando actitudes equivocadas anulo esto, ENTENDIDO.- Miro como se dibuja una sonrisa en su bello rostro

-Esta bien

-Bueno ya que hablamos y quedamos en un acuerdo.- me acerco a ella besando su cuello y recostándola debajo mío.- que te parece si continuamos…debatiendo ciertos puntos de vista.- La beso apasionadamente y me acomodo entre sus piernas para así iniciar otra vez una de las muchas entregas de esa noche

_**BUENO SALUDAR A TODAS USTEDES CHICAS BELLAS : GABYSELENATOR, LUPITA 1797, RUTI, CARITO, MIA LONDONO, ARA, LUZ RICO, CLARISS, LOCA X TERRY, DANU SAAVEDRA, BTTY, COSITA, GOLONDRINA 1201, LUCY LUZ**_

_**POR SUS REVIEWS CADA VEZ QUE LOS LEO ME PONGO A LLORAR, A REIR Y TODA UNA SARTA DE COSAS MAS ..PERO AUN ASI GRACIAS SEGUIAN COMENTANDO BESITOS**_


	13. CAPITULO 12

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 12**_

Un nuevo día de trabajo y realmente estoy super agotada, deseo quedarme a dormir en mi camita…como esperan que rinda en el trabajo si no duermo lo suficiente, DEBERIAN EXTENDER LA HORA DE ENTRADA EN EL TRABAJO, aun con pereza trato de levantarme pero al intentarlo siento…algo que esta a mi lado…QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO…abro mis ojos lentamente…POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO…abro por completo los ojos y OH DIOS… ES TERRY…TERRY EN MI CAMA…bueno están es tan, tan diferente dormido, hasta parece GENTE jijiji…es difícil creer que la persona que esta dormida a mi lado sea un mujeriego de primera, ahora mismo parece la persona más dócil y tranquila del mundo…PERO NO NO NO SOLO PARECE, por que ayer mismo e inclusive hasta hace unas horas me demostró no ser para nada tranquilo y todo lo contrario.

Me pregunto si Terry es de los hombres que despiertan con el amiguito parado, a ver echemos un ojito, levanto la sabana y…ou si , si es uno de esos jajaja ahora que lo puedo observar mejor, esta muy bien proporcionado, verdaderamente es…es…MAGNIFICO y lo mejor de todo es que si sabe hacer su trabajo

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Candy?.- MIERDA cuando se despertó…saco mi cabeza debajo de la sabana y lo miro con su típica sonrisa de medio lado

-Nada, solo observo si estaba todo en su lugar.- ¿todo en su lugar? Que estupidez es esa, donde quieres que lo tenga

-¿y lo tengo?.- pregunta con esa maldita sonrisa

-Sip, todo en su sitio justo donde debe estar.- Me pongo de pie y salgo de la cama, aunque antes dudo si pasearme desnuda por el cuarto con Terry ahí o envolverme con algo, pero al fin y al cabo ya vio lo suficiente anoche como para ir con esos prejuicios tontos, me dirijo al baño sin nada que cubra mi desnudez y ya adentro del baño hablo a Terry

-Es mejor que te vayas, tienes trabajo hoy, te conviene irte ya, para llegar temprano a la empresa

-¿Ya me estas votando?.- me dice con una tono suave muy seductor

-No, si deseas quedarte puedes quedarte pero yo ya me tengo que alistar para trabajar, así que si deseas quedarte hazlo…pero solito.- Abro la llave de la ducha y empiezo con mi aseo, al poco rato siento el cuerpo de Terry junto al mío me abraza por la cintura y susurra a mi oído

-¿Te he mencionado que me encantan los risos de tu cabello?

-Si, varias veces..- Le digo para tomarle el pelo

-¿A si?

-ahhhhhh …no..ese fue Archi

-Que graciosa.- Me da un beso y me suelta para empezar a asearse, después de un rato salgo y procedo a cambiarme y a maquillarme

-¿A si que esta es tu rutina …diaria?.- Me dice Terry al salir del baño con una toalla en la cintura

-Si…hacer el amor toda la noche, despertar. baño, desayuno y trabajo .- Le digo con una sonrisa

-Jajaja asi que eso haces todo los días…y …se puede saber con quien

-ummmm siempre hay alguien disponible por algún lugar.- Le digo haciendo un gesto con la mano

-Pues no te creo

-jajaja ok.. bueno…no soy proclive a mantener relaciones sentimentales, YA….por lo que simplemente distribuyo mi tiempo al trabajo y a los estudios…EL SEXO…trato de no volverlo vital para mi vida diaria, asi que cuando tengo la oportunidad de estar con alguien "físicamente hablando" simplemente aprovecho el momento

-¿Qué así de fácil?.- Me dice con una expresión de sorpresa

-Dime Terry ¿fue fácil para ti?.- Pregunto es necesario que el entienda que a pesar de que no desee algo serio, no quiere decir que sea una promiscua y acepte a cualquiera en mi cama

-Umm .- lo veo meditar un momento.- Bueno viendo todo lo que me costo PARA HABLAR CONTIGO SUPONGO QUE NO…

-No cualquiera tiene el privilegio de ingresar a mi MUNDO Terry y mas aun a mi cama, para poder estar donde TU estabas anoche …has tenido que pasar por una minuciosas y detallada observación y MIRA SORPRESA pasaste la prueba.- le digo esbozando un sonrisa

-JA ósea…¿me probaste?

-Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, aunque que he de ser sincera, tengo mis dudas…pero supongo que un poco de sabor al asunto lo hará más interesante.- Lo veo como su semblante se va poniendo serio, DIABLOS ESTO ESTA MAL pero es mejor decirlo de una vez antes que suceda cualquier malentendido

-¿también probaste a Archi?..- ¿Archi? Que carajos tiene que ver el

- No, a el no…si es guapo y ….guapo pero creo que es lo único que es, no creo que haya otra cosa en su cabeza que no sea Archi…pero ….Stear si me intereso…ojo en un primer momento, pero viendo como pasaron las cosas, o tu tuviste algo que ver o no le guste lo suficiente…y me tomo el derecho de decir que es lo primero.- Veo con pasa saliva dando crédito a lo que dije, así que el tuvo algo que ver para que Stear no me llamara aunque sea una vez

-haces eso con todos.- me dice mirándome a los ojos, si vamos a ponernos sinceros, que sea ahora antes que sea demasiado tarde

-Asi es, con todos

.-um um … sabes que pienso.- me dice entrecerrando los ojos.- creo que…sufriste mucho con alguien para tomar esta resolución…no candy.- ¿Qué? Como llego a esa conclusión. No no, fui demasiado evidente eso me pasa por querer de darme .la seriecita…miércoles …pues Candy te la diste de habladora termina con lo que empezaste

-(suspiro) Si Terry, sufrí mucho y por lo mismo no pienso bajar la guardia ni contigo ni con nadie…si estás de acuerdo seguimos adelante si no…pues que remedio.- Concluyo siempre con una sonrisa, no puedo demostrar que hablar de este tema me molesta

-No no …está bien…todo está bien solo que.- Lo dice poniéndose la camisa.- me da la impresión de que CREES QUE TU TIENES EL CONTROL DE ESTO y déjame decirte .- Me toma del rostro.- PRECIOSA que desde donde yo lo veo la que pierde más eres tu.- me suelta para empezar a abotonarse la camisa

-yo nunca pierdo Terry, nunca…nos vemos en el trabajo cierras al salir.- me dirijo a la salida, pero antes de eso volteo y .- ahhhh por si necesitaras regresar…para lo que fuera te dejo estas llaves, siéntete…libre de venir cuando…gustes.- Me retiro dirigiéndome al trabajo, al menos estoy tranquila Terry a pesar de conocer ahora como serán las cosas parece estar de acuerdo uh será divertido

* * *

No puedo creerlo ¿en verdad acabo de presenciar el acto mas…vergonzoso de toda mi vida? Primero me he dado cuenta de que cai redondito en la trampa de una BRUJA metiéndome a su cama QUE PARA SER SINCERO ESTUVO GENIAL, después me ha dado cuenta que he sido analizado, observado y tal vez hasta investigado sin siquiera darme cuenta…como podía estar mas ciego CLARO LO UNICO QUE PENSABA ERA SEXO, SEXO Y SEXO Y NADA MAS QUE SEXO se me nublo la mente por completo, para colmo de males que fui probado como un conejillo de indias para ver SI ESTABA A LA ALTURA DE SER EL AMANTE DE ESTA BRUJA y por ultimo prácticamente me saco en cara que yo necesito de ella AL CARAJO YO NO NECESITO DE NADIE….UMM….(soplido)…si no necesito de nadie y menos de ella que MIERDA HAGO CON SUS LLAVES EN MI MANO esto esta mal muy mal, MALDITA BRUJA ataca con su encanto femenino, con su cuerpo, para mi que su aroma es parte de su plan para enredar a sus pobres victimas, se te mete en los sentidos la muy MALDITA. ¿Quién no va a desear quedarse a su lado una vez a ver escuchado esos deliciosos gemidos de placer?¿a ver sentido esa maldita piel tan suave, tan cálida? Me mata el solo hecho de pensar lo que puede hacer esa deliciosa boca y en el mejor de los caso que puede HACER CANDY, no no puedo dejarla asi tan fácil al menos no ahora. Candy es tan diferente a cualquiera, tan diferente incluso a lo que imagine

Me hubiera gustado ser utilizado POR PRIMERA VEZ en especial si la que me utiliza es Candy, pero una cosa es ignorarlo y otra muy diferente TENER CONOCIMIENTO de ello…me siento como un pobre pelele, es como asestarle una patada en los huérfanos a mi orgullo y hombría, estoy molesto y no se como remediarlo…

* * *

-Así que…de verdad la pasaste de ensueño anoche ¿verdad?.- Dice Nigel con una sonrisa llena de picardía

-¿Por qué crees eso?¿ que tal si no fue…esplendorosa Nigel?. -Le digo sin mirarlo a la cara

-Ja y quieres que te crea esa…que el gran Terrence Grandchester no sabe como portarse con una…dama …ja no me hagas reir, conozco a Terry inclusive mas que tu y podría decirte ´por lo que se y lo que he oído que Terry es el MACHO QUE TODAS DESEAN TENER , asi que no me salgas con esos cuentos.- Lo miro y después de un rato resignada suelto un suspiro

-Bueno…si fue…aceptable.- como odio a Nigel cuando se las da de pregunton

-¿aceptable? Supongo que viniendo de ti significa maravilloso sublime INOLVIDABLE '¿VERDAD?.

- Si te hace feliz pensar eso OK.- no puede ser como miércoles le acierta

-Vamos sabes que fue mejor que todos los demás inclusive mejor que ese Niel.- ¿NIEL? Porque tiene que mencionarlo…¿viene al caso?

-Cualquiera es mejor que él, Niel .- le digo un tanto molesta.- ahora si me disculpas y viendo que ya me pusiste de mal humor, me voy.- me retiro de ese lugar mientras un Nigel divertido grita en plena oficina mientras me retiro

-CANDY ..TEN CUIDADO DE QUE NO TE PIQUE DONDE NO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA .- Lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siento como varias personas que escucharon lo que Nigel dijo me miran y murmuran entre ellas, que habrán pensado…serán lo demasiado inteligentes para descubrir que Nigel se refería a una cuestión amorosa, al hecho de que toque mi corazón y me enamore o será que son lo verdaderamente tontas y piensen que puede ser referido a …no se …PIOJOS, PULGAS, AVEJAS jajaja no me interesa...

* * *

Verdaderamente estoy cabreado….si que AHORA SOY EL JUGUETE DE CANDY , EL QUE LA NECESITA me vale madres lo que piense ¡yo no soy de juguete de nadie!

-Annie,. – La llamo por el intercomunicador

-Un momento..- Sin pasar mucho Annie ingresa a la oficina .- Si en que te puedo ayudar..Terry. . me dice con una sonrisa coqueta, si no estuviera tan enfado hubiera sabido aprovechar este momento

-Dile a la asistenta de Nigel la señorita Candice Andry que deseo verla, lo mas pronto posible.- Mi voz con aparente tono de molestia hace que Annie se sobresalte y se dirija a mi en un tono casi de nerviosismo, TERRY QUE PASA CONTROLATE , SE ESTAN DANDO CUENTA QUE ALGO TE MOLESTA

-S..si si enseguida.- Sale una Annie nerviosa

MIERDA ESTOY PERDIENDO EL CONTROL, la única culpable es Candy ya veras …que con Terrence Grandchester nadie se mete . Después de rato Annie avisa la llegada de Candy y la hace ingresar, quien me mira recelo una vez solos

-¿Qué deseas Terry? ¿Por qué me hiciste venir …tan…presurosamente?.- Me paro de mi asiento y me dirijo hacia ella en un par de pasos, la tomo del brazo y sin delicadeza alguna la empujo hacia una de las paredes atrapándola con mi cuerpo, puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro y algo de miedo. La tomo de la cabellera… verdaderamente estoy en un estado donde no me importa si la lastimo y si lo hiciera creo que inclusive me sentiría feliz

-Escúchame bien Candy.- le digo mirándola a los ojos.- yo no soy el juguete de nadie y menos tuyo, A mi nadie me prueba por un maldito capricho feminista .y sobre todo deja de estar analizándome como si fuera un puto experimento, ENTENDISTES.- Veo como sus ojos se abren ante la rudeza de mis palabras e intenta pasar saliva, puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón tan rápido y fuertes, esta asustada MEJOR ASI QUE SEPA QUIEN ES EL QUE MANDA . la miro mover los labios, cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir y sin mas dice

-JODETE TERRY.- ¿Qué? Acaso escuche un jodete salir de esa ..de esa…boca, debe estar bromeando. La miro con ojos entrecerrados esta sin duda es la gota que derramo el vaso, sin pensarlo dos veces uno mi boca a la suya en un besos duro, cruel e inclusive castigador. Puedo sentir con lucha por safarse de mi agarre, pero aunque luche se que ella lo desea, después de un largo beso y ver su necesidad de aire la dejo, para volver a tomar su labios pero ya resignada simplemente me corresponde, PERO SI CREE QUE ESTO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI ESTA MUY EQUIVOCADA , sin cuidado alguno la volteo mirando a la pared le levanto el vestido e intento bajarle las bragas con las pantys, siento como se sobresalta ante lo ocurrido

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? .- Me pregunta tratando de girarse

-Vamos Candy, no me vas a salir con que no lo deseas.- espero alguna respuesta pero no dice nada, lo que me según mi criterio personal es una pase para seguir adelante, sonrio y sin premura alguna bajo la cremallera de mis pantalones dejando escapar mi excitado miembro el cual sin contemplación alguna se hunde de una sola embestida en lo mas profundo de Candy, dejando escapar un gemido que es sofocado por una de mis manos NO DESEAMOS SER DESCUBIERTOS VERDAD, el único pensamiento que ocupa mi mente en estos momentos es CASTIGAR A CANDY ANDRY con embestidas profundas, rápidas y gemidos sofocados siento como Candy poco a poco va acelerando su respiración y de un momento a otro tensa sus músculos y eleva su vista al techo y cubre su bella boca con una de sus manos mientras lanza un grito apagado, el simplemente ver esto hace que mis sentidos se disparen y llegan al limite, sin pensarlo mucho y deseándolo logro llegar al primer orgasmo mas rápido de toda mi vida NI SIENDO ADOLESCENTE ME PASO ALGO ASI , ¿Cuánto me llevo 10 minutos 20 minutos? Que me parta un rayo si fue menos

Aun dentro de Candy y descansando sobre su espalda trato de recuperar el aliento puedo sentir la respiración de Candy que poco a poco se va regularizando al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Sin esperar mas me retiro de ella y aun un poco tembloroso me acomodo el pantalón y la camisa, veo como ella hace lo mismo con sus ropas luego tras una última inhalada de aire voltea dándome la cara, la cual muestra un marcado enfado, se acerca a mi posicionándose casi a unos centímetros de mi rostro

-Se puede saber…¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?.- Me pregunta claramente molesta, el solo hecho de verla enfadada me llena de una agradable sensación lo que provoca que sonría, el solo hecho de fastidiarla me alegra el día y verdaderamente apacigua a la bestia que llevo dentro.

-Vamos Candy, no lo dijiste tu …CUANDO YO LO NECESITE , es lo que hice tome lo que necesite.- Le dije mostrándole mi mas cautivadora sonrisa

-En mi departamento o en el tuyo IMBECIL no en el trabajo.- Me dice cruzando los brazos

- ahhhhhhh….- digo haciendo un gesto con la mano.- una equivocación en el espacio QUERIDA , pero no te preocupes si te portas bien no lo vuelvo hacer

-Eres una MIERDA Terry .- Me dice mientras se dirige a la puerta

-Yo que tu Candy , primero me arreglo el cabello antes de salir.- Le digo haciéndola parar en seco, voltea y me mira aun mas molesta.- El baño esta ahí .- le señalo una de las puertas.- puedes usarlo si deseas.- todo esto con una infaltable sonrisa, ingresa al baño y después de un rato sale ya arreglada para definitivamente retirarse de la oficina no sin antes dar un portazo lo cual evidencia su grado de molesta.

Suspiro y tomo asiento en el sillón si vamos a tener algo sucio ella y yo es mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que no será como ella lo diga .

_**BUENO CHICAS BELLAS DEL MUNDO ENTERO JIJIJI. AQUI LES MANDO UN CAPI MAS DE ESTE SU HUMIL DE FIC...Y BUENO...TAMBIEN LES PIDO DISCULPAS MUCHAS DISCULPAS DE ANTICIPADO YA QUE POR ASUNTOS DE FUERZA MAYOR VOY A DEMORAR UN POCO PARA ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE...LES EXPLICO TENGO UN EXAMEN MUY IMPORTANTE Y NECESITO PREPARARME, ADEMAS DESPUES DE ESO ME VOY DE VACACIONES POR UN PAR DE SEMANAS ASI QUE ME DESAPAREZCO MAS O MENOS POR UN MES, VOY A INTENTAR ESCRIBIR ALGO DURANTE MIS VACIONES PERO NO ASEGURO NADA, ASI Q SORRY DE ANTEMANO NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR SI LES GUSTA ESTE CAPITULO BESITOS Y ABRAZOS**_


	14. CAPITULO 13

_**COSA DE LOCOS**_

**Gianny17**

_**CAPITULO 13**_

Ya han pasado dos maravillosos meses desde que decidimos este…como llamarlo …ACUERDO DE MUTUA SATISFACCION …bueno hay que reconocer que lidiar con alguien como Terry es verdaderamente agotador, es como un niño chiquito, hasta diría que engreído a veces, siempre tiene que ser lo que el dice ….pero nooo si piensa que Candy Andry es sumisa y quedada se equivoco…antes guerra y mucha lucha que aumentar su orgullo de macho.

Se preguntaran como es que se llevo a cabo esta relación atípica durante este tiempo, pues bien les contaré…después del incidente de la oficina me encargue y con creces de hacerle entender a Terricito que con Candy no se juega

_Flash back_

No puedo creerlo… se atrevió…lo hizo en la empresa…por dios Candy y se lo permitistes…al menos le hubieras asestado una patada AHÍ para que le queden jamás de volver a hacerlo, pero noo, claro EL PAPACITO ESTA RICO Y EL HACERLO EN SU OFICINA ES UNA DE TUS FANTASIAS ¡por que te ibas a rehusar!...eres una pervertida Candy…sabias eso…cualquiera en su sano juicio se hubiera rehusado hubiera gritado, pero tu ¡NO!... tu eres la diosa de la perversión, ¿pero se va a quedar asi? NO ….antes me matan, me queman y luego me entierran PERVERSION QUERIAS TERRY perversión vas a tener y de la buena.

Miro mi reloj seguro está por llegar, le pedí que viniera después del trabajo a mi departamento que necesitaba conversar con el,, no sabe lo que le espera esto le hará pensar que conmigo no se juega.

Suena el timbre y después de arreglarme un poco corro hacia la puerta a recibir a mi invitado. Abro la puerta

-Bueno Candy…dime que deseabas conversar conmigo.- Me dice un Terry serio con los bazos cruzados

-Pasa y toma asiento.- le digo lo más serena posible

-¿Acabas de salir del baño?.- me pregunta tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala y fijarse que llevo puesta un bata baño

-Si…pero no te preocupes ya me voy a cambiar…¿gustas algo de beber?.- le pregunto

-whiski…¿tienes?

-Con hielo o puro

-Con hielo por favor.- Sonrió y me dirijo a prepararle su bebida, después de entregársela me dirijo a mi habitación

-Bueno espérame voy a cambiarme y regreso no te vayas ya.- le dijo con una sonrisa picara, parece que Terry capto la idea ya que sonríe maliciosamente y dice

-Ni aunque me lo pidas querida.- Pidiéndome vas a estar tu más tarde Terry

Me apresuro a mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta prendo las velas y me siento en el borde de la cama

-Terry .- grito .- me ayudas…no puedo alcanzar esta caja.- Puedo escuchar como habla mientras se acerca a la puerta

-Candy…tengo unos libros del trabajo que chequear para mañana…de verdad no puedo quedar….- Lo veo callar mientras me quito la bata dejándola caer al suelo y quedándome solo en una sexi negligee negro

-Dime Terry…¿te gusta lo que miras?.- lo veo pasar saliva asentir con la cabeza .- que bien entonces dime.- le digo mientras me acerco a el…como no …sensualonamente y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.- deseas pasar una increíble noche hoy.- le digo mientras lo abrazo por la cintura

-Si.- Lo escucho decir para luego besarme apasionadamente.

-¿Y tus libros?.- Le pregunto zafándome de sus labios

-Ellos pueden esperar.- Lo dice mientras deposita besos por mi cuello y mis mejillas

-Esta bien.- Lo jalo hacia la cama y lo obligo a sentarse

-¿Qué vas a hacer Candy? .- Me pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Un día me dijistes que deseabas verme bailar, no es así

-¿Vas a bailarme?

-Aja.- le digo mientras me alejo de el y pongo una música algo sensualona para empezar a moverme acorde a ella, con suaves movimientos de cadera, pasando mis manos por mis pechos luego por mi vientre y mis muslos; bajando y subiendo lentamente, me acerco a el y bajo con un contorneo suave quedando mis pechos a la altura de su hermoso torax y luego me levanto lentamente quedando mi vientre a la altura de su rostro, me alejo de el; levanto mi pierna colocándola en su ya excitado miembro, lo veo cerrar los ojos y soltar un leve gruñido luego toma mi pierna y la besa delicadamente…esta justo como lo quería…ahora eres mio Terry…lo empujo hacia la cama y me subo sobre el dejando mi rostro junto al suyo lo beso y le indico que se acomode en la cama, mientras tanto con sumo cuidado le quito la camisa y recorro su varonil pecho con mi lengua acabando con un beso en su barbilla

-¿Qué supone que está haciendo?.- Me dice extrañado al ver como saco una tira de tela de la almohada y con ella empiezo a amarrar sus manos

-Dándole un poco de picante a la relación…cariño.

-No me digas que tienes esos fetiches Candy.- Me pregunta alzando un ceja

-No…pero considero que a veces es bueno variar la rutina…te prometo que será…inolvidable…vamos Terry acepta.- Le pido haciendo un puchero

-Ja…esta bien soy todo tuyo…- Lo veo sonreír

Después de a ver atado sus manos me coloco a horcajadas sobre el con un movimiento sensual y acorde a la música me empiezo a mover pasando mis manos por su hermoso pecho depositándolas en la cintura de su pantalón el cual desabrocho y bajo junto con los bóxer que me vuelven loca, me muerdo el labio tratando que el me mire lo mejor que pueda, lo despojo de la inútil ropa y me vuelvo a sentar sobre el me llevo un dedo a la boca el cual humedezco sutilmente para luego pasarlo por uno de sus hombros, luego su amplio pecho, vientre y terminando en su….veo como cierra los ojos

-No Terry mírame, deseo que me mires.- Le digo mientras suelto un carcajada y dirijo mi boca a su hermoso y bello miembro, el cual empiezo a besar delicadamente siento como Terry suspira ante el contacto, introduzco en mi boca aquel delicioso miembro caliente que poco a poco la llena por completo provocando un jadeo en Terry, realizo esta acción por un tiempo para luego recorrer con mi lengua la hermosa longitud de su pene desde su nacimiento hasta la prominente cabeza, la cual beso para luego delicadamente morderlo

-OH. CANDY ME MATAS.- Dice un excitado Terry.- BASTA, POR FAVOR BASTA.- Eso es sinónimo de que esta en su limite QUE BUENA QUE SOY

-Dime Terry que deseas…

-A ti…te deseo a ti….

-Seguro …¿Cuánto?

-Demasiado

-Una última pregunta Terry…¿deseas que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti?

-Si …lo deseo

-Ok.- le digo mientras de un salto de salgo de la cama y me dirijo al baño

-Candy….donde vas…ven aquí.- Me dice un Terry sorprendido, después de unos minutos salgo del baño totalmente cambiada .- Candy…que se supone que haces.- me pregunta Terry claramente sorprendido

-Nada dándote lo que pediste…UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE…por que dudo que la olvides.- Le digo mientras le muestro una sonrisa

-Candy no juegues,.- Ya está molesto mientras se sienta en la cama

-.¿Yo jugar? No Terry…esto es por lo de tu oficina…tómalo como un pago…-Le digo mientras tomo mis llaves, mi celular y mi bolso

-Ya ya ya …Ok ok se que me excedí ese día…pero Candy no me puedes dejar así.

-¿Cómo? Desnudo y atado o excitado

-Ambos Candy…vamos…por favor

-Mira para que no digas que soy irracional…a partir de la fecha tratare de no pinchar tu orgullo de macho alfa ¿está bien? Pero tu evitaras al menos conmigo ese comportamiento de SOY TU DUEÑO Y YO MANDO ¿entendido?

-Entendido…puedes volver…ahora

-Jajaja Lo siento Terry pero no

-¿Qué? Pero acabas de decir q..

-Se lo que dije…pero que clase de persona seria si no te hago entender que tus acciones traen consecuencias.- Le digo mientras sonrio.- además te servirá estar asi…puede que REFRESQUES TUS IDEAS UN POCO. – Le digo mientras tomo su ropa del suelo

-¿Qué?

- Adios Terry, regreso mañana por la mañana,.- Le digo lanzándole un beso me retiro de de ahí junto con su ropa para dirigirme a un hotel y poder dormir plácidamente.

_Fin del Flash back_

Jijiji realmente fue muy gracioso bueno bueno admito que tal vez exagere un poco y que es muy lógico el hecho de que Terry no me hubiera hablado durante toda la siguiente semana pero lo hecho hecho esta, además sirvió , Terry aprendió claro que yo tuve que ceder un poquito para evitar conflictos, pero a pesar de los poblemas, no voy a mentir ME ENCANTA ESTAR CON ESTE CHICO, como que hemos logrado una conexión especial…ahora…compartimos departamentos. Bien estamos una semana en el mio o bien en el de Terry, conversamos de muchas cosas, hacemos MUCHAS COSAS e inventamos OTRAS jijiji y lo más importante tratamos que sea lo mas reservado posible, seria un horror que descubrieran algo o bien salen con que soy una cazafortunas o una mas de las conquistas de el gran Terry Grandchester y personalmente no me considero una, además amo mi trabajo y no me gustaría perderlo por algo así

-candy Candy.- Grita nigel

-ouuu que cosa Nigel.-Le digo mientras me sobo el oído

-Te estoy llamando y no me haces caso, seguro estas recordando lo que te hizo Terry anoche, verdad.. Me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Que gracioso.., para tu información no es asi.- ESTOY RECORDANDO LO DE HACE UN PAR DE MESES

- Bueno bueno… no andes presumiendo tu buena suerte…y ven acompañame

-A donde

-Necesito hacer un selección de modelos y tengo full carpetas, ayudame a seleccionarlos para yo poder mostrárselos a Eleonor

-Uy que interesante …vamos te acompaño

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de Nigel en donde encontramos un cerro de files, por Dios no sabia que habían tantas descerebradas interesadas en esto de pasearse con ropa cara y girar como trompo sobre una pasarela, empezamos viendo las carpetas cosa que nos tomo horas y horas y mas horas, después de un tiempo decidimos tomarnos un pequeño descanso, nos dirigimos al comedor de la empresa

-A ver dime Candy…y como te va con SEXITERRY …¿todo bien?

-Muy bien Nigel…gracias por preguntar.- Verdaderamente me incomoda hablar un poco sobre este tipo de situaciones personales, pero es que a Nigel es imposible ocultarle algo, basta que te mire con esos ojos que lo ven y conocen todo que te…hace cantar como pajarito, sin percatarme de lo que me estoy sirviendo empiezo a llenar mi bandeja de comida

-¿Candy vas a comer todo eso? .- me pregunta Nigel sorprendido, ¿Por qué que tiene de malo lo que me sirvo? Le dirijo una mira a la bandeja y me doy cuenta de lo sucedido prácticamente rebalsa de comida, pero devolverla seria vergonzoso al igual que comerla bueno bueno Candy vamos sal de esta

-Es que no desayune bien que digamos, además tu ya me conoce Nigel , mi metabolismo digiere bien todo esto.- Le digo devolviéndole un sonrisa y dirigiéndome a la mesa mas cercana

-Ese es el problema mientras todos nosotros mortales luchamos por guardar la forma tu una ODIOSA BRUJA se empuja cuanto hay en su camino y sigue igual.- Dice Nigel fingiendo molestia

-jajaja consíguete un buen novio y ya verás lo fácil que es mantener la figura

-jajaja si como no …no todos tenemos tu suerte…a ver Candy aquí entre nos…la verdad como (se limpia la garganta) como te ha ido hasta hoy

-ja jaja como te mata la curiosidad ¿no?..bueno para que no sufras mas te voy a decir …estos dos meses fueron sin duda los mejores meses de sexo sin interrupciones que haya tenido.- Le digo con una sonrisa que aparenta inocencia UN MOMENTO ¿"SEXO SIN INTERRUPCIONES?" ¿durante cuánto tiempo? DOS MESES o MIERDA no puede ser y como carajos no me di cuenta DOS MALDITOS MESES o por Dios bajo la mira a mi bandeja FULL COMIDA O MALDITA SEA…me siento mal TENGO NAUSEAS no Dios no puede ser…no no no NI UN MALDITO PRESERVATIVO, como pude ser tan tonta …claro tanto tiempo guardándome y que cuando decido volver a estar con alguien se me nubla la conciencia por el placer y me olvido de lo esencial LA PROTECCION…pero Terry debió usar verdad…piensa piensa NOoooo ESE IMBECIL QUE VA USAR en ningún momento lo vi usar uno…OH POR DIOS

-Candy estas bien.- Nigel me observa preocupado.- de pronto te pusiste pálida y estas temblando, te sucede algo.- lo veo que se pone de pie y se acerca.- hay mujer estas fría ¿estás bien…quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No no no .- le digo mientras sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro .- Nigel me disculpas un momento necesito ir a un lado con suma urgencia

-Donde candy.- pregunta preocupado

-Después te cuento…por favor dame unos minutos

-Esta bien corre…pero por favor ten cuidado.

Me pongo de pie tomo mi bolso y salgo del edificio MALDICION NO PUEDE SER no DIOS POR FAVOR no puedo estar ….NO ….EMBARAZADA …DIOS sabes que seria mala madre ¿Quién me desea como madre? Ni yo me deseo como madre, por favor que solo sea un super retraso…DIOS no me embaraces por favor te prometo ser una chica buena…usare protección te lo juro, es más ME LIGARE LAS TROMPAS pero no permitas que este embarazada…CARAY QUE LE VOY A DECIR A TERRY SI ES VERDAD…nooooo….DONDE HAY UNA MALDITA FARMACIA.

…...

Estoy revisando unos informes de la empresa cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Annie

-Terry…Nigel desea verte.- ¿nigel que raro? A que habrá venido

-Hazlo pasar .- después de un momento Nigel ingresa preocupado…cosa extraña ya que el siempre esta …FELIZ.- Nigel a que debo tu…visita

-Bueno…no se si hago bien en avisarte, pero viendo como están las cosas entre tu y candy .- ¿CANDY? Que tiene que ver ella aquí.- me veo en la obligación de…ponerte en aviso

-¿Nigel que cosa?.- ya me empezó a inquietar el asunto

-Es que hasta hace un rato estábamos ella y yo en el comedor plácidamente cuando de pronto de la nada ella…ella se puso mal

-¿Cómo que se puso mal? .- levante la voz , poniéndome de pie

-Se puso pálida temblada y esta helada

-La llevaste a la enfermería ¿verdad?

-Este… ella no quiso se puso de pie y salió no se a que sitio

-¿Cómo que salió? Nigel…si esta mal no crees que es peligroso que ande por las calles

-Lo se Terry por eso vine a avisarte

Mierda mierda mierda donde carajos fuiste Candy me pongo el saco y salgo de la oficina me dirijo al ascensor…¿pero si ella ya regreso?…regreso voy donde Nigel

-Pregúntale a Clarisse si ya vino Candy.- Lo veo dirigirse hasta el escritorio de ella y hablarle, luego se me acerca

-Si, dice que ya llego hace poco y que se fue a mi oficina

-Vamos.- No se si esta bien o mal pero estoy furioso como carajos se le ocurre irse a caminar si se siente mal, me va a oir y tendrá que hacerlo calladita sin rechistar ni abrir la boca, entramos a la oficina de Nigel y encontramos a Candy sentada en uno de los sillones de la oficina de Nigel aparentemente a estado llorando al vernos ingresar levanta la vista hacia nosotros

-¿Qué pasa candy?- le pregunto extrañado, esto esta mal, al verla en esas condiciones se que algo esta mal ella nunca llora, por lo menos yo nunca la he visto hacerlo

-¿Qué haces aquí? .- me dice mientras se pone de pie y voltea

-Nigel me dijo que te pusistes mal.- le digo mientras de acerco a ella…HAY CARAJOS mi pecho esta palpitando algo está mal

-Nigel no tuviste que hacerlo.- le dice en tono de reproche

-Lo se pero estaba preocupado no llegabas y no sabía que hacer.

-Estoy bien.- Dice en tono serio

-Si estas bien ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Yo no estoy llorando, no te confundas.-

-Entonces, mírame y dime que te pasa.- La veo tomar aire y voltear

-Solo me siento un poco indispuesta…no acostumbro enfermarme y cuando lo hago todo mi organismo me juega una mala pasada, es solo eso.- La veo cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza…no se pero no me convence su argumento.- Lo único que deseo.- me mira a los ojos.- es poder retirarme a mi departamento puesto que considero que en estas condiciones me debo ver deplorable, por favor puedes llevarme a mi departamento…no me siento bien

-Si te sientes tan mal ..no es mejor ir a una clínica.- Le pregunto

-No no no…solo es un resfriado…solo necesito descansar…¿me llevas o condusco yo?

-Esta bien, espérame en el estacionamiento voy por mis llaves.- la veo asentir con la cabeza y salgo de la oficina

Verdaderamente no entiendo…tan mal la pone un resfriado…algo me preocupa y todo ese argumento…no me cuadra, pero sacarle algo a esta mujer es como tratar de coger el sol en una mano mejor dejo que se tranquilice y me cuente si es que desea hacerlo….pero si es un resfriado como dice será mejor guardar distancia, seria muy raro ver a dos enfermos en la empresa.

_**BUENOOOO AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE VUELTA…PRIMERO QUE NADA DARLE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS SUS BUENOS DESEO Y DECIRLE APROBEEEE AHORA SOLO QUEDA PRESENTAR EXPEDIENTE Y YA PUES QUE ME DERIVEN UNA ZONA ESPERO SEA CERCA JIJIJI, DESPUES LAS VACACIONES ESTUVIERON LINDAS Y PENSE MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS COSAS PARA LA HISTORIA QUE PRONTO ESCRIBIRE Y POR ULTIMO Y MUY IMPORTANTE AGRADECER A TODAS USTEDES AMIGOCHS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y TIEMPO QUE DEDICAN A LEER ESTE SU FIC YYYYY SOBRE TODO A "Mia Londono" LEI TU COMENTARIO Y DE VERDAD ME DEJASTES MUCHO QUE PENSAR ¿COMO ME OLVIDE DE LA PROTECCION? ASI QUE PUEDEO DECIR QUE ESTE EPISODIO VA DIRIJIDO A TU PREGUNTA…ESPERO LES GUSTE…BESITOS Y ABRAZOS…Y SOBRE COMENTEN COMENTEN Y COMENTEN**_


	15. CAPITULO 14

**COSA DE LOCOS**

** GIANNY 17 **

**CAPITULO 14**

Durante todo el camino Candy no dijo palabra alguna solo se quedo sentada con la mirada fija en la acera, al llegar a su edificio simplemente se bajo y se dirigió a su departamento

-Trata de descansar Candy …vendré mas tarde a ver cómo te encuentras

-No hace falta….solo es un resfriado no es para tanto.- me parece o no desea verme

-Aun así, vendré a verte

-Por favor no lo hagas….- me dice mirándome a los ojos.- Al menos no hoy ….veras no me siento bien y el que me vean asi…me hace sentir ….ridícula, espera hasta mañana, mañana será diferente por favor.

Puedo ver en sus ojos desconcierto y desesperación, ¿Por qué Candy? …

-Esta bien…vendré a verte mañana…te parece.- Le digo con una leve sonrisa a lo que ella responde con un movimiento de cabeza, le doy un beso en la frente y salgo del departamento. Regreso al trabajo y trato de concentrarme pero me es imposible, el solo recordar a Candy y el cómo se encontraba verdaderamente me preocupa, j a ja como es que llegó a preocuparme tanto el estado de ella…se que le dije que no iría a verla hoy pero simplemente no puedo, no estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa que le sucede

Espero la hora de salida, subo a mi auto y me dirijo al departamento de Candy tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible abro la puerta y me introduzco en el departamento me dirijo a su habitación el cual se encuentra vacio ¿Dónde RAYOS ESTA? No sabe que cuando uno esta mal es mejor guardar cama, el baño esta igualmente vacio; vuelvo a ir a la sala y me quedo observando el espacio cuando de pronto…¿Qué ES ESTO?, tomo una de las tres cajas que se encuentran en la mesa…mmm….RAYOSSSS…que mierda significa esto….PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO….¿EMBARAZO? …¿Candy embarazada?...imposible no puede ser ….OHHHH RAYOS….¿donde rayos esta Candy? Observo todo el lugar y veo la puerta corrediza que lleva hacia el balcón está abierta …me dirijo hacia allí , el corazón me palpita a cien por hora, ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ….veo a Candy sentada sobre una perezosa aparentemente esta fumando , me acerco a ella y..

-Me puedes explicar ¿Qué es esto?.- Le digo mostrándole la caja de la prueba, ella voltea al escuchar mi voz y se me queda mirando

-Te dije que no deseaba verte hoy.- Responde levantándose de donde estaba sentada y dirigiéndose a un rincón de aquel lugar

-Pues es claro que no, por lo que tratabas de ocultarme esto.- Empiezo a levantar la voz no es lo que deseo pero…por que no simplemente me responde

-Esto no te concierne.- Me dice duramente arrojando el cigarrillo a suelo y pisándolo

-¿Qué no me concierne? Ten cuidado en elegir tus palabras Candy .- Le digo ya muy molesto, ¿que no me concierne? Hemos estado metidos en una relación más que cercana diría muy intima y ¿no me concierne? Aparentemente ….puede que este embarazada y a menos que no sea mio esta MALDITA SITUACION ME CONCIERNE ….y no estoy de humor para ponerme a discutir por otras razones que pueden lastimar su dignidad.- Asi que….tomate…tu maldito tiempo y dime de que MIERDA significa esto.- La veo respirar profundamente y

-Es una prueba de embarazo…¿Qué no lo ves? Creo que es muy evidente…Terry

-Candy no juegues conmigo….estoy tratando de ser ….civilizado en estos momentos

-Esta bien ….aparentemente puedo estar embarazada….pero…

-¿PERO….que?

-Acabo de hacerme 3 veces la prueba y…

-¿Qué salió?

-Nada ….no salió nada

-¿estas o no estás embarazada?

-la prueba dice que no…pero …

-¿PERO QUE ….CARAJOS?

-llevo dos meses de retraso …dos meses…no estoy ciento por ciento segura , entiendes.- MALDITA SEA

-Esta bien mañana mismo vas a un doctor y que te haga una prueba que logre despejar tus dudas.- le digo pero al parecer esto no le causa gracias ya que veo con cierra sus labios y toma una posición erguida

-Por lo visto gozas ordenándome que hacer….¿y que si no lo hago?.- jajaja es verdad lo que estoy escuchando no puedo creerlo todavía tiene el cinismo de hacerse la digna …para mi que lo planeo desde un inicio…que tonto fui…como carajos no tuve cuidado

-Jajaja .- suelto a reir.- que si no lo haces acabaras por confirma mi teoría

-¿Qué teoría? ¿de que estás hablando?

-De todo esto lo planeaste desde un inicio

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo…vas a hacerte la maldita prueba y ya….después de eso hablaremos.- Le digo dándome la media vuelta para retirarme del departamento, en eso escucho como Candy habla

-Yo …. No deseo un hijo tuyo Terry…. Y créeme cuando te digo que si piensas que usaría ese método tan bajo para COMO TU LO LLAMAS ATRAPARTE estas equivocado ….y aunque me tildes de despiadada e inhumana te diré que preferiría mil veces desaparecerlo antes que traer al mundo algo que se que no amaría.- ¿Qué? Volteo a mirarla…no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar…,puede ser que la persona que tengo adelante mio verdaderamente sea tan fría…

-No te creo…, no eres capaz

-Es verdad…. Si lo haría….y no voy a tener un hijo tuyo….ES MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS necesito descansar.- Lo dice dándose la media vuelta y dejándome ahí parado, después de un largo rato me retiro del lugar

Porque me duele tanto lo que me dijo, como puede una MUJER no amar al niño que crece dentro de ella, como puede ser tan fría…verdaderamente Candy puede no sentir nada por alguien…por primera vez en mi vida tengo tanta rabia por alguien….me duele el hecho de que no desee algo mio…pero creo que es lo mejor

…

Estoy tan nerviosa llevo casi media hora esperando los resultados de los análisis que me hicieron, de tanta preocupación no puede dormir toda la noche, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y NO HE DEJADO DE ROGAR, DE PEDIR el no estar embarazada, no es que odie a los niños simplemente…se que no sería buena madre…no soy el tipo de persona que entrega su vida al cuidado de alguien simplemente fracasaría

-Señora Andrey el doctor la espera.- OHHH POR DIOSSS me dijo señora…¿Por qué me dijo señora?...OH NO NO NO QUIERO SER SEÑORA…me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo al consultorio al ingresar y tomar asiento puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón POR FAVOR QUE NO ESTE EMBARAZADA, POR FAVOR

-Señora Andrey buenas días

-Buenos días.- Apenas me sale la voz

-bueno, según los análisis que se le hicieron .- Observa una par de hojas .- no se observa la presencia de un embarazo.- OH DIOS SI SI SI .- le hicimos exámenes de sangre para descartar otras dolencias que puedan afectar la falta de su periodo y salieron negativas asi que ..asumo que el retraso se debe a estrés, ansiedad, medicación ¿ esta tomando algo?.- niego con la cabeza..- o posiblemente a excesivo ejercicio.- ¿EXCESIVO EJERCICIO? El sexo vale como ejercicio .- pero…- mira una hoja.- según esta ecografía se ve que todo esta normal es mas creo que en cualquiera de estos días ustedes va a empezar a menstruar y de una forma abundante.- Me dice fijando los ojos en mi .- Ahora bueno no se como tomara la noticia .- Estoy felizzzzz que inclusive deseo llorar nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan aliviad, DESEO LLORAR

Me dirijo hasta la puerta de la clínica siento como mis ojos contienen las lagrimas ¿ POR QUE DIABLOS LLORO? Sigo mi camino hasta el estacionamiento y sin nadie a mi alrededor dejo que aquellas lagrimas que se contienen en mis ojos caigan, en verdad necesito desahogarme GRACIAS GRACIAS DIOS…EVITASTES QUE FUERA UNA MALA PERSONA…GRACIAS…después de rato limpio mi rostro aun mojado por el llanto me calmo y me pongo a pensar lo afortunada que soy…AHORA LO BUENO SERA VER QUE SUCEDE CON TERRY JIJIJI… SEGURO Y DECIDE PONERLE UN FIN A ESTO JIJIJI DEBE DE ESTAR ….¿FURIOSO? TAL VES ¿CONFUNDIDO? AL DIABLO ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE PIENSE . Sin razón aparente empiezo a reir debo parecer una loca, primero lloro y luego me mato de la risa jajaja CANDY ESTAS ENFERMA

-Eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras .- ¿Qué? Volteo a ver a quien pertenece esa voz y Ohhh un hombre guapo está al frente mío, por que últimamente los guapos se me juntan.- Disculpe que la interrumpa asi, pero la vi desde que bajo del elevador y me inquieto ver su estado pero puedo ver que esta mucho mejor.- Me dice con una bella sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Albert , Albert Andrews.- OHHH QUE CASUALIDAD MI APELLIDO ES SIMILAR SOLO QUE CON ALGUNAS VARIACIONES , veo como estira su mano ,la veo y …- Un gusto Albert.- pero aunque desee quedarme a charlar ya tuve mi dosis de adrenalina por hoy dia, me doy vuelta y voy en direcciona mi automóvil . ingreso y sin mas me marcho de ese lugar

No he podido concentrarme ni un maldito minuto del día verdaderamente esta situación no es para mi…no voy a mentir no es la primera vez que me pasa esto pero a diferencia de las otras DOS veces esta si me tiene preocupado tan preocupado que … vi en la necesidad de subir al ultimo piso del edificio solo para poder despejarme. Como es que no tuve cuidado porque no pensé en usar un maldito preservativo o al menos preguntarle si se estaba cuidando….pero noooooo lo único que importaba era el deseo MALDITA SEA

Ya había dejado el cigarrillo hace mucho ja había empezado a fumar a los 14 años y 18 tras una…muy buena conversación con mi padre por así decirlo es que decido dejarlo…pero véanme aquí en la azotea del edificio con mi quinto cigarrillo

-¿Terry?.- Volteo y observo a Nigel a pie de la puerta de la azotea

-Nigel.- Lo saludo volviendo mi vista hacia el horizonte

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y fumando….si no me equivoco Eleonor me dijo que no ya no lo hacías ¿ hay problemas en la empresa?

-No, no hay problemas en la empresa todo esta bien

- Entonces….es Candy…¿le pasa algo a Candy?...¿por eso no vino a trabajar hoy?.- Candy tiene razón al decir que Nigel siempre sale adivinando las cosas

-Si es ella

-¿Qué sucede Terry?.- Verdaderamente no estoy de humor a ser interrogado por alguien estoy cansado

-Sucede que puede estar embarazada

-¿Qué? .- Me pregunta Nigel llevándose al mano a la boca

-Eso mismo esta ahora en la clínica , trantando de despejar las dudas

-y tu…como estas ….que piensas hacer

-Ja….¿que, que pienso hacer?.- SUSPIRO.- Nada

-¿Nada? Terry….es tu responsabilidad si resulta estar embarazada

-Ella no desea un hijo…en especial mio….y dejo muy en claro esto.- Le digo apretando los dientes NO SE PERO ME DUELEN ESTAS PALABRAS

-¿Eso dijo ella?

-Tan claro con el agua y tan frio como el hielo.- Veo a Nigel guardar silencio y después de un rato

-Terry….ella…estoy seguro que no lo dijo en serio…

-ella lo dijo muy enserio Nigel.

-No …No tu no entiendes ...

-¿Qué no entiendo?...que cualquier animal ama a sus crías , pero ella ¡ELLA! Siendo un ser racional ni siquiera reconsidera el hecho de ser madre…(SILENCIO) Además no se por que me molesta tanto lo que me dijo simplemente debería estar agradecido por su forma de pensar

-Te molesta….porque muy dentro tuyo….deseas eso….una familia.-¿Qué? Eso es mentira.- vamos Terry no me mires asi….es el deseo de todo hombre dejar su descendencia, descendencia a la cual tu transmitirás lo que sabes…es algo natural….y te molesta lo que candy dijo tal vez por que ella no comparta el mismo interés que el tuyo….ella….tiene otra forma de ver el mundo

-Jajaja Nigel….escucha bien puedo ser el canalla mas grande del mundo…pero nunca..nunca y escucha bien atentaría contra la vida de un hijo mío fuera quien fuera la madre y cualquiera que fueran las condiciones que fue concebido….- Le dijo en tono irritado .- y ella tu CANDY me dio a entender que para ella, sin mas ni menos se quitaría el problema de encima

-Y que piensas hacer….¿seguirás con ella? O ….

-Ahhhh Nigel como deseas que siga con ella….pensé que era un mujer….diferente y vaya que lo es….es fría, cruel y egoísta

-¿te gusta verdad?.- ¿Qué eso me callo de sorpresa?

-¿Por que me preguntas eso?

-Nunca te vi tan molesto….supuse que…. Te gustaba.- ¿me gusta candy? Nunca me pregunte eso , me gusta su figura, su olor, su voz ….¿pero ella?

- no lo se

-¿Si cabe la posibilidad de que te guste….la vas a perder tan fácil?

-Jajaja Nigel….ella no es buena para nadie….es cruel, fría, calculadora…ella no ama a nadie, ni siquiera los quiere

-Ella esta asustada.- ¿asustada? un carajo.- ay Terry….ella sufrió mucho ….mas que tu y yo juntos….la vida fue dura con ella, la amargo y la volvió lo que es….pero créeme cuando te digo que cuando está contigo sonríe diferente….sus ojos brillan

-Sera por el placer Nigel…que es lo único que nos une

-Sea lo que sea….ella es feliz…. Inclusive más feliz que en otras circunstancias .- NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR EL DIRIA CUALQUIER COSA PARA DEFENDER A CANDY

-No te engañes…ella se buscaría a otro apenas termine conmigo.- MIERDA como me dolio decir eso

-No lo creo….(suspiro) terry si tu la dejas confirmaras su teoría de que todos los hombres son una basura….y se volverá peor…ella no puede demostrarte otra cosa, porque ella teme sufrir de nuevo….si supieras lo que tuvo que pasar tal vez la entenderías

-Pues dimelo Nigel por que no la entiendo

-No puedo….ella tiene que confiar en ti…ella tiene que contártelo

-ja eso será imposible

-No pensé que hubiera imposibles para ti… veo que me equivoque.- Me dice en tono serio y da la media vuelta para salir de ahí ya en el umbral de la puerta voltea y me dice

-Tienes razón, es mejor que terminen….tal vez ella asi pueda encontrar al hombre que logre llenarla por completo y hacerla mejor.- y se retira

Maldito Nigel grandísimo hijo de …..¿OTRO HOMBRE CON ELLA? En su cama, tocándola, besándola, observándola MALDICION ¿Cómo rayos pase de la rabia a los celos? Y ¿CELOS Por qué?


	16. CAPITULO 15

**COSA DE LOCOS**

** GIANNY 17 **

**CAPITULO 15**

Estoy en el departamento de Candy y descubro que la puerta de la terraza esta abierta al percatarme puedo ver como Candy sostiene en entre sus dedos un cigarrillo y en la otra un vaso con un liquido ambarino ¿podria ser Whiski? ¿Y ahora por qué? Uhhhhhh

-Debo preocuparme por encontrarte en este estado .- Digo en tono serio

-(suspira) no, no debes…no estoy embarazada asi que no debes preocuparte.- Toma un sorbo del vaso que sostiene para luego probar probar del cigarrillo

Aunque la noticia me da un tremendo alivio y siento como por fin en todo el día el aire llega a mis pulmones, me disgusta ver el estado en el que se encuentra mujer, es verdaderamente desesperante estar con ella asi

-No sabes que fumar es malo para la salud y peor aun si lo haces acompañado de alcohol.- Le digo mientras tomo si cigarrillo y lo arrogo al piso para apagarlo

-Asi no me digas.- Me dice irónicamente mientras se acomoda en la perezosa desvia la vista hacia otro lado y puedo ver como su voz denota tristeza, dolor y decepción ….(soplido) es como si me dijera LARGATE NO DESEO VERTE

Aunque verdaderamente se como se siente y me duele verla en este estado no puedo evitar sentirme culpable lo último que deseo es herirla…no…lo último que deseo es alejarla…JA gracioso …no deseo perderla , tanto me acostumbre a ella que …no puedo evitar mortificarme al pensar que haría si ella se fuera, la deseo a mi lado y al menos debo dejarle en claro el porque de mi reacción frente a este asunto. Me siento al frente suyo y con la vista en el suelo empiezo

-A los 18 años era un joven que…bueno no media las consecuencias de lo que hacia…- veo como voltea a mirarme y levanta un ceja.- bueno ahora tampoco lo hago pero en ese entonces era diferente, era aun inmaduro, aunque creo que hoy aun lo sigo siendo.- le digo ladeando la cabeza.- pero claro en menos cantidad.- la veo como hace un gesto NO ENTIENDO LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO y con una sonrisa continuo.- Mi novia de ese entonces me dio la noticia que estaba embarazada y que yo iba a ser papá.- El solo recordar eso me llena de una rabia incontrolable siento como mi mano se cierran en un puño. Guardo silencio por un momento y continuo.-al menos la noticia me ayudo a dejar el cigarrillo, cosa que tu deberías hacer porque te vuelvo a repetir es muy malo para tu salud.-Le digo con una sonrisa

-y que paso ….con…tu novia.- Me dice, a menos ya logre captar su atención

-Me dijo que me casara con ella o si iba armar un escándalo….pero como veras tenía 18 era un crio que aun dependía de sus padres.- veo como frunce el ceño. – Cuando les conté a mis padres sobre la buena nueva me sermonearon peor que cura en semana santa y estaba casi seguro que me harían casar sin demora por todo eso del honor y PAZ DE MUNDO .- le digo haciendo un gesto con las mano, la miro sonreír.- pero no fue así…- quedo callado un momento .- ellos …me apoyaron y me pidieron tiempo, algo con lo que Susana no estaba de acuerdo ella deseaba casarse de imnediato…cuando mis padres hablaron con ella misteriosamente decidió romper conmigo y al poco tiempo me entere que….perdió al bebe…¡si es que lo hubo! y casi por ahí empezó a salir con tipo, dueño de una naviera, ella…deseaba ser reconocida, poseer dinero, lujos pero era algo que yo no podía darle NO LA AMABA, si me gustaba y la quería podría decirse, fue algo especial ….-sonrei.- ella era linda, muy linda, hermosa ¡NO! preciosa diría yo.- mire a candy quien ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, me encantaba jugar con su autocontrol.- y ya pues no la volvi a ver desde entonces… tiempo mas tarde una de mis CONQUISTAS como tu las llamas me volvió a dar la misma noticia, pero candy eso era imposible desde lo de Susana, fui cuidadoso en todo el sentido de la palabra no se podía haberme escapado ni un solo pecesito.

-¿pecesito? – me pregunta

-Bueno por así decirlo, aun así esta chica me extorsiono pidió una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero para guardar silencio y desaparecer ….ella….si estaba embarazada pero no era mio , eso era lo más lógico desde un inicio ¿no crees?….a lo que voy ….trato de decirte que fui y soy el pez gordo, millonario y porque no decirlo muy bien parecido que todas desean pescar, soy el único heredero del gran apellido Grandchester Baker, poseemos una fortuna familiar muy aparte de la fortuna que generan los negocios de mis padres y por no decirlo que yo poseo un fideicomiso que podría mantenerme cómodamente los próximos 50 años. -Veo como Candy me observa con esos ojos tan bellos que posee en forma de sorpresa

-¿Cuánto dinero posees?

-Mas del tu soñarías ver….querida.- la veo pensar algo

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Quiero que entiendas porque reaccione asi, pensé que me pasaría lo mismo, pero …tu eres diferente….ademas se que estabas asustada…yo…yo lo estuve y se que tu también, te vi llorar…recuerdas

-Yo no lloraba.- me dice asiendo un gesto de dignidad y levantando su respingada nariz

-Bueno sea lo que sea…me pareció que lo hacias

-¿Qué buscas con todo esto Terry?

-ahhhhhh (suspiro) ¿Qué que deseo? A ti Candy…no deseo que acabe esto…eres una deliciosa tentación.- me mira y entrecierra los ojos

-y si yo no quiero

-(sonrio de lado) Fácil…te llevo adentro, te desvisto y te hago mia hasta que cambies de opinión y si aun te niegas tengo un muy buen método que me enseñaste para que recapacites.- le digo mientras le muestro un pedazo de soga que saco de mi abrigo, la veo mirarme con una sonrisa picara

-No seras capaz

-pruébame.- Mira la soga y luego a mi

-Ok te creo, está bien.

-Muy bien…entonces…. vamos a dormir.- Le digo mientras me dirijo al dormitorio

-Ehhhh ¿Terry?.- Volteo.- ¿Podríamos solo dormir?

-¿Dormir?.- La veo asentir.- Bueno, no creo que sea difícil ¡no! Vamos.- Le extiendo la mano la cual toma con una sonrisa para luego apoyarse en mi hombro.- Además no compre preservativos, creo que no podríamos de todas formas.- Provocando una carcajada de parte de Candy

Esa misma noche ….le bajo

...

Ya habían pasado varios meses y ya se acercaba Navidad, es mas diría que estábamos a puertas de ella, había tenido bastante trabajo en la empresa y su vez había avanzado bastante en mi relación atípica con Candy ...ya llevaba una semana que ella estaba compartiendo departamento conmigo y esa mañana como todas las mañana de esa semana la muy peresosa no se levantaba, pero bueno siendo yo generoso y viendo que es sábado la dejare dormir un poco mas

Me dirijo a la cocina y empiezo a preparar el desayuno….BUENO HAGO EL INTENTO desde que Candy pasa las noche en mi departamento me vi obligado a aprender algo de cocina…AL MENOS EL PREPARAR UN DESAYUNO DECENTE…en eso tocan el timbre y al abrir la puerta

-hola Hermano .- ¿Archi? Que carajos hace aquí .- Deberías ver la cantidad de nieve que hay afuera, se me congelo el trasero en el asiento del auto, asi que vine a calentarme.- Dice mientras coloca su abrigo sobre el perchero y se adentra en mi departamento

-Que quieres Archi.- le digo sorprendido

-¿Qué? .- me mira un tanto sorprendido.- Antes era recibido en tu casa con mas animo y la pasábamos chévere…no me digas que no te agrada mi visita , por que yo a ti si te extrañe.- Lo dice en tono lastimero y haciendo un puchero

-Ok…dime querido amigo….a que debo tu magnifica presencia

-Bueno, te cuento acabo de pasar la noche con una hermosa chica, bueno estamos saliendo por asi decirlo y como ya te dije….se me congelaba el trasero en el auto y viendo tu departamento tan cerca decidí visitarte y ya pues aquí estoy…REGOCIJATE DE FELICIDAD.- Lo veo estirarse y acomodándose en el sillón, poniendo los ojos en blanco me dirijo a la cocina para seguir con mi plan inicial, veo como Archi se pone de pie y me sigue

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-El desayuno. – Puedo ver como su rostro pasa a un gesto de sorpresa

-¿EL desayuno? Desde cuando tu hace el desayuno….tu no sabes nada de cocina

-Pues aprendí algo.- Le digo mientras cojo unos huevos y el sartén.- Me mira entrecerrando los ojos y ….

-¿Me vas a hacer desayuno a mi?

-Pues si….o no deseas.- Le digo mirándolo y el aun con esa mirada inquisitiva

-Pues gracias….pero me pregunto ¿por qué tienes tres huevos?.- y sin más abre los ojos como plato y corre en dirección a lo que yo creo es mi habitación, MIERDA QUE CARAJOS ESTA HACIENDO, dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y trato de alcanzarlo, al llegar donde estaba veo la puerta de la habitación abierta y a Archi parado junto a ella observando a Candy quien aun dormía

-Como te detesto Terry.- Dice Archi con tono duro, puedo ver como con total descaro y cinismo recorre con la mirada el cuerpo de Candy el cual era apenas cubierto por una delicada sabana dejando al descubierto una de su esbeltas piernas y un pecho apenas cubierto….QUE NO PIENSA DEJAR DE HACER ESO…ESTOY AQUÍ PRESENTE, la rabia invade mi cuerpo y lo único que atino a hacer es jalar la puerta y enfrentarme a mis supuesto amigo

-¿ que se supone que estas haciendo?.- le digo frunciendo el ceño

-Lo mismo te digo yo, ¿Qué hace Candy en tu cama?

-Dormir con la vistes.- Le digo para luego dirigirme a la cocina, veo como me sigue seguro para seguir con la discusión

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo….tu y yo sabemos que hizo mas que dormir y en especial teniéndote a ti.- Lo dice en un tono de reproche

-Bueno….admito que la noche estuvo muy entretenida.- Le digo con una sonrisa

-Maldito imbécil.- Da un golpe a la mesa.- Ahora dime estas con ella o solo fue un….deliz

-Depende

-¿Depende de que?.- Me dice extrañado

-De cómo lo veas…- Me mira .- a que llamas tu estar con ella

-(me mira frunciendo el ceño). – ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con ella?.- hago como que pienso un poco la pregunta

-Unos…. Seis meses tal vez siete

-¿queeee? Y no me dijiste nada, no se supone que somos amigos.- me rio ante sus palabras

-A ver… tu me dijiste que no la llamabas verdad….pero era mentira, también que no te interesaba, pero aun así insistías con ella , uhhhhhh.- me llevo el dedo a los labios como pensando algo.- como yo lo veo fuiste tu el que se olvido que éramos amigos.- Me mira y

-Ok, hice mal… supongo que ella te conto de eso ¿verdad?.- Lo miro y sonrió

-De cada maldita llamada e invitación que le hacías

-Como se han debido de estar burlándose de mi

-No tienes idea de cuánto…era nuestro pasatiempo en las noches…REIRNOS DEL POBRE ARCHI

-Ok Ok ….no sabes cuánto te detesto.- me mira , resopla y se soba el rostro con las manos.- Ya entonces dime.- levanto el rostro para poder escuchar lo que desea decirme.- que tal es en la cama

-No pienso decírtelo

-¿Qué? Pero yo te cuento todo

-No te lo he pedido, el que tu seas tan abierto con tus relaciones, no significa que yo deba serlo con las mias

-Vamos Terry no seas egoísta….comparte un poco tu experiencia

-No

-No sabes lo mucho que te odio.- Lo miro y sonrio

-No voy a contribuir a que tu mente libidinosa cree situaciones extrañas.

-Jaaaaaa si de mentes libidinosas hablamos, amigo la tuya no se queda atrás, no quiero imaginar lo que estuviste haciendo con Candy, en donde o como

-Entonces no lo imagines.- Poco después termino de preparar el desayuno sirvo los platos e invito a desayunar a mi amigo, mientras desayunábamos y Archi seguía insistiéndome aparece Candy llevando puesta una camisa mia

-¿Hola Archi?.- Lo saluda aparentemente sorprendida

-Hola cariño ¿como estas? ….bueno para que pregunto, veo que estas bien.- Lo dice lanzándome una mirada acusadora, a lo que ella sonríe se acerca a mi y me da un tierno beso en los labios

-Hice el desayuno y hay café en la cocina, así que date prisa antes que se enfrié.- Le digo mientras ella se dirige a la cocina

-Ok…voy por mi café

El resto del desayuno la pasamos entre risas, bromas recuerdos de la infancia y otras cosas. Finalmente nos dispusimos a seguir con nuestras actividades planeadas para ese día

-Bueno yo me retiro.- Dijo Archi.- Gracias Terry el desayuno estuvo horrible pero bueno….ya me lo comí - QUE GRACIOSO imbécil.- Hasta otra oportunidad Candy te cuidas .- Le da un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a la puerta donde toma su abrigo y se dispone a marcharse

-Espera yo te acompaño.- Necesito hablar con el y aclarar ciertos puntos.- tengo que hacer algunas cosas…¿me esperas un segundo?

-Esta bien pero apresúrate…necesito darme una ducha….a menos que.- dirige la mirada hacia candy.- Me prestes la tuya y permitas que Candy me talle la espada.- Lo dice con una estúpida sonrisa que deseo borrarle de un puñetazo

-Jaja quedate quieto Romeo…ya salgo.- Le digo mientras me dirijo a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa

Despues de un rato salimos del edificio y rumbo al centro en el auto de Archi continuamos con la platica, al cabo de un tiempo le suelto lo que tanto me molesta

- Quiero pedirte.- Yo pidiéndole a este, es lo único que me falta, era por esto que no deseaba que se enteraran, pero bueno.- que lo que vistes hoy no se lo cuentas a nadie.- me mira algo sorprendido

-¿Por qué?

-Deseo de Candy, quiere mantenerlo en secreto…no quiere que lo nuestro interfiera con su trabajo…creo que es lo mejor.- me mira con el ceño fruncido

-Si yo fuera tu, no habría aceptado eso ….es mejor dejar en claro a todo el mundo lo que te pertenece sino cualquiera puede creerse con el derecho de venir y tomarlo.- ODIO cuando el imbécil de Archi tiene razón, pero es algo que Candy y yo decidió y no puedo hacer nada mas, a menos que la haga cambiar de opinión y eso es algo difícil y personalmente no deseo pelear por algo que me traera dolores de cabeza- pero a ya tu…aunque ¿puedo contárselo a Stear? Sabes que no puedo ocultarle nada, el maldito es un alienígena que lee mi mente como si nada

-cualquiera puede leer tu mente Archi….eres tan simple

-Ooo cuidadito mira que tengo un secreto tuyo y creo que puedo utilizarlo a mi favor…..como ...¿que eres capaz de hacer por seguir manteniéndolo en secreto?. -¿Qué? Estoy escuchando bien me esta chantajenado?

-Disculpa

-Ya escuchastes ¿cuanto vale tu secreto?.- me dice con una sonrisa

-Si tu dices algo en primera te borro como amigo, después destruyo tu reputación al igual que tu rostro de….CONQUISTADOR para después hacer que te cierren las puertas en cualquier lugar que vayas haciéndote ver como INDESEABLE…¿quieres probarme? Sabes que puedo hacerlo.- Me mira sorprendido

-Ya ya viejo estaba bromeando, como piensas que puedo hacer algo asi , A TI MI AMIGO…MI HERMANO.- me mira.- pero puedo contárselo a Stear verdad

-Siempre y cuando guarden silencio los dos

-Esta bien….lo juro de antemano, tienes mi silencio.- proseguimos mi el camino sin ningún altercado

…...

Verdaderamente estaba sorprendida, el ver a Archi aquí , me desencajo- Terry me menciono que no les había contado nada a su amigos cosa que me pareció extraña pero lógica ¿algun motivo habrá tenido para hacerlo? , él los conoce mas que yo, pero bueno aunque me sorprendió mucho no voy a mentir fue gracioso y divertido el momento que pasamos, descubrí varias cosas vergonzosas de Terry, además Archi Sali con cada ocurrencia.

Y aunque ya se fueron y yo me encuentro sola aquí, extraño su presencia la presencia de el DESDE CUANDO ME VOLVI TAN DEPENDIENTE DE EL en eso suena el mi celular

-¿Alo?

-Hola ¿Candy?

-¿Quien habla?

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mi? Vas que eres ingrata .- OH POR DIOS no puede ser posible

-AHHHHHH no, de verdad eres tu.- Grito de la emoción hace años que no lo veo

-Si, estoy en America y lo primero que hice y no miento fue llamarte

-Aun no salgo de mi asombro, estas aquí.- Mi voz empieza a temblar y siento como las lagrimas se van asomando por mis ojos

-jajaja no me vas a decir que mi presencia te sigue alterando.- Se burla me, el siempre sabe como controlar mis emociones

- No es eso ¡YA! No te hagas el importante….solo que ….es tanto tiempo que no nos vemos

-Si, por eso te llamaba deseo verte…¿podemos encontrarnos?.- ¿PODEMOS ENCONTRARNOS? Pero Terry aunque yo deseo verlo pero que pasa con Terry….y por que me lo pregunto yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

-S..si claro que si, ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-Te parece dentro de una hora en el centro comercial al que solíamos ir a comer helado

-Si si genial entonces nos vemos

-Esta bien. no faltes no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte….ademas tengo algo que deseo proponerte

-¿Ah?

-Ya lo sabrás, te espero.- Sin más colgamos y corría a alistarme si lo iba a ver después de tres largos años tenia que darle una buena impresión….como lo extrañaba , en que habrá cambiado seguirá viéndose como antes


	17. CAPITULO 16

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**GIANNY17**

**CAPITULO 16**

Llego al centro comercial y me dirijo a una de los restaurantes del lugar busco con la mirada y ahí esta, sigue igual claro ahora esta mucho mas guapo y agarro mas cuerpo pero sigue siendo el mismo, me acerco me mira se pone de pie

-Anthony

-Candy.- me mira y nos abrazamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, cuando al fin no separamos me invita a tomar asiento

-Waooo estas ….no has cambia mucho…..- veo con frunce el ceño

-¿Qué? Yo pensaba que al menos me vería mas varonil, sexi tal vez ¿deseable?.- Lo dice dándose un golpecito en la barbilla

- jaaaaa ni aunque lo pidas haciendo penitencia, eres y seras el dulce Anthony siempre

-Que cruel, en cambio tu estas linda…muy muy linda, veo que al fin lograstes sacar pechos.- hay maldito

-Que gracioso ya basta, y dime que te trae por aca ….a que se debe tu visita

-Bueno es cosas de familia….ya sabes…y de paso para no perder tiempo decidí visitarte

-A ósea soy rellena huequitos, no

-pero unos huequitos muy lindos, no crees

.-que gracioso

-Cuéntame que fue de tu vida Candy ¿terminaste tu carrera?

-Bueno termino es estos días, solo me falta dar un examen y ya acabo y lo demás es puro papeleo

-Que bien, pero….aun me pongo a pensar ¿Por qué estudiastes psicología, eso no va contigo? El solo pensar en tus PACIENTES me aterra, como tu una completa desquiciada podrá velar por ellos …creo que eres capaz de mandarlos al suicidio

-Hay que malo…

-Es verdad, ¿por que estudiaste eso?

-Me gusta ….claro que en ese entonces era diferente la historia …pero aun asi me sigue gustando ….otra cosa que con el tiempo me volví un demente es muy diferente , además quien mejor para entenderlos que yo otra demente

-Jajaja tal vez tengas razón y dime… trabajas

-Sip

-¿Dónde?

-¿Por qué deseas saber?. –le pregunto.

-Para saber, tal vez algún día pueda ir a recogerte.- Lo miro con desconfianza

-Por ahí

-¿Dónde?

-En una empresa dirigida a la moda…conoces a Eleonor Baker.- Veo como su rostro pasa a un asombro extraordinario y pregunta

-¿Eleonor Baker? No jodas…la Eleonor de Hollywood la actriz , la directora de la revista Rumway esa Eleonor

-Aja , y deberías tener cuidado con tu vocabulario estas con una dama.- Le dije aparentando disgusto

-¿Qué? ¿Dama donde?...no me digas que te estas refiriendo a ti…- se suelta en carcajadas.- Candy cuando fuiste tu una dama o no te acuerdas de la competencia de insultos que nos debatíamos, y si no me equivoco tu ganabas la mayoría de las veces.- Ja que chistoso se puso sentimental el niño.

-Ya deja de burlarte .- después de un momento veo como toma un apostura seria y me mira fijamente

-Bueno bueno dime (silencio) es….verdad que las chicas que trabajan ahí son verdaderamente lindas. - ¿Qué? Tanta seriedad para esto

- Si, si te gustan huecas y presumidas

-Claro.- me dice sentándose derecho en la silla.- todas tienen algún defecto, nunca son perfectas pero si es así la cosa, me conformo contigo

-En tus sueños papacito.

-Si vieras lo que te sucede en mis sueños Candy….creo que de arranque aceptarías que se convierta en realidad.- Cuando no …es imposible que deje de ser un pervertido

-No gracias, estoy muy bien con lo que tengo.- veo como de una sonrisa cautivante pasa a un gesto de seriedad

-ayy nooo, no me digas que estas saliendo con alguien y que por las puras estoy haciendo gala de mis artes de seducción

-Bueno, depende a que llames salir.- Le digo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado

-Candy….no me digas que sigues con esa estupidez de no querer comprometerte.- Lo oigo decir en un tono de reproche

-(suspiro)y ¿que si lo estoy?.- le digo mirándolo a los ojos me mira y mueva la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-Bueno supongo que esta bien….y dime quien es ahora

-Alguien .- Aunque Anthony es tal vez mi único amigo real, me parece un tanto vergonzoso andar contandole acerca de mis romances

-¿Alguien? Uhhhhhh y cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con es alguien.- Lo dice mientras se lleva una cuchara de helado a la boca

-Ahhhhh….bueno no se….. unos….seis meses tal vez.- le digo no prestando interés a su pregunta, puedo sentir como se queda quieto y su mirada penetrante encima mio

-¿seis meses?...ehhhhhhh… Candy ¿Quién es este chico?

-¿Por qué? .- le pregunto mirándolo

-Seis meses Candy, ese es el porque…¿cuanto tiempo duro tu relación mas larga antes de esta? Ehhh ¿dos meses?

-y medio.- Complete la frase

-Ves…a eso me refiero

-¿no entiendo a que te refieres?

-¿ que es lo que siente por este tipo?.- pregunta con ceño fruncido

-Nada que no sea atracción …fisica.- Veo como me mira en una expresión seria

-ummmmmmm.- Lo veo agachar la cabeza.- ¿estas segura que es eso?.- ¿Segura? Si …si creo que si

-Si….muy segura.-

-Te creo.- Dice para continuar comiendo su helado, lo conozco tan bien que puedo percibir un aire de molestia de su parte

-oye Anthony , tu eres el único al que quiero sinceramente, eres MI AMIGO la persona de la que mas confió, así que no te pongas celoso.- Le digo dando un golpecito en su brazo

-¿Quién esta celoso por ti?. –Me dice – pequeña pecosa, trepa arboles

-Pues tu, quien mas….bueno ya dime que vas a proponerme….y que no sea matrimonio por que sabes que no acepto.- le digo mientras pruebo mi helado

-Que mas quisieras pequeña pecosa ….pero no , mi familia esta organizando una celebración por fiestas navideñas y bueno yo me aburro ahí y pensé,ya que estas con la pecosa por que no invitarla para aburrirnos los dos…y ya pues vengo a invitarte a que seas mi pareja, claro si es que tu ROMANCE no se molesta.- lo dice en un tono irónico

-Pues por que se molestaría, no veo la razón y acepto tu invitación ¿cuando es la fiesta?

-Mañana.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mañana? No tengo vestido ni zapatos ni nada

-Imposible no tengo nada para lucir en la fiesta

-De eso me encargo yo….tu eres mi invitada asi que yo te visto

-No Anthony, no esta bien

-Ay vamos Candy…por los viejos tiempos. - Lo miro con esa tierna sonrisa que siempre me convenció de cualquier cosa y terminado aceptando, al poco rato después de acabar con el helado nos dirijimos a las tiendas de ropa y luego a la de zapatos

…..

Cuando llego al departamento me doy con la sorpresa que Candy no estaba y en su lugar encuentro una nota que dice

_**Terry tengo que salir de urgencia nos vemos mas tarde no te preocupes estaré bien**_

_**Besos y muchos abrazos**_

_**Candy**_

Bueno a menos así podre pensar en cómo le diré que estas fiestas navideñas estaré ocupado y que no nos podremos ver, aunque no voy a negarlo me encantaría pasarlo con ella, pero no creo que a ella le guste presentarse conmigo a este tipo de reuniones viendo que AUN DESEA MANTENER ESTO EN EL ANOMIMATO, (suspiro) supongo que está bien.

Bueno como todos los años mi familia es invitada a la fiesta navideña que realiza la familia de Stear y Archi asi que ya es una costumbre ir…y viendo que en la fiesta estarán la flor y nata de New York creo que es motivo de ponerse simpático. Y Aunque Candy halla tomado la noticia de no pasar navidad juntos tan serenamente sin mostrar una ápice de molestia, debo admitir que en cierto modo me libra de sentir la culpa de no saber como presentarla frente a mis amistades y sobre todo frente a mis padres HOLA TE PRESENTO A MI AMIGA….CON DERECHO, o no mejor TE PRENSENTO A UNA COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO…SI COMO NO ¿TRABAJO? …no se que me pasa pero cada día me siento mas incomodo con esta relación, no es que me disguste simplemente se me hace incomprensible todos estos sentimientos que siento por Candy cada vez que la tengo cerca.

Bueno hoy Candy paso el día en su departamento y me resulta mejor ya que así no tendré que dar explicaciones acerca de mis actos y como hoy tendré que pasar la mayor parte de día rodeado gente presumida y arrogante es mejor ir preparando mi actuación frente a ellos.

La familia de Stear y Archi es una de las mas famosas familias de ya que poseen EL DINERO y la REPUTACION que se necesita para destacar en cualquier sitio, aunque Stear y Archi no sean miembros directos del apellido ANDREWS, son muy queridos por la matriarca de su familia quien no duda en engreírlos y socapar sus ACCIDENTES de vez en cuando.

Y siendo yo el mejor de sus amigos y mis padres sumamente conocidos es que hoy me encuentro aquí en una enorme sala decorada de forma majestuosa con infinidad de gente a la que por obligación tendré que saludar, aunque no todo es malo también podemos encontrar carne de primera, hermosas y bellas señoritas que te lanzan discretas miradas cargadas de lujuria de vez en cuando y como hoy estoy solo ¿POR QUE NO! No creo que un flirteo ocasional casi inocenton nos traigan problemas , mientras candy no se entere no habrá problema alguno.

Bueno después de saludar a quien se debe saludar me reuno con Stear y Archi quienes me reciben con una calurosa sonrisa

-Y hablando del rey de Roma Es Terry quien se asoma. – Me recibe un Stear sonriente.- y bueno ¿ donde esta Candy? Esperaba verla hoy.- Miro a Archi con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué? Me dijistes que a el si podía contarle- Muevo la cabeza en señal de resignación y me dirijo a Stear

-Ella no vino hoy, tuvo otra cosa que hacer

-¿Qué? Pero la hubieras convencido me hubiera encantado conversar con ella.-

-Eso lo veo imposible, ella no desea que la vinculen conmigo es su modo de protegerse

-¿PROTEGERSE? De ti …bueno no me sorprende, ya me imagino de su vida si la prensa se entera que EL GRANDIOSO TERRENCE GRA NDCHESTER ES CAUTIVADO POR UNA DAMA SUMAMENTE HERMOSA Y COMO NO CON UNA SIGNIFICATIVO SENTIDO DEL HUMOR serias la novedad del momento.- Me dice con una sonrisa burlona

-Si si como no, bueno hay que destacar que la prensa puede ser cruel a veces.- Le digo tratando de apagar sus deseos de burla

-Pero creo que ella sabría manejarlo ¿no crees Archi?.- Le pregunta a su hermano

-Claro…ya me imagino a Candy develando tus mas oscuros secretos en represalia a cualquier de tus desplantes que estoy seguro le debes de hacer

-Ja ja que gracioso en primera yo no hago desplantes a nadie…o bueno no a ella, en segunda no tengo oscuros secretos ...trato de hacerlos siempre realidad y en tercera ella no es ese tipo de mujer que haría eso.- bueno en verdad no estoy seguro de esto quien sabe tal vez si es capaz pero no estoy dispuesto a probarlo me vasta con lo que conozco.

-bueno , bueno si tu lo dice será,-. Me responde Archi

-Si… bueno veo que este año hay mas gente que años pasados

-Siiiiii es que este año es todo un acontecimiento…ya que nos digna la presencia de Anthony que al que vemos después de mucho.- responde Stear

-¿Anthony?

-Te acuerdas estudiamos con él en Inglaterra, pero solo por un tiempo

-Si me acuerdo de el, solo que me es raro que se presente, nunca lo he visto en este tipo de eventos

-A eso …es que eso se debe a que también nos visita alguien…AL UNICO HEREDERO DEL APELLIDO ANDREWS como lo digo la tia abuela, nos visita nuestro primo desde Escocia, Albert , y ya pues considero que era bueno que toda la familia se reuniera por estas fechas.- Me dice un divertido Archi

-osea van a estar con casa llena

-umm depende Anthony tiene la casa de sus padres en las afueras de la ciudad, puede que decida quedarse ahí por intimidad y Albert bueno no se, es mas problable que se quede en casa pero quien sabe

-Ya veo

-Y tu que piensas hacer toda la noche.- me dice un serio Staer

-A que te refieres

-Bueno sin Candy quien te acompañe y viendo todo este mar de estrógenos que no dejan de asediar a uno ¿Qué haras?.- me dice mirando a ambos lado Stear

-Querido amigo el saludar y tener una agradable conversación de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie, ¿o si?. – le pregunto pícaramente a stear mientras tomo una copa copa de champan

-Depende el angulo amigo.- Me responde Archi tomando una copa también.

-¿ah?.- A que refiere con eso

- LA PRENSA AMIGO LA PRENSA..- ahhhh ya entendí no importa cual sean tus intenciones en una fiesta si cometes el error de dejarte ver por la prensa esta pueden hacer de una simple conversación un furtivo encuentro amoroso, asi que si deseamos evitar posibles problemas hay que tener mucho cuidado

-Terry ven y te presento a Albert.- me dice Stear, lo sigo hacia un grupo de personas reunidas en el centro del salón

-Albert primo, te presento a un amigo de la familia Terrence Grandchester .- Lo miro y le extiendo la mano realizando este la misma acción

- Un gusto como ya me presentaron soy Terrence Grandchester

-El gusto es mio…Albert Andrews.- me saluda .- ¿Grandchester? Hijo de Richar u Eleonor verdad

-Ese mismo.- ¿Por que menciono a mis padres?.

-Los acabo de saludar hace unos minutos, muy amables y generosos, podría decir.- Era eso

-Si asi son ellos….bueno será un honor mantener una charla con usted en otra oportunidad, cuando tengamos mas tiempo

-Albert llamame Albert ya que eres amigo de la familia podemos evitar todos esos formalismos ¿no crees?

-Como tu digas Albert, entonces tu llámame Terry para….quedar en familia .- le digo con una sonrisa

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo que seguir saludando.- Se despide para continuar su tarea

-Dime Terry no te parece GUAPO Albert .- Me pregunta Archi con una sonrisa que tipo de pregunta es esa , que tiene este imbécil

-No te podría decir Archi, creo que es mas tu tipo que el mio.

-Ja ja ja pero no me vas a negar que cualquier chica se sentiría cautivada por el ¿ no crees?...con el aquí se nos es mas difícil las conquistas.- No cabe duda cuan Archi habre la bocota solo sale disparates de ella

-AAYYYY CARAJOS.- Dice Stear desviando todos la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada.

Y verdaderamente ¿Qué carajos hace Candy del brazo de Brown? Esta hermosamente vestida y acompañada de alguien que no soy yo, siento como una ola de ira recorre mi cuerpo y siento unos deseo de correr hacia ellos y partirle la cara al imbécil que se atrevió a posar su mano sobre ella: Por lo visto ellos no se dieron cuenta todavía de nuestra presencia ya que están sonrientes tan felices como una pareja de tortolos, ¡maldito Brown!

-Terry ¿estas bien?.- Me pregunta Archi visiblemente preocupado

-Claro, ¿por que preguntas? .- lo digo en con tono serio.- Lo dices ¿por que MI chica esta del brazo del idiota de tu primo?

-emmm justamente por eso.

En eso veo como Brown le susurra algo al oído de Candy quien levanta la vista hacia nosotros y de un semblante sonriente pasa a uno de completo mutismo, se acercan a nosotros y cortésmente saluda

-Primos .- luego me mira.- Terrence Grandchester un gusto volver a verte

-Lo mismo digo de ti Brown.- ¿GUSTO? Es lo ultimo que tengo imbécil, lo que gusto hacer es romperte la cara si no alejas tus asquerosas manos de ella

-bueno les presento a la señorita Candice Andrey

-Ya nos conocemos Athony.- Dice Archi .- Un gusto verte Candy

-Igualmente Archi Stear , Terry.- ¿Terry? Solo eso

-¿Ya se conocen? Asi ¡como?.- pregunta Anthony sorprendido, sorprendido debería estar yo ¿de donde conoce Candy a este?

-Trabaja para la madre de Terry.- Dice Stear

-oh verdad algo así me contestes no Candy.- ¿te conto? ¿Cuánto te conto eso? ósea se han estado viendo.

-Aja te lo mencione, pero bueno que te parece si continuamos Anthony , tus primo y Terry seguro tiene una conversación pendiente.- Osea te quieres ir ¿tan incómoda estas Candy?

-Bueno entonces los dejamos, nos vemos después.- Dice Brown marchándose con mi pecosa en sus brazos , maldito, claro yo como imbecil acepto esto de anonimato mientras la señorita se luce del brazo de otro QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO

…

OH mi Dios solo esto me pasa a mi…debía haber sabido que Terry podría encontrarse en una reunión como esta ahora que demonios le voy a decir , vengo a una fiesta de gala con ROPA DE GALA que ni siquiera yo compre y del brazo de otro, por Dios mi ruina total, ya me imagino lo que debe de estar pensando. Me alejo de ahí lo mas que puedo lo último que deseo es tener que verle la cara a Terry …bueno Dios admito que estuvo mal lo que hice al no contarle pero era necesario darme este puñetazo justo en la cara para darme cuenta de mi error

-Anthony detente.- le digo mientras me suelto de su brazo

-¿Qué pasa Candy estas bien?

-(suspiro) tengo que decirte algo.- lo digo mientras me dirijo a la uno de los camareros que llevan el champan, tomo una de las copas y de un solo golpe me lo tomo todo.- el hombre con el que estoy saliendo es Terry .- le suelto veo como se pone serio y frunce el ceño

-¿Terry, El de hace un rato?.- Asiento con la cabeza.- No se tu pero conoces a Terry verdaderamente.- me dice, pero no entiendo su pregunta, claro no lo conozco al 100 % pero no pienso casarme con el solo disfrutar del momento

-No necesito conocerlo, Anthony ….ademas por que tengo que discutir eso contigo, date por satisfecho de que te lo estoy contando

-Bueno a ya tu….sabrás lo que haces.- Lo veo pensar un momento y después habla.- Eso quiere decir que me dejaras he iras con el

-No…aunque lo deseara…no puedo….no deseo ocasionarle problemas .- Le digo mientras desvio mi mirada hacia otro lado

-Bueno entonces disfrutare haciéndolo padecer toda la velada .- me dice mientras sonríe en ese instante suena mi celular

-Tengo un mensaje de quien será.- lo miro y…- Anthony dame cinco minutos

-Ja no me digas que ya te esta controlando

-A mi nadie me controla Ok

-Lo que tu digas, te espero entonces voy a la mesa ahí.- señala con su dedo.- te espero

-Bueno …pero dime ¿Dónde queda la fuente de sirenas?.- Es su casa el debería de saber no, me mira entrecierra los ojos y

-Si no te digo…no te veras con el ¿verdad?

-Vamos Anthony no juegues.

-Bueno bueno mira sales por esa puerta que te lleva al jardín sigues el camino de grava que te lleva al jardín de las rosas justo ahí esta la fuente de las sirenas…pero creo que te llevara mas de cinco minutos.- me dice mientras me observa

-Bueno entonces que sean diez .- Le digo mientras me doy la media vuelta, salgo del salón y me dirjo por el camino que me dijo y justo en el centro de un bello jardín de rosas lo encuentro parado de espaldas observando la fuente

-Dime Terry para que deseabas verme.- le digo haciéndolo girar

-¿De dónde conoces a Anthony?.- ¿Qué se supone que es esto un interrogatorio?

-¿Por qué te tengo que responder?.- Le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos

-A ver …- se pone en actitud pensativa.- vienes a una fiesta acompañada de otro hombre y no me dices nada …te ves con ese hombre quien sabe cuántas veces y no me dices nada…al menos merezco que me digas de donde lo conoces ¿ no crees?.- Se me queda mirando fijamente, aunque considero exagerada su reacción la verdad no deseo pleitos y menos aquí

-(suspiro) Conozco a Anthony desde hace mucho, desde que era niña para ser exacta íbamos al mismo campamento por años

-¿Campamento?

-Asi es…mi padre me mandaba a un campamento por el verano y en una de esos tantos veranos conocí a Anthony nos hicimos buenos amigos y a partir de ese momento quedamos en encontrarnos todos los años ahí….cuando cumplió la edad suficiente se mudo a América y nos veíamos casi diario en resumen Anthony es y será mi mejor amigo ….¿alguna duda?

-¿Amigo?

-Amigo

-¿Estas segura?

-Vamos Terry asi Anthony desee otra cosa yo no estoy interesada.- Veo como entrecierra los ojos y se acerca lentamente me toma por la cintura y se acerca a mis labios

-Te creo .- Me besa.- pero le harías un favor a su rostro si te mantienes quietecita y sin mostrar mucha coquetería.- Dándome otro beso después de un rato me suelto de su agarre

-¿Coqueta yo? .- Le digo haciendo un puchero

-Si tu

- ¿CELOSO Terry?.- Le digo mientras lo miro a la cara

-¿de ti? Nunca cariño…solo que no me gusta que toque lo que es mío

-yo no soy tuya Terry.- Y con su habitual sonrisa de medio lado me responde

-Eso no es lo que dices cuando tu y yo estamos….bueno tu ya sabes.- Siento como mis mejilla empiezan a arder y haciendo una mueca que simule una sonrisa me retiro ya en el salón me reúno con Anthony quien me sigue mostrando el lugar y presentando a los invitados y miembros de su familia y como si fuera poco ahí estaba EL , tenia que ser su familia ¿ por que no me quede en casa?

-Candy te presento a mi primo Albert Andrews.- veo como sonríe y toma mi mano la cual besa

-Un gusto Candy.- me saluda MIERCOLES DECIR LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO SERIA UN GROSERIA compórtate

-Un gusto señor Albert.- le digo mientras retiro mi mano provocando en Anthony una carcajada

-Vaya primo parece que no le causaste buena impresión.-

-Basta Anthony.- le digo.- Vamonos.- seguimos con el camino pero como Anthony no es de los que se quedan callados empieza

-¿Qué tan mal te callo?

-Ya lo conocía.- Se me queda mirando sorprendido

-Desde cuando conoces a mi familia sin que yo sepa nada ¡ah!

-ah vamos a Stear y Archi los conozco por Terry y a tu primo Albert lo conozco por accidente…mmmmm me vio llorando.- siento como me detiene

-¿llorando? ¿Por qué?

-Una larga historia que no te interesa

-Disculpa….me preocupo por ti y asi me hablas.- Me dice en un tono un tanto molesto, lo miro lo jalo hacia una esquina y le suelto

-Creí que estaba embarazada…estaba asustada y bueno el me vio….así lo conozco

-¿EMBARAZADA? ¿ De Terry?

-Sip.-lo veo esta realmente sorprendido, luego baja la vista al suelo y se queda callado que diablos esta pensando.- Anthony esta bien fue una falsa alarma no tienes que poner esa cara

-Lo siento, es solo que….te gusta Terry.- ¿Qué de donde salió eso? ¿por que pregunta eso?

-Ahhh ¿Por qué?

-Na es solo que …según lo que siempre me has contado ….siempre fuiste cuidadosa….y es primera vez claro después de aquello que te sucede algo asi…y me preguntaba ¿Por qué?

-Ah eso …bueno…es solo…vamos Anthony no hagas ese tipo de preguntas …solo paso y ya

-umm bueno.- veo como me observa y sonríe.- tienes razón ya paso.- de ahí seguimos paseando y comiendo y hablando y demás cosas hasta que llego la hora de la cena la cual fue verdaderamente una catástrofe

Las mesas consistían en una enorme mesa principal donde se sentaban los miembros de la familia Andrews y allegados y otras 10 mesas mas en donde están ubicados otros invitados y como no, yo me sentaba al lado de Anthony justo en este momento desee que la tierra me tragara , en esa mesa estaban la matriarca de los Andrews, Anthony, Stear Archi, Alberth, Unos cuantos primos y sus esposas y novias y lo peor de lo peor estaba la familia Grandchester Baker sentados justo a unas cuantas silla de mi era como para morir de un infarto ¿yo que hago aquí? , sirvieron los platos según el orden indicado

-Bueno vemos que este año hay mas personas que lo habitual.- Decia la tia abuela de Anthony

-Si tia estas en lo correcto, cada vez la cream de cream newyorkina se va multiplicando..- dijo un Archi jugueton

-Tienes razón querido pero lo que ahora me pregunto es ¿ quien te acompaña Anthony? .- uy carajos y yo que deseaba permanecer desapercibida

-¿Tia Abuela?.- Le dice Anthony sorprendido .- Bueno ella es un buena amiga Candice Andrey

-¿Candice Andrey?.- Me mira y tras pensar un momento continua.- Andrey tu eres la hija de George Andrey.- Oh mierda justo lo que me faltaba alguien que conociera de mi familia

-Si señora soy su hija.- Le digo tratando de restarle importancia

-Fue una perdida la muerte de tu padre.- UMM . – que sucedió

-ummm su corazón se debilito y falleció.- Verdaderamente me siento incomoda hablando de esto

-¿y que paso con tu madre? – miro a Anthony de verdad no deseo responder esto, ayúdame

-Tia Abuela creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar acerca de un tema doloroso para ella.- Le dice tratando de evitar el tema

-Tienes razón, perdóname…. Bueno y donde conociste a mi Anthony.- ¿A mi Anthony? Wao como se ve que lo adora

-En el campamento de verano.- Le digo con la sonrisa mas encantadora que tengo, veo como cambia su rostro a una …se podrá decir mueca de dolor

-¿Candice? …-abre los ojos de un tamaño sorprendente.- Candy …tu eres Candy

-emm …si

-Anthony me hablo mucho de ti.- Miércoles que tan mucho es eso ya me preocupa.- me conto que te ibas a casar…¿Qué paso?.- ohh por Diossss no puedo creerlo esto en verdad está sucediendo, miro Anthony quien cierra los ojos como a manera de perdón, me parece o su querida tía abuela lo está haciendo adrede, siento como un silencio recorre la mesa y varios ojos se posan sobre mi por Dios ¿será Terry?

-Bueno…- me dispongo a contestar

-Es suficiente tía abuela , creo que no es tema de conversación.- Dice un Anthony molesto

-Pero que pasa querido déjala responder estaba a punto de hacerlo.- Le dice para luego posar sus ,ojos en mi, si piensa que esto me va a amilanar está equivocada

-Si tiene razón me iba a casar pero gracias a Dios me di cuenta que habían diferencias terribles entre ambos y ya pues decidimos terminar…por la buenas.- Le digo con una sonrisa

-¿Por las buenas? .- Esta vieja lo sabe, Anthony te voy a matar

-Suficiente tía abuela, creo ya satisficiste tu curiosidad

-Si creo que ya lo hice.- Para seguir con su plato, siento como la cólera invade mi cuerpo como es posible que un tema tan intimo como ese pueda saberlo esta mujer y lo peor de todo que lo saque en una situación como esta, es imperdonable.

Con unas ganas de llorar y sin siquiera mover la vista del plato termino con la cena, me retiro de la mesa seguida de Anthony quien me toma del brazo y me lleva al jardín de las rosas

-Lo siento Candy debía de haber sabido que algo asi sucedería…no fue mi intención se lo conté de chiquillo …no pensé que lo divulgaría y menos ahora lo siento.- Lo veo y me dan ganas de golpearlo pero no puedo lo único que alcanzo a hacer es abrazarlo y ….sollozar solo eso hare por hoy sollozar

-¿Por que lo hizo Anthony?, - Le pregunto tratando de entender, lo veo , se aleja de mi me da la espalda y se dirige a una bella rosa blanca y arranca una y me le muestra

-Esta rosa la hice yo …es un hibrido…se llama DULCE CANDY …la hice en tu honor sabes….cuando éramos unos chiquillos 14 años tal ves…cuando deje el REAL COLEGIO SAN PABLO por venir a estudiar aquí…la tia abuela puso el grito al cielo, pero lo acepto…después de un tiempo …Sali con una nueva locura de adolescente

-¿Cuál?.- me mira y sonrie

-Le dije que me quería casar contigo…eso la volvió loca jajaja casi me quita el pellido

-¿Anthony?

-Bueno éramos niños Candy y sabias que me gustabas verdad…era algo que deseaba en ese entonces y supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual ella te tiene esa cólera hoy …lo siento.- me dice agachando la mirada y lo único que atino a hacer es abrazarlo como odiarlo cuando lo único que hizo fue quererme de una manera sincera, no no simplemente no puedo

Despues de un rato recibo un mensaje por celular de parte de Terry en donde me dice que me espera a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí para llevarme a casa, me hubiera negado si hubiera estado de buen humor pero a estas alturas lo único que deseo es descansar lejos de este lugar

-Anthony me voy

-Te acompaño.

-No hace falta Terry me está esperando a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

-Aun asi te acompaño hasta ahí…viniste conmigo y te vas conmigo sino esta gente puede hablar mas de lo que lo hará

-Gracias.- Nos dirijimos al estacionamiento y partimos en su coche aparentando una salida juntos, pocos metros de ahí estaba Terry esperándome me despido de Anthony con un beso en la mejilla y me bajo del auto para ir donde se encontraba Terry quien me abre la puerta del auto para luego despedirse de Anthony

-Brown

-Grandchester…cuidala, por favor ya tuvo suficiente por hoy

-Lo entiendo.- Diciendo esto se sube al auto y nos marchamos ya en camino a su departamento para el una señal y

-No fue una buena noche verdad

-(Suspiro) No…aunque he tenido peores.- le digo mirándolo a la cara y sonriendo

_**BUENO CHICAS BELLAS Y HERMOSAS AHI LES VA ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE TRATARE DE HACERLOS CON MAS CONTENIDO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN LEERLO...BUENO SIMPLEMENTE DESEARLES QUE TENGAN UN ROMANTICO SAN VALENTIN MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE AMOR A SUS PAREJAS Y ESPERO RECIBAN MUCHOS CHOCOLATES...GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESITOS**_


	18. CAPITULO 17

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**Capitulo 17**

Se iba a casar, Candy se iba a casar , ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Verdaderamente fue ese el motivo por el cual rompieron? Necesito detalles, necesito saber mas. Esta ansiedad me mata como es posible que siendo yo el que este con ella no conosca nada de ella …no se absolutamente nada, la miro tan callada, esta triste es notario sus ojos están cristalinos como si en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, pero aun así conserva ese maldito toque de arrogancia el cual estoy seguro le impide mostrar sus verdaderas emociones.

Acabamos de ingresar al departamento ella se dirige al dormitorio, ¿Qué debo hacer? Hablar con ella en un momento como ese no creo que sea lo adecuado, pero …. ¿Que me ocultas Candy?, la sigo a la habitación veo como se quita la gargantilla, los aretes, los zapatos ; me acerco hacia ella y le ayudo con el vestido siento como tiembla con el roce de mis manos, le quito el vestido y voltea hacia mi justo lo que pensaba, esta triste sus ojos retienen a duras penas las lagrimas que crueles se asoman

-Duerme Candy, te hara bien.- Termino diciéndole por que el solo verla así me lastima, deseo abrazarla y decirle que todo está bien que no hay de que preocuparse que estoy junto a ella que no me alejare, pero ¿tengo el derecho de hacerlo? ¿estaré junto a ella? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Si termino lastimándola, no me lo perdonare

Me dispongo a retirarme cuando de pronto siento como la mano de Candy sujeta mi brazo

-No…no me dejes …n ..necesito….que estés conmigo esta noche.- Dice en voz baja casi un susurro sin levantar la vista del suelo, me pide que me quede, AY DIOS COMO PODRIA YO NEGARLE ESO, la tomo en mis brazos y la deposito delicadamente sobre la cama, me despojo de la ropa que llevo puesta y me recuesto junto a ella , veo esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto me gustan y simplemente la beso ella responde a mi beso me tienta a seguir mi camino por su bello cuello, termino despojándola de las pocas prendas que le quedan dejando un rastro de besos por los sitios que mis manos recorren , me acomodo entre sus piernas y posiciono mi sexo en su entrada, la veo cerrar los ojos y hablar

-Vamos .- Me invita a entrar en ella sin vacilar me hundo en ella soltando un gemido de puro placer al sentir su hermosa carme ardiente y húmeda alrededor de mi, veo como arquea su cuerpo al sentir la intromisión y suelta un gemido de entero placer , empiezo a moverme dentro de ella , a embestirla ¡ME PERTENECE ELLA ME PERTENCE! Al diablo su pasado ella está conmigo ahora y no la voy a dejar ir

¡AL DIABLO EL DICHO PROMETIDO, AL DIABLO BROWN, AL DIABLO TODO!

Siento como su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar a mis arrebatos, se contrae cada musculo de su cuerpo empieza a gemir cada vez mas fuerte ¡ SOLO DI MI NOMBRE ¡ ¡SOLO DI MI NOMBRE! Y HABRAS ACABADO CONMIGO

La veo abrir su hermosa y bella boca y con un grito cargado de placer termina haciéndome su esclavo y explotar de una dicha extrema placentera

.-TERRYYYYYY.- Dice para después desplomarse sobre la blanca sabana y yo encima de ella poco después, me abraza y hunde su rostro en mi hombro y siento como un liquido cálido cae sobre el bañándolo poco a poco ¿Candy esta llorando? La siento sollozar se que no desea escuchar consuelos, pero necesita desahogarse de todo aquello que la aprisiona solo la abrazo, la abrazo esperando poder protegerla

Esa noche Candy lloro hasta quedarse dormida, sea lo que sea que la lastimo prometo borrarlo, eliminare todo rastro de dolor de su vida y la hare feliz.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y la cama estaba vacía seguro Candy como de costumbre estaba ya en la cocina, me dirigí a la cocina no sin antes ponerme unos pantalones, no deseo que piense que soy un pervertido que anda desnudo siempre, me basta que piense que solo ande desnudo a veces, salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina y justamente ahí estaba, pero algo llama mi atención ¿porque esta cambiada?

-Buenos Dias….¿a dónde vas?.- Le pregunto acercándome a ella, me mira y prosigue lo que estaba haciendo

-Voy a salir

-¿ha estas horas?¿ a dónde?

-Ya son las 10 de la mañana y voy al centro.- ¿Al centro? Esto me da mala espina

-Vas…- verdaderamente me da miedo preguntar.- vas a ver a Anthony.- Por un momento detiene lo que estaba haciendo y luego responde

-Si

-¿Por qué?.- Voltea y me mira

-¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué preguntas tu todo esto? No te olvides de los términos de esta relación y yo no tengo que darte ninguna explicación.- ¿Qué? como puede decirme que no tiene que darme ninguna explicación estamos durmiendo juntos por casi un año y que me parta un rayo si no tiene que darme explicaciones.

De pronto voltea

-Ahí esta tu desayuno, nos vemos después.- Deposita el plato sobre la mesa y pretende alejarse pero no se ira asi de fácil no sin al menos despejar mis dudas

-me podrías al menos decir acerca de tu ….chasco matrimonial o mejor …porque no hables de tu padre, no no no yaaaa mejor háblame que tipo de relación hay entre tu y tu dichoso amiguito Anthony.- Veo que se detiene y voltea de golpe y veo como sus ojos muestran enojo y rabia

-Tu no eres nadie para preguntarme sobre mi pasado, escuchas bien

-¿No soy nadie? ….Ja no me hagas reir, ayer te recuerdo llorastes en mi hombro después de hacer el amor conmigo ¿te acuerdas? Creo que eso me da algo de derecho al menos de saber con quién me acuesto, no crees .- Veo como frunce el ceño y empuña su mano , aunque este muy furioso con ella y desee retenerla a la fuerza aquí conmigo, CARAJOS no me gusta estar en este tipio de situación con ella no disfruto de pelear y menos con ella ¿Por qué no soy yo al que le cuenta como le va o como se siente? ¿Por qué no confía en mi y me busca cuando lo necesita? ¿Por qué Anthony, Anthony al carajo con Anthony?.- Vamos Candy.- Le digo tratando de calmarme.- se que no estoy actuando sensatamente y que estoy diciendo cosas que no van al caso, pero por favor ….no soy yo quien pueda estar contigo en estos momento en lugar de Anthony …no puedo ser yo tu amigo al que le cuentas lo que te preocupa, ESTOY CONTIGO no solo me acuesto contigo.- Le digo mientras ella me observa silenciosamente al menos parece que su enojo bajo un poco

-No están fácil Terry ….hay cosa que quizás nunca entenderías….y no estoy dispuesta a que juzguen.

-No lo hare.- Le digo mientras me acerco a ella.- quedate conmigo.- Ella me mira

-¿Por qué haces esto?.- LA VERDAD MI YO MISMO ESTOY SEGURO LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE NO DESEO QUE SE VEA CON Brown, la veo esperar tal mi respuesta pero no se que responder, es la verdad no se por que lo hago ¿debe haber algún motivo? .- La veo vacilar se da la vuelta

-Nos vemos mas tarde.- y se marcha del departamento,

Ja y yo estoy aquí parado hecho un imbécil, le acabo de rogar que no se fuera….me siento despreciable, le acabo de dar mi voto de confianza y ella lo rechazo…prefirió a …BROWN. Me duele, me duele mi orgullo de hombre, me duele….me duele….el corazón ¿Por qué? …ja ja ja solo eso faltaba TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER BAKER estas enamorado de Candy

* * *

No me siento bien, siento como si todo el mundo quisiera venirse encima mio..me duele haber dejado así a Terry pero hay algo que me impide confiar en el….verguenza, orgullo, miedo yo que se pero hay algo, pero aun asi me encuentro frente al restaurante donde debería encontrarme con Anthony pero por mas que deseo no puedo dar un solo paso …AYYY DIOS QUE ME SUCEDE, VAMOS CANDY ….Anthony es mi amigo tal vez el único que he tenido, tal vez el único que me a apoyado; pero Terry ¿Qué es entonces Terry? ¿Amigo? ¿ puede llegar a ser mi amigo? Podre confiar en el, contar con el…CANDY me estas volviendo loca …

AHHHHHHH NO LA CULPA LA TIENE LA VIEJA ESA LA TIA DE ABUELA DE ANTHONY por que tenia que levantar muertos ya enterrados de mi pasado, porque tenía que remover heridas que estaba dispuesta a olvidar, ¿que hago?

Lo siento Anthony me doy la vuelta y regreso por el camino que me lleva al departamento de Terry, no sé si es la decisión más acertada que he tenido pero … AL DIABLO…necesito a Terry.

Abro la puerta e ingreso al departamento al llegar a la sala veo a Terry sentado en el sofá con una botella de cerveza en las manos

-¿cerveza?.- le pregunto extrañada veo como voltea a verme para luego posar la mirada en su bebida

-(suspira) No había whisky

-ummm.- Me acerco a él y tomo asiento a su lado, veo como de un lado del sillón saca una botella mas la destapa y me la da

-¿pensabas emborracharte con cerveza?.- Le pregunto mientras tomo de la botella

-Algo asi… - lo veo callar un momento y luego .- y tu cita con Anthony fue veloz

-No fue un cita para tu información y… no llegue a entrar al lugar que por cierto era un restaurante.- lo veo sonreír brevemente

-¿Así por qué?

-ummm quien sabe…tal vez….decidí confiar en tus palabras.- Tomo otra vez de mi bebida y un silencio invade la habitación se que debo ser yo la que diga algo pero no me sale, que lo voy a decir, OYE Terry sabes esta es mi vida no soy la perfecta señorita que aparento sino …algo mucho peor jajaja ME DA MIEDO , QUE TAL SI ME DESPECRIA COMO LO HIZO EL, pero aun asi debo decirlo necesito que el lo sepa Y NO SE POR QUE pero lo necesito, tomo aire y empiezo

-Soy hija única de una reconocido abogado….bueno era hija única…el murió.- JA JA JA claro por que no ponerle un poco de chispa así me evito la vergüenza de romper en llanto.- Mi vida era de lo mas feliz mis padres se amaban, me amaban todo era mutuo y asfixiante amor, estudie toda mi vida en un colegio exclusivamente de mujeres, no tenia amigas pues no creía necesaria esa chachara de cuchichear de cosas vanas y sin valor, si era buena estudiante y sabia jugar mis cartas , aunque era bien inocente.- Veo como hace un gesto sorpresa.- Lo digo en serio con decirte que no tuve mi primer beso hasta después de salir del colegio es mas temblaba ante la presencia de un hombre

-No te creo.- me dice con el ceño fruncido

-De veras, es mas la Candy de ahora a la Candy de años atrás es diferente, era una niña que a sus 16 años no usaba maquillaje, no había besado a nadie, no pensaba en chicos solo pensaba en que travesura hacerle a la ama de llaves o como ganarle a trepar los arboles a Anthony

-¿Anthony? Ósea ya lo conocías

-uffff desde que teníamos 8….pero déjame seguir.- Veo como da otro bocado a su bebida. – Mi vida fue buena tenía todo lo que necesitaba…bueno a pesar de que toda mi vida estudie en una colegio de mujeres mi padre vio por necesario que me relacionara con diferentes tipos de personas asi que me mando desde pequeña a un campamento de verano fue ahí donde para desgracia tuya conocía a Anthony, congeniamos de inmediato nos hicimos buenos amigos, pasábamos los mejores meses divirtiéndonos y haciendo de las nuestras en los campamentos, prometimos encontrarnos todos los años en ese lugar y asi fue….apenas llegaba el verano a ambos nos enviaban al campamento y disfrutábamos hasta que cumpli 13 ese año papá ya no me enviaría al campamento, porque según el una señorita no iba a esos lugares….le mande una carta a Anthony A INGLATERRA explicándole la situación y que no podría verle más. – suspiro-.- pero un dia saliendo del colegio lo vi, parado frente a la salida diciéndome que iba a estudiar en América y que nos veríamos más seguido

-Fue cuando dejo el REAL COLEGIO SAN PABLO

-Supongo ESTABA FELIZ PODIA TENER CERCA A MI UNICO AMIGO, hasta que un día cuando tenía 16 lo mandaron lejos … a Escocia, lo deje de ver …claro aunque venia en fechas especiales nos escribíamos y hablamos por teléfono seguido pero no era lo mismo, termine el colegio y era un manojo de hormonas reprimidas no sabía como enfrentarme al mundo y sucedió lo que tenia que suceder ME ENAMORE como una estúpida, vergonzosamente enamorada hasta la medula

-¿de quien?

-Era hijo de uno de los clientes de mi padre ….Neil Leagan

-¿Neal Leagan? El hijo de Sara y Robert Leagan el presidente de Exportaciones Maximinex

-Sii ese mismo

-Hubo un rumor que se tejió acerca de el

-Ja ja ja si ya me imagino…. Bueno como te dije me enamore terriblemente de el, fue mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez … mi primer todo, me dijo que me amaba y le crei estuvo conmigo 4 años Terry parecía un cuento de hadas, era feliz…claro que a mi padre no le gustaba la idea de que su única hija tuviera novio pero lo acepto, hice que lo aceptara que grave error…cuando cumplí 20 me pidió que me casara con el…acepte estaba enamorada, para eso había empezado a estudiar en la universidad pero no me importaba iba a ser su esposa, eso me llenaba. – Siento como voz empieza a temblar como fui tan tonta.- Mi padre se rehusó dijo que era demasiado joven para casarme, pero yo no lo vi así según yo era adulta capaz de tomar mis decisiones y fue así que de forma madura le advertí….que si no me daba su aprobación huiría y no me volvería a ver mas… jajaja puedes creerlo. El termino aceptando preparamos todo, tenía un lindo vestido, una hermoso salón, un delicioso pastel y a una semana de la boda me abandono….me abandono me llamo por celular diciéndome que lo sentía que no podía casarse conmigo, que se había enamorado de otra persona y que pensaba que tal vez con el matrimonio podía revivir lo que sentía por mi pero que no fue asi.- Ay por Dios siento como las lagrimas desean escaparse de mis ojos.- Estaba destruida muy destruida cuando llegue a casa en busca de consuelo mi padre la persona que mas amaba en el mundo me recibió con una bofetada, Terry no entendía el porque, estaba destrozada y lo único que quería era que me abrazara y tal vez que me regañara y me dijera TE LO DIJE, pero no, me golpeo y no sabia por que ….luego lo volvió hacer y cai al suelo si no hubiera sido por el ama de llaves lo hubiera seguido haciendo , fue ahí que me entere con sus duras palabras, con palabras llenas de odio y rencor que Mi novio había huido con Mi madre.- veo como me mira con asombro y sin mas le pregunto .- Ahora me podrías decir …por favor ¿cuál era el rumor que decía de el?

-ahhhh…bueno nunca escuche sobre tu matrimonio solo que Neal se había metido con una mujer casada y se habían ido a vivir al extranjero, fue un escándalo para su padre tenia que cubrirlo lo mejor posible

-JAJAJA vaya que lo hizo al menos no se dio a conocer el Apellido de mi familia algo bueno

-Candy fue terrible lo que pasaste yo…

- Terry eso no fue lo peor, mi padre me rechazo, me culpo por a ver metido a Neal a nuestro hogar, me voto de mi casa, dejo de pagarme la universidad…me dejo en la calle me borro de su mapa si no hubiera sido por la herencia que me dejo mi abuela no se donde habría acabado…- Necesito aire aquí viene la peor parte, me seguirá viendo como lo hace hasta ahora o no ….y con voz trémula prosigo.- Al poco tiempo descubrí que estaba embarazada .-lo veo abrir los ojos y cerrar de golpe los labios.- tenia dos meses…Terry me acababan de abandonar, estaba sola no tenia padre, no tenia madre, no tenia amigos y estaba embarazada.- A este punto podía sentir como mis lagrimas mojaban mi mejilla

-¿Qué hicistes?

-Aun tenia una esperanza, los niños cambian a la gente ¡no!, fui donde mi padre esperando que al menos me permitiera quedarme en casa hasta que naciera , porque Terry yo lo quería fuera quien fuera el padre yo lo quería, quería a mi hijo…pero mi padre se enfado aun más me llamo cualquiera, mujerzuela y dijo que me llevara a mi bastardo fuera de su vista que si volvía el haría que yo me arrepintiera, nunca mas volví a verlo…empece mis clase en la universidad y en una de esas mañanas frias de otoño simplemente me sentía mal y me desmaye, cuando desperté me encontré en una camilla y con vías en ambos brazos al intentar levantarme sentí un dolor tan insoportable como ningún otro, al preguntarle a uno de los enfermeros que me había pasado este simplemente dijo TUVISTE UN ABORTO aquello fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, ahí murió mis esperanzas hay murió la linda Candy…aun recuerdo lo que me dijo una enfermera para consolarme TAL VEZ DIOS NO QUISO QUE EL NACIERA… ES LO MEJOR, tal vez si fue lo mejor que clase de madre hubiera sido, no sabia hacer nada, no tenia nada FUE LO MEJOR ….(silencio) Nadie me visito en todo el tiempo que estuve internada, no se tal vez aun esperaba a alguien y en el día que me daban de alta vino Anthony ….mi leal Anthony me llevo a casa, me cuido, pero nada era igual estaba vacía.- Terry solo me miraba.- Ahí lo volví a arruinar.- Le dijo mientras con mis manos froto mi rostro húmedo.- Lastime a Anthony pero él es tan bueno que aun así no se separo de mi .-Siento como Terry sujeta una de mis manos y la jala así si

-¿Qué paso Candy?

-Me acosté con el.- Veo como el color de su rostro lo abandona y se queda quieto.- y luego lo rechace y lo insulte le dije que era un desgraciado un maldito oportunista….que se fuera que lo odiaba y muchas cosas mas, se que lo lastime y mucho…pero el solo me digo: " ¡SI! SOY UN DESGRACIADO Y ENTIENDO QUE ME ODIES PERO NUNCA,NUNCA TE DEJARIA SOLA" se fue al día siguiente pensé que nunca mas lo volvería a ver pero no fue así venia todos los fines de semana a verme, me cocinaba, salíamos; venia desde Escocia Terry solo para verme EL BORRO LO QUE YO LE HICE Y LO QUE LE DIJE decidió ser mi amigo, pude salir adelante olvide lo que me paso pero también me convertí en esto alguien fría, arrogante, malvada ; no quiero volver a pasar por esto Terry.- Tomo su mano entre las mias.- Por eso si de verdad deseas ser mi amigo puedo hacerlo, te acepto….pero no me pides algo mas…no puedo, no quiero, me da miedo.

-Me estas pidiendo que no me enamore de ti

-Si…soy malvada te dejaría Terry no porque no sienta algo por ti si no porque no sabría como corresponder a tus sentimientos…te lastimaría

-Fue así como dejaste a los otros porque te dijeron que te amaban.- Asiento con la cabeza.- Ah entiendo no te preocupes eso no va a pasar…solo es deseo puro deseo.- Lo veo sonreír y besar mis manos.- Gracias

-¿Qué le paso a tu padre…en la cena dijiste que murió?.- Suelta mis manos y se acomoda en el sillon

-Si…a los dos años de todo eso, se deprimió tanto que olvido todo lo demás su casa, su trabajo, su vida….el ama de llaves lo encontró muerto en su despacho los médicos dijeron que fue un infarto

-¿Y no te dejo nada?

-No, me saco de sus testamento y la casa fue confiscada por el banco y sus socios se adueñaron de su negocio.

-y tu madre ¿ no la volvistes a ver?

-No, ni tampoco deseo hacerlo….arruino mi vida , nuestra vida…debio comportarse a la altura y ser leal .- Lo veo analizar mis palabras como tratando de guardarlas en su memoria

-Una ultima pregunta ¿de veras no sientes nada por Anthony?

-No, el es en verdad un amigo…es mas, como un hermano nunca lo vi como algo mas

-Ya veo…al menos eso me hace sentir mejor.- Veo como se recuesta en el sofá adoptando una actitud relajada.- Me agrada que confiaras en mi, en verdad me hace feliz .- lo dice mientras mira al frente

-Bueno tengo algo mas que decirte.- Le digo después de un rato y ya calmada

-¿Qué?

-Yo…yo no me acuesto con mis amigos

-¿Qué?.- Lo veo voltear la mirada hacia mi y levantar una ceja.- Lo hiciste con Anthony

-Eso no cuenta fue hace mucho y …estaba deprimida

-No me digas que si soy tu amigo se acaba la diversión.- Lo veo entrecerrar los ojos mientras habla

-Si…asi es .- Estoy loca verdaderamente adoro atormentarlo.- Es la mejor prueba para ganar mi confianza

-¿Qué? No juegues.- Lo veo revolver su cabello con ambas manos y después voltea a observarme, a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza con expresión seria, lo veo pensar en silencio.- Esta bien si así van a ser las cosas acepto, seré tu amigo pero tu ya no compartirás departamento conmigo

-¿Por qué? .- Pregunto asombrada

-Candy soy un hombre de carne y hueso, si te tengo cerca de mi por mucho tiempo te cogeré, asi que para salvaguardar NUESTRA AMISTAD es mejor que te mantengas alejada de mi al menos por un tiempo.- Lo veo y no lo creo ¿de verdad acepto? Supongo que con esto se deben de despejar mis dudas

-OK…- Me pongo de pie y doy unos cuantos pasos.- Pero sabes creo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo.- me mira y entrecierra los ojos

-No creo que no…complicaríamos las cosas, debemos olvidarnos del sexo

-No, no debemos serás mi amigo y mi amante

-No es correcto, sabes

-Al diablo con lo que es correcto ¿deseas verme en brazos de otro?

Yo sabía que aquello surtiría efecto veo como un brillo cruza sus ojos y de un solo golpe se pone de pie

-Esta bien, será como tu digas amigo y amante.- Sonrió y me dirijo a la cocina

-Tengo hambre. – le digo mientras busco en el refri

-Vamos a comer a afuera

-En serio

-Si..que se te antoja.- Pienso un momento y

-Pizza deseo pizza con mucho queso

-¿pizza?...bueno entonces pizza será, vamos.- Tomo mi bolso y me dispongo a salir del brazo de Terry no se pero siento como un peso de mi cuerpo ha sido liberado me siento liviana y relajada, me siento segura al lado de Terry creo que fue buena idea confiar en el

* * *

Estoy verdaderamente jodido, Candy me acaba de cortar toda posibilidad de relación estable con ella…es verdaderamente doloroso haber escuchado lo que vivio…ahora en cierto modo entiendo porque el de su comportamiento y su actitud, pero por que yo tengo que pagar por eso, YO DESEO ESTAR CONTIGO CANDY, ¿Cómo carajos me llegue a enamorar de ella? De todas las mujeres disponibles me enamoro como un imbécil de la más problemática, loca, terca, orgullosa y sobre todo sensual , hermosa, divertida e inteligente pecosa que pudiera conocer

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquella reveladora mañana y aunque hemos….mejorado nuestra convivencia me siento extraño al no poder decirle lo que siento verdaderamente, asi que me veo en la necesidad de pedir consejo y quien mejor para darlo que mi querido Nigel

-OHHHH Terry.- Me dice Nigel al entrar a su oficina.- que haces en mi espacio claro si eres tan amable de decirlo.- me dice cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los estantes del lugar

-Bueno …he venido a pedirte consejo, espero no te rehuses

-Sobre que

-Acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorado de Candy.-Le digo sin mas veo como Nigel abre los ojos como platos y luego reacciona

-¿Qué? Como te diste cuenta….claro no es una cosa que fuera imposible, se estaba empezando a notar pero ¿como te diste cuenta?

-Por cosas de la vida…pero a lo que vine necesito tu ayuda

-Claro dime dime.- Lo dice tomando asiento al frente mio

- Candy prácticamente me dejo en claro que si deseo seguir con ella será solo como amante y amigo cosa que me costo mucho, mas no como algo mas …y veras yo deseo algo mas

-Deseas ser su ¿novio?

-Eso y con el futuro tal vez algo mas…pero es cuestión de tiempo

-Oh por dios…necesito un trago

-Nigel …necesito tu ayuda ¿ que hago? ¿Cómo hago qu e candy se enamore de mi?

-¿Qué? Tu preguntarme eso es recontra extraño….

-Nigel

- Ok …mira enamorada para mi ya esta, solo le falta reconocerlo y eso si esta difícil por varias razones que no puedo contarte

-Hablas de su padre, de Neil, del bebe o de Anthony.- Veo como vuelve a poner los ojos como platos

-¿Lo sabes?¿Como lo sabes?

-Candy me lo conto

-¿te conto? Por Dios ¿Dónde estuve metido? Que no me entere de nada

-Nigel concéntrate

-Bueno eso demuestra que ya te tiene confianza….solo falta que reconosca lo que siente…pues no se….demuéstrale que ella es importante para ti cautívala es mujer después de todo le gustan los detalles las salidas, las citas , cenas , flores, vestidos todo eso…¿por qué no la llevas de viaje por Año nuevo? Vayan algún lugar los dos solos y bueno sería bueno no crees

-¿Un viaje? me parece una buena idea…bueno Nigel gracias .- Me pongo de pie dirigiéndome a la salida.- Trata de mantenerlo en secreto quieres ….deseo que sea una sorpresa.

_**BUENO AQUI LES VA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE SU HUMILDE FIC Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ... SON ELLOS LOS QUE ME DAN DESEOS DE ESCRIBIR , BUENO SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS USTEDES LECTORAS, AUNQUE LES VOY A SER SINCERA CREO QUE ME EXCEDI UN POCO PERO BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE**_

_**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES AGRADE SI NO COMENTEN **_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_


	19. CAPITULO 18

**COSAS DE LOCOS**

**Gianny17**

**CAPITULO 18**

Fue una enorme sorpresa que Terry me invitara a pasar año nuevo lejos del frio invierno de Nueva York ¿A dónde?...tatatan pues nada menos que las isla San Andrés un bello pero bello lugar … verdaderamente es un pedazo de cielo, aunque el viaje fue un poco largo fue único…no sabía que Terry tenía un jet privado, ¿Cuánto dinero posee este chico? No hay duda cada día me sorprende mas y no es que me considere una diva ni mucho menos una mujer que este con alguien por su dinero pero buenooo no voy a mentir me encanta que Terry se dé cierto gustitos en especial si yo estoy incluida en ellos

Aun no puedo creer que yo este aquí tomando el sol frente a este hermoso mar azul…disfrutando del buen servicio y como no de un lujosa suite del Hotel Royal Decameron Aquarium ¡INCREIBLE! Me pregunto cuánto tendría que trabajar para darme una salidita así, bueno no importa verdaderamente Terry si sabe como ganarse a una chica. Aun recuerdo con incredulidad como sucedió

_**Flash black**_

Me encuentro recostada en la cama leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos cuando de pronto entra Terry a la habitación y sin saludar siquiera se dirige al guarda ropa de donde saca unas camisas, playeras, pantalones y otras prendas las que guarda en una valija de viaje, verdaderamente esto es extraño, reconosco que es un hombre ocupado que siempre esta de salida, pero el hecho de ser un grosero y ni siquiera saludar me sorprende no es propio de el…NO…el señor MODALES INGLESES no se permitiría tal desfachatez de su parte

- MMMM….¿vas de viaje Terry?.- Le digo mientras dejo el libro sobre la mesita y me siento en la cama

-Vamos de viaje.- Me dice tras colocar otras cosas en la valija

-¿vamos? ¿A dónde?

- mmmmmmm es una sorpresa.- me dice mientras me regala un sonrisa.- bueno alista algunas cosas, solo lo mas indispensable, partimos en una hora

-¿Qué? Una hora estás loco Terry.- Le digo mientras salgo de un brinco de la cama .-¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer en una hora? ¿ no me alcanza ni para darme una buena ducha?.- me mira me sujeta suavemente de los brazos

-Candy, si no te alistas en una hora te voy a llevar así tal como estas al avión.- ¿LO DIJO EN SERIO? No lo puedo creer, lo miro atónita y haciendo un puchero empiezo a abrir cajones y a guarda lo indispensable para un viaje en la maleta

-No puedo creerlo…vienes como si nada y me dices que salimos de viaje ¿en cuanto? UNA HORA…al menos dime a donde para saber que llevar

-No…además ya te dije lo indispensable si te falta algo a ya te lo compro.- Lo dice con esa típica y malvada sonrisa

-Eres imposible

Al cabo de una hora salimos del departamento para dirigirnos al aeropuerto y como toda ciudadana normal me dirijo hacia los pasillos concurridos POR LA GENTE NORMAL, pero NO …el hecho de que este al lado de Terry ya no me hace normal

-¿A dónde vas?.- Me pregunta Terry al ver que me dirijo para registrarme

-¿A registrarme?.- veo como arquea una ceja y responde

-No necesitas registrarte, vamos en mi jet privado.- OH por dios JET PRIVADO, ummm bueno ya que insiste

-Me lo hubieras dicho, desde un inicio.- Le dijo tomando una posición de indignación.- ¿Por donde?

-El hangar queda por acá.- me señala una de las salidas que nos llevan a un enorme espacio donde se encuentran los nada humildes avioncitos. Al llegar nos reciben dos hombre que supongo serán el piloto y el copiloto y una sexi mujer que por la forma de vestir supongo será nuestra aeromoza

-Buenas tardes a todos.- Saluda Terry mientras se dispone a subir

-¿Adonde joven Grandchester?.- le pregunta uno de los hombres

-A las islas San Andres, Marcus

-Entendido, joven.- le dice mientras nos acomódanos en el interior del maravillo avioncito, simplemente GUAUUUUUU y mas GUAUUUUUU, esas 4 horas fueron las mejores horas de mi vida mejor que viajar en primera clase, es maravillo y de tanto disfrutar mi buena suerte siento como la realidad golpea mi conciencia

-Oh Terry no tengo ropa de baño, ni nada para usar en la playa.- le digo algo preocupada

-No te preocupes ya te dije que yo me encargo de eso, allá compramos lo que necesitas, hay buenas tiendas.- No es que no me guste que me regalen cosas pero me siento incomoda al recibir este tipo de atenciones de los hombres es como estar comprometiéndote a algún tipo de situación

-No, no Terry no deberías

-Candy, cállate antes que me pongas de mal humor y te haga nadar en ropa interior…solo disfruta del momento…yo me encargo de todo lo demás..- Me dice en tono serio y decidido, bueno ni modo que le vamos hacer si desea estar de dadivoso quien soy yo para impedírselo

_**Fin del Flash black**_

Bueno y es así que me encuentro hoy aquí tomando el sol, luciendo un hermoso y sexi bañador de dos piezas que claro Terry me ayudo a escoger

-Terry me ayudas a ponerme esto.- Le digo mientras me muestro una botella de bronceador y me le muestro la espalda

-¿Te vas a broncear?.- Coje la botella y tras echarse una generosa porción de ella en las manos me la coloca

-Si, solo un poco

-Pero se te va a quedar marcado estas cosas en la piel.- me señala las tiras del bañador

-A no hay problema.- le digo mientras me desato la tira que se encuentra atada en mi cuello y cubro mis pechos con mis brazos.- me ayudas con el otro mudo.- Esperando que desate el lazo que se encuentra en mi espalda

-¿Qué vas a hacer topless?.- me mira sonriendo de medio lado y pasando su mano por la sugestiva prenda

-nooo…ni aunque lo sueñes, no soy exhibicionista….solo me recostare aquí esperando que el sol haga su trabajo.- Aun cubriendo mis pechos me recuesto esperando alcanzar un bronceado adecuado, Terry suelta una carcajada y da un sorbo a su bedida, al cabo de un rato lo escucho maldecir y siento como sus manos vuelven a atar la menuda prenda, tanta es mi sorpresa que de un brinco me reincorporo y trato de ver que es aquello que provoco aquella reacción en el

-¿Que sucede, Ter….- No termino de pronunciar las palabras ya que ante mis ojos veo como en nuestra dirección se acercan toda la familia Andrews, Stear , Archi, Anthony y Albert….claro sin mencionar a las dos mujeres que los acompañan de la cual puedo reconocer a Annie la asistenta de Terry

-Arréglate el traje de baño.- Me dice Terry recostándose otra vez

-¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí, Terry? .- Le digo un tanto alterada

-Es lo que yo deseo saber

Al cabo de un rato los intrusos se encuentran a un lado nuestro, ya puedo saber de quien fue la idea de arruinarme la salidita, este niño no vive sino esta junto a Terry inclusive podría decir que tiene un amor enfermizo por él y es sabido que Archi puede ser verdaderamente inoportuno a veces, pero el simple hecho que ahora se encuentre aquí arruinándome el año nuevo es indecifrable y lo peor es que vino con testigos…es en serio …no tiene nada en la cabeza, se supone que mi situación debía permanecer en el anonimato, pero noooo este hijo de mamá, viene arruina mi plan romántico y lo peor me expone ante todos.

Nota castigar dolorosamente a Archi por esto

-Hola hermano.- Saluda Archi.- que mal te vienes de vacaciones y no avisas a nadie….mira hasta tuve que buscarte por mar y tierra.- Le dice Archi posicionándose frente a el con los brazos cruzados

-Por lo visto no lo hice bien ya que me encontrastes.- Le responde mirándolo a la cara

-Jaja bueno bueno por lo visto no te alegra verme, no importa, yo se que hay alguien a quien si le encanto verme.- voltea a mí con esa sonrisa que me da ganas de borrar de un golpe.- ¿Como estas Candy?

-Muy bien Archi, gracias por preguntar.- VERDADERAMENTE DESEO ESCONDER LA CARA pero me veo en la obligación de saludar a los demás.- Hola a todos, espero que el viaje les haya sido agradable.- Con mi mejor sonrisa, CON MI MEJOR SONRISA puedo ver a Albert y Annie mirándome de una forma inquisitoria, esto no tendría que estar pasando

-Hubiera sido mejor si tu mejor amiga se hubiera dignado en invitarte.- Me dice un Anthony serio.- Pero no lo hizo en cambio tuve que pasar 4 horas escuchando los disparates de Stear y las historias sugestivas de Archi.- Cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño

-¿Qué? Ahora te quejas, bien que no dejabas de reir por todo aquello.- Dice un Stear sonriente.- Ademas te estás olvidando de las historias de Albert…no me vas a decir que no estuvieron buenas, incluso me mandaron hasta el baño.

-Si no te hagas Anthony, bien que deseabas ver a alguien para darle su abrazo de año nuevo, hasta parecías perro abandonado con tan solo verte.- Arremete Archi propinándole un codazo a Anthony

-Jajaja si te hubieras visto parecías menear la cola cuando se te dijo donde estaba y mas aun cuando te propusimos venir.- Termina diciendo Stear, mientras un rubor atraviesa el rostro de Anthony, no hay duda estoy son hermanos, diferentes físicamente pero con un sentido del humor único, me da pena Anthony.

-Muy graciosos.- Dice Anthony para después mirarme.- Ves me hubieras ahorrado todo esta calamidad.- me dice seriamente para finalmente regalarme una sonrisa. – No sabes lo duro que fue para convivir con su cerebro de ameba.

-Bueno no sufras ya estas aquí.- le dijo para después romper en una carcajada seguida por la de Anthony

-ya Ja JA ja dejen de reir .- Interfiere Terry.- Candy es hora de Almorzar creo que vas al hotel a cambiarte y tu Brown .- le dice mirándolo seriamente.- deja de hacerte el gracioso

Veo como por un minuto ambos se quedan viendo fijamente como si entre ellos se librara un lucha visual a muerte, para que finalmente Anthony con una sonrisa ceda

-Entiendo Grandchester

-Bueno entonces me voy los espero en el hotel.- Le digo a Terry mientras tomo mis cosas y me retiro, en eso me percato que Anthony se encuentra a mi lado toma mi bolsa de mano y con esa linda sonrisa me sigue el paso.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Brown?.- Dice Terry desde el sitio donde se había quedado haciéndonos voltear casi al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué? …La acompaño, no es obvio oh no me dirás que deseas que ande asi por el lobby de hotel.- Veo como Terry entrecierra los ojos.- Justo lo que imagine… ves voy a ser generoso contigo y voy a prestar mi compañía para que nadie se atreva a mirarla, solo por ti Grandchester.- Lo esta provocando, esto va a terminar mal

-No hay necesidad la acompaño yo

-No, mis primos están locos por verte no te preocupes esta sana y salva conmigo .- le dice con una sonrisa.- Nos vamos Candy.- Por dios que hago , si me voy con Anthony Terry se molesta, si me quedo Anthony se molesta, si acepto irme con Terry la que se hablaran Annie y Albert…RESPIRA …DIOS Terry me va a matar pero es lo mejor cuanto más rápido aleje a Anthony de su vista más segura va a estar la situación

-Si nos vamos.- Digo mientras observo a Terry.- nos vemos arriba.

Salgo del área de la piscina acompaña de Anthony verdaderamente no se que va a resultar de esta salida, estaré agradecida si llegamos a casa sin algún cuerpo que cargar

* * *

Aun no entiendo como es que todos estos aparecieron, solo se me ocurre que podría …pero no creo…o si, tendré que averiguarlo cuanto antes; alguien tiene que pagar por esto, mi plan romántico se echo a perder con todos estos aquí y lo peor de todo es que tendré que convencer a unos cuanto para que no digan nada. Pero … no me cabe en la cabeza…como es que mi Candy acepto irse con el imbécil de Anthony y dejarme con estos

-Bueno hay que reconocer que Anthony sabe como manejarlas.- Me dice Archi de pronto

-Callate Archi

-Que….yo solo decía….y mira que parece de los tranquilos

-Deja de hablar disparates y dime que haces aquí

-Ya te dije…pasamos el año nuevo contigo….si o no Stear.- le pregunta a su hermano que se encuentra con Albert y las dos chicas

-A mi ni me metas, yo te seguí por que dijiste que Terry nos había invitado

-Que mal hermano que eres, deberías de apoyarme ya que hice interesante tu año nuevo.- le dice en tono de reproche a Stear

-Bahh si todo lo que digas.- responde

-y ¿como supiste donde ubicarme?.- Entrecierro mis ojos mientras lo miro fijamente

-Ah bueno eso fue un poco difícil.- Se pone las manos detrás de la nuca y continua.- Al ver que no contestabas tu móvil llame a tu asistenta Annie quien me dijo que habías salido de viaje pero que no sabía dónde.- Me abraza y casi en un susurro.- Y veras, esta buena no , la invite a pasar el año nuevo con nosotros a cambio de que me ayudara a ubicarte.- sonríe y luego prosigue.- entonces se le ocurrió la idea de preguntarle a tu madre, la llame y le dije que mi padre requería de tu servicios urgentemente y bueno como era de esperarse me dijo que no sabia nada de tu paradero , pero ella llamo a Nigel quien después de un interrogatorio exhaustivo nos dijo donde podríamos encontrarte, entonces le comente a Stear quien acepto encantado.- mira a su hermano.-

-Pero crei que iba a ser bien recibido

- Bueno de paso trajo a Paty para hacer compañía a Annie porque ya la había invitado; peroooo cuando fuimos a comprar los pasajes no encontramos ninguno disponible entonces recordamos que nuestro querido Albert tiene un avión privado pero como no nos tiene confianza.-voltea y se dirije al rubio.- ¿verdad Albert?

-Si

-Ves, tuvimos que recurrir a Anthony para que lo convenciera, al principio se negaba

-No deseaba cooperar.- Interfiere Stear .- Basto decir que Candy estaba contigo

-Aja y en un dos por tres convenció a Albert para utilizar su avioncito, pero claro como no todo es asi de desinteresado nos acompaño

-No iba a dejar que ustedes posaran sus manos sobre mi AVIONCITO, lo quiero entero y sin ningún rasguño, quien mejor que yo para supervisar sus fechorías.- Dice Albert

-Ves asi sucedieron las cosas

-Genial.- Respiro hondo esto no esta pasando.- bueno vamos tengo hambre y necesito cambiarme antes

No puedo creerlo en verdad Archi hace esto por molestarme y ver hasta que punto aguanta mi resistencia antes de matarlo a golpes o es que en verdad no tiene nada en la cabeza y no se da cuenta de lo que hace, pero por la amistad que nos tenemos debo aguantar SOLO AGUANTA TERRY una semana no creo que cometas algún crimen. Bueno lo único que me preocupa ahora es Candy y el pelmazo ese , aunque también esta Albert, Annie y la otra chica

Bueno a Stear le encargare su invitada, a Albert le hablo mas tarde y Annie la convenzo ahora, me acerco a ella mientras nos dirigimos al ascensor

-Annie podría hablarte un minuto.- Le digo mientras disminuyo la velocidad de mis pasos dejando una distancia prudencial entre el resto y nosotros

-Si claro, dime Terry.- mientras caminamos acerca uno del otro

-bueno no se que te habrá contado Archi

-Hablas de tu y Candy.- La miro mientras sonríe, no se que estará pensando pero es mejor dejar las cosas claras

-Si, exactamente eso

-No me dijo nada solo…intuyo algo por lo que vi

-Bueno entonces no intuyas nada, porque te dejo en claro Annie si descubro que alguien sabe las cosas que pasaron en este viaje, en especial las referidas a Candy y a mi, te juro que mi venganza será cruel que acabara con tu trabajo, con tu reputación y con tu futuro; estamos claros.- la veo verdaderamente sorprendida , creo que exagere un poco pero bueno mejor que se lo crea.

-Pero yo no soy la única que los vio.- Se defiende

-Tienes razón, pero eres la única que es capaz de hablar, veras nadie se atrevería a decir alguna palabra si yo se los ordeno….tienes alguna duda

-No , claro que no , no diré nada

-Bien entonces disfruta del viaje.- le digo con una sonrisa, en eso escucho la voz de Archi llamándome

-Terry…se puede saber que hablas con Annie…..yo la traje recuerdas

-Nada amigo solo le preguntaba cómo piensa disfrutar de su estadía.- Le digo mientras me adelanto a tomar el ascensor

* * *

-Annie de que te hablo Terry.- Pregunta Archi

-Me acaba de amenazar.- Responde una Annie totalmente aterrada.- no desea que comente que estuvo de viaje con Candy

-¿Así?.- A lo que la joven asiente con la cabeza.- MMMM pues créele es terrible vengándose, es mas ni yo ni Stear nos atreveríamos a hacer algo en su contra

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, vamos no es tan grave .- Le dice mientras abordan el ascensor

* * *

Esa misma noche después de una agradable velada, del tradicional abrazo de año nuevo y del brindis decidimos salir a divertirnos a algún club nocturno del lugar, bueno no es necesario mencionar que todos nos acompañaron, es justo como pensaba pasar mi año nuevo Yo Candy con toda la familia Andrews y no lo voy a negar fue divertido entre anécdotas infantiles, conquistas amorosas, situaciones bochornosas y muchas cosas la pasamos de lo lindo, nunca imagine que hombres como ellos tuvieran un lado como llamarlo…oculto, aquello que uno piensa que solo sucede a los seres mortales como nosotros en especial cosas bochornosas de mujeres pero les sucede ellos también pasan sus vergüenzas

-No les miento, uno la veía desde atrás se quedaba deslumbrado y ni que hablar del frente era tu sueño hecho realidad .- Contaba un entusiasmado Archi.- y cuando la vi acercarse a nuestro grupo tan sensualmente se sintió como tu sueño se hacía realidad con cada paso que daba, cuando de pronto se pone al frente nuestro saca un cigarrillo y ….nos dice tienen fuego amigos.- Lo dice en un tono grave y tosco.-

-¿Qué?.- Dicen las chicas al unisonó

-Si era…hombre el muy….cabron

-AGGGG Archi… te gusta ver el trasero de los hombres.- le dice Su Hermano Stear

-Pero quien iba a saber que tenia sorpresa incluida…les juro….estaba bien trabajado era un mujer por donde lo vieras, solo lo delataba la voz

-cállate enfermo…para mi que disfrutaste tu encuentro.- Le dice un divertido Terry

-Bueno so no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna tal vez hubiera caído.

-Ayy cállate Archi.- Dice una Annie escandalizada

-Ya deja de contar cosas desagradables, voy a la barra ¿alguien quiera algo de tomar?.-Pregunta Terry a los demás a lo que todos afirman y dan sus pedidos, una vez alejado Terry observo como Albert se pone de pie y se acerca a mi,me extiende la mano y con una perfecta sonrisa pregunta

-¿Deseas bailar o es que tengo que pedir permiso a otra persona? .- ¿Como dijo? No voy a negar que ya sabia lo que me iba a pedir y por supuesto que me iba a negar pero después de prácticamente retarme como voy a dejar que piense que es verdad lo que pregunta NOOOO ni en sueños

-Claro pero espero que no sea una decepción, detesto pararme por gusto.- le digo dirigiendo me a la pista

En eso momento se escucho en el lugar una salsa modernamente movida lo que para mi mala suerte implicaba un buen motivo para conversar y eso era justamente lo que no deseaba y para peor de males resulto ser que Albert no era malo bailando al contrario sabia como defenderse me dejo impresionada con ese juego de manos que varias veces me hicieron tener su rostro cerca al mío y en momentos como este es que me pongo a pensar " CUANDO APRENDERE A MANTENER LA BOCA CERRADA Y NO ANDAR PROVOCANDO A LAS PERSONAS" No deseo imaginar quien me esta viendo en estos momentos, me basta con saber lo celoso que es Terry y el cómo debe estar si es que me esta observando en estos momentos DIOS DAME INTELIGENCIA PARA DECIR NO CUANDO ME PROVOCAN

-Así que estas saliendo con Terry.- Me dice de pronto Albert ¿ Sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a preguntar eso

-Bueno es lo que parece no

-Permíteme decirte que parece muchas cosas

-¿Así como que?

-Eso si no te puedo decir, puedo….herir tus sentimientos.- me dice mientras me da un vuelta para volver a tomarme por la cintura

-Bueno…si estoy saliendo con el…pero….es difícil de explicarlo

-¿Dificil?...hasta donde yo entiendo o se sale con alguien o no se sale…. No hay nada de difícil

-ummmm depende los términos bajo la cual está sostenida la relación

-¿términos?...entonces no es algo serio ¿verdad?.- lo dice mientras me mira fijamente.- Puesto que una relación basada en lazos afectivos no posee términos, solo AMOR ¿No crees Candy?.- verdaderamente me está incomodando esta conversación

-No creo en el amor Albert….ahí está el problema, es por esto que tal vez esta RELACION que poseo con Terry funcione también ya que el opina lo mismo que yo …. ¿ y a todo esto ´porque tu interés?

-No creo que seas el tipo de mujer que se conforme con esto….deseas amor y yo te lo puedo dar.- ¿Queeee? Así de la nada sin previa preparación que sucede aquí

-Vamos Albert estamos malinterpretando las cosas, yo no deseo nada contigo y si te mostré algo para que supongas eso , te corrijo no fue asi …estoy a gusto con mi situación actual, es mas me encanta Terry en todo los aspectos claro mas en el físico pero bueno…- Veo como esboza una sonrisa ante mis palabras cosa que me parece rara a quien le gusta ser rechazado y todavía de la manera en que lo hago este hombre es extraño

-Sabia que eras especial, eso me agrada….bueno supongo que por hoy me tranquilizare pero ya habrán nuevas luchas…me encantara poder verte a mi lado algún día Candy.

En ese preciso instante la música cesa y Albert me dirige hacia nuestra mesa en donde como ya sospechaba estaba Terry quien a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa se sentía como su mirada cargada de ira despedazaba a Albert y reprochaba mi conducta, bueno para ser sincera me encanta verlo así, soy mala lo admito.

-¿Se divirtieron?.- pregunta en tono molesto

-Bastante, no sabía que Candy era tan buena bailando supongo que es una de las cualidades que te gustan.- Le dice Albert a un Terry enfurecido

-No sabes cuánto en especial si es del modo en que ella lo sabe hacer

Touché , ahí sí lo hizo como se le ocurre mencionar eso, eso es privado. Veo como el rostro de Albert se tensa parece que eso lo molesto.

-Bueno que suerte la tuya

-Si, pero querido amigo porque no me acompañas, tengo algunos asuntos que aclarar contigo.- OH POR DIOS ¿asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos? Que piensas hacer Terry

-Terry no.- le digo mientras sujeto su brazo

-Claro amigo, creo que es el mejor momento para aclarar estos asuntos.- le dice Albert mirándolo fijamente, por Dios que les pasa a estos riquillos no tienen sentido del humor

-Ya regreso.- Dice mientras se suelta me mi agarre.- ahhhh y procura estar sentadita y no bailando por ahí ¿está bien?.-¿Esa fue una orden? Sabe que odio que me ordenen y peor si es el , tenía la intención de detenerlos tal vez hacer un poco de teatro pero ahora no, que se den de golpes.

Ambos se dirigen a la puerta de salida de club desapareciendo al poco rato de mi vista.

_**Bueno bueno ahi les va otro capitulo espero que les guste y perdon por la demora...espero les guste y abrazos y besos a todas **_

_**ohhhhhhhhh gracias por sus comentarios...me entusiasman mucho gracias gracias**_


	20. CAPITULO 19

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 19**

-Iré directo al grano ¿ qué pretendes con Candy?

**-**¿Qué pretendo? Mejor antes de responder a tu pregunta por que no respondes a la mía ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?.- Me dice mientras me observa fijamente no se que se habrá creído pero de una vez por todas voy a cortarle las alas con respecto a Candy

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estamos saliendo.- le digo mientras sonrió

- Si eso puedo verlo, pero la verdad no creo que esto valla en serio

-¿y a ti eso que te importa?

-me importa porque ella me interesa y mucho Grandchester

Un silencio recorre el lugar mientras nos miramos fijamente

-¿Grandchester? Entonces olvidamos el familiarismo

-Si vamos a convertirnos en rivales no creo que sea adecuado ciertos tratos, ¿no crees?

-Y que te hace pensar que ella te va a aceptar ¿Ah?

-Estoy seguro que ella no esta del todo conforme con este tipo de relación que ustedes poseen

-JAjaja Andrews Andrews piensas que yo la estoy….como decirlo¿ OBLIGANDO a estar conmigo?

-No obligando sino condicionando a este tipo de relación.- No puedo creerlo ¿yo la condiciono? Si no me equivoco es al revés, pero bueno a ya el

-Bueno me importa un maldito rábano lo que pienses….pero si te digo, si piensas que va a ser fácil te equivocas, ella a mi no me va a dejar eso te lo aseguro.- Puedo ver como tensa la mandíbula

-No es justo lo que le haces, ella merece mas de lo que tu le das

-Y según tu que le doy

-te conozco Grandchester, conozco tus….andadas puesto que no tienes el menor sentido de la privacidad, y justamente eso es lo que deseo evitarle a candy

-Ay Andrews no tienes la menor idea de lo que hablas pero a ya tu, lo único que te voy a pedir es que lo que suceda acá lo borres de tu memoria, y te recomendaría que te marches lo antes posible y me dejes disfrutar mis vacaciones ¿entiendes?.- Frunce el ceño

- Y si no deseo callar, temes por tu reputación

-No la verdad no, es por la de ella que temo te imaginas los titulares que saldrán

-Eres despreciable

-Lo se….asi que si deseas salvaguardar su reputación y su integridad te recomiendo guardar silencio ¿no crees?

-Bueno Grandchester lamento informarte que no me puedo retirar como deseas tengo familia que recoger y me iré cuando ellos se vayan y con respecto a lo otro pierde cuidado no diré nada pero no por hacerte un favor sino por ella, será mi carta fuerte para conquistarla

- A ya tu si deseas perder tu tiempo...Bueno te dejo, cuidado no vaya a ser que te resfríes.- Me retiro con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Claro que me molesta el echo de que este imbécil este interesado en Candy y me molesta mucho pero es mejor hacerle pensar que candy es solo una víctima de mis encantos antes que descubrirla como la autora de esta situación y lo único que me queda es apresurarme para enamorarla y asi mandar a volar al rubiecito este

* * *

-No te preocupes Candy seguro y solo están conversando.- Trata de tranquilizarme Stear

-Es lo más seguro , además si no fuera así no les vendrían mal un par de golpecitos a ambos.- Dice Stear con una sonrisa

-Callate imbécil no ayudas con eso.- Le reprocha Stear a su hermano

-Aunque a mi me encantaría que Albert le rompiera la cara a Grandchester.- Dice en tono divertido Anthony

-¡Anthony!.- Le reprocho

-¿Qué? Yo solo decía

-Pero no creo que sea para tanto.- Interviene Paty amiga de Stear

-Ay querida, no conoces a Terry es toda una caja de sorpresas y de el se espera cualquier cosa.- Le responde Stear posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven

Al poco rato aparece Terry sin la presencia de Albert, lo que causa preocupación en los presentes

-ya dime donde dejaste el cuerpo.- Pregunta Archi

-¿Cuál cuerpo?

-Como que cual el de Albert…no me digas que ahora tendremos que buscar donde enterrarlo.- Se sienta a un lado un preocupado Archi

-Que estas hablando Albert esta afuera….tuvimos una charla civilizada.- Responde para luego mirarme acercarse y con una sonrisa toma mi mano y me jala hasta la pista de baile, me toma por la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo puedo sentir su aliento en mi oído y con voz ronca y susurrante me dice

-Sabias que a Andrews le gustas, verdad?.- UHHH claro que lo sabias pero que te digo

-Me lo acaba de confesar hace un rato

-Umm y ¿tu que opinas con respecto a eso?.- ¿Qué como que opino? ¿Que estas insinuando? me separo de el y lo miro a los ojos tratando de descubrir que pretende decir con aquello

-¿Qué insinúas Terry?

- No lo tomes a mal no pretendo insultarte ni nada de eso, solo que deseo saber que piensas con respecto a Albert, si aun deseas seguir con esto o cambia en algo la situación.- ¿Qué pienso? No voy a mentir que cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada por que dos guapuras se peleen por una, pero tengo que reconocer que aun con todos sus defectos y desventajas Terry es aun especial, tiene un no se que, que me vuelve loca.

-No pasa nada, quédate tranquilo niño bonito….Albert no me interesa para nada.- Lo veo sonreír y me vuelve acercar a su cuerpo

-Bueno entonces te puedo pedir que no vuelvas a acercarte a él y menos realizar cualquier actividad que implique contacto físico

-Yo lo hago pero no te lo aseguro, tu sabes bien como son ustedes los hombres siempre tan insistentes.- Siento una carcajada en mi oído

-Si, somos excelentes inventando situaciones

-Pero te prometo ser cautelosa Ok, no voy a provocar tu ira insulsamente

-Confió en tu palabra ….ahora bueno dime qué tal si vamos a un lugar más privado, no te he tenido para mí ni un solo minuto en este día y ya estoy comenzando a desesperarme

-Pero que dirán si desaparecemos así por así

-No dirán nada, ya me encargue de eso

-¿Asi? Eres increíble

-jeje ¿vamos?

-Esta bien, pero antes dime ¿ que le hicistes a Albert?

-Nada solo hablamos

-¿de verdad?

-De verdad, debe estar asimilando su derrota o tramando su siguiente jugada, ¿vamos?.- Asiento con la cabeza y me dejo guiar por el hacia la mesa donde tomo mi bolso y tras despedirme de todos me retiro con Terry hacia el hotel

* * *

-¿A dónde creen que irán esos dos?.- pregunta un divertido Archí

-No es lo más obvio, de cualquier forma esta era un viaje romántico que interrumpimos.- Responde Stear

-¿Pero no esta mal que ellos dos salgan? O mejor dicho que ella salga con el.- Dice Annie tras sorber de su copa captando la mirada de todos

-¿Porqué estaría mal?.- Pregunta un serio Anthony

-Ella trabaja para el, si se descubre su relación habría serio problemas para la empresa

-Pero no creo que ese sea un problema.- Interviene Paty.- Si hay amor entre ellos sabrán enfrentar esos problemas de una manera provechosa.

Stear, Anthony y Archi se miraron unos a otros, ellos sabían bajo qué condiciones se daba esa relación, había deseo, pasión, puede que algo de consideración entre ambos, tal vez algo de cariño y costumbre pero ¿AMOR? Había eso, no están seguros pero muy en el fondo tal vez deseaban que lo hubiera

-Tienes razón, además nadie tiene por que enterarse…lo que ocurre aquí se queda aquí.- Dice con una sonrisa Anthony, haciéndole recordar a la morena lo que Terry le había dicho acerca de que nadie se atrevería a comentar algo

-Es verdad Annie, no tienes que preocuparte, es mas por que no tratas de acercarte a candy ella es una muy buena persona, tal vez podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas.- le dice Stear

-Aja podría beneficiarte su amistad.- Dice un Archi.- Cambiando de tema , Anthony dime ¿Qué crees que harán Candy y Terry esta noche?

-Muy gracioso imbécil

-Ya déjate de payasadas Archi.- Lo reprende su hermano

-Lo único que deseo es que Grandchester sepa cuidarla y que no la haga sufrir, ella merece ser feliz aunque hubiera preferido que sea con otro pero bueno habrá que conformarse con lo que hay.- Dice Anthony hundiéndose en su asiento y tomando de un golpe su bebida.

* * *

Ya en la habitación del hotel un apasionado Terry no deja de besarme mientras que sus manos recorren mi cuerpo lujuriosamente que me hacen arden en deseo, puedo sentir como va bajando el cierre del vestido haciendo que este caiga al suelo

-No te pongas guapa delante de otros chicos que no sea yo.- me dice en un tono ronco.- He estado esperando estar contigo durante todo el dia y evitando que estés con cualquiera que no sea yo. Pero en cambio tu a la primera oportunidad te buscas compañía y te olvidas que estas conmigo.- OHHHH ¿Qué? Puedo escuchar las palabras de Terry mientras sus labios rosan mi cuello y bajan hasta mis pechos, en situaciones como estas aunque lo desee no puedo actuar normalmente no con el, el solo hecho de sentir sus labios y su piel junto a la mia me hacen débil y deseosa de el.

-Entonces estabas celoso

-No, no estaba celoso .- lo dice mientras desabrocha mi brasier y baja sus manos hasta mis bragas ,de pronto me toma en sus brazos y me lleva hasta la cama donde me deposita suavemente para luego tras sacarse la camisa y el cinturón se recuesta encima de mí, es verdaderamente increíble el contacto de piel a piel. Puedo sentir como abandona mis labios para ir descendiendo por mis pechos, mi vientre para luego detenerse en mis bragas las cuales apenas besa provocando en mi una carcajada, desciende por mi muslo para luego ir sacando poco a poco las delicadas medias que envuelven mis piernas ; no voy a mentir esto se siente bien cuanto más tiempo pasa haciéndome esto más caliente me pongo y tengo una necesidad de sentirlo dentro mío

-Por favor.- Le digo tratando de que apaciguar mi deseo

-shhhh déjate llevar.- Dice mientras toma mis bragas y las va bajando poco a poco hasta sacarlas completamente, puedo sentir como me acomoda sobre mi para volver a tomar mis labios con desenfreno, ya no aguanto lo deseo dentro mio y lo deseo ya, deslizo mi mano hasta sus bragueta y en eso se escucha que llaman a la puerta

-Déjalo ya se irán.- Dice Terry junto a mis labios, luego otro golpe y casi al instante otro golpe y mas golpes RAYOS ¿QUIEN ES?

-Terry Alguien esta afuera, tal vez sea importante

-Déjalo ya se cansaran y se iran.- Lo dice mientras se despega de mis labios, notando una leve molestia en su rostro, aun asi se siguen escuchando los golpes, Puedo ver como frunce el ceño y ya muy irritado se pone de pie se coloca la camisa y se dirige hacia la puerta

-¿Quién es? .- Dice realmente molesto mientras abre la puerta, grande es su sorpresa al encontrase que unas flores

-ehhhhhh flores señor.- le dice el camarero que las sujeta

-¿Qué?.- Dice Terry

-Me dijeron que las diera personalmente a los dueños de la habitación y que no importara cuantas veces tuviera que llamar a la puerta.- Dice el apenado empleado

-Maldita sea ¿quien manda las flores?

-No lo se señor, yo solo recibo ordenes…disculpe.- Deja la flores mientras se retira del lugar, Terry tras cerrar la puerta se dirige hacia la alcoba

-¿Flores quien las manda? .- Le pregunto

-No lo se, tiene una tarjeta.- Deja la flores en la mesa más cercana y toma la tarjeta para luego leer el contenido

_**Cuando estés harta de Grandchester, llámame y ocupare su lugar **_

_**Junto con su trabajo…yo siempre te estaré esperando **_

_**Atentamente un admirador al cual atrapaste perdidamente**_

_**Albert **_

-Ese cerdo.- Dice Terry mientras arruga la tarjeta par a luego arrojarla

-¿De quién es?

-Tu amigo Albert

-Asi … bueno olvídalo y continuemos lo que estábamos haciendo.- Le digo mientras le estiro la mano

-No me digas que esto va a suceder todas las noches.- Me dice acercándose hacia la cama

-ya lograremos solucionarlo.- Beso sus labios mientras se despoja de la ropa

-Verdaderamente va ser agotador esta salida con todos ellos aquí.- Se recuesta acomodándose entre mis piernas

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO , TERRY.- Le digo mientras sonrió y lo dejo entrar en mi

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CANDY .- Responde mientras besa mi nariz y me observa con esos bellos ojos que tanto me fascinan, no se que diablos esta sucediendo pero me encanta sentirme bien al lado de Terry, solo pido como deseo de Año Nuevo que lo que estoy viviendo no acabe pronto.

G_**racias por sus comentarios me encanta muchisimoooo eso me anima a escribir cada dia mas**_

_**bueno ahi les va este capitulo espeor les gustes y dejan sus comentarios besitos y abrazos**_


	21. CAPITULO 20

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny17**

**Capitulo 20**

La semana paso entre salidas a la playa, paseos en yate, clubs en las noches, una que otra salida a lugares para turistas y esas cosas; y tal como lo digo Terry los elegantes ramos de flores no dejaron de venir durante esa semana aunque había dado la orden de no interrumpirlo en la noche, a la mañana siguiente en la puerta se topaba con un costo ramo de flores exóticas.

Ver a un Terry furibundo que se peleaba con las flores me causaba una gracia provocándome una tormenta de carcajadas todas las mañanas para luego pasar a una larga sesión para apaciguar los ánimos movidos de Terry, inclusive el ultimo día había recogido el arreglo con total resignación y se había tomado la molestia de colocarlo en la mesa del pequeño recibidor.

Pese a los contratiempos esas pequeñas vacaciones habían servido de mucho para relajar tensiones y pasarla bien, habían logrado que entablara amistad con Paty y Annie aunque Annie se mostraba un poco cohibida al principio a hablar conmigo, se podía sentir el temor en ella pero una vez al habernos conocido fue mas sencillo teníamos cosas en común y cosas que nos complementaban

Paty era una muchacha centrada y con ideas claras, era estudiantes de historia muy inteligente y guapa, tenía un aspecto intelectual con bellos ojos marrones y cabello oscuro se notaba que gustaba de Stear y este de ella; Annie poseía una belleza especial cuerpo delgado, cintura pequeña, alta, ojos azules y cabellera negra que hacia resaltar una piel de porcelana, su intelecto no se comparaba al de Paty pero se notaba que al menos poseía los conocimientos necesarios para tener una charla interesante, por su forma de hablar y comportarse se podía deducir que era una persona honesta y leal, y al parecer andaba detrás de Archi cosa que me relajo al máximo; conociendolas se me fue fácil soltarme con ellas tenias largas horas de conversación en donde contábamos relatos bochornosos de Stear, Archi y Terry o acerca que los chicos guapos que conocimos, dietas, consejos de belleza, salíamos de compras o tomábamos el sol. Por ello no mentiré gracias a esta salida puede acercarme más a Terry e hice amigas, pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final tuvimos que dejar atrás este hermoso lugar para volver al frio pero glamoroso Nueva York. Ahora mi pregunta es ¿Cómo rayos me aparesco por la empresa? Claro que casualidad Terry se va de vacaciones y también desaparece Candy, lo que no deseaba que pasara esta justamente pasando…pero saben que AL DIABLO la pase lindo y no me importa si alguien me reclama o me mira diferente.

-Hola Candy …que buenos los aires que te traen por aquí .- me saluda Nigel en tono pícaro.- Como se ve que los días en la playa te sentaron muy bien y ni que hablar de las noches supongo que te pusieron de buen humor

-Aunque no lo creas tienes razón.- Contesto mientras recuerdo a Terry furibundo por los presentes de Albert, aunque claro esta claro que las palabras de Nigel están dirigidas a otras situaciones.

-Y cuéntame como te fue, quiero detalles detalles.- Dice mientras me empuja hacia su oficina

-Hubiera sido mejor sin tanta distracciones Cronwell

-Oh eso…no fue mi intención pero comprenderás que a la jefa nada se le oculta, además ese Archi supo mover sus cartas…mira que convencer a Eleonor para dar con Terry , ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido

-Bueno ya…y dime que hay de nuevo por aquí

-A bueno la jefa va a contratar nuevas modelos para la nueva temporada de la revista y estamos en eso …¿no deseas presentarte?

-ni lo sueñes…ni aunque me pagues con media empresa lo hago

-¿Por qué? Cualquiera desearía estar en tu lugar ….pero nooo, tu lo rechazas ¿Por qué?

-No me siento cómoda en ese ambiente, soy feliz como soy

-De eso no hay dudas, especialmente si Tienes a alguien como Terry ni que hablar ya me imagino tus días no habrá momento en el que no se...

-Ya Nigel, cállate me espantas con tus suposiciones

-Bueno bueno, cuéntame sobre tu viaje

* * *

Esa mañana no asistí a la empresa ya que según mi madre tenía que pagar mi cuota por malagradecido, estaba desayunando con mis padres en compensación por no haber llamado por año nuevo y recibiendo mi dosis anual de reproches maternos.

Aunque Eleonor y yo trabajábamos en el mismo edificio, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional discutimos sobre asuntos legales o referidos a la empresa y muy pocas veces en especial de mi parte hablamos acerca de mi vida privada aunque ella de vez en cuando trataba de acercarse yo siempre me negaba a dar conocimiento privados y no por que tuviera algo en contra suya ¡NO! Solo que no consideraba el lugar propicio para ese tipo de conversación, además que le podía contar ni yo mismo sabia como explicar mi situación

-Me escuchas Terry, ya eres un hombre deberías de pensar en sentar cabeza o al menos buscar un relación estable con alguien respetable.- me decía mi madre mientras sorbía de su café

-Aja

-¿Aja? Que se supone que es eso, no eres un niño no tomes actitudes de un crio de 8 años responde como un HOMBRE

-Te entiendo Eleonor

-Vez Richard ahí está otra vez, ¿Eleonor? Soy tu madre no cualquier fulana a la que puedas llamar Eleonor, soy tu madre.- Decía mortificada mientras tomaba del brazo a mi padre

-Es imposible tener un desayuno decente con ustedes dos juntos.- Decía mi padre mientras untaba mantequilla a un panecillo

-Es ella que se pone maternal cuando estoy en casa.- le respondo mientras cojo mi vaso de jugo.- Ademas Eleonor sabes que te adoro, que eres y serás la mujer más valiosa en mi vida y aunque te salgan mas de esas arrugas que tratas de ocultar siempre serás la chica más bella para mi .- Le digo mientras le sonrió pícaramente

-Muchacho desconsiderado y cruel yo no tengo arrugas y si las tengo es por tu causa ya que según tu siendo la mujer más importante para ti, ni siquiera te dignas en llamar para ver como estamos

-Esta bien como compromiso de año Nuevo prometo llamarlos y venir a verlos más seguido está bien

-Espero que asi sea, ahora dime donde fuiste esta vez y si se puede saber con quién.- Dice mientras deja tu taza en la mesa y logrando que Richard levante los ojos para posarlos en mi

-Por ahí y ya sabes con Archi

-Uhhhhh ¿Con Archi? …sabes que me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?.- Entrecierra los ojos

-Si madre, lo se.- Le sonrió tras guiñarle un ojo

-Y bueno como está la empresa Eleonor que hay de nuevas.- Interviene mi padre al cabo de un rato

-Bueno todo está bien, pero nos vemos en la obligación de contratar nuevas caras para la temporada

-Y que han pensado hacer.- pregunta mi padre

-Bueno hemos avisado a todas las escuelas de modelaje y publicado un aviso…esperamos hallar algo

-Y ¿por qué no buscas dentro de la empresa?.- Decido preguntar a Eleonor

-¿Qué?

-Que en la empresa hay buen material

-¿Como quien?

-No se tantas chicas bellas que hay.- le digo mientras tomo un bocado de mi plato

-Pero todas son comunes no encajan en lo que estamos buscando.- me mira fijamente

-ummm hay una….por ejemplo la asistenta de nigel.- Siento como Richard vuelve a mirarme fijamente

-¿Clarisse?.- Pregunta Eleonor

-No, no Candice Candice Andrey es bonita inteligente, muy versátil y exótica

-Así que la conoces.

-Bueno hemos intercambiado….palabras en ciertas ocasiones

-¿palabras?¿ solo eso?.- Pregunta mi padre metiéndose en la conversación lo miro fijamente se lo que esta pensando y aunque no este totalmente equivocado no puedo afirmarlo

-Es una chica formidable, te encantara

-Ahhhhh …te debe a ver IMPACTADO para que te atrevas a recomendarla con tu MADRE

-Jajaja ósea no puedo darme cuenta del lado positivo de la gente por que los demás piensan que lo hago con algún fin

-No, no es eso, solo se me hace raro..la tendré presente..Candice Andrey ¿verdad?, he escuchado el nombre en algún lado

-No lo creo te ha de parecer

Veo como asiente para luego continuar con el desayuno, espero no haber cometido un estupidez al mencionar a Candy, solo eso espero

* * *

Candice Andrey, aun sigo pensando en ese nombre es raro que Terry recomiende a alguien generalmente el nunca me habla de sus romances y menos se atrevería a recomendarme a uno de ellos, pero el hecho que lo haga me hace tener dudas ¿es en verdad alguien apto para el puesto o es que Terry lo hace por alguna razón?

Me dolería pensar que lo están usando para lograr sus propósitos, se que no es un chiquillo y que sabe lo que hace pero cuando uno se enamora pierde la razón y la sensatez; y aunque quisiera que el se enamorara de alguien desearía que ese alguien lo ame por lo que es no por lo que tiene

-Señora Eleonor llego el señor Andrews.- Se oye por le intercomunicador

-Hazlo pasar.- al cabo de un rato ingresa el joven heredero de los Andrews, futuro socio nuestro. Nos habíamos conocido en la reunión que tiempo atrás organizo su familia y tras algunas charlas se mostró interesado en apoyar la apertura de una sucursal de la revista en Escocia, en donde el nos facilitaría la introducción al mercado escocés a cambio de una parte minoritaria de las acciones de la empresa, la idea me pareció genial era el momento de que la revista empezase a abrirse no solo en América sino también en Europa .

-Albert pase, tome asiento

-Gracias, disculpe mi visita

-No, lo estaba esperando y dígame que es lo que deseaba pedirme

-Bueno escuche que está en busca de nuevos rostros para la revista,¿ verdad?

-Si así es

-Supongo que son para la temporada que se llevara acabo en Escocia ¿verdad?

-nuevamente correcto.- lo veo sonreír

-Bueno mi visita se debe a que deseo hacerle un pedido poco usual, pero espero lo tome en consideración.- ¿Qué desea recomendarme a alguien? Seria bueno escucharlo

-Dígame soy toda oídos

-Deseo recomendar a alguien que trabaja para usted, seria creo yo, la mas indicada para ser el rostro bandera de la temporada.- lo dice con tanta determinación que hasta ganas tengo de saber a quien sugiere.

-¿Se puede saber quien es?

-la señorita Candy Andrey

-¿Candy Andrey?.- Silencio.- Candice Andrey.- Es la chica que Terry recomendó

-Así creo que así de llama, ¿algún inconveniente?

-no, no es solo…es raro, es la segunda persona que la recomienda

-Así, bueno motivo por el cual debería tomar en cuenta a dicha chica no cree

-¿Porque ella?.-Necesito sacarme esta espina

-Tendria que verla para responderse y darse cuenta, hágalo y le aseguro que se quedara prendada con ella

-La tendré en cuenta

-Bueno es todo cuanto tenía que decirle, me retiro.- Se levanta y se despide cordialmente

-Si gracias por su tiempo señor Andrews.- le digo mientras se dirige a la puerta

Ahora si más que nunca necesito saber quién es esta chica y por que dos hombres entre ellos mi hijo intervienen por ella, que clase de chica qué relación tiene con ellos, necesito respuesta y me las tienen que dar

Salgo de mi oficina y me dirijo hasta donde Nigel veo como solo se encuentra Clarisse en su puesto no veo a nadie mas, ingreso a la oficina de Nigel tras indicar a su asistenta de mi presencia

-Eleonor que te trae por aquí, es raro verte por estos lares.- Me dice mientras me besa las mejillas

-Vengo a ver a tu asistenta

-Pero ya la vistes, está afuera.- lo dice mientras me indica tomar siento al lado suyo

-A ella no a Candice Andrey.- Veo como su sonrisa cambia a una expresión seria podría decir que hasta asustada, ¿Qué sabes nigel?

-¿A candy? Para que deseas verla

-¿candy? Verdad así la llamo.- silencio.- Veras Nigel, me recomendaron a tu chica para ser una de las modelos

-¿Quién fue?

- Fueron, uno fue mi nuevo socio desea que encabece la temporada y el otro ¿adivina quién? .- Lo veo pasar saliva.- mi hijo Terry, así que ya que mostraron tanto interés en ella ¿porque no venir a conocerla? ¿ donde esta?

-Esta en el piso 10 haciéndome un mandado , tendrás que esperar querida.- me dice con una tímida sonrisa

-Yo espero, ahora Nigel querido dime…¿tengo que preocuparme por algo? .- le digo mientras lo miro fijamente

-Preocuparte de que, ella es buen chica eso te lo aseguro, pero si me preguntas por lo de tu socio y Terry ¡yo no se nada!.- En eso siento como se abre y tras ella aparece una joven rubia y no voy a negarlo es verdaderamente linda, perfecta y exótica, pero tengo que saber quién es exactamente ella

-Nigel ya traje lo que me ped….- No termina la oración ya que se percata de mi presencia.- Oh lo siento disculpe.- Intenta retirase

-No Candy querida, ella es Eleonor y te está buscando a ti.- le dice Nigel a la joven quien se tensa al escuchar las palabras.-Toma asiento , las dejo para que hablen.- Veo como la joven observa por un momento a Nigel como si le rogara para que no la deje sola, sabía que yo era estricta y hasta seria pero no creo que cause pavor en mi personal ¿Qué me ocultas candy?, Sin mas Nigel se retira y me deja a solas con ella.

-Dime Candy ¿puedo llamarte candy verdad?

-Si señora, puede hacerlo

-Muy bien Candy, que tal te va en la empresa.- veo como me observa fijamente y después de un rato responde

-Muy bien, es gratificante trabajar aquí

-umm bueno voy directo al grano…¿Cuánto sabes de modelaje?.- veo como le sorprende mi pregunta y tras pensar un minuto responde

-Disculpe que le responda con otra pregunta, pero ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Bueno, sabes que estamos buscando modelos cierto.- veo como asiente.- dos personas muy importantes te han recomendado para ser una de las modelos, veras no puedo pasar desapercibidas sus propuestas.- le sonrío a una joven totalmente sorprendida.- necesitaba ver que es lo que les llamaba su atención y veo que tiene razon

-Disculpe es mucha molestia saber quien se lo pidió.- Dice totalmente consternada

-Uno fue uno de mis socios…Albert Andrews ¿lo conoces?.

-Es primo de mi mejor amigo, no entiendo porque lo hizo pero no se preocupe hablare con el, no tenia porque hacer esto.- Siento una total preocupación en sus palabras, es claro que no esperaba que Albert la ayudara la noticia la tomo de sorpresa, pero ahora deseo saber como reaccionara al nombra a Terry

-No te preocupes, pero te diré que lo que más me impresiono e incluso me extraño fue que también mi hijo te recomendó.- La veo pasar saliva y contener la respiración BINGO ósea si conoce a mi hijo y deseo saber cuánto.- ¿podrías decirme porque mi hijo te recomendaría?

-Pues no lo se señora, esto me toma por sorpresa.- ¿SORPRESA? AH

-Voy a ser sincera contigo, de todos los romances que mi hijo a tenido nunca se molesto en contarme algo al respecto, pero de la noche a la mañana interviene por ti, alguien a quien no conozco y de la que no se nada, y ¡SI! me desconcierta ¿Por qué mi hijo te recomendaría? Nunca se molesto en hacerle el favor a amigas, compañeras o novias ¿Por qué tu?

-La verdad no lo se, yo nunca le pedí que hiciera algo como eso, nunca le pedi algún favor valiéndome de su posición en la empresa no se porque lo hizo

-¿No sabes?...dime Candy ¿qué relación tienes con mi hijo?.- Veo como endereza su postura y me mira fijamnete

-¿Por qué desea saberlo?

-Se cuando mi hijo me miente y lo acepto, pero no acepto ni aceptare que alguien totalmente desconocido me mienta en mi cara, responde.- Se escucha un silencio total y después de un rato habla

-Bueno si es lo que desea saber se lo dire, terry y yo estamos saliendo

-¿Desde cuándo?

-casi un año

-¿Qué buscas de el?

-¿Qué busco?...no cree que es un pregunta demasiado compleja, si en verdad fuera una interesada "cosa que no lo soy", no le respondería con la verdad le diría que solo su amor me hace dichosa y lo único que deseo es acabar en un matrimonio por siempre feliz, pero seamos realistas se que Terry no desea eso ni yo tampoco, estamos en una etapa de descubrimiento tanto del uno como del otro, por lo visto va bien ya que aun no nos hemos matado, solo dejamos que las cosas fluyan y sigan su rumbo. - Estoy verdaderamente sorprendida, no era esta la respuesta que tenía en mente pero válgame Dios ya entiendo que le atrae a Terry de esta chica.

– Además si yo estoy con Terry no es por los favores que él me pudiera hacer, de eso no necesito nada soy lo suficientemente capaz para obtenerlos por mi cuenta y mi encanto.- la veo sonreír.- Además no lo vaya a tomar a mal EL MODELAJE NO ES LO MIO, no le voy a mentir se que soy linda y nada humilde al decirlo pero mis conocimientos acerca de que se trata toda esa cuestión de ser modelo son nulos no se caminar en pasarela, no se posar para fotos, no se comer como modelo y no tengo la paciencia para pasar horas y horas frente a un espejo.- Esta chica me encanta, es la primera vez que alguien se me enfrenta tan abiertamente.

-Entonces, me aseguras que no estás jugando con Terry

-¿Jugando? Es raro escuchar eso…. no lo tome a mal pero generalmente es el hombre quien juega con la mujer no al revés

-Puede que tengas razón pero te sorprendería saber de que son capaces algunas mujeres por obtener fama, riqueza y posición

-No, no estoy jugando con Terry aunque no le voy a mentir esto inicio como un juego….de ambos….ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, pero con el pasar del tiempo cambio, nos hicimos amigos.- la veo pensar un segundo.- creo que más que amigos, nos complementamos.

-Ósea ni siquiera son novios.- la veo mirarme y por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación veo confusión en su mirar

-No, no lo somos pero creo que no porque no lo deseemos sino porque no estamos totalmente…

-Seguros ¿verdad? Tienen miedo a que tal vez lo que sienten no sea mutuo, les da miedo sufrir ¿NO?, temer es normal pero cuando al fin encuentres la felicidad con la persona que te haga sentir segura, amada y única no crees que dejarlo ir es estúpido.- veo como su rostro se vuelve pálido e inexpresivo, es como si algo de lo que dije la altero.- ¿te sucede algo?

-No, No estoy solo meditando lo que dijo

-Espero que sea favorable para todos, en verdad me agradas.- le digo mientras sonrío me dispongo a retirarme y cuando alcanzo la puerta me le digo.- y personalmente me encantaría que seas una de las modelos de la nueva temporada, tienes todo lo que buscaba además me encantaría ver a Terry celoso PIENSALO CANDY.- le digo mientras me retiro de la oficina de Nigel

_**A ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AHORA QUE CREEN QUE ALTERO TANTO A CANDY ...DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS**_


	22. CAPITULO 21

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 21**

Estaba en el baño mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, no podía ser cierto como no me di cuenta antes, podía haberlo evitado PERO NO desee compañía, alguien con quien hablar, reir, comer, dormir uno al lado del otro y no me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando, por que eso estoy ENAMORADA de Terry, son los mismos sentimientos que tenia por Niel pero multiplicados por 100, la necesidad de su cercanía, de ir su voz, de tocar su piel o por Dios sueño con el, ESTOY PERDIDA.

Se supone que yo dije EVITAR ENAMORARSE y mírame, soy tan estúpida que no respeto mis propias reglas, ahora que le voy a decir "TERRY ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI ACEPTAME Y NO ME DEJES, TE ASEGURO QUE SERAS FELIZ POR SIEMPRE " de seguro me escucha y sale corriendo, tenía que arruinarlo enamorándome de el. El no desea compromisos ni tener que cargar con una novia me va a dejar y yo…yo me voy a morir del dolor.

-Candy que te sucede.- me pregunta Annie quien ingresa al baño y se acerca a mi

-Nada

-Ah, entiendo aun no confías en mi, ¿verdad? Es lógico…quien confiaría en alguien a quien apenas conoce.- Lo dice demostrando tristeza en su semblante

-no es eso Annie, es solo…ni yo misma se que es

-¿Por qué no me lo explicas? tal vez podamos resolverlo o al menos entenderlo, no crees.- Me dice con una sonrisa tan sincera que decido creerle

-Si

-Bueno vamos a otro sitio estoy en mi hora de descanso.- la veo pensar un momento.- Pero primero déjame usar el servicio y después soy toda tuya.- La veo correr haciendo que me ría por su ocurrencia, al cabo de un rato nos encontramos sentadas en el comedor donde Annie en silencio escuchas mis dudas

-Tengo miedo Annie

-Pero…y si Terry siente lo mismo que tu , es decir si te ama

-No lo creo

-¿No lo crees porque? A mi parecer el si está enamorado de ti, todos los detalles que tiene contigo lo demuestran

-El siempre ha sido asi.- veo como Annie entrecierra los ojos y después de un momento de meditación habla

-y si …no se…le pasa lo mismo que a ti

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si también piensa que al hablarte acerca de sus sentimientos serás tu la que huya, no crees que el está siendo cauteloso contigo.-No lo había pensado así, podría ser pero como me doy cuenta

-Entonces que hago si esa es la situación

-Confiésate.- Me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué estás loca?.- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Nunca.- Si me rechaza no no no, al menos debo estar segura si siente lo mismo

-y si no ¿ que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé.- La verdad no lo sé nunca me vi en la necesidad de enamorar a alguien, ellos siempre caían solitos

-Enamóralo, sedúcelo hazle entender que tu estas ahí solo para el, que el empiece a necesitar de ti.- Lo dice mientras da un mordisco a su galleta integral.- Pan comido Candy, vamos a lograrlo ya veras

-¿Qué? Me asustas Annie que me a hacer

-Vamos querida, enamoraras a Terry Grandchester

* * *

Esa noche estaba verdaderamente agotado, sentado en uno dos muebles de la sala y con un libro de cuentas de la empresa en mis manos pude notar la presencia de Candy quien se sentaba al frente mío, al levantar la vista pude ver como llevaba consigo una novela que tenía tiempo leyendo junto con una manzana que supongo comería en el transcurso de su lectura, al encontrase nuestras miradas ambos sonreímos y proseguimos con nuestras tareas-

Todo está bien hasta que sentí la penetrante mirada de Candy sobre mi, supuse que solo seria una momento pero me equivoque ya algo nervioso sin mirarla a la cara me atrevía a preguntar

-¿Qué haces candy?

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-No dejas de mirarme, tengo algo raro.- le dije levantando la vista

-No, solo me preguntaba qué haces.- ¿Se preguntaba qué hago? Ella sabe que estoy haciendi

-Reviso información de la empresa.- le digo volviendo a ver el libro en mis manos

-Ahhhhh.- Vuelve a su lectura y al cabo de un rato se escucha como muerde la manzana volviendo a sentir el poderío de sus ojos nuevamente sobre mí, entiendo quiere atención coloco el libro a un lado y con una sonrisa le digo

-¿Qué desea candy?.- La veo mirarme fijamente deja a un lado su libro y la fruta, se pone de pie y se acerca a mi colocando su rostro a la altura del mío y totalmente desprevenido toma mi rostro y junta sus labios a los mios, siento como el deseo y algo mas van acompañando aquel beso que poco a poco me consume, después de un momento me suelta y me observa, DIOS ME SIENTO PERTURBADO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO deseo abrazarla y volverla a besar y decirle que la Amo, pero que tal si solo es el deseo la que la impulsa a hacer este tipo de acciones y termino alejándola y mirándola fijamente

-Entiendo pero UNO estoy agotado y DOS necesito terminar esto, que tal si lo dejamos para mañana en la mañana, sabes que soy genial en la mañana ¿Qué te parece?.- La veo fruncir el ceño, CARAJO SE MOLESTO pero de verdad ahora no puedo

-Déjalo así.- Se pone de pie toma su libro y la fruta y se dirige a la habitación

-Bueno si tanto lo deseas, dame 20 minutos y voy contigo.- le digo tratando de solucionar la situación, a cambio siento el golpe de la manzana en mi cabeza

-Mierda eso dolió.- le digo sobándome el golpe

-Tonto.- Se da la media vuelta y se encierra en la habitación

-Ahora que le pasa, quien entiende a las mujeres.- Digo mientras vuelvo a tomar el libro en un tonto intento por concentrarme pero no lo consigo.

-Si no era eso lo que quería ¿Qué quería entonces?.- Digo al cabo de un rato tratando de encontrar una respuesta a dicha pregunta

* * *

Deseo solo es deseo lo que impulsa a Terry, aunque no lo culpo yo lo orille a eso, pero ahora no quiero que me desee quiero que me ame ¿será posible eso?, ¿Cómo hago para que Terrence Grandchester me ame?

Aquel día teníamos a varias chicas que se habían presentado como modelos y debían de pasar por varias pruebas para ver si asi podían ser seleccionada para la revista, verdaderamente es frustrante caminar entre tantos cuerpos con maquillaje y anoréxicos, no puedo creer que de interesante es esto del modelaje, verdaderamente no es lo mío.

-Guau y mas guau, gracias amigo sabia que no te ibas a olvidarte de mi.- Decía Archi a Terry quienes observaban sentados en el salón

-De nada, pero donde esta Stear

-El no va a venir se tomo demasiado en serio eso de amor, desde que sale con Paty me a descuidado completamente, estoy empezando a dudar que esta relación sea beneficiosa para el.

-Jajaja déjalo si es feliz así déjalo

-¿Qué? No me digas que lo aceptas ahora solo falta que tu me salgas con lo mismo, escuchas te lo prohíbo never and never

-Callate antes que me arrepienta de haberte traído

-¿Qué están haciendo?.- Decido intervenir

-Hola Candy preciosa.- Saluda Archi.- Aquí colaborando con la selección del material.- Me lo dice con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Que enfermos que son.- Le respondo mientras me siento al lado de Terry

-Pero verdaderamente hoy se presentaron buenas chicas, no crees Candy.- me dice Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Depende si te gustan flacuchas y pintarrajeadas.- Le respondo mirando al frente

-¿Qué celosa de ellas?

-¿Celosa? De su falta de cuerpo o de la falta de cerebro, no lo creo CARIÑO.- Lo veo sonreír.- Y ya han escogido a alguna

-hay 5 posibilidades pero deben escoger a 10 mas.- Me dice Terry mirando al frente ¿que tanto mira nunca vio a una mujer?

-ummmm y quien está encargado de la selección

-Eleonor, Nigel, el jefe de maquillaje y encargado de Fotografía están haciendo pruebas con un grupo ahora mismo

-ummm que bien, bueno entonces me retiro tengo cosas mas importantes que estar viendo a todas estas bellezas.- les digo mientras, me pongo de pie y me encamino a la salida pero justo cuando me disponía a salir del salón alguien me nombra provocando que fije mi mirada hacia esa persona

-Candy.- me vuelve a llamar, no puedo creerlo, no cabe duda de todas las personas a las que les puede pasar cosas malas soy la preferida, que diablos hace aquí pensé nunca mas verla

-Elisa ¿como estas?

-Yo muy bien ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes como modelo?.- me pregunta mientras descaradamente me mira de la cabeza a los pies

-No, yo trabajo aquí

-Asi, mira que bien.- cruza los brazos mientras sonríe hipócritamente.- y que hiciste para lograr trabajar aquí.- ¿Qué hice? Que te importa maldita

-Trabajo duro y mucha dedicación querida funciona, deberías intentarlo.- veo como tensa su sonrisa y contraataca con su ponsoñosa lengua

-lo tendré en cuenta y…dime Candy ¿Cómo está tu madre?.- MALDITA DESGRACIADA la veo sonreír como si con eso pudiera lastimarme

-No lo se, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano? Hasta donde yo se ambos decidieron estar juntos

-A bueno es que Niel hace tiempo que no se contacta con nosotros, ya sabes la vida en el exterior es muy atareada

-Supongo…gracias a Dios yo estoy tranquila aquí…sin tener que preocuparme por tantos problemas.- Le digo mientras la descarada sigue sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¿y ya hiciste la prueba?

-Sip, fue sencilla y fácil para mi, creo que los deje queriendo mas….es lógico que sea yo el rostro bandera de este proyecto, ¿no lo crees?

-Bueno te deseo toda la suerte…ah y si logras el puesto una recomendación Nigel odia a las pelirrojas, adiós.- me despido para salir cuanto antes de ese lugar.

Como es posible que cuanto mas deseo olvidar y sanar heridas el pasado bien de golpe y arremete terriblemente a mi vida, no esperaba ver a Eliza aquí no esperaba ver a nadie de esa familia nunca más en mi vida y lo peor de todo es que nunca tuve un buena relación con esta mujer tan déspota, altiva, vanidosa y con aires de superioridad ¿no se como pude aguantarla en el pasado? Nunca quiso que me comprometiera con Niel aunque tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor me hubiera ahorrado el sufrimiento y después de que el muy desgraciado me plantara y huyera, la muy ….hermana suya me culpo a mi por las actitudes de su hermano

Pero que mas da no pienso malograrme el hígado con esta, lo mejor será seguir mi rumbo y olvidar que la vi con suerte no la volveré a ver por la empresa y en verdad espero que la escojan para que la mande pero bien lejos fuera de mi alcance

Toda la mañana estuve de un lado para otro, evitando toparme con Elisa lo último que deseaba era volver a enfrentarme a ella y en una de esa tantas caminatas furtivas en donde descubro a mi Terry junto a la pelirroja de Elisa, quien no escatima en coqueteos y acercamientos descarados. Como es posible que Terry se deje tratar así frente a todos que no tiene un poco de cuidado y vela por su imagen en la empresa, como es posible que permita que ella se le insinué estando yo aquí ¡YO!. Imbécil no sabes cuánto desearía hundir mi puño en tu rostro para que te queden ganas de jugar.

Me acerco a ellos y con una sonrisa saludo a Terry

-Hola Terry.- Me mira en un primer momento con total seriedad pero después con una sonrisa responde a mi saludo

-Hola Candy ¿conoces a la señorita Elisa?.- ¿Conocerla? Claro papito mas que tu

-Claro que nos conocemos…es la hermana de Neil, ¿te acuerdas que te hable de el?.- Empleando una actitud serena hasta se podría decir inocente, lo veo abrir los ojos y guardar silencio

-¿Niel Leagan?.- Afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras el analiza mi respuesta y al cabo de un rato se dirije nuevamente a Eliza.- Eres su hermana

-Si soy su hermana, por lo visto Candy te hablo que nosotros.- Responde la pelirroja notablemente molesta

-No querida de ti no dije nada solo de tu hermano.- le respondo con una sonrisa

-Bueno ya ….a todo esto, a que viene tanta cordialidad ¿se conocen?.- Pregunta mientras cruza los brazos

-Claro querida trabajamos en la misma empresa, es lógico que nos conozcamos.- le respondo mientras la miro a los ojos

-SI somos muy buenos amigos …confidentes ¿no Candy?.- Me pregunta Terry mientras me abraza

-Si muy buenos amigos.- veo como la pelirroja indignada levanta el rostro y como una estúpida sonrisa se dirije a mi

-bueno, supongo que como amigos se sentirán solos el uno del otro, cuando nos vayamos de viaje a Escocia no Terry.- ¿Qué diablos esta diciendo la estúpida esta?¿cual viaje a escocia?¿ por que con Terry?

-Disculpa.-Le pregunto tratando de entender sus palabras

-¿Qué no lo sabias?.- Dice indignada llevándose una mano a la boca.- Terry va con nosotras a Escocia se lo pidió Eleonor.- Mi rostro se dirije hacia Terry quien seriamente me dice

-me lo acaba de pedir, dijo que necesita a alguien de confianza en es lugar alguien que se encargue de que todo vaya bien

-Oh entiendo.- Claro que no entiendo, en que piensa su madre prácticamente le dije que amo a su hijo y trata de mandarlo lejos de mi y con esta, que rayos piensa..pero no, esto no se va a quedar asi AHORA MISMO ME VA ESCUCHAR, sin mas me coy la media vuelta y salgo de ese lugar

-candy.- Escucho la voz de Terry llamándome pero estoy tan furiosa que lo único que deseo es aclara las cosas con Eleonor

A paso apresurado me dirijo hacia donde están evaluando a las chicas y sin mas ni menos me presento ante la miraba de sorpresa de los presentes, claro menos el de Eleonor quien sonrie ante mi entrada es como si me esperase

-¿candy? Llegastes.- me dice con aquella sonrisa tan malvada que me recuerda a Terry

-No llegue por que lo desee señora Eleonor sino por que me impulsaron a esto, deseo hablar con usted.- Le digo mientras los demás dirigen su mirada de una a otra

-No hay necesidad Candy, te propongo unirte al proyecto que estamos haciendo serias una excelente modelo

-ya le dije que no.- la veo sonreír, mientras Nigel y sus demás colegas la miran con ojos bien abiertos

-Podrás ir a Escocia con el grupo.- OH CARAJOS lo hizo a propósito, no puedo creerlo es mas perversa que Terry, la maldad la llevan en la sangre. Debería negarme pero eso implica dejarle camino libre a la zorra de Eliza, pero no quiero ir, bueno si quiero, pero no como modelo; maldita sea mala mala mujer

-Sabe que puedo demandarla por abuso ¿verdad?

-Si lo se, pero no lo haras ¿sabes por que? Por que te conviene este viaje no es asi.- La miro y me dan ganas de estrangularla

-Esta bien, pero le advierto que tendrán un arduo trabajo conmigo muy muy arduo

-Trato hecho .- sonríe triunfal.- ya tenemos a nuestro modelo bandera ella será la que encabece esta temporada.- le dice a sus asombrados colegas

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Elonor? .- le pregunta un sorprendido Nigel.- Yo estuve rogándole por días y días y no accedía y tu con unas cuantas palabras la convenciste

-Tengo mis trucos Nigel.

-A mi me parece fabuloso.- Dice el jefe de fotografía

-A mi igual su figura es original , especial buena elección .- Dice otro

-Muy bien Candy bienvenida


	23. CAPITULO 22

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny17**

**Capitulo 22**

Ya había pasado dos semanas de todo aquello y por recomendación de Eleonor nadie debía saber que yo era una de las modelos que participarían en aquel proyecto, cosa que me beneficio bastante puesto que no tenía la mas mínima intención de hacer pública mi vergüenza, ¿cómo la gente puede morirse por estar en estar circunstancias?. Hace dos semanas que vivo a punta de dietas, hace dos semanas que no hago otra cosa que tener clases de postura y el cómo caminar sobre una maldita pasarela, me cortaron el cabello claro que no muy corto solo le dieron forma y ahora lo llevo siempre atado para mantener el suspenso, dos horas diarias de gimnasio "ME DUELE EL CUERPO Y NI QUE DECIR DE MI CORDURA", he tenido pruebas de ropa y accesorios, sesiones de fotos e inclusive he armado una carpeta de modelo no se para que "idea de Eleonor", YO NO PIENSO SEGUIR CON ESTA LOCA IDEA DEL MODELAJE.

Claro y no es de esperarse las preguntas de Terry, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?. ¿Estás haciendo dietas?¿ porque estas tan cansada?¿ Que tanto haces en el área de fotografía? La única escusa razonable que encontré fue decirle que Nigel me pidió apoyo para preparar todo para el dicho proyecto y que estaría muy ocupada por todo ese mes antes del gran evento, tendría que acompañarlo a sesiones de fotografía, pruebas de vestuario, uno que otro evento extra y que estaría muy ocupada muy muy ocupada. Pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansada mi cuerpo no aguanta y tengo una hambre terrible deseo una decente comida

-¿Candy que te pasa?.- Me pregunta Terry quien se encuentra sentado en el sillón mirando uno de sus dichosos partidos de básquetbol, mientras que yo me encuentro recostada sobre la mesa del comedor

-Tengo hambre.- le respondo con voz lastimera

-Pues come.- Me dice mientras se embucha un puñado de palomitas de maíz

-No puedo.- Le respondo mientras giro mi cara hacia el otro lado

-¿Sigues haciendo dietas?...¿por qué? así estas bien

-Noooooo estoy gorda.- CLARO QUE NO ESTOY GORDA, pero no puedo decirle no puedo…malditos me dijeron que todo estaba bien en mi pero que debía de tonificar y fortalecer músculos y para eso era necesario seguir una dieta que evitara la acumulación de agua y grasa YO NO ACUMULO AGUA NI GRASA, yo soy perfecta malditos

-Pero pareciera que no eres feliz.- Lo dice con una sonrisa CLARO QUE NO SOY FELIZ y me pongo de pie

-Lógico es tu culpa.- Lo veo dejar su tazón de palomitas en el suelo y aun sentado en su cómodo sillón voltea hacia mi y sorprendido pregunta

-¿Mi culpa, pero yo que tengo que ver en esto?.- ¿QUE TENGO QUE VER? En primera si no le hubieras dicho nada a tu madre de mi ahora estaría comiendo me una pizza entera, y segundo si no fueras tan regalado con Eliza no me vería en la obligación de ir a Escocia a evitar imprudencias de tu parte

-Todo tienes que ver en todo.- le digo mientras me retiro a la habitación

-¿Qué? Yo que hice …no hay duda cada vez esta mas loca

Aun no logro entender la actitud de Candy pensé que se debía a esos cambios de humor súbitos que tienen las mujeres cada mes, peroooo …este ya duro demasiado….un mes y esta toda irritable, el viaje a Escocia es hoy y ella está peor y aunque le pregunte si deseaba acompañarme ella se negó alegando que no podía dejar su trabajo, yo podía convencer a Nigel para que la dejase ir pero ella se rehusó un definitivo NO.

Aunque la despedida fue agradable y verdaderamente la vi esforzándose para estar calmada me divierte esa faceta de ella, inclusive podría descifrar esa molestia como celos, ¿celos a que me encuentre lejos de ella por dos semana rodeado de chicas? Podría ser quien sabe soñar no es malo, tal vez está empezando a enamorarse de mí. Al menos se que algo bueno sacare de este viaje.

Es así que ya en camino y teniendo un viaje de lo más aburrido, viajar solo dejo de ser gratificante desde que ella apareció pero no estaba dispuesto a viajar con todas aquellas bulliciosas chicas que no dejan de hablar de uñas, peinados y trabajos extraños que han hecho y sobre todo sabiendo que entre ellas se encuentra Elisa Leagan, esa chica es más pesada no me deja respirar ni un segundo es verdaderamente mortificante

No voy a negar que es hermosa y tiene un lindo cuerpo, pero sin haberla conocido ya se como es ella, he salido con muchas chicas iguales a Elisa Leagan guapas, coquetas pero trepadoras, cizañosas y capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que desean gracias a Dios ya estoy vacunado contra ellas y lo último que deseo es tener una problema con Candy gracias a ella.

Eleonor dispuso que las chicas y el equipo se alojaran en el mejor hotel de Escocia, en cambio yo para estar alejado de los problemas decidí pasar mi estadía en una de las villas de mi familia un lugar muy agradable y alejado de la ciudad y aunque me llevara tiempo llegar a la ciudad es un sacrificio que debo hacer.

Después de tomar un baño, descansar un poco y comer algo, tuve que reunirme con el resto del equipo para dar algunos alcances y mostrar la agenda de los próximos días, y si no me equivoco creo que Nigel hará acto de presencia trayendo a la ultima chica que faltaba, bueno al mal tiempo darle prisa.

-¿Estas bien Candy?.- me pregunta Nigel preocupado

-Como voy a estar bien me muero de la…..vergüenza, no debía a haber aceptado.- le digo mientras camino de un lado a otro lado de la habitación

-jajaja ya ya no seas exagerada….y a todo esto….¿por qué aceptaste? No será por Terry.- Me dice mirándome fijamente

-¡Terry que tiene que ver el en esto?.- Volteo mi rostro hacia otro lado

-No se, tu dime estas extraña desde aquella vez que hablaste con Eleonor.- Esta bien no puedo mentirle necesito alivio para mi torturada alma

-Eleonor sabe que estoy saliendo con Terry.- Murmuro

-Eso ya lo se, dime algo que no sepa.- Si puedo hacerlo dilo

-Ella piensa que ….o bueno me dio a entender…que yo..que yo…yo amo a Terry pero que no lo reconozco por miedo.- Nigel abre la boca para cerrarla casi al instante se sienta de golpe en la silla mas cercana y

-¿Y tú qué opinas sobre eso?

-Bueno…tal vez podría ser….quien sabe….no se….tal vez…

-Candy….eres una persona adulta, profesional y creo que bastante inteligente, dame un respuesta coherente.- Dios tengo que soltarlo de una vez

-Pues si…ya feliz

-¿Si qué? ¿lo amas?.- Lo dice con los ojos desorbitados y con una sonrisa demasiado feliz para mi gusto

-Si.- Le digo aparentando calma

- ¡Oh por Dios! Debí de haberlo grabado, esto es material para el recuerdo

-No seas sarcastico…eso no quiere decir que el me ame.- Le digo mientras me siento a su lado

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Levanto los hombros.- No pienses eso tal vez el sienta lo mismo por ti, no pierdes nada si se lo dices

-Claro solo pierdo mi seguridad, dignidad y la autoestima que me costó construir.- Veo a Nigel sonreír mientras me toma de las manos

-Si callas te quedaras con dudas, no es mejor liberarse y ver pasa. Solo así podrás tomar cartas en el asunto además nadie quita que tal vez tu amor sea correspondido, me tienes a mi y a Eleonor por lo visto de tu lado, pase lo que pase no volverás a estar sola.- Sus palabras me dan ánimos y fuerzas para poder dar el siguiente paso

-ummmmmmm Nigel ¿ creo que tengo celos?

-¿De Terry? .- Asiento

-Me molesta que este rodeado de tanta flacucha y coquetee abiertamente con ellas, mientras yo miro.

-Pues no mires…conviértete en su chica y así podrás tenerlo para ti.- me sonríe a lo que yo respondo con una sonrisa sincera llena de agradecimiento.- Así que ya está decidido te declaras mañana en la ceremonia de presentación.- Dice mientras se pone de pie

-¿Qué? Oye no que dices

-Vamos si tu no haces lo hará otra

-Pero no puedo es muy pronto

-Nada nada mañana lo harás genial.- Me dice mientras me saca de la habitación y me lleva por un pasillo hasta el auditorio del hotel.- Es nuestro turno sonríe, derecha y brilla.- Se abren las puertas e ingreso del brazo de Nigel.

En eso momento no se escucha ni el más mínimo sonido, solo el toque me mis tacos sobre el finísimo piso de mármol del lugar, TRATO DE RECORDAR ¿Qué dijo Nigel? Sonríe, derecha y brilla, sonríe, derecha y brilla; puedo ver como Terry que estando sentado se sobresalta en su lugar y totalmente asombrado me observa.

-La señorita Candice Andley.- Logro reconocer la voz de Albert quien amablemente me presenta.- Ella será quien nos representara en esta temporada, por favor conózcanla

Puedo sentir como todo el mundo en esa sala posa sus ojos en mi, justo lo que me faltaba ser el centro de atención, al menos capte el interés de Terry y la ira loca de Elisa ojala te ahogues en tu hiel.

-Gracias Albert, lindo.- Dice Nigel tomando la palabra.- Y como ya lo menciono Candy se unirá a nosotros a partir de mañana y tendrá sesiones en conjunto en los horarios dispuestos, esperemos que esta experiencia sea agradable para todos.- Nigel sonríe al finalizar su charla

- Disculpe.- Se escucha la voz de Eliza.- nosotras pasamos por una juiciosa elección para estar aquí, desearía saber cómo es que la señorita Andrey logro ser escogida como integrante del grupo, porque hasta donde yo se ELLA NO ES MODELO.- Esta molesta la seriedad y la tensión de su rostro lo demuestra cosa que no voy a mentir me encanta

-La señorita Andrey fue escogida por la directiva de la empresa (mentira solo Eleonor lo decidió), además de ser pedida y aprobada por los socios encargados de este proyecto (¿Cuáles socios? Solo fue Albert) y con respecto a lo de ser modelo, ella trabaja para mi es lógico que sepa modelaje les aseguro que no tendrán objeción alguna.- Sonrie, verdaderamente creo que Nigel tiene un problema con decir la verdad, adorna demasiado las cosas.- Si no hay más preguntaspor favor disfruten de su estadía y de su cena.- me da un beso en la mejilla mientras se separa de mi y se pierde entre la gente dejándome sola y por alguna razón con un sentimiento de fragilidad ODIO SENTIR ESTO.

-Te ves verdaderamente hermosa Candy.- Volteo y me encuentro con Albert quien me observa sonriente

-Gracias, pero no te lo agradezco…esto en parte culpa tuya.- Veo como divertido levanta las cejas y

-Mi culpa ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?.- Lo miro entrecierro mis ojos

-Tu hablaste con Eleonor y le metiste la idea de que yo podía ser buena para esto y mírame aquí estoy

-Bueno, entonces me alegro haberlo hecho.- Me dice sonriente, puedo ver como busca con la mirada algo pero después vuelve a preguntar.- ¿No vienes con Terry? me sorprendió que aparecieras con Nigel

-No lo tomes a mal, pero es algo que no te concierne.- le digo sonriendo

-¿Se pelearon?.- me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado y tomándome del brazo

-jajaja ya quisieras, pero temo decepcionarte NO LO HEMOS HECHO.- "_Aun" pienso_

-Bueno todavía puedo esperar.- me dice mientras me lleva por el salón.- Creo que nos veremos más seguido y me encantaría llevarte a conocer mi hogar.

-Sera un placer, Albert

En eso siento como alguien me toma del brazo y me jala hacia el y el solo contacto del su cuerpo macizo hace que mis sentidos se disparen y mi corazón se acelere " esto de estar enamorada es terrible", el aroma de Terry me envuelve y siento y el temor va cubriendo mi cuerpo

-Si me disculpas Andrews necesito hablar con Candy, así que retírate.- Veo como los dos se observan por unos segundos para luego Albert tras un movimiento de cabeza se aleja. Terry me lleva hasta hall del hotel en donde me suelta y tras respirar profundamente tres veces me habla

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?.- Trata de parecer calmado

-¿Todavía preguntas? Es tu culpa que este aquí.- Le respondo un tanto molesta

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?.- Me dice exaltado llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasan por ahí, justo lo que necesitaba testigo de mi pre pelea de pareja estable CLARO SI ES QUE ME ACEPTA

-Aaaaaaaahhh me vas a negar que no fuiste tu quien le dijo a tu madre que yo sería buena modelo.- Lo veo sobresaltarse trata de decir algo pero termina por callar al cabo de un rato pregunta

-¿ Mi madre te pidió que hicieras esto?

-¿Pedir? Seria mucho no crees, prácticamente me acorralo a hacerlo, eso y otras cosas que prefiero olvidar.- Le digo mientras cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada

-Le comente algo pero no creí que lo fuera a tomar en serio.

-Pues lo tomo muy en serio y creeme fue muy desagradable.- lo veo pensar un momento y después me mira fijamente

-¿hablaste con ella?

-No lo hice via Twitter , tonto

-No me refiero a eso, conozco a Eleonor y se que puede llegar a ser…

-Desesperante, Asfixiante, calculadora e inclusive me tomo la molestia de decir que bruja.- Le dijo mientras recuerdo la traumática charla

-Bueno algo de todo eso, pero no…te menciono algo acerca de nosotros.- me dice un tanto preocupado

-¿de nosotros?.- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿tendría algo que decirme? ¿Le dijiste algo?

-No pero conociéndola no creo que se quede callada

-Pues mira, lo que me dijo aquel día no pienso decírtelo ni aunque me ruegues.- le digo mientras me dirijo nuevamente al salón

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Llámalo escarmiento, que te lo cuente Eleonor

-Pero sabes muy bien que ella no me dirá nada, vamos Candy

La mañana siguiente estuvo muy movida esa noche era la presentación del equipo de trabajo, la inauguración del edificio destinado a ser la futura sucursal de la revista, presentación de modelos; iba a ver una ceremonia en la noche donde asistiría la prensa. Y si no me equivoco en estas dos semanas la revista tenia que sacar un ejemplar plasmando su estadía en Escocia y sus futuros proyectos, buena era cosa de locos toda esta cuestión incluso Eleonor vendría a dar unas palabras y regresaría a New York

Y aunque debería de estar nerviosa por todo este traqueteo no lo estoy lo que me mata y me remata es el tener que hablar con Terry se que si no le digo lo que siento Nigel es capaz de hacerlo a su modo y no Gracias, prefiero hacerlo yo.

La ceremonia comenzó hace ya bastante tiempo, todos están felices hablando y deseando suerte en este nuevo proyecto y yo ya voy por mi tercera copa de champan necesito valor y el alcohol es el único que puede dármelo, la mirada de Nigel que intimidante y muda me ordena buscar a Terry, ¡ESTO ES MALO! en eso busco con la mirada a Terry quien se encuentra de lo más divertido con la estirada de Eliza, parece que su conversación es súper divertida ya que se ríen en cada momento, puedo ver como ella no pierde la ocasión de tocarlo y coquetear con el. Pero es que no puede evitar estas situaciones o es que está protegiendo su fachada de Casanova y ahora movida por la rabia doy por terminada mi cuarta copa de champan si sigo a este paso voy a terminar borracha y con una pelea en frente de toda la prensa y ¿por quién? Por Terrence Grandchester

-Verdaderamente es hermosa la vista desde donde yo me encuentro.- Escucho una voz que resulta ser de Albert apenas le sonrió.- por lo visto la fiesta te emociono ¿Cuántas vas?.- Je je debo estar horrorosa para que se diera cuenta

-Cinco con la que tengo ahora ¿tal mal me veo?.- le digo un tanto apagada

-No, solo tienes un leve rubor pero como eres mujer que no se deja intimidar fácilmente supuse que es el alcohol, por lo visto adivine ¿Qué te tiene en ese estado?.-me dice mientras me observa fijamente

-Necesito hablar con Terry.- le digo mientras mi vista se dirige al grupo de modelos en donde se encuentra Terry, siento como Albert guarda silencio por un momento y después de un incomodo minuto habla

-Debe ser algo importante ¿ verdad?.- me da vergüenza mirarlo es lógico que sabe para que deseo hablarle, bajo la mirada.- Acompáñame afuera.- ¿Qué? Elevo mi cabeza para toparme con sus bellos azules y una sonrisa sincera

-¿Pero Albert….- no termino la frase cuando el habla

-El nos seguirá, te lo aseguro ¿vamos?.- Me extiende la mano mientras sigue sonriendo, bueno no pierdo nada intentando. Tomo su mano mientras me dirige a la salida del salón para luego llevarme por un largo pasadizo que termina en una hermosa puerta en madera tallada que al abrirla deja al descubierto una hermoso cielo estrellado que puede verse a través de los enormes ventanales

-Esta será la oficina de Eleonor ¿te gusta?.

-Es hermosa.- le digo aun sorprendida

-Muy bien ¿qué es esto? Le estas dando un tour o estas aprovechando tu papel de socio ah.- Dice una voz detrás de nosotros

-te dije que vendría.- me dice Albert al oído y dando la media vuelta.- Bueno nos descubriste Grandchester, supongo que hasta aquí llego hoy nos vemos mañana.- le dice para luego retirarse por el camino dónde venimos

-¿Qué significa esto?.- me dice Terry molesto.- no puedo creer que aproveches cada oportunidad para poder estar con el, ¿dime Candy que pensabas hacer?.- Puedo escuchar su reproches pero a estas alturas no me importan, siento como un dolor en mi interior se va a haciendo camino por todo mi cuerpo o tal vez es el alcohol que empieza a hacer sus estragos, me siento débil, indefensa, frágil. Hasta que punto llegue a amar a este hombre que basto a que Albert me mirara y se dieran cuenta de mis sentimientos, vasto a que Eleonor creara esta situación para poder darme cuenta que lo amo , me siento estúpida cada parte de mi ser grita estar enamorada de Terry y recién me acabo de dar cuenta ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA , desee en verdad que él me siguiera que el venga hasta este lugar que alejara a Albert y se quedara conmigo incluso si con esto me ganara una retahíla de reclamos

Siento como mi cuerpo empieza a sacudirse por la lucha de un llanto que intentar liberarse lo único que logro conseguir es llevarme las manos al rostro tratando de que mi vergüenza no sea pública ES TERRIBLE SENTIRSE DE ESTA MANERA. Puedo sentir como Terry calla

-¿Candy estas bien?.- me dice después de un rato

-te amo.- le digo apenas en un murmuro, siento como la respiración de Terry se detiene y pregunta

-¿Qué dijiste?.- No me importa si no me ama al menos ya no cargare con esto peso que no saber que pudo pasar

-te amo .- Ahora lo veré correr o darme otro sermón sobre que no debió ser así. Aunque AUNQUE Dios si permites que me ame prometo ser buena novia, no lo hare renegar, le hare todos los días el desayuno, seré atenta y muy sumisa aunque me cueste, bueno tratare, tratare no prometo milagros pero tratare.

En eso siento como sus brazos fuertes me envuelven, y una brisa de esperanza recorre por mi cuerpo, por favor abrázame por que me amas y no por lastima por favor

-Yo también te amo, Candy.- OH POR DIOS SI, siento como mis brazos con vida propia envuelven su cuerpo.- ¿Estuviste tomando?.- Me dice al cabo de un rato

-Si…no me llenaba de valor.

-Ja, de todos modos te lo hubiera dicho yo.- me dice mientras acaricia mi espalda .- ¿Qué hacías con Albert?.- Pensé que se había olvidado del tema

-Te provocaba

-Mmmm lo supuse

-Necesitaba hablar contigo era la única forma de llamar tu atención

-Pues lo hiciste y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.- Levanta mi rostro a la altura del suyo y deposita un delicado beso en mis labios.- ¿Tu crees que podrías pasar la noche conmigo?.- Me dice divertido

-No creo, tengo compañera de cuarto y no se lo que pueda hablar si no me ve llegar a dormir, mi situación es algo complicada gracias a ti y a tu mamá.

-Bueno puedo hablar con Eleonor, nos podría hacer el favor

-No que vergüenza.- le digo mientras el sonríe y se suelta del abrazo para luego tomarme de la mano y dirigirme al salón

-Muy bien hablare con ella para ver qué solución pone .- Dice divertido

-Te dije que no…me estas escuchando…tu depravado.- le digo mientras el ríe y yo me siento feliz con solo el contacto de su mano, estoy feliz de que las cosas hayan salido bien.


	24. CAPITULO 23

**BUENO CHICAS AQUI LES MANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y COMO SIEMPRE DANDO A ENTENDER QUE ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO, POR FIS SI CONSIDERAS QUE NO ES LO TUYO NO LO LEAS. GRACIAS **

**DISFRUTENLO**

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**Capitulo 23**

Eleonor estuvo feliz que saber que había iniciado un relación con Candy por alguna razón desconocida para mí se llevaban bastante, lo increíblemente molesto fue que no acepto que me llevara a Candy, hablo acerca de la responsabilidad y el profesionalismo y todo esa patraña, lo que yo debí haber hecho fue llevar sin ninguna contemplación a Candy lejos de ahí sin consultar a nadie y en estos precisos momentos ya estaría disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo y agradables momentos de entrega pero por alguna estúpida razón NO LO ESTOY, estoy sentado en una de las mesas de algún restaurant esperando la llegada de Candy y Nigel, desde la presentación de la revista hace ya una semana Eleonor se tomo la molestia de no dejar a Candy reunirse a solas conmigo ¡PRECAUCION! Dijo ella "POR SI DESEAS INTERFERIR EN SU TRABAJO" menciono con una sonrisa, desde ese momento Nigel no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra si no está con todo el grupo femenil es el estirado de Andrews quien la acompaña.

Yo pensé que al estar seriamente saliendo seria mucho mas fácil vernos, pero acabo de confirmar todo lo contrario me resulta imposible tener una charla decente con ella no sin que alguien este pendiente de nuestras palabras. Y aunque nuestra relación se formalizo un poco no voy a mentir, aun lo de ser novios no es de asunto publico son pocos que saben de lo nuestro entre ellos Eleonor, Nigel, mis amigos, Anthony como siempre y como no el imbécil de Albert quien con una calma agobiante se atrevió a decirme

-Me resulta más interesante poder quitártela asi, espero puedas disfrutar de tu tiempo ...amigo

Verdaderamente es desesperante esta situación, necesito a Candy mas de lo solía hacerlo

-ya estamos aquí.- Dice un sonriente Nigel.- Perdón por la demora pero tuvimos que hacer varias tomas, comprenderás de esto no es nada simple.-Lo dice mientras se toma asiento

-Hola Terry.- Me dice Candy mientras deposita un suave beso en mis labios y toma asiento a mi lado.- ¿ya ordenaste?.- pregunta mientras observa la carta

-No aun no ¿ que deseas?.- le digo mientras llamo al camarero

-mmmmm cualquier cosa me sentaría bien, hace tiempo que no como decentemente.- Tiene razón antes de venir a Escocia estuvo sometida a dietas e inclusive ahora no la he visto comer otra cosa que no sea ensaladas y comidas supervisadas.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?.- Dice el joven camarero

-yo deseo un roast beef con papas y una ensalada cesar, por favor.- le pide al camarero quien toma apunte en su libreta

-¿La señorita?.- Dirigiéndose a candy

-Yo deseo un…- En eso la voz de Nigel la interrumpe

-Para señorita una ensalada Italiana y para mi me trae el salón asado acompañado con uan ensalada a la toscana por favor.- Dice mientras devuelve la carta al camarero y candy lo mira con la boca abierta

-Yo no quiero ensalada.- L e reclama

-Lo se cariño pero si no entras en los vestidos después, Eleonor escapas de hacerme pagar mi falta terriblemente

-Terry.- Voltea a verme en busca de apoyo

-Lo siento preciosa si son ordenes de la jefa nada puedo yo hacer.-le digo tratando de evadir cualquier responsabilidad

-Los odio ambos.- Lo dice mientras se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en su asiento

Al cabo de un rato llega nuestra orden y Candy ni siquiera se digna en mirar su plato, aparentemente molesta coge al tenedor y tras pincharlos en su plato sin gracia ni elegancia se lo lleva la boca, provocando que Nigel y yo sonriamos ante la graciosa escena

-Terry tengo una buena noticia que darte.- Dice Nigel de pronto logrando que alce la vista hacia el .- Eleonor decidió darles libre el día de mañana a las modelos, para que hagan tour y se distraigan un poco

-¿En serio? Que bien ya era hora ¿ que piensas Candy, que planes hacemos? .- Le digo con una sonrisa

-¿Planes contigo? Ni lo sueñes.- Me dice un tanto molesta, ya osea no deseas estar conmigo bueno veremos…

-Ok, entonces que te diviertas comiendo lechuga y zanahoria todo el día de mañana.-le digo mientras corto un trozo de mi carme y me lo llevo a la boca, la veo fruncir el ceño y tras pensar un minuto toca mi brazo con sus delicados dedos y casi en un murmuro habla

-Lo siento…hagamos planes para mañana Terry.- La observo de reojo

-Lo dices por que deberás deseas pasar tiempo conmigo o por la comida.- Le digo sin mirarla a la cara mientras se apoya en mi brazo

-Las dos cosas .- Bueno hay que destacar su honestidad conmigo.- Pero no te voy a mentir más peso tiene la comida.- provocando una carcajada en Nigel, realizo un movimiento con la cabeza en sinónimo de resignación mientras acaricio su cabeza

-Esta bien comprendo, termina tu ensalada.- Le digo mientras prosigo con mi comida en eso mi mente recuerda las palabras de Nigel y reconoce una posible oportunidad

-Nigel dijiste que tendrían todo el día libre mañana ¿verdad?

-Si todo el día.- Responde extrañado

-Entonces no habrá problema si Candy no llega a pasar la noche en el hotel.- veo como Nigel se atraganta con la comida

-Ay no se Terry…que tal si Eleonor

-Nada yo me encargo de ella.- Sonriente volteo a ver a Candy.- Entonces cariño hoy te espero después del trabajo, te mostrare un hermoso lugar.- le digo mientras ella sorprendida dirije la vista de mi hacia Nigel

-Ok.-

Y así nuestro almuerzo transcurrió entre reclamos y preocupaciones de Nigel y risas divertidas de Candy y como nunca en mi vida espere tanto la noche, después del trabajo tuve que ir a encontrarme con candy quien aun se despedía de sus compañeras en eso escuche la voz de alguien a tras mío.

-Hola terrence.- Gusto lo que me faltaba, sin voltear salude en el afán de que entendiera la indirecta y se fuera

-Hola Eliza

-Al fin te dejas ver, supongo que estarás igual que ocupado que nosotras.- me dice acercándose más a mi.- Te he extrañado, tu presencia es muy agradable.- Sonrie.- ¿Estas ocupado? que tal si me invitas una copa.- Dice mientras toca uno de los botones de mi chaqueta

-lo siento Eliza pero ya tengo planes.- le digo con una sonrisa me alejo un poco de ella no deseo que Candy tenga malas impresiones

-Oh que penita…bueno resérvame una noche a mi te parece.- ¿Por qué algunas mujeres no entienden que uno no desea nada con ellas? Claro ejemplo la que tengo aquí presente

-no creo que eso sea posible estoy muy recargado, pero lo tendré presente.

-Perdón por la demora.- Se escucha la voz de Candy atrás nuestro.- Tuve que despedirme de todos.- Lo dice mientras pasa al lado de Elisa y se pone a mi lado.- ¿nos vamos?.- Observa a la pelirroja y remata.- O están hablando de algo importante

-No.- le digo casi al instante.- Elisa solo vino saludar, podemos irnos…buenas noches Eliza.- A lo que ella responde con una sonrisa

-Hasta luego.-Se despide Candy y salimos del edificio

Una ves en el auto Candy no dijo absolutamente nada simplemente se sentó y no realizo la mas mínima acción de movimiento, el ambiente era tenso y sino encontraba la manera de romper aquella tensión mi planes se echaría a perder

-Ella se me acerco cuando estaba esperándote, yo no la busque.- le dije sin dejar de mirar al frente

-No te he pedido explicaciónes.- Me dijo un tanto seria

-Lo se pero necesito que lo sepas, por si acaso

-Siempre eres tan…tan sonriente cuando cualquiera se te acerca.- ohh ya veía por donde iba el problema

-Eh …si….pero es algo innato no lo hago a propósito, solo se da….llámalo camarería.-Trato de solucionar las cosas y aplacar los celos de esta mujer

-Pues no me gusta en especial si lo haces con mujeres… mujeres pelirrojas y flacuchas.- lo dice frunciendo el ceño. Doy una bocanada de aire y trato de relajarme…

-No prometo nada, tratare de controlar ese habito de la sonrisa …aunque….tratare.- termino cediendo

-¿A dónde vamos?.- me pregunta y un tanto relajada

-A un lugar especial.- le digo mientras la miro de reojo.- es un lugar que aprecio mucho pertenece a mi familia y pase los mejores momentos de mi vida ahí.- después de un rato y tras seguir por un camino que me lleva a través del bosque.- Llegamos.- Le digo mientras el portón de metal se abre e ingresamos a lo que yo considero mi hogar, descendemos del auto y veo como el semblante de Candy lleno de asombro dice

-Es hermoso.- Mientras mira la fachada del lugar, en eso se abren las puertas y de ella sale Mark quien corre hacia mi encuentro

-Hermano , hermano llegaste, te estuve esperando toda la tarde

-¿hermano?.- Pregunta candy al ver joven que se me colgaba

-Ah Candy el es Mark el hijo de Estela la ama de llaves, he pasado con el varios veranos y soy como su hermano mayor .- le digo mientras revuelvo su cabellera.- y Mark ella es Candy mi novia.- veo como el joven se voltea y se dirige hacia candy observándola de arriba hasta abajo

-no es tan bonita como decías.- Dice mientras se da la vuelta.- Además tiene la nariz llena de pecas.- lo que provoca que Candy sorprendida se lleve la mano hasta la nariz

-Pero casi no se me notan.- Dice apenas en un susurro

-tu muchacho malcriado, ¿Dónde te has metido?.- Sale a su encuentro Estela, al verla Mark se esconde detrás de mi.- No le haga caso señorita, está molesto porque no vio al joven todo el día, tu discúlpate con la señorita.- Le dice mientras trata de agarrarlo

-No, no lo hare ¿ es la verdad? Si o no hermano.- Dice tratando de escapar

-No se preocupe, no hay necesidad de que se disculpe no me molestó en nada sus palabras.- Dice Candy con una sonrisa aparentemente divertida por la escena

-Ya Estela déjalo ya oíste no hay problema.- Interfiero para calmar todo aquel movimiento

-pero joven

-no te preocupes déjalo.- Sonrió.- Mas bien ya estará la cena lista tenemos hambre.- Mira a Candy quien aun sonríe

-Si joven enseguida pongo la mesa.- Da la vuelta mientras se dirige a la puerta pero se detiene para preguntar.- ¿la señorita va a pasar la noche aquí?

-Si .-respondo de lo más natural

-Entonces cual habitación debo de preparar

-Ninguna dormirá en mi habitación.- Respondo ante la mirada sorprendida de Estela y una expresión estática de Candy que se va tiñendo de una rubor exagerado

-ehhhh…mmm….muy bien joven.- Dice Estela mientras se adentra en la casa.

-´¿Porque dijiste eso?.- Dice Candy totalmente roja

-Pero si es la verdad, hoy pasas la noche conmigo.- Le digo despreocupado

-Pero no había la necesidad de que le dieras a entender...eso... lo que íbamos a hacer

-Ay Candy, Estela sabes lo que vamos a hacer, desde el instante que le dije que venias, asi que no te atormentes….solo le puso un poco de drama para ver como reaccionabas

-No creo que sea como tu dices.- Me dice con ceño fruncido

-Bueno tal vez se sorprendió un poquito pero….créeme sabe lo que vamos a hacer.- le digo con una sonrisa

La veo negar con la cabeza, mientras le ofrezco el brazo y lo coge delicadamente nos vamos adentrando a la casa hasta llegar al comedor en donde se encuentran ya dispuestos sobre la mesa los platillos, claro que no es de lo más elegante pero da un ambiente familiar y agradable; claro sin mencionar que siempre me han acompañado Mark y su mamá y hoy no será la excepción. A candy parece no molestarle su presencia es mas creo que se divierte con las ocurrencias de Mark y las reprimendas de su madre hacia sus acciones, la cena fue estupenda y creo que muy gratificante para Candy, dimos las gracias y las buenas noches y sin preámbulos nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación

Estoy ansioso y deseoso de tener a Candy junto a mi, la necesito, necesito su cuerpo caliente para sentirme vivo y mas aun sabiendo que ella me ama, deseo mostrarle que cada parte de mi la ama y la necesita

* * *

Apenas puedo sostenerme de la impresión este cuarto es simplemente bello, todo poseía un estilo victoriano, quien diría que a Terry tendría una habitación así es muy distinta a su departamento. Es muy acogedora me dirijo hasta la cama pasando mi mano sobre el fino y elegante cubrecama, POR DIOS mi conciencia pide a gritos poder deshacer todo aquel orden envolviéndome entre las suaves telas de las sabanas, - no mires la cama, mira otra cosa- me dice a gritos mi conciencia, en eso puedo sentir los fuertes brazos de Terry rodearme la cintura y sus tibios labios sobre mi cuello.

-Te extrañe preciosa.- me dice en una leve ronroneo

-¿De verdad?.- le digo en un sonrisa

-Aja…mucho.- Siento como gira mi cuerpo para poder unirnos en un apasionado beso que poco a poco va encendiendo el fuego en mi interior.

-Terry acabo de cenar

-¿y?.- lo escucho decir en mis labios

-Necesito descansar.- Siento como poco a poco me va recostando sobre la suave cama

-Entonces descansa…déjame trabajar a mi.- me dice en una sonrisa cargada de deseo , para luego ir marcando un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mis generosos pecho, produciendo un estremecimiento en todo mi ser – COMO ES QUE AUN LOGRA PRODUCIR ESE EFECTO EN MI.

-T…Terry nos…p…pueden escuchar….mark…su madre.- Siento mi voz entrecortada

-Ellos descansan al otro extremo de la casa no creo que nos escuchen.- me dice mientras arroja mi blusa fuera de la cama, luego se detiene y me lanza una mirada divertida.- A menos que grites lo suficientemente fuerte y hagas que se preocupen. - para luego seguir besando la piel de mi vientre

-Y…yo n…no grito.- le digo tratando de sonar calmada, pero a estas alturas mi razón está siendo arrasada por el deseo

-¿En serio?.- Me dice mientras desabrocha mis pantalones y los desliza por mis piernas.- entonces creo que me he escuchado mal.- me dice mientras me deja solo en bragas

Puedo sentir como sus ojos recorren todo mi cuerpo y como si su mirada fuese fuego siento como va calentando cada parte que recorre, deslizo mis manos sobre su pecho para poder quitarle la fastidiosa camisa que se interpone en nuestro camino, luego desciendo mi mano hasta su cinturón el cual tras un tortuoso momento logro quitar, puedo sentir como su excitación se presiona contra mi vientre quemándome más las entrañas, lo necesito y lo necesito ya.

Le desabrocho los pantalones para que después el en un movimiento casi mágico se quite los pantalones, casi al instante y con la misma facilidad se desprenda de su sexi ropa interior, ahora lo único que nos separa de la gloria son estas estorbosas bragas que anhelo saber cómo me las quitara. Siento como baja sus manos por mi vientre para luego colocarlas sobre mis muslos y bajarlas hasta mis piernas y volverlas a subir repitiendo esta acción varias veces, luego lo veo acerca su rostro hasta aquella zona aun cubierta por la ligera prenda de encaje y la besa. Levanta el rostro y con una sonrisa dice

-Estas mojada.- Claro que lo estoy TE DESEO ahí adentro tonto

-No seas cruel….vamos Terry.- le digo en un tono ronco, lo veo sonreír, con sus dos manos desliza suavemente la prenda por mis piernas para finalmente quedar totalmente desnuda, Siento el como el peso de Terry va cubriendo mi cuerpo y lo oigo decir muy cerca a mi oído

-Haré que grites mi nombre y que pidas más.- A lo que yo solamente sonrió, ¡si! Lo puede hacer

En eso siento como sus dedos se van deslizando entre mi húmeda carne y mi palpitante centro, y como con gran destreza empieza por medios de atrevidos movimientos a acrecentar el deseo en mi interior, en eso siento la intromisión de uno de sus dedos provocando que mi cuerpo se estremezca y que mis caderas reaccionen ante el contacto, siento como aquellos sutiles movimiento producidos por sus mano poco a poco van cobrando más fuerza logrando que cada vez el placer se intensifique provocando una serie de gemidos que son extinguidos por los besos de Terry, pego mi cuerpo más a su cuerpo al sentir como una ola de placer empieza a asomarse de mi interior, parece que el puede sentirlo ya que lo escucho soltar una carcajada y aminorar sus movimientos.

-Todavía no cariño.- me dice al oído.- a menos que me pidas mas….¿quieres mas candy?.- ¿Qué si quiero más? Claro que quiero, quiero todo, todo de el de todas las formas

-Si mas…quiero más…por favor Terry.- Apego mis caderas a su mano y lo invito a continuar.- por favor….mas…mas

Siento como introduce otro más de sus dedos y empieza aquel peligroso movimiento que poco a poco me envuelve en una deliciosa nube de placer que se extiende por todo mi ser, siento como mi todo mi ser se estremece y una cálido y gratificante gozo recorre mi cuerpo provocando la liberación de un grito de satisfacción, cuando recobro el sentido me veo abrazada al cuerpo de Terry aun temblando y tratando de recuperar el aliento siento como soy recostada sobre la cama, Terry se acomoda entre mis piernas y tras colocar una de la almohadas bajo mis caderas me penetra lentamente hasta hundirse totalmente en mi interior, aquella simple acción logro que la penetración sea más placentera logrando encender nuevamente el deseo en mi interior, siento que con cada movimiento aquel deseo va creciendo y haciéndose cada vez más grande, puedo sentir como mi carne se abre a el, lo rodea lo atrapa y lo presiona, veo como sus ojos cegados por el deseo disfrutan con cada embiste en mi interior y como sus gemidos inundan la habitación.- LO DISFRUTA, DISFRUTA IGUAL QUE YO.- Su boca se une a la mía y tras un apasionado beso logro escuchar

-te amo.- Aquello me lleno de una felicidad que sin saber me llenan los ojos de lagrimas y con todo el esfuerzo necesario logre contenerlas

-Yo también te amo.- le digo para luego volver a besarlo y aferrándome a su cuerpo logro incorporarme para invertir el acto, lo empujo para que se recueste en la cama y tras colocarme a horcajadas sobre él, empiezo a balancearme sobre aquel fornido cuerpo

-Ahora solo disfruta.- le digo mientras aumento la intensidad de mis movimientos

-Me matas, cariño…Candy…mmm…Candy

-Te gusta Terry.- le digo mientras beso sus labios

-Me encanta ….mmm

Siento como una llamarada internar se expande por todo mi ser arrasando todo rastro de cordura , puedo sentir también como el cuerpo de Terry se tensa debajo mio tomando con fuerza mis caderas y presionándolas a su ser llenándome de aquella calidez que cubre mi interior por completo, todas las sensaciones se unen y logran que alcance el clímax de una forma única, grandiosa y plenamente sincera "Lo amo, con todo mi ser" Me dejo caer sobre el cuerpo cálido de Terry quien me envuelve en sus brazos

-Eres grandiosa.- Escucho sobre mi cabellera provocando que suelte una carcajada

-Gracias.- le digo mientras beso su musculo pecho y ruedo para colocarme a su lado mientras lo observo detenidamente, el voltea a verme

-Me encantas tus pecas.- Dice mientras toca mi nariz

-Casi ni se notan.

-Cuando te ruborizas se perciben mas aun….1, 2, 3.- Empieza a contarlas

-No las cuentes.- le digo volteando mi rostro

-¿Por qué? Son lindas….parecen toda una colección.- me dice con una sonrisa.- Pecosa

-No me llames pecosa.- Frunzo el ceño.- mocoso malcriado

-No soy un mocoso malcriado, hace años que deje ser un mocoso…acaso no te lo acabo de demostrar…pecosa.- me dice mientras besa mi cuello

-jajaja me haces cosquillas, deja.- me retuerzo para liberarme de su agarre

-Deja de luchar soy más fuerte que tu, te voy a ganar.- Se coloca sobre mi dejando un rastro de besos en mi cuello para luego volver a mis pechos, se acomoda nuevamente entre mis piernas y entra en mi para dar inicio a una larga e increíble noche de entrega total.


	25. CAPITULO 24

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 24**

Puedo sentir como la calidez del sol cubre mi rostro recordándome la calidez del cuerpo de Terry que hasta hace poco había estado sintiendo y en un afán de tocarlo estiro mi brazo por la cama la cual aparentemente esta vacía, se que si abro los ojos no podre volver dormir y es justamente lo que no deseo, lanzo un quejido de protesta y decido volver a dormir

-Vamos perezosa despierta de una vez.- Escucho la voz de Terry y al abrir los ojos siento como el brillo de la mañana me hace cerrarlos obligando a cubrirlos con mi mano y tras parpadear un par de veces dirijo mi vista perezosa hacia el origen de la voz, encontrándolo sentado sobre el alféizar de la ventana con una apariencia recién salida del baño y cambiado

-¿Qué hora es?.- le pregunto aun adormitada

-Casi las 9 es hora del desayuno…vamos sal de la cama.- Dice mientras se dirige a la cama y se sienta a mi lado

-No quiero, deseo seguir durmiendo

-vamos mark y Estela nos están esperando.- Me dice mientras suspiro resignada y trato de desespéresarme estirando mis brazos y piernas.- Pareces un gato.- Me dice sonriendo

-Esta bien listo- le digo mientras me siento.- me baño y salgo.- Terry para y se dirige a la puerta mientras yo busco mi ropa con la vista.- ahhhh ¿Terry mi ropa?

-Se la di a Estela para que la lavara.- ¿Qué?

-Ummm y que se supone que voy a ponerme.-Me mira seriamente y después muestra esa malvada sonrisa suya

-Pues nada.- NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYA DICHO

-Terry.- Empiezo diciendo con un tono tranquilo.- no pienso andar desnudar por ahí…asi que dame algo que ponerme

-Ok Ok aguafiestas…buscare algo, ve bañándote.- Gira para salir de la habitación y casi al minuto me levanto dirigiéndome al baño y después de dejar que el agua relaje mis musculo y refresque mi cuerpo me cubro con una toalla para ir a la habitación y encuentro a Terry con un simple pero hermoso de Muselina color verde agua el cual coloca en la cama y un par de sandalias a juego con el vestido

-Es hermoso.- le digo mientras lo toco

-Es de mi madre.- Dice con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo que de Eleonor? Me matara si descubre que use su ropa

-Terry no puedo usarlo n….- me calla antes de terminar lo que iba a decir

-No te preocupes a ella no le molestara, hace años que no usa este vestido incluso creo que ya ni le entra, quedara bien ti…pruébatelo o prefieres andar desnuda todo el día.- Lo miro un tanto indecisa tomándolo de la cama

-¿Ropa Interior?.- Le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos GRAVE ERROR puedo ver como un brillo de malicia cruzan sus hermosos ojos azules

-Tendrás que prescindir de ella

-¿Qué?.- Abro los ojos como platos al ver su sonrisa malvada

-En esta casa no hay ropa interior nueva y la tienda de lencería más cercana esta a unos cuarenta minutos de aquí y personalmente no pienso ir hasta ella solo por ropa interior

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿no es así?

-Vamos Candy nos están esperando.- me dice mientras se acerca y retira la toalla de mi cuerpo

-¿Qué haces?.- Le digo tratando de detenerlo

-Apurando el paso

-Ok yo me visto, aléjate.- le digo señalándole un rincón de la habitación a lo que el obedece.

Coloco la toalla sobre una de las silla de la habitación mientras tomo el vestido y con sumo cuidado lo deslizo por mi cuerpo, mientras que Terry quien silenciosamente observada se me acerca colocándose a mi espalda y tras sujetar mi cabello y colocarlo hacia un lado sube el cierre del vestido haciendo que me estremezca con el simple contacto de sus dedos al finalizar deposita un beso en espalda descubierta y termina diciendo

-bajamos

-Falta las sandalias.- Me siento en cama temblando por el contacto de su labios y apresuro a colocarme las sandalias. Una vez terminado bajamos hacia el comedor donde precisamente ya se encontraban Mark y Estela.

El desayuno transcurrió sin problema alguno y una vez acabado Terry me llevo a dar un paseo por los alrededores del lugar todo era hermoso pero no voy a mentir ¿Quién miércoles estaría pensando en el paisaje y pajaritos cuando se está prácticamente encuerada y con Terry Grandchester de las mano?. Lo único que deseaba era que me arrastrara a cualquier lugar oculto que me levantara el vestido y…NO NO CANDY TRANQUILA, PIENSA EN LAS AVES, LAS AVES, LAS AVES SON HERMOSAS

Reconozco que no soy de las mujeres que se impresionan fácilmente pero juro por Dios que mi rostro debe de estar de mil colores esto es bochornoso – QUE TERRY NO SE DE CUENTA

-¿Candy estas bien?.- me pregunta al cabo de un rato.- te ves extraña

-Esta haciendo mucho calor y me estoy sofocando.- ¿Por favor que me crea?

-Tienes razón, bueno entonces vamos tengo un lugar que deseo que veas.- Me jala hasta un enorme almacén – OH NO UN LUGAR OSCURO Y APARTADO.-No me digas que se dio cuenta

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- le pregunto un tanto alterada para mi gusto.

-Entra.- me dice abriéndome la puerta , lo miro y después la puerta BUENO QUE TENGA QUE SUCEDER LO QUE TENGA QUE SUCEDER ingreso a aquel almacén y mi sorpresa es grande al descubrir lo que hay dentro

-Es una aeroplano.- le digo en un susurro

-Si era de mi padre, pero me lo dio a mi…¿Qué te parece?

-¿De cuándo es?

-Si no me equivoco de 1915 casi por la primera guerra mundial

-Es hermoso.- le digo mientras me acerco a la nave.- ¿Lo probaste alguna vez?

-Si cuando era joven, en aquel entonces funcionaba, pero de eso a hora ya bastante tiempo…dudo que arranque

-ustedes los ricos si exageran en el momento de coleccionar objetos.- le digo sin apartar la vista de la pequeña nave

-pero no es colección solo tengo uno.

-Si como no…el jet privado, tus autos, las motos y quien sabe cuántas cosas mas

-A bueno pero no son objetos de colección sino de diversión, los autos y las motos son como la ropa, uno debe saber para que ocasiones usarlos.- me dice en un tono presumido, logrando que voltee a verlo encontrándose nuestras miradas

-Eres un presumido.- Provocando que sonría

-Pero no te molestes ahora todo lo mío es tuyo incluido este.- Señala el aeroplano

-¿Y yo para que deseo un aeroplano?.- le digo mientras el me toma de la cintura y me empuja hacia la fría estructura de latón

-Para hacerlo confidente de nuestros encuentros ¿ no crees?.- Lo dice mientras nuestros labios se unen en un apasionado beso y siento como su mano va subiendo lentamente por mi muslo hasta mi trasero, para luego volver a bajar hasta mi pierna levantándola y colocándola alrededor de su cintura, me presiona aun mas al frio metal permitiéndome sentir su excitación. Con una mano acaricia mis pechos por encima de vestido mientras que con la otra sujeta firmemente mis nalgas desnudas y expuestas, deslizo mi mano hasta su bragueta tratando de liberarlo en eso se escucha la voz del joven Mark

-Hermano, hermano ¿Dónde estás?.- Terry suelta mi pierna y mis pechos pero aun así continua besándome claro con menos intensidad

-Aquí .- le responde mientras se aleja de mi, va al encuentro de Su Hermano, me acomodo el vestido y trato de tranquilizarme

-ya prepare a Teodora y Emperador , salgamos de paseo.- Escucho decir mientras salgo del enorme almacén para toparme con las dos criaturas mas aterradoras del mundo

-¿Qué dices candy? Vamos a conocer el lago.- Me dice un sonriente Terry

-No vayan ustedes, yo regreso a la casa.- le digo tratando de parecer serena

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?.- Me pregunta Terry con el ceño fruncido

-Solo hay dos caballos, si voy yo solo estorbaría.- le digo tratando de que le convenza mi argumento

-no seas tonta vas conmigo.- Me dice Terry cogiendo las riendas de uno de los caballos, bueno no voy a mentir que me encantaría estar en esa situación con el pero mi miedo a subirme en eso es mayor

-No, no vayan ustedes

-No me digas que la señorita pecas tiene miedo a los caballos.- Dice Mark a lo que Terry me mira fijamenete

-¿Candy le temes a los caballos?.- ¿le temo? Me hago del miedo a ellos

-Es que nunca he subido en uno de ellos.- Le digo un tanto avergonzada.- No se…que tal si le caigo mal y termina tirandome.- Terry se acerca tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia donde se encuentra uno de los animales

-¿Qué haces no?.- le grito tratando de zafarme, pero ya es tarde cuando siento como pone mi mano sobre la piel suave del caballo

-Siéntelo, ella te teme tanto como tu le temes pero si no haces el esfuerzo por conocerla nunca podrás montarla.- me dice mientras mi corazón desbocado trata de tranquilizarse- Acaríciala así…despacio…- Empiezo a sobar aquel suave pelaje.- Ella es Teodora mi yegua somos almas gemelas …¿verdad chiquita?.- le dice mientras soba su hocico

-y este es emperador, es un pura sangre Terry lo compro especialmente para mi.- Dice Mark orgulloso

-Y porque tu cabello es un "ella" y no un "el" Terry.- Pregunto observándolo

-Por que a mi hermano solo le gusta montar hembras.- Dice mark para luego reventar en carcajadas.

AHHHHH ¿cómo es posible que un niño pueda decir eso? ¿sabrá en verdad lo que quiso decir? Simplemente impactante pensé que este niño era inocente pero creo que me equivoque

-Oye como dices eso.- le llama la atención Terry.- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así? Ya verás cuando le cuente a tu madre.- Logrando que mark pare de golpe con la risa

-pero es verdad es lo que dicen la gente que te conoce.- Ah bueno hay que reconocer que Terry se gano solo esa reputación y el pobre de Mark solo repitió lo que escucho

-Aun así sonó muy feo lo que dijiste.

-Bueno perdóname no lo vuelvo a decir nunca más…entonces ¿por qué montas a teodora?

-Es un regalo de mi padre, la iban a sacrificar por ser muy arisca mi padre sintió pena por ella y la compro, me gusto desde el primer momento que la vi y el digo que si lograba amansarla podría quedármela, me costó mucho pero lo logre, ambos somos parecidos indomables y salvajes pero basta con que llegue alguien especial para generar el cambio.- me mira a los ojos y continua.- desde entonces nadie más que yo la monta.- ¿OHHH QUE? Si nadie mas que el la monta como desea que yo lo haga, ni hablar

-Bueno no desearía quitarte ese privilegio de ser el único.- Le digo tratando que olvide la loca idea subirme al caballo.- Si deseas que te acompañe puedo caminar

-Ni hablar vas conmigo.- Me mira fijamente.- Confía en mi, nada te pasara te lo aseguro.- CARAJOS como puedo negarme a tanta belleza.

-Me da miedo

-No te pasara nada estarás conmigo.- Rayos odio momentos como estos, le extiendo la mano

-Ok que diablos tengo que hacer.- Le digo mientras el sonríe

-Solo estar tranquila y quietecita, primero te subiré a ti.- Dice mientras me ayuda a subir en la terrible bestia, provocando que esta se mueva al sentir mi presencia

-Oh por dios..voy a morir.- Le digo aferrándome al animal

-Tranquila , ahora voy yo.- y en un movimiento seguro logra acomodarse atrás mio, BUENO HAY QUE RECONOCER que su presencia me infunde valor, sujeta las riedas y tras darle algunos golpecitos suaves a la yegua empezamos la caminata, bueno bueno no voy a negar que tener a Terry junto a mi es la experiencia mas agradable del mundo, el sentir su calor, su aroma, su aliento es sin duda la mejor de las sensaciones.

Y aunque siento como mi corazón late desbocado no puedo aun descifrar si es por la presencia de Terry o por el hecho de no llevar ropa interior y estar cerca a Terry, me pregunto si alguien lo abra hecho sobre un cabello, sacudo mi cabeza tratando de borrar esas locas ideas

-¿Qué esatspensando? .– me dice divertido

-Nada.- respondo dando gracias de no dejarle ver mi rostro sonrojado por mis pervertidos pensamientos.

-¿te gusta?.- me dice al oído – OHHHHH claro que me gusta…me encanta

-¿Qué?.

-El paisaje, la salida, mi compañía.- Sonrio

-Bueno no está mal…ahí se va.- Rie para luego morder tiernamente mi oreja

-No hagas eso, me desconcentras

-¿Qué? Te recuerdo que soy yo el que esta controlando al caballo, en todo caso la que me desconcentra eres tu.- Siento como se pega mas a mi cuerpo

-Si pero la que esta al borde de un ataque de pánico soy yo no tu

-Jajaja tranquila…ya bajamos y descansaremos un rato.

Al cabo de un rato detienen a los caballos y tras ayudarme a bajar dejan descansar a los caballos en el verde paisaje y al dedicarle una vista cuidadosa descubro que cerca a ese lugar hay un hermoso lago

-Comeremos algo.- Escucho hablar a Terry.- Mark saca la merienda

-Esta bien hermano no te preocupes.- responde feliz el niño

-Este lugar tiene una bella vista.- Digo

-Si, muchas personas vienen aquí a paseas en bote, a nadar o cosas como esas.- me dice mientras se coloca a mi lado

-En serio.- me acerco a la orilla de aquella pendiente y verifico lo dicho por Terry, justo abajo nuestro se encuentran varias personas que felices juegan en el agua y están en sus botes.- Tienes razón mira.- le señalo en dirección al lago, el se acerca y observa frunce el ceño y habla

-me temo…que….las conocemos.- Dice un tanto decepcionado, miro detenidamente el lago y tiene razón Eliza y todas las demás chicas están aquí,,,QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO.

-UHHHHHHHH están aquí…¿Por qué?

-No lo se…pero ellas no saben que estamos aquí así que sigamos así.- me dice mientras me jala hacia donde se encuentra Mark quien dispuso la detalla merienda sobre un mantel a cuadros extendida sobre la hierba.- Como que mañana regresaras a tu dieta.- me dice mientras se sienta sobre el mantel y coge una pastelillo, al cabo de un rato me uno a el y disfruto de la deliciosa comida.

Pero de pronto se escuchan los gritos de auxilio de una mujer que hacen que nos sobresaltemos, dejamos los bocadillos que estábamos comiendo y nos dirijimos hacia la pendiente en donde observamos como uno de los botes se encuentra volteado y una pelirroja exagerada grita a todo pulmon ser rescatada

-Dios, no me digas que tengo que ir a salvarla.- Dice Terry al ver que nadie se dirige en su auxilio

-no creo que tragar un poco de agua la mate.- levanto los hombros y miro el espectáculo pero al dirigir mi vista hacia Terry veo como me observa con los ojos abiertos como diciéndome "estás loca se está ahogando".- Bueno vale, corre sálvala y cumple tu papel de héroe.- Lo veo hacer un movimiento con la cabeza indicando sorpresa para luego sacarse los zapatos los calcetines, la camiseta ¿Por qué tiene que sacarse la camiseta? ¿no puede rescatarla vestido?, sin mas y ante mi sorpresa se lanza hacia el lago, dando toda una demostración de valentía, heroísmo y sobre todo erotismo MALDITA SEA porque no fui yo la que me ahogaba "imposible tanto campamento de verano me sirvió para ser una excelente nadadora"

Veo como Terry llega hasta ella, la coge y tras lograr tranquilizarla la arrastra a la orilla, y yo siento una necesidad terrible de estar ahí le pido a Mark que recoja todo y que me acompañe al lago a lo que el obedece de inmediato, una vez ahí veo como Elisa solloza colgada del cuello de Terry quien aparentemente algo incomodo trata de tranquilizarla, pongo los ojos en blanco y miro expectante la escena

-ya Elisa ya estas bien, creo que es mejor que te seques y descanses.- le dice Terry alzando la vista hacia mi

-Gracias Terry…tenia tanto miedo, me sentí morir.- Si como no ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, sacudo mi cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos y saco un pañuelo de tela el cual le tiendo a Eliza

-Toma Eliza, sécate con esto.- Le estiro el pañuelo, a lo que ella voltea el rostro rápidamente hacia mi y prácticamente me fulmina con la vista

-Tu que haces aquí.- ¿Qué? Encima que me preocupo por ella…bueno digamos…me trata asi, yo debería ser la ofendida está colgada de mi novio

-¿Disculpa?.- Le digo sorprendida

-Que a ti nadie te llamo, eres desagradable vienes a burlarte de mi ¿verdad?.- bueno no voy a negar que fue lo mas estúpido que vi en mi vida pero no pienso decírselo con tanta gente, la miro muy sorprendida no puedo creer lo que escucho

-oh Terry.- Se abraza mas a él, siento como mis labios se transforma en una tensa línea recta mientras enderezó mi postura ¿ si no la sueltas ahora mismo, te juro Terrence Grandchester que te vas a arrepentir?

-Bueno Eliza creo que ya estás bien, deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa o algo así.- Le dice Terry mientras trata de alejarse de ella

-Te agradecería si eres tu el que me acompaña, Terry.- OH Maldita ahora si te las buscaste, pero Terry como adivinando mis intenciones actua

-Lo siento Eliza pero en estos precisos momentos estoy con mi novia y desearía continuar mi paseo con ella.- le dice mientras se suelta de su agarre

Pero el no contaba con que aquella revelación dejara a más de una con la boca abierta y de paso me dieran una chequeada breve para volver a posar su vista en el. Estoy feliz pero no se si es bueno o malo solo pido que no me traiga mas problemas de los que tengo ya.

-¿Tu novia?.- Pregunta una asombrada Elisa

-Si Elisa mi novia.- Terry se reincorpora y me toma de la cintura para atraerme a su cuerpo mojado, OH Rayos esto se siente verdaderamente fabuloso, sonrió como idiota.- Candy.- Pronuncia mi nombre mientras que Elisa arde de rabia y de cólera CHUPATE ESA MALDITA

-Oh perdón no lo sabía, discúlpame Terry.- Le dice mientras se pone de pie y le trata de sonreír, o si es mi hora de rematarla

- No te preocupes Elisa, no estamos acostumbrados a exponer nuestra relación al público, pero ya que estamos entre amigos no creo porque no dejarlo claro.- le sonrió

-Oh ya veo, bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir a cambiarme.- Se gira y empieza su marcha.- Louisa, bety acompáñenme.- Grita a dos de las chicas quien presurosas le dan alcance

Y mientras se pierden de nuestras vistas caigo en cuenta de que somos centro de miras de las demás chicas y equipo de trabajo de área de fotografía, esto es bochornoso

-Felicidades chicos.- Dice Karen mi compañera de cuarto y modelo.- hacen una bonita pareja.- Sonrie

-Oh gracias Karen.- respondo

-Bueno es hora de irnos.- Me dice Terry, dándome cuenta que se encuentra sin camiseta y exponiendo si hermoso torso a vista y paciencia de todos. Por su rostro corren aun gotas de agua las cuales seco con el pañuelo que llevo y le extiendo su camiseta la cual se coloca aun en su cuerpo húmedo dando una visión de los mas erótica, se coloca los zapatos y después tomándome de la mano nos dirigimos hasta donde se encuentra Mark y los caballos OH NO TENGO QUE VOLVER A MONTAR ESO

Terry sube primero al caballo y luego me extiende la mano para en un solo movimiento colocarme delante de el y emprender la marcha hacia la casa


	26. CAPITULO 25

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 25**

Estoy en mi habitación del hotel recordando todo lo ocurrido desde la estupenda noche, la deliciosa comida, el paseo. Simplemente es fabuloso…ES HERMOSO ESTAR ENAMORADO, al girar mi cuerpo hacia el otro lado de la cama me topo con un par de ojos marrones que me observan con curiosidad

-¿Qué deseas Karen?

-¿Es verdad candy?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estas saliendo con Terry?.- OH ¿a que viene esto?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por nada , es solo que me parece algo irreal

-¿Asi?

-Si mira no lo tomes a mal, pero Terry es como el premio de la lotería "no importa cuanto nos esforcemos por tenerlo siempre terminamos sin nada o con algún premio consuelo".- ¿Qué es enserio? No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando

-¿Asi? ¿Ósea Terry es el premio gordo?.- Le digo tratando de detectar algo en su reacción

-Bueno para la mayoría si, para mi solo es un chico con suerte que nació con padres ricos, guapo, inteligente, divertido, seductor, romántico, bello, sexi, deseable, apapachable…- Verdaderamente no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando y sigue aumentado calificativos a la lista, es comico

-Jajajajaja basta Karen, vas a hacer que se me salga la cena de la risa

-Pero es la verdad, es todo un tesoro

-Bueno en parte tienes razón, supongo

-Se nota que le gusta y de verdad.- me dice mirándome a la cara

-A mi también me gusta y mucho.- Si es que le gusta Terry espero con esto dejar en claro que no voy a dejarlo a nadie.- y no pienso dejar que nadie se entrometa en nuestra relación

-OHHH NO pensaras que yo …que yo deseo algo con el ¿verdad?.- me mira y deduzco que al observar mi rostro se responde.- No,no Candy ni lo pienses siquiera yo nada que ver, veras tengo novio y lo amo de verdad.- Bueno tiene novio pero eso no quita que quiera con el mio

-¿y?

-Terry es lo que muchas deseamos pero en mi caso no, si no voy a mentirte es super sexi y muy muy atractivo pero no pasa a ser mas que un gusto, yo amo a mi novio y no echaría por la borda todo eso solo por un gusto…además tu estas con el y se ve que se quieren.

-Ummm si, nos queremos.- PARECE SINCERA Y HONESTA.- Gracias Karen

-No de que .- de pronto guarda silencio.- …umm pero si no es demasiada molestia permíteme preguntar ¿desde hace cuanto que están saliendo?

-Ya va ser un año.- Veo como sus ojos se abren ante la sorpresa

-¿Un año?

-Casi ¿por?

-Supuse que recién estaban saliendo

-No nada de eso cuando dije que no nos gusta que lo nuestro fuera de asunto público lo dije en serio, es abrumador

-ya veo, entonces si hay amor de verdad

-jajaja me agradas Karen

-Tu también Candy, buenas noches

Y asi paso aquella semana llena de trabajo, conversaciones extrañas entre Karen quien resulto ser verdaderamente divertida, interesante y aparentemente loca, Elisa quien me eludió durante toda la semana si hubiera sabido que no me iba hablar al saber lo mío con Terry hace mucho se lo hubiera dicho, también mencionare que la actitud de otras personas hacia mi cambio BUENO era de suponer soy la novia del hijo de la jefa para bien o para mal algo tenia que cambiar

Y como noooo Terry simplemente estuvo genial acompañándome, llevándome a cenar, siempre detalloso y hermoso. Me encanto cada detalle para conmigo y como no casi de inmediato congenio con Karen esta chica es magnífica, es como un niño al que hay que querer, siempre sonriente y directa, tiene una forma diferente de ver el mundo y una forma de expresar sus ideas que me agradan.

Finalizada la semana regresamos a América a seguir con nuestras vidas y como no utilizamos el avioncito de Terry, no sin antes invitar a Karen y así seguir hablando de los momentos más graciosos del viaje y sin querer ya iba por mi cuarto mojito y me sentía relativamente feliz

-Bueno bellas muchachas creo que ya estuvo bueno de mojitos.- Dice Terry quitándome la copa de la mano

-Pero…si recién estamos empezando.- le digo un tanto emocionada

-No, estamos en pleno vuelo y beber asi debe ser ilegal descansen un poco.- Hago un puchero pero obedezco casi sin rechistar porque aunque lo niego el manto del cansancio empieza a cubrir mis ojos y tras un bostezo me recuesto en el regazo de Terry y casi al instante me quedo profundamente dormida, puedo sentir como una suave nube cubre mi conciencia en donde solo puedo sentir la presencia de Terry ¡SI! es el calor de Terry, su aroma me siento tan cómoda

-Despierta bella durmiente.- Siento Como unos labios se posan en mi frente.- Ya vamos a llegar

-(bostezo)…tengo sueño.- Digo abriendo apenas los ojos

-Tienes que despertar Candy o sino te bajare cargada en brazos del avión

-ummmmmm no suena tan mal.- Le digo mientras me acomodo mas en su regazo

-Vamos no seas perezosa despierta ya.- Frunzo el ceño y tras dar un suspiro me levanto torpemente tratando de despertarme del todo para darme cuenta que Karen ya se encuentra despierta, con el cinturón puesto y sonriéndome

-Al fin despertartes…vaya forma de dormir.- Me dice divertida

-Y eso que no la ves en las mañanas es todo un suceso.- Dice Terry entre carcajadas

-YA dejen de burlarse mi, además soy una persona que necesita recuperar energía y el sueño es la única forma que me lo permite.- le digo haciendo un puchero

-Bueno ya ponte el cinturón que vamos a aterrizar, no deseamos que continúes durmiendo en el suelo del avión.- Me abrocho el cinturón y tras un momento estamos en las puertas de salida del aeropuerto despidiéndonos de Karen

-Bueno a casa.- me dice Terry abriéndome las puertas del coche

-Si a seguir durmiendo.- Le digo tras soltar un bostezo

- ¿No deseas hacer otra cosa?.- Me dice Terry levantándome y haciéndome sentar en su regazo y susurrando en mi oído

-Aunque lo desee se que mi cuerpo no reaccionaria, tengo mucho sueño y lo único que anhelo es mi cama.- Le digo mientras me acurruco en su pecho

-Bueno ya será mañana descansa.- Me dice para luego sumergirme nuevamente en un delicioso sueño

* * *

Mi vida desde que Candy y yo decidimos hacerlo público, se convirtió en una locura ya era de esperar la atención de algunos y las habladurías de otros; es impresionante como puede haber gente entrometida y malintencionada en el mundo

_Fash Black_

-Teryyyyy.- Se escucha el grito de Candy tras azotar fuertemente la puerta de entrada

-¿Qué sucede, por el amor de Dios Candy?.-Digo exaltado

-¿Qué qué sucede? Te diré que sucede, esto sucede.- Me avienta una revista y me señala un artículo en donde aparece ella y su querido Anthony almorzando, la miro tratando de descifrar lo que desea decirme

-Lee.- Ordena, buena cuando esta con este humor hacer lo que ella dice, suspiro y empiezo la lectura en voz alta

-La hermosa y exquisita novia del ex soltero mas codiciado de América y el Viejo mundo. – la miro de reojo.- si que sabe como pasar el tiempo libre, se nos informa que posee un paladar refinado y es muy especial en la elección de los menús, basta con verla acompañada de uno de los herederos de la Gran Familia Andrews, con quien se la ve más que cómoda, la pregunta es la siguiente ¿Sabrá Terrence Grandcheter de las andadas de su novia? ¿ Son de esa parejas que basan su relación en Amar es compartir? O simplemente la señorita Candice Andrey se decidió por un platillo Americano en lugar de seguir con el festín Ingles ….bueno en gusto y sabores siempre varían los autores, aunque personalmente nosotros preferimos la gourmet inglesa.- Levanto la vista hacia ella y puedo ver como un rojo carmesí pinta su rostro de la cólera reprimida.- ¿me engañas con Anthony?.- Digo en un intento de romper aquella tensión.

-Tu sabias que iba a comer con el, asi que no te hagas.- Me dice apuntándome con su dedo.

-Bueno Candy no es la primera vez que sucede, además esto es una revista de entretenimiento la mayor parte de lo que publican es mentira ya debes de saberlo.- Trato de tranquilizarla, pero al volver a verla a la cara puedo ver como frunce el ceño y empieza a caminar por la sala

-Mira Terry desde que se supo lo nuestro he pasado a ser de una simple y desapercibida mujer a una cazafortunas, una persona con problemas alimenticios, UNA LESBIANA

-Esa si estuvo fuerte, pero tu tienes la culpa…como se te ocurre ponerte en plan romántico con Karen.

-La estaba consolando imbécil, había roto con su novio además ya habíamos aclarado eso y no me interrumpas.- Respira y sigue .- Una inmadura, coqueta y ahora soy una infiel y lo peor de todo con Anthony

-Míralo del lado positivo, así no te atreverás a engañarme pues sabrás que te están siguiendo

-Terry no estoy para tus juegos.- Se para al frente mío a lo que yo aprovecho para tomarla por la cintura y sentarla mi regazo.

-No te preocupes es que eres tema novedoso, ya se cansaran de ti y te dejaran en paz.- Beso su hermosa naricita.- no deberías prestarle demasiada importancia, pero deberías tener mucho cuidado no sabes cuándo pueden aparecer con sus cámaras

-Terry antes de conocerte mi vida era tranquila, no tenía que andar escondiéndome ni pensar algo cuidadosamente antes de hacerlo ahora es lo único que hago , el hecho de que publiquen algo que te afecte a ti, a tu familia o a otros me desconcierta.- Se tapa el rostro con las manos.- Y lo peor es lo que escriben si al menos fuera verdad no estaría tan mortificada.

-Pero yo no creo nada de lo que publican.- Logro hacer que ella baje las manos de su rostro y me observe.- Yo creo en lo que me dices

-No crees nada de nada.- Niego con la cabeza

-Nada .- Me rodea con los brazos y habla cerca a mi oído

-Gracias, te quiero mucho

-Yo También

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Bueno al fin y al acabo mientras estos problemas no pasen a mayores no hay de que preocuparse.

Y bueno, hay que mencionar que hoy es un día muy especial, hoy hace un año empezamos a esta relación…única por así llamarlo y desde entonces mi vida cambio…RADICALMENTE bueno aunque es extremo el cambio me agrada, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ella y espero que le guste, sino ya encontrare el modo de que lo reciba.

Esta noche tendremos una velada romántica, y reserve una suite en el Ritz-Carlton, claro antes tendré que darle su presente el cual espero acepte sin rechistar.

-Joven Terrence…le recuerdo que la reunión es dentro de 20 min.- La voz de Annie me saca de mi ensoñación

-Gracias Annie.- Bueno es hora de estirar las piernas y tal vez visitar a una pecosa, me pongo de pie y salgo de la oficina rumbo al área de Nigel, encuentro a Candy en su respectivo modulo aparentemente está ingresando a datos al sistema, buenos démosle la satisfacción de sentirse útil.

-Hola preciosa, como va tu día.- le digo posando los brazos sobre la espaciosa superficie

-No tan entretenido como el tuyo.- me dedica un sonrisa coqueta.- Y que desea el joven ¿busca a alguien en particular?.- Me pregunta mientras apoya su espalda al respaldo de su silla y cruza los brazos

-Si, busco a alguien…tal vez puedas ayudarme, que te pareces si me ayudas a buscarla creo que puede encontrarse en algún lugar oscuro y solitario.

-Ummm suena tentador pero mejor que tal si tu me ayudas, tengo que revisar algunos expedientes en la oficia de mi jefe y el no se encuentra en estos momentos temo que demore mucho…¿que dices me ayudas?.- me dice mientras su jugueton dedo de desplaza desde su mejilla hasta el segundo botón de su blusa desabrochada, logrando que con eso el calor aumente al menos unos 10 grados mas.

-Tentador pero...- Miro mi reloj.- Tengo una reunión dentro de 15 minutos temo tener que rechazar tu proposición.

-¿15 minutos? Suficiente no crees.- Me dice mientras que con la otra mano acaricia delicadamente su pierna …Oh por Dios esto esta mal, si no detengo esto ahora mismo, no voy a poder presentarme a ninguna reunión es mas no voy a poder mantener de pie.

-No se que estas tramando Candy pero no va darte resultado

-¿Yo? Me ofendes no tramo nada, solo trato de alegrarte el día.- Me sonríe.- Tómalo como un adelanto a lo de la noche.- exhalo

-Gracias ahora si me disculpas tengo una reunión, nos vemos.-Doy la media vuelta y trato de calmarme piensa en futbol, baloncesto, tenis….

Bueno ya son las 7 de la noche y recién estoy saliendo de la empresa candy hace horas que salió y ya debe de estar arreglada

Llego al piso y voy al dormitorio el cual encuentro vacio, salgo a la sala y me dirijo al estudio el cual está cerrado

-¿candy estas ahí?.- Pregunto tras tocar levemente la puerta

-Sip.- Responde

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Regalo

-ummm ya estas lista

-Sip

-Bueno, entonces voy a vestirme

-Ok

-Estas muy comunicativa sabias.- Escucho su risa al otro lado de la puerta y tras negar con la cabeza me dirijo al baño y después a vestirme. Al salir hacia la sala me para de golpe al ver a la hermosa imagen frente mio, lleva un vestido color plata, realmente sexy, con un escote bastante pronunciado de tela labrada, de falda plisada verticalmente que cae hasta arriba de las rodillas y sobre los hombros un chal delgado el cual sinceramente dudo pueda protegerla del frio, tiene el pelo recogido dejando escapar alguno risos que cae graciosamente sobre su rostro y claro el tiro de gracia unos zapatos de tacón súper alto que le dan un toque se sensualidad.

-Estas linda.- Digo al cabo de un rato y tras poder empaparme de la hermosa vista

-Tu estar súper deseable.- me dice depositando un beso en mis labios y acomodando el nudo de la corbata.- Nos vamos

-Claro.- La tomo del brazo mientras ella coge su bolso y un paquete que deduzco es mi presente.

Tomamos el elevador el cual nos lleva hasta el estacionamiento en donde tengo el primero de mis regalos, al abrirse las puertas del elevador mis dirigimos hacia donde se encuentra un hermoso Audi R8 Spyder color negro, que espero le guste.

Nos paramos frente al auto y cuidadosamente observo a Candy, quien me mira con incertidumbre y luego al auto

-ummmm ¿qué es esto?.- pregunta

-Tu regalo, te gusta

-Es, es hermoso pero…

-No candy antes del pero necesito decirte que te lo doy este presente no como pago por todo este tiempo sino porque te amo y la única forma de demostrarlo es dándote lo mejor y eso implica también a futuros presentes que te hare y que lógico tendrás que aceptar.

-Terry tu me demuestras que me quieres a cada momento, no hace falta esto.- me dice mirándome a los ojos

-Si no lo aceptas tu demostraras no tener ninguna consideración por mi.- Le digo en tono serio provocando su sorpresa

-¿Qué?.- Me dice al cabo de un rato

-vamos preciosa ambos sabemos que es lo que deseabas, acéptalo por favor.- Le digo tomándola en mis brazos y posando mis labios en su cabellera.- hazlo por mi

-Terrence esto es trampa lo sabes bien

-Si, ¿vas a aceptar mi regalo?

-Bueno ya que te tomaste la molestia de escogerlo, supongo que hare un esfuerzo y lo aceptare.- Me dice apartándose de mi lado y dirigiéndose hacia el auto con una radiante sonrisa .- Gracias es magnífico…es…es simplemente magnifico ¿puedo conducirlo?

-Claro es tuyo.- Le entrego la llaves mientras ella abre rápidamente la puerta e ingresa al auto

-Genial ¿Dónde vamos?

-Al Central Park, pero con cuidado deseo llevar a salvo

-Lo que usted ordene.- tras encender y poner en marcha el auto nuevo nos dirigimos a nuestro destino

* * *

Bueno llegamos a un restaurante de lo mas elegante y tras dejar a cargo de MI AUTO al valet nos adentramos en el finísimo local, tomamos asiento en nuestra mesa y al compartir de una exclusiva cena y un buen vino es que continuamos con la noche. Terry que hasta ahora ha entablado una conversación de lo más divertida de pronto decide callar y mirándome fijamente me dice

-Candy te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy….para mi

-Si…y sabes que te lo agradezco, eres tan lindo.—Lo veo sonreír y de pronto veo que busca algo de su saco , OH POR DIOS ALGO MAS NOOO

-Se te ve realmente bella pero hace falta algo…algo que acompañe tu belleza.- Lo veo sacar una gran estuche cuadrado en el cual se encuentran impresas en plateado las iniciales de HW (Harry Winston), lo miro atónita ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Me está regalando joyas, el único hombre que me regalo joyas fue mi padre cuando aun éramos un familia feliz.- Ábrelo.- Me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo apenas puedo respirar, por favor que sea fantasía y no algo carísimo

Con manos temblorosas abro el estuche ¡OHHHH POR DIOS! Son diamantes, muchos malditos diamantes, todos armónicamente ubicados en una nada humilde collar que vienen acompañados de un par de pendientes también con al menos unos 12 pequeños diamantes ubicados en finas hileras colgantes.

Aun con el estuche en las manos y totalmente perpleja miro a Terry quien en una abrir y cerrar de ojos se coloca atrás mío y con toda la seguridad del mundo lo coloca en mi cuello

-¿Qué te parece?.- Pregunta regresando a su asiento

-Terry…esto si esta mal.- Le digo al recuperar el habla.- No debiste …no…¿porque me comprastes diamantes?

-Por que los vales, cada uno de ellos los vales

-¿Diamantes?.- Le digo tocando el collar.- Terry esto es demasiado, esto…esto no va conmigo, esto no soy yo

-Candy, Candy escuchame tu eres mas que eso, eres algo que simplemente no se como agradecer y lo único que se me ocurre es..es… tratar darte todo aquello que puede estar a mi alcance, si puedo comprarlo te lo daré porque tu lo vales, entiendes

-Terry…no…yo no estoy contigo por esto y no porque no lo desee, toda mujer desea esto .- toco el collar.- pero simplemente…no deseo que pienses que es tu dinero el que busco por que no es asi…solo me haces falta tu, no necesito de un collar para amarte, ni de un auto aunque no te voy a mentir el Audi esta de lujo. Pero si me dieras a elegir entre todos y tu ¡te eligiría a ti! Desde hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien, tu me haces sentir bien y aunque me asusta el futuro estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo si es contigo.- Veo como me observa cariñosamente toma mi mano y tras darle un beso habla

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escucharte decir eso…pero candy toma el obsequio o me voy a enfadar mucho y ya sabes como me pongo cuando me enfado.- Me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ahhhhh estas de broma, verdad

-No…por favor ponte los pendientes.- Lo miro con total asombro y después de un rato se que es imposible darle la contraria y tras un suspiro tomo los pendientes y me los coloco.- Ves, te quedan esplendidos, se ven muy bien en ti.

-Eres imposible, Ok hagamos algo voy a aceptar tu regalo por que te esforzaste al escogerlo pero te ruego no me vuelvas a regalar diamantes .- Me mira divertido.- Terry lo digo en serio no bromeo

-Esta bien, no diamantes prometido.- Es imposible tratar con él es como un niño chiquito

Después de un rato y de una charla sin sentido pero divertida nos retiramos del restaurante pero en esta oportunidad es Terry quien conduce y terminamos en la gran entrada del Rits, OH NO TODAVIA HAY MAS. Ingresamos y mientras Terry habla con la recepcionista yo inspecciono el lugar ¡VERDADERAMENTE HERMOSO!

-Ok subamos.- Me dice mientras toma suavemente mi brazo

-¿Me trajiste a un hotel?.- Puedo ver diversión en sus ojos.- ¿Para qué?.- Frunce el ceño divertido

-Vamos a jugar cartas Candy.- OH grandioso se está burlando de mi

-Que gracioso, no podíamos ir nuestro piso.

-No, hoy es especial…asi que no interfieras en mis planes románticos.- Niego con la cabeza

Después de un rato nos encontramos en una hermosa suite que fue arreglada especialmente para el momento, hay rosas por todos lados. Al dirigirme a la habitación observo como es iluminada por la luz de varias velas que le dan un toque romántico, la cama esta cubierta por una capa de pétalos de rosa que inundan el ambiente con su fragancia.

-Es…lindo.- Le digo casi sin aliento EN VERDAD ME AMA, sino no se molestaría en hacer todo esto

-Me alegro que te guste.- Me da un tierno beso en los labios.- Ahora por favor sube a la cama y solo sácate lo zapatos.- Me dice con una sonrisa malvada ¿Qué ESTA TRAMANDO?

-UMMM… ¿puedo saber que tienes en mente?.- Le digo mientras me quito los zapatos

-Ya te dije vamos a jugar cartas.- Lo veo que saca una baraja de su saco y luego me acompaña a la cama sacándose el también los zapatos

-¿Cartas?

-Aja…jugaremos algo divertido…si yo gano tú te sacas la prenda que yo diga, si tu ganas yo me saco la prenda que pidas ¿Qué te parece?.- Lo miro con recelo

-Yo tengo la de perder, tengo menos prendas que tu

-Vamos no me digas que te da miedo, tanto campamento debes haber aprendido a jugar algo.- Me dice mientras barajea las cartas.

-Si se jugar y muy bien…pero considero que debes de ponerte a la par conmigo para que sea más justo.- Entrecierro los ojos y lo miro.- ¿Qué tal el saco y la camisa?

-No, el saco y la corbata solo eso ¿Qué dices?

-Ok reparte

-Esa es mi chica, siempre tan competitiva

-Ay amor me va a encantar verte desnudo.- Le digo mientras recojo mis cartas

-Lo mismo digo yo.- Suelta una carcajada y empezamos el juego

Al cabo de un rato me encuentro solo con los pendientes, el collar y mis pequeñas bragas de encaje, en cambio Terry aun posee los pantalones pero deja a mi vista su hermoso pecho desnudo

- Bueno Candy viendo que no posees nada mas para jugar decido dar por terminada la partida y nombrarme ganador.- Deja de lado sus cartas y se inclina hacia mi

-¿Qué, aun te puedo ganar?.-

-Tal vez pero…te juro que ya no soporto verte así.- Toma mis cartas y las arroja fuera de la cama.- Esta súper tentadora y lo único que deseo es hundirme en ti.- Me dice mientras se recuesta encima mío y me besa apasionadamente, Puedo sentir su excitación que hace que mi interior clame por su intromisión

-Vamos …quítate los pantalones y ven conmigo.- Suelta una carcajada, se separa de mi y en un movimiento rápido se desprende de los pantalones y la ropa interior, volviéndose a recostar junto a mí.

-Te deseo, te necesito y te amo Candy.- Me dice mientras se acomoda entre mis piernas y tras solo deslizar las bragas se hunde profundamente en mi, llenando totalmente de el

LO AMO LO AMO….CON CADA PARTE DE MI SER LO AMO

Despues aun recostados y abrazados decido que es hora de mi presente.

-Tengo que darte algo.- Le digo mientras me suelto de su abrazo y salgo de la cama en busca de mi paquete

-Mi regalo.- Me dice mientras se sienta en la cama

-Si.- Le entrego un el paquete

-¿Qué es?.- Me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras agita el paquete

-No son diamantes.- Le digo con una sonrisa

-Me alegro, no se como me veria con ellos.- Empieza a romper el papel

-Bueno no sabia que darte…es obvio que lo tienes todo y si no te lo compras.- Hago una mueca.- entonces pensé que tal algo en donde permanezcamos los dos, juntos con nuestros momentos felices y bueno fue así que se me ocurrió.- Veo como toma el albun de fotos y se me queda mirando.- Momentos de ti y de mi.- Sonrio.- Tu mamá me ayudo

-¿Mi mama?.- Asiento, veo como abre el albun y con ojos sorprendidos desvia su mirada hacia mi.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Tus momentos felices.- le digo.- Es cuando eras un Bebe y mira ahí esta una foto de mi cuando yo era bebe.- Le señalo.- Claro yo era mas linda

-Y pecosa

-Si como no.- Hago un puchero, provocando que Terry ria

Poco a poco va mirando las fotos del albun, fotos de su niñes, de mi niñez, de sus logros de los mios, mis vacaciones en el campamento, fotos de nuestras salidas, viajes, de nosotros juntos junto con notitas hechas por mi, puedo ver como observa las fotos con asombro y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-Es maravilloso, me encanta.- Me dice al cabo de un rato.- En especial donde apareces tu de niña

-Oh no lo digas, es espeluznante ver como era de niña.- Sacudo la cabeza

-Gracias.-Guarda silencio.- me encanto…me encanto es , es como decirlo la manera de inmortalizar lo nuestro…existimos que nos amamos , gracias.- Me da un besos y me abraza muy cerca a su corazón

-¿Esto implica repetición?.- Le digo al oído

-Ohhhhhh si.- Y me recuesta nuevamente en la cama


	27. CAPITULO 26

**cCOSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 26**

**2008**

Era un día muy especial, Candice Alejandra Andrey White en menos de dos semanas se casaba, todo estaba impecablemente organizado, el vestido, el salón, los arreglos, los platos, la iglesia, todo. Se sentía mejor que nunca se iba a casar con un buen hombre, acomodado, guapo y sobre todo que la amaba.

Es noche habían asistido a una cena con la familia de su prometido, sus padres se llevaban bien con toda la familia tenían largas charlas acerca de política, futbol y cosas que candy no hallaba sentido, pero ella era feliz , feliz de todo aquello

-Y bueno, viendo que mi única hija se casa y nos dejara pronto.- Habla George el padre de candy.- Me encantaría que el día mas feliz de tu vida llevaras esto contigo el ultimo obsequio que como hombre y padre te daré.- Saca un elegante estuche en donde se encontraba un precioso collar con esmeraldas y unos sarcillos a juego.- Se que lo que normalmente se regala son diamantes pero… estas piezas pertenecieron a nuestra familia por décadas,me recordaron mucho a ti, a tus bellos ojos que al verlos me reconfortan y me hacen feliz. Deseo que ese día sean tus ojos los que iluminen todo lo que miren.

-Oh papa , son hermosos gracias.- Abraza a su padre mientras toma el preciado regalo

-De nada amor…solo deseo que seas feliz.- Le da un beso mientras la abraza

Al finalizar la cena candy y Niel deciden dar una vuelta por los alrededores sin saber que esa sería su última noche juntos

-¿Eres feliz Candy?.- Pregunta Niel mientras observa el vacio

-Si gracias a ti.- responde sujetándose de su brazo

-No digas eso…sabes….yo te amo Candy

-Lo se Niel, y podrás decírmelo siempre.- Sonríe.- Necesito que me cuides esto.- Le entrega el paquete con las joyas

-¿Qué? Nooo Candy

-Por favor, sabes cómo soy, podría perderlas antes de llevar a la boda…Por favor.- Hace un puchero aferrándose más a el.

-Candy nooooo

-Vamos Niel, solo será una semana.-

-Es algo muy valioso para andar despejándose así de el.

-Eres mi fututo esposo , no tengo porque desconfiar de ti.- Lo mira mientras le muestra un hermosa sonrisa

-Esta bien.- Tras un suspiro toma el paquete mientras Candy lo abraza.

Esa fue la última noche en que la paz de Candy seria plena , apartar de ese día su vida cambiaria sin poder siquiera responder.

* * *

**En la actualidad**

El sol cruzaba por las ventanas que por alguna razón se encontraban con las cortinas abiertas y dejaban pasar los cálidos rayos de sol. Aquella semana habíamos decidido pasar un tiempo con mis padres, ya que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Mi padre y deseaba pasar tiempo en familia a la par conocer un poco mas a Candy. Es extraño ver como los caprichos de mis padres pueden ser verdaderamente desesperantes.

Al lograr aclarar mis ideas veo que no hay nadie en el dormitorio mas yo ¿Dónde esta Candy?, me incorporo sentándome en la cama y efectivamente estoy solo, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el comedor el cual encuentro igualmente vacio

-¿Dónde están todos?.- Pregunto a Dorothy la chica del servicio que se encuentra por ahí

-Están en la piscina joven vinieron sus primos y decidieron nadar un poco

-¿Mis primos?, ¿Qué hora es Dorothy?

-Las 10:00 de la mañana joven. ¿le sirvo el desayuno?

-Si por favor.- Me dirijo a hacia la parte trasera de la casa en donde se escuchan unas claras carcajadas de varias personas, al aparecer puedo observar como varios de ellos están jugando dentro de la piscina, Flammy y su hermano Tom, esta Jimmy y su hermano Michael y …Candy esta Candy.

Mi madre esta sentada en el la orilla de la piscina mientras que mi padre esta recostado en una perezosa riéndose de alguna broma, al aparecer la mayoría voltea a verme

-¿Por qué no me despertastes?.- Le pregunto a Candy mientras me dirijo hacia mi madre

-Estabas tan lindo mientras dormías que me dio pena hacerlo.- me dice acercándose hacia la orilla de la piscina

-Umm buenos días a todos, madre.- Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me dirijo hacia donde esta mi padre.- Buenos días papá

-Terry.- Me dice .- Ya desayunastes.- me dice al cabo de un rato

-No pero Dorothy ya esta en eso

-Bueno, el dia esta hermoso ¿no te apetece nadar un poco?.- me pregunta

-no, tal vez mas tarde

-Primo que suerte tienes Candy es fabulosa.- Interrumpe Jimmy un joven de 15 años.- ¿sabes que puede nadar de diferentes formas y aguantar la respiración largo tiempo?.- Pregunta un tanto emocionado

-¿Asi? Debe ser por el campamento, supongo que lo hace bien.- respondo mientras lanzo una mirada juguetona a Candy quien sonríe.

-Dice que puede hacer clavados con piruetas , ¿es verdad?.- pregunta Flammy una joven de 17 años

-Supongo ¿ lo haces candy?.- le pregunto

-Lo hacía de joven, no creo haberlo olvidado creo que necesito algo de practica.- Me dice levantando los hombros.

-Creo que te la puedo robar, sino tienes cuidado Terry.- Dice el pequeño Tom de apenas 12 años.

-Jajaja para eso tendrías que crecer unos 30 centímetros mas.- le respondo un tanto divertido

-Tiene razón Terry, Tom, el mas apto yo soy ya que somos casi de la misma estatura.- Interviene Michael de apenas 17 años.- Además pronto seré mayor de edad y así no habrá problemas cuando Candy deje a Terry por mi.- Lo dice lanzándome una sonrisa malvada

-Ni lo sueñes mocoso.- Le aviento una pelota que es lo primero que encuentro a mi alcance.

-ya niños dejen de pelear.- Dice mi Eleonor entre risas, en ese momento Dorothy trae mi desayuno colocándolo sobre la pequeña mesa para luego retirarse. Aun divertido empiezo a comerlo sin perder de vista a los ocupantes de la piscina.

-Bueno ya tuve suficiente del agua.- Dice Candy.- Terry déjame un pastelillo.- Dice mientras se dispone a salir de la piscina

-¿Qué ya te vas? La estábamos pasando chévere.- Dice el pequeño Tom .

-Pues si no te apuras no encontraras nada.- le digo a Candy mientras doy un bocado del delicioso pastelillo

Y casi me atraganto con el condenado al ver salir a Candy de la piscina en un diminuto bikini, con razón los mocosos estos estaban más que alborotados.

Toma una toalla con la cual se seca el cabello y demás partes del cuerpo mientras yo solo deseo envolverla en ella y dejar de exponer tanta carne

-Dame.-me dice al llegar hacia mi

-Ahhhhh ¿qué es eso?.- Le señalo la prenda

-¿Esto? Es la ropa de baño que me compraste.- me sonríe.- ¿Te gusta?

-Recuérdame no comprarte nada indecente.- Suelta un pequeña risa y se cubre con la toalla como adivinando mis deseo

-¿Me das un pastel?.- Pregunta de forma inocente

-Claro, solo por ser niña buena.- le digo mientras toma asiento a mi lado para disfrutar de su bocadillo

-Quién diría.- Dice en tono burlon mi padre.- Que mi hijo iba a compartir un pastel con una chica en la casa de sus padres….es de película

-¡Richard!.-Lo Reprende Eleonor.- Deja que demuestre lo enamorado que esta, esto no se ve todos los días

-Ay por Dios, ya se me quito el apetito.- Digo mientras me pongo de pie y tomo de la mano a Candy para salir con ella

-¿A dónde vas cariño?.- Escucho gritar a mi Eleonor

-Son realmente desesperantes.- Digo mientras me dirijo a nuestra habitación

-Se ve que se te quieren.- Dice Candy con un tono triste, provocando que gire hacia ella

-Oye…ellos también te aman, ahora son tu familia.- sujeto delicadamente su barbilla.- No escuchaste eres la primera chica que pisa esta casa, eres especial para ellos.- la veo fijamente a los ojos

-Gracias.- me abraza

-Bueno ahora por favor, necesito que te pongas algo decente, créeme que verte así me altera y no creo que sea conveniente que desaparezcamos con visitas aquí presentes.- La jalo hacia el dormitorio

* * *

Por el cumpleaños del padre de Terry se iban a llevara a cabo dos grandes reuniones una solo con los mas allegados de la familia y otra con toda la celebridad del momento.

La reunión familiar estuvo muy linda fue agradable conocer a los padres de los primos de Terry gente divertida y algo locos en especial los padre del pequeño Tom, Me trataron muy bien y a muchos le sorprendía el hecho de conocer a la mujer que logro atar a rebelde de la familia….Ehhhhh un triunfo para mi autoestima.

Fue una reunión tranquila y acogedora cosa contraria a la otra ceremonia gente de diversos ámbitos, políticos, actores, directores, profesionales varios y muchos y muchos mas. Vino hasta Nigel y los miembros de la familia Andrews. Eso quiere decir me encontrare a Anthony, Stear, Archi y posiblemente a Albert

Después de varios brindis y saludos y buenos deseos todo empieza a calmarse y tranquilizarse y sintiéndome algo sofocado decido salir al jardín a tomar algo de aire y poder contemplar el cielo estrellado

-Así que lo lograste.- Escucho una voz desde la sombras y a al percatarme de la presencia puedo distinguir a la pelirroja antipática de Elisa ¿Quién diablos la invito?

-¿lograr que Elisa?.- le pregunto enderezando mi postura

-Atrapar a un rico…primero mi hermano el cual echo a perder su vida por las asquerosas mujeres de tu familia, luego Anthony a quien lo tuviste de faldero siempre y ahora Terry .- Hace una pausa.- Pero con el te superaste…me sorprendes… tan zorra puedes llegar a ser Candy.- me dice con rabia

-No te permito que me insultes Leagan y el que este con Terry y como este, es solo mi asunto y de el, a ti no te concierne.

-Tu eres mala, mala para cualquiera, eres como tu madre.- Aquello provoco una oleada de cólera, que me comparen con ella me duele.- Por que no dejas que yo le haga feliz.

-Ja si ni siquiera le gustas Elisa, eres tan insignificante para el que ni te mira.

-Eso es lo que piensas tu, mocosa engreída, piensas que siempre están atrás tuyo cuando lo único que buscan es un revolcón contigo igual que mi hermano, eres descartable Candy, se aburrirá de ti y te votara, ni siquiera eres agradable compañía ni tu madre te aguanto y se fue sin pensar un momento en ti .- La rabia invadió mi cuerpo y automáticamente mi mano se estrello en su rostro provocando un ruido que se oyó en cada rincón del hermoso jardín.- Ahhhhhhhh maldita.- Grito Elisa llevándose la mano al rostro

-Sera mejor que te calles Elisa , porque juro que limpiare el suelo con tu rostro.- Trato de contener la rabia

-Eres la misma salvaje de siempre, zorra

-Te dije que te calles.- Grito empuñando las manos y conteniéndome de estrellarlas en su rostro

-Esto no se va a quedar así, te juro que te vas a arrepentir maldita.- Dice mientras sale presurosa del jardín .

No puedo creer lo que me acaba de pasar, siento como mi cuerpo se sacude del coraje, mis ojos se nublan por las lagrimas contenidas. Como es posible que alguien sin valor moral venga a reclamarme algo.

-Ahí estas.- Escucho la voz de Annie y trato de contener el llanto

-Annie ¿Qué hace aquí?.- pregunto desviando el rostro a otro lado

-Archi me invito, también esta Paty pero esta saludando a la gente rica…pero que haces aquí sola….puedes creer que vi salir a Eli…..- Se calla de pronto al ver mi rostro.- ¿Candy que paso? Estas llorando

-no, no estoy llorando

-Bueno pero estas a punto ¿Qué sucedió?...fue la zorra esa…Elisa ¿te hizo algo?.- Niego con la cabeza

-No solo me afecto algo que dijo, pero ya paso.- le digo mientras tomo aire y doy unas palmaditas a mi rostro.-¿Cómo estoy?.- le digo mirándola

-Ohhh…supongo que bien, no deseas hablar de eso ¿verdad?.- Niego con la cabeza

-No le digas nada a Terry, solo lo pondría de mal humor

-Ok vamos…Anthony seguro está volviendo loco a Terry.- Me toma del brazo mientras salimos del jardín,

Durante la toda la noche no volvi a ver a Elisa, supuse que se habría retirado lo que verdaderamente me venía bien, verla es lo último que deseo. Y a pesar de la animada noche gracias a los Andrews no deje de pensar en las hirientes palabras de Elisa

-ya deja de beber tanto.- me dice Terry tomando mi copa de champan y colocándola sobre la mesa.- Es la séptima copa que tomas ¿Estás bien?.- ¿Qué tantas? Y ¿lleva la cuenta?

-No me había fijado la cantidad ¿llevas la cuenta?.- le pregunto alzando una ceja

-Ja siempre, ¿Qué pasa te preocupa algo?.- me dice mientras me observa a los ojos y es ahí donde doy crédito a la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, siento como un leve adormecimiento invade mi mente y la sensación de sueño empieza a calarme

-no es nada pero creo que estoy ebria.- le digo mientras me apego a su pecho.- tengo sueño

-jajaja.- Ríe suavemente.- Bueno entonces vamos a despedirnos.- Dice mientras me toma del brazo.- Además así lograre provocar a Brown

-Terry.- le reprocho

-¿Qué? El estuvo hablando de los paseos nocturnos de los dichosos campamentos. -Rio ante las ocurrencias de Terry

Después de presentar las correspondientes disculpas y agradecimientos nos retiramos a descansar en donde como de costumbre Terry me acurruca a su lado envolviéndome en la calidez de sus brazos permitiéndome aliviar todo mal y haciéndome sentir la tranquilidad.

* * *

Bueno otra vez en casa, aunque fue divertido estar unos días con Eleonor y el padre de Terry , extrañaba la intimidad del piso y todo lo que conlleva.

Terry por su parte le sirvió pasar un tiempo con su padre, en donde tuvo la oportunidad de contarle y pedir consejo acerca de unos negocios que empezó a realizar hace ya un tiempo, si no me equivoco esta en eso de las inversiones. Invierte en alguna compañía, empresa o negocio que requiera de capital, logrando así poder mejorar su situación y generando mayores ingresos y beneficiando a todos.

No se bien de que va todo esto pero parece gustarle demasiado a Terry, por mi parte decidi salir de la empresa de Eleonor y empezar a valerme de mi carrera. Jejeje será difícil pero creo que lo lograre

-¿Ya presentaste tu expediente algún lugar?.- me pregunta Terry mientras prepara unos emparedados

-Si…espero que me concedan alguna entrevista….aunque

-¿Qué?.- pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado y me extiende el plato con los aperitivos

-No tengo experiencia…la única experiencia que tengo es de las practicas que hice al algunos centros y el apoyo que brinde en consejería de la universidad.

-Ummm.- Dice mientras termina de pasar un bocado de su emparedado.- Si deseas puedo hacer que algunos amigos certifiquen que trabajaste para ellos.

-No Terry no es honesto.- le digo mientras doy un bocado al emparedado

-Bueno entonces que te parece si creó un empresa y te doy un puesto ahí.- me dice con una sonrisa

-No te atrevas.- le digo seriamente.- Escúchame si lo haces no te volveré a hablar nunca más.- Me mira fijamente, coge una servilleta se limpia la boca

-Esta bien nada de ayuda, pero eso de crear una empresa lo digo enserio, estoy pensando en abrirme por mi cuenta, tener algo propio

-me parece genial.- Sonrió.- y en verdad puedes contar con mi apoyo para lo que desees

-¿Enserio?.- Asiento

-Aja….lo que desees

-Bien, entonces vamos a tomar una ducha ahora.- Se pone de pie mientras toma mi mano y me jala hacia el baño.

-Espera mi emparedado.- le digo mientras soy arrastrada por el

-Te preparare otro cuando hayamos terminado.- me dice mientras ingresamos al baño

-Terrence Grandchester eres un pervertido.- Le digo mientras me despoja de la camiseta

-Debo de agradecerte a ti. – me dice con una sonrisa mientras besa mi espalda desnuda haciendo que me estremezca del placer.- No sabes que me vuelve loco el verte que solo llevas camiseta sin nada abajo y más aun cuando te pones estas diminutas faldas.- Me dice mientras pasa lujuriosamente sus manos por mis piernas hasta mis caderas.-Vamos a ver que tenemos abajo.- Me dice mientras me gira hacia el y baja a la altura de mis piernas en donde delicadamente levanta la ligera tela y sonríe.- Bonitas…muy bonitas pero ahora te prefiero sin ellas.- me dice mientras desliza suavemente la falda y las bragas por mis piernas. Se pone de pie y con increíble rapidez se despoja de sus prendas para luego tomarme de la cintura y llevarme hacia la ducha.

El sentir el agua caer sobre nuestros cuerpos es lo más excitante que hay, el sentir sus manos acariciar cada parte de mi piel expuesta es lo mas erótico, su boca probándome e invitándome a mas es la locura es aun mucho mejor.

Oh por dios sentirlo dentro de mi, me desquicia, el roce de cada musculo sobre mi piel me vuelve loca y deseo más de él, cada vez mas.

-Te amo.- Me dice mientras coge mi pierna y la envuelve en su cintura

- Yo también.- Le susurro al oído apenas con claridad

Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión, el deseo que hay entre los dos. OH si como adora las duchas con Terry.

Al cabo de un rato ambos nos encontramos recostados en la cama el acariciando mi pierna y yo depositando besos en su pecho.

-Tengo que salir.- le digo algo somnolienta

-¿A dónde?.- pregunta con sorpresa

-Quede con las chicas en ir de compras y a comer.- le digo mientras me despego de el

-No puedes cancelar.

-Terry ya cancele muchas salidas, después ya no se molestaran en invitarme.- le digo mientras salgo de la cama y me dirijo al armario

-ummmm quedate….por favor.- Me suplica, lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Suplicar no va a funcionar….esta vez.- Le digo mientras me pongo ropa interior

-Osea ¿no te quedaras conmigo?.- me dice mientras se sienta en la cama

-No.-

-Ok…muy bien, igual tenia cosas que hacer, tu te lo pierdes.- me dice mientras se acerca a mi y se coloca a mis espaldas totalmente desnudo, siento como un dolor recorre en mi entrepierna.- Aunque si deseas cambiar de opinión estoy dispuesto a brindarte un poco de mi tiempo.- me dice al oído mientras coge una camisa del armario y se retira a seguir escogiendo su vestuario.

-Me divertiré mucho con las chicas.-le digo cogiendo un vestido ligero y llevándolo hacia a la cama, el sonríe y se dirige al baño. Como detesto su arrogancia me pone furiosa

Termino de vestirme y al poco sale Terry totalmente vestido y genial como siempre

-Bueno ya me voy.- le digo

-Que te diviertas.- me dice tomándome en sus brazos y dándome un tierno beso.

-Te extrañare.- le digo mientras me suelta.- Deseas que te traiga algo

-no…cuídate

-Ok….Ya regreso.- Salgo de la habitación empezándome a arrepentir de la salida.

Sin más preámbulo me dirijo hacia nuestro punto de reunión en donde después de algunos alcances las chicas y yo logramos pasear por todas las tiendas del centro comprando a nuestras anchas, para después terminar en un restaurante moderno con toques asiáticos, tras conversar, reir y compartir ciertas curiosidades nos despedimos quedando para otra ocasión.

Feliz y con varias bolsas de compras me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento donde esta mi increíble Audi y tras dejar las bolsa en la parte trasera del auto y dirigirme al asiento del conductor es que escucho como alguien me llama

-Candy

Siento un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo. Esa voz hace años que no la escuchaba, es mas pensaba nunca más volver a escucharla. Me giro esperando que sea solo una mala pasada de mi imaginación y grande es mi sorpresa al ver frente a mi a Niel

-Candy.- Vuelve a repetir para luego esbozar una sonrisa.- Luces hermosa.- después de un silencio, y viendo que no es una pesadilla decido hablar

-Niel, que haces aquí.- pregunto en tono frio

-Estoy de visita, vine a ver a mis padres… y acompañe a Elisa a hacer unas compras y te vi…solo vine a saludar

-Pues ya lo hiciste ahora vete.- Aun en tono mas frio, puedo ver como se tensa ante mis palabras

-Se que estas molesta Candy….solo déjame explicarte.- Dice mientras se acerca

-jajaja no te confundas Niel, no estoy molesta eso implicaría que aun siento algo por ti y eso esta más alejado de la realidad.- le digo mientras abro la puerta del conductor

-Candy déjame al menos invitarte un café.- Lo dice mientras se coloca a mi lado y detiene la puerta

-No gracias, tengo prisa.- veo como frunce el ceño y tensa su cuerpo para guardar silencio después de vacilar un rato decide hablar

-Tengo algo tuyo.- lo miro sorprendida ¿Qué podría tener el de mí que me importara?

-No me interesa Niel quédatelo.- le digo con una sonrisa irónica

-Son las joyas que tu padre te dio para nuestra boda.

Ahhhhh las joyas de mi familia, joyas que me ofrecio con amor y esperanza, que por error deje en las manos de este imbécil, el las tiene lo había olvidado; pensé que las había perdido para siempre. Serian el único recuerdo que tendría de un padre que me amaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- logro articular al cabo de un rato

-Solo tomate un café conmigo.- me dice mirándome a los ojos.- Por favor luego te devolveré las joyas.- Oh Rayos solo esto me faltaba, Candy solo será un café unos cuantos minutos con él y volverás a tener las joyas de papá.

-10 minutos Neil solo te puedo ofrecer 10 minutos.- le digo cerrando nuevamente el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento acompañada de Niel

Al cabo de un momento nos encontramos sentados en una cafetería, trato de encontrar el lugar más escondido para evitar problemas, cuanto más rápido solucione este asunto más tranquila voy a estar.

-Bien Neil, las joyas.- le digo mientras lo observo fijamente

-Toma tu café Candy.- ¿Qué? Me está dando una orden, que cretino

-No estoy para juegos Neil, dame esas joyas.- Le digo frunciendo el ceño

-Mira Candy.- suspíra.- te he extrañado, te extrañado muchísimo. Cometí un error el cual lo he pagado con creces, a partir del día que te deje una parte de mi se quedo contigo y…y se que estas molesta, yo también lo estaría pero he regresado por ti, para explicarte, para rogarte que me perdones y…

-oh oh oh espera un momento.- Lo cayó con la mano mientras niego con la cabeza.- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? Directo al grano por favor.- Me mira con total seriedad y suelta

-Aun te amo.- Lo miro sorprendida y suelto a reir, es verdaderamente increíble, me abandona, destruye mi familia, mi vida y después de cinco años viene de la nada y aun me ama. ¡Neil tienes un problema!

-Disculpa.- Digo mientras trato de contener la risa.- Es…es que no me lo esperaba.- Respiro hondo y exhalo tratando de clamarme, no se si la risa se deba a que es demasiado gracioso o a la rabia que tengo. En eso siento como Neil toma una de mis manos entre las suyas, provocando que me quede en total silencio

-Te amo y me basto perderte para descubrir que tú eras mi todo.- Me dice mirándome a los ojos. Sin mas retiro mi mano de la suya sintiendo una ganas de estamparle una cachetada por atreverse a tocarme

-¿Pretendes que salte de la alegría y regrese contigo por tu declaración?.- le digo con ironía

-No, sé que eso no pasara, pero estoy decidido a conquistarte.- ¿Por qué lo dice totalmente serio?

-Tengo novio y para desilusión tuya lo amo, ya no hay espacio para ti en mi.- Por primera vez desde que llegamos lo veo sonreír con sarcasmo

-No me interesa, ¿sabes algo? Aun creo que sientes algo por mi.- Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

-Neil, neil , neil.- Le digo mientras muevo la cabeza.- Ya pasaron tus 10 minutos, dame mis joyas.- Le digo mientras me pongo de pie

-No las tengo.- Me dice mientras se apoya en el respaldo de su asiento

-¿Qué?.- pregunto casi en un grito.

-No las tengo aquí, ahora. Pero si deseas que te las devuelva puedes ir a Omni Berkshire Place habitación 520, te estaré esperando.- Dice mientras sonríe, siento como la rabia cubre mi rostro

-Eres un cretino y un bastardo

-Di lo que quieras Candy, tarde o temprano regresaras a mí, estoy más que seguro

Sin más, me retiro de lugar deseando no haberme encontrado a Niel nunca. Porque carajos tuvo que aparecer

Al llegar al estacionamiento siento como mis rostro es bañado por algunas lágrimas de coraje que no logran contenerse, no puedo ir así a casa, no puedo contarle a Terry sobre esto, OH DIOS ¿ como hubiese deseado no salir de casa hoy?. Sin más me limpio el rostro y pongo en marcha el auto.


	28. CAPITULO 27

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny17**

**CAPITULO 27**

Me encontraba en el departamento viendo algunos documentos importantes acerca de los negocios que llevaba haciendo ya hace tiempo, y aunque me agrada trabajar en ello deseo que Candy llegue pronto.

De pronto suena mi celular y con una llamada desconocida, extrañado y dudando contesto

-Grandchester.

-Mientras tu estas en casa tu linda novia anda dándose aires de coqueta.- Se oye la voz de un hombre desde el otro lado del aparato

-¿Quién habla?.- pregunto un tanto alterado

-No te debería preocupar quien habla sino con quien anda tu gatita

-Sino me dice quien es usted voy a colgar.- Digo entre dientes

-Le estoy haciendo un favor Grandchester….por lo visto Candy aun disfruta de la compañía de Neil.- ¿Qué? el escuchar ese nombre hizo que la sangre de mi cuerpo se congelara casi de inmediato.- Yo que tu me andaría con cuidado con ella, no vaya ser que prefiera a Neil que a ti, adiós.- Cuelga mientras mi mente aun procesa la noticia, Candy con Neil es imposible ella iba a salir con sus amigas, ella no me mentiría, no lo haría.

En ese instante casi sin pensarlo marco su número, pero después de varios timbres me recibe al contestadora, empezándome a alterar y caminando de un lado a otro vuelvo a marcar el maldito numero, pero esta vez escucho el sonido del celular que proviene del dormitorio

-Maldición.- Grito al ver el celular en el velador, totalmente irritado y con el cabeza imaginando situaciones absurdas decido tomarme un trago, tal vez así logre tranquilizarme y borrar todas estas ideas.

Candy con Neil, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué diablos haría ella con él? Se supone que le guarda rencor, odio por lo que le hizo por lo que vivio gracias a el; la abandono, la engaño, le robo su familia, su felicidad, la utilizo, la dejo embarazada…¡Oh dios! Embarazada ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, -pienso mientras paso mi mano por mis cabellos- ella lo amaba, lo amaba ¿Qué tal si lo sigue haciendo? ¡No! No puede ser posible ella dijo que me ama a mi, lo dijo ¡DIOS!

Veo como mis paciencia va desapareciendo al ir avanzando las horas ya son cinco horas que esta afuera y la tensión va en aumento. Por último decido llamar a Annie necesito saber que esta con ella

-Alo Annie Britter.- me contesta

-Hola Annie soy Terry.- Trato de sonar tranquilo y sereno

-Hola Terry como estas

-Bien, te llamaba por….necesito saber si Candy está contigo.- Necesito saber si es verdad lo de la salida

-¿candy? No, nos despedimos como hace dos en el centro, yo ya estoy en casa, ¿ella aun no llega?.- Pregunta un tanto preocupada

-No aun no ha llegado supongo que algo la habrá detenido.- Digo mientras me sobo el rostro, ¿Dónde diablos esta? ¿ qué carajos está haciendo?

-¿Por qué no la llamas a su teléfono?

-Lo dejo olvidado en casa

-Oh….No te preocupes Terry ella ya debe de estar llegando seguro algo la entretuvo

-Gracias Annie, nos vemos.- Termino la llamada mas molesto que antes

Después de una hora e ir por mi segundo vaso de Whisky siento como alguien ingresa al piso, -seguro es candy, ya era de que regresara de lo que haya estado haciendo- siento como ingresa a la sala y luego a la cocina en donde para de golpe al verme

-¿Terry que haces aquí?.- me pregunta un tanto nerviosa

-Es mi cocina.- Le digo mientras me termino el contenido de mi vaso

-No me refería a eso, sino al ¿Por qué estás aquí?.- me dice mientras se sirve un vaso de agua

-Estoy descansando.- le digo mientras estiro mi cuerpo tratando de parecer cansado, necesito calmarme y controlar la rabia que siento.- y tu como te fue con las chica.- me pongo de pie y abro la refrigeradora

-Bien, compre muchas cosas.- Me dice mientras se frota las sienes

-Que bien y ¿que estuvieron haciendo hasta estas horas?.- le digo mientras saco un poco de fruta, ella guarda silencio por un rato y después responde

-hablamos, cominos algo y tómanos café ya sabes lo de siempre.- Siento como una punzada de decepción atraviesa mi corazón

-Que bien, supongo que te divertiste

-Si pero te extrañe.- Hipócrita, mentirosa

-Bueno tengo que seguir trabajando, demorare mucho no me esperes despierta.- le digo para luego salir de la cocina a encerrarme en mi estudio.

Esa noche no pude dormir nada, me mintió, mintió acerca de lo que hizo en esas tres horas después que se despidió de su amigas, MIERDA que diablos paso, que CARAJOS estuvo haciendo

Dios por favor, no permitas que Candy ¡Mi Candy! me traicione, por lo que mas quieras…no podría soportarlo.

Apenas son las 5 de la mañana y sin poder dormir un momento decido alistarme para el trabajo, me dirijo al baño del dormitorio pero al ingresar observo a Candy dormir abrazada a mi almohada, me le quedo viendo un momento ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ella me traicione? No puede ser. Negando con la cabeza me dirijo al guardaropa escojo la ropa que llevare ese día y me en meto en el baño. Al salir me percato que Candy está sentada en la cama

-¿Te vas a trabajar?.- me dice mientras se soba los ojos.- Tan temprano

-Tengo mucho trabajo Candy.- Respondo un tanto cortante, ella se me queda mirando un rato y decide responder

-Estas extraño Terry.- me dice un tanto sorprendida, suspiro

-Estoy cansado no dormí muy bien anoche, es mas no dormí.- le digo esbozando apenas una sonrisa

-Si, no te sentí toda la noche.- me dice agachando la cabeza y mirando sus manos

-te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.- le digo mientras sonrió y me acerco para depositar un beso en su frente

-Cuídate.- Me dirijo a la salida.- Terry.- me dice haciendo que gire.- Te amo.-Aquello me dolió en el alma.

Habiendo salido mucho antes de lo habitual y sin intenciones de madrugar para el trabajo es que me dirijo al departamento de Archi, necesito distracción y algo que alivie la tensión que estoy sintiendo.

Al tocar el timbre de su departamento me recibe un somnoliento Archi aun con su habitual ropa de dormir.

-¿Terry?.- Pregunta sorprendido.

-Buenos días Archi.- Digo mientras ingreso al interior de su departamento.- ¿Estas solo?.- Parpadea un par de veces como asimilando mi presencia

-Si, si estoy solo

-Mejor no necesito de testigos ahora.- Me dirijo al pequeño minibar que tiene en su sala

-¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?.- Pregunta mientras se me acerca.-¿Piensas tomar a las 6 de la mañana?.- Frunce el ceño al ver como sirvo un vaso de Whisky

-Lo que menos necesito ahora es que te pongas en plan controlador Archi.- Le digo dando un sorbo largo a mi bebida

-paso algo…¿paso al con Candy?.- Pregunta mientras se sienta a en una la pequeña barra. Lo miro y termino de un golpe mi bebida

-Ayer me llamaron para decirme que Candy estaba con alguien.- Guardo silencio un momento.- con su antiguo prometido, cuando le pregunte mas tarde negó a verse visto con alguien asegurándome que habia estado todo el tiempo con sus amigas…yo…yo llame a Annie y ella me aseguro haber pasado con ella solo una parte del tiempo y la otra no se donde estuvo metida.-Guarda silencio por un momento como tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas

-Tal vez no fue de gran importancia, por eso no lo menciono.- me dice al cabo de un rato

-Me mintió, no había la necesidad de mentirme.- Me digo sintiendo la tensión en mi voz.

-No se que decirte Terry, tienes que hablar con ella y pedirle que te explique, ella es la única que puede quitarte las dudas

-Lo se.- le digo mientras me siento en uno de los sillones de la sala y cubro mi rostro con las manos

-Ey hermano se solucionara ya verás.- me dice tocándome el hombro.- Voy a darme un ducha y enseguida vuelvo, a ver si te vas haciendo el desayuno.- me dice en un tono de burla

-Te dejare impactado con mi trabajo.- Respondo a sus burlas

Al cabo de unas horas, después de haber desayunado, tomado unos cuantos vasos de alcohol es que empiezo a relajarme y sin percatarme del tiempo transcurrido es que llega a ser casi media mañana. Haciendo chistes de nuestras realidades es que empezamos a soltarnos cada vez mas y cuando pensaba haber dejado atrás aquel mal recuerdo es que una llamada a mi celular me saca de mi tranquilidad

-Grandchester.- Digo al aceptar la llamada

-Te recomiendo ver la revista Celebrity, no sabía que tu novia fuera tan cariñosa…a ver si me la prestas para hacerla reír como en la foto.- Cuelgan

La tensión se dispara la 100% sin más me pongo de pie y salgo del departamento

-Terry dónde vas.- me pregunta Archi que sale atrás mío

-¿Alguna librería o tienda cerca?.- Logro preguntar mientras me dirijo al elevador

-Ah…¿tienda? A dos manzanas de aquí ¿Por qué?

-Necesito una maldita revista.- Sin más salgo del edificio y camino hacia la tienda esquivando a las personas que se encuentran transitando por las calles a esas horas, hasta ese entonces. Archi aun seguía a mi lado, llegamos a la tienda y sin demora me voy hacia un estante con un pequeño número de revistas, busco con la vista la dichosa revista y tras localizarla la tomo y chequeo las paginas deteniéndome en una de ellas en donde aparecen dos fotos de Candy con un joven, en una de ellas está riendo descaradamente mientras que en la otra el imbécil la está tomando de la mano. La ira invade mi cuerpo y sin mas me retiro de la tienda sin siquiera pagar la revista que llevo conmigo, logro escuchar como Archi pronuncia – quédese con el cambio- mientras yo abandono rápidamente ese lugar

-Terry que sucede.- Me dice cuando me alcanza

-¿Qué, que sucede? ¡esto!.- Le doy la revista mientras empiezo a caminar en círculos y pasar mis manos sobre mi cabellera, veo como observa con sorpresa y detenidamente la revista

-Terry sabes que la mayor parte de cosas que publican estas revistas son basura, tal ves halla alguna explicación.- Tratando de apaciguar mi cólera

-¿Qué explicación?.- me acerco y le señalo las fotos.- ¿no es demasiado claro, dime?.- le grito

-Solo Candy podrá explicártelo.- Me dice

-Claro que va ha explicármelo, ahora mismo.- Le arrebato la revista y me dirijo hacia donde deje estacionado mi auto

-Terry que vas a hacer. Tranquilízate.- Dice mientras se para entre mi auto y yo.- Estas demasiado alterado así no solucionaras nada

-Me engaña.- le grito de la rabia.- quítate

-No lo sabes.- Se me queda mirando por un momento.- Déjame conducir a mí, en ese estado no puedes conducir.

-No te metas en esto.- Le digo mientras lo miro amenazante

-Solo te llevare, solo permíteme hacer eso, te dejo y me marcho.- me dice estirándome la mano, después de un rato le entrego las llaves y subimos al auto.

Ya en camino, siento como Archi me habla pero yo no presto atención a nada de lo que dice lo único que tengo en la mente son esas fotos, las llamadas, las palabras de Candy y un terrible deseo de que todo esto sea mentira, tengo miedo tengo un terrible miedo. Llegamos al edificio donde se encuentra mi piso, entramos al estacionamiento, me despido de Archi sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dice, tomo el ascensor y con cada nivel que va avanzando mi rabia, coraje y decepción van en aumento, siento unas terribles ansias que oprimen mi pecho

Ingreso al piso y veo a Candy en la sala sentada leyendo un libro, al verme puedo ver la sorpresa y el temor en su rostro tal vez es porque nunca me vio tan molesto. Sin más le lanzo la revista a su regazo provocando que se sobresalte y abra la boca por la sorpresa

-Explícame que significa esto.- le grito, ella aun con los ojos abiertos y totalmente exaltada me mira y parpadea un par de veces para luego tomar la revista y verla, casi al instante se lleva la mano a la boca y voltea a mirarme

-Terry, déjame explicarte.-Me dice apenas en un susurro, solo eso me basto para que mi corazón se estrujara de dolor.

-Mentirosa que vas a decirme ahora para limpiarte.. Le grito enfurecido

-No es lo que parece.- Me dice con los ojos cristalinos y con un ligero temblor en su voz

-¿No es lo que parece? Que parece…dime.- Le señalo las fotografías, la veo dirigir la mirada de nuevo a la revista y empieza a correrle lagrimas por los ojos, en otras circunstancias la hubiera tomado en mis brazos he hubiera besado el rostro para evitarle este sufrimiento, pero ahora NO, estoy suficientemente molesto para dejarme envolverme en sentimientos de compasión.- El es Neil verdad tu maldito ex prometido

-Terry

-Dame una maldita explicación, me dijiste que estabas con tus amigas ¿verdad? ¿Qué mierda hace el ahí contigo?

-Terry

-Terry que carajos, dime lo que deseo saber, mentiste ¿verdad?, ¿te citaste con el?, ¿Qué diablos hiciste después que te despediste de Annie?. – tomo la revista y se la acerco al rostro.- ¿Por qué mierda parece que te diviertes con él?

-No, no me cite con el; me lo encontré de casualidad y…

-Y aprovecharon para ponerse al día ¿verdad? ni siquiera tuviste la consideración de ser cuidadosa, te expusiste y con ello a mi ¿te burlas de mi?

-No.-Corren varias lagrimas por su rostro. -Te lo puedo explicar, solo déjame hacerlo por favor.- No se por que no deseo escucharla, mi conciencia pide que lo haga pero mi hombría se niega a oírla.

-No quiero, de tu boca salen mentiras

-Terry por favor.- me toma de la mano mientras llora desconsoladamente

-Suéltame, si no lo haces no respondo de mis actos.- Me suelta

-Escúchame estuve en esa cafetería por que…..- Me dice desesperada

-No quiero saber nada ahora.- le digo en tono serio.- necesito salir de aquí, necesito alejarme de ti, solo dame un maldito momento.- Trato de controlarme un poco.- No puedo verte ahora.-Me dirijo a la puerta

-Terry por favor.- Me dice candy mientras se me acerca

-No entiendes…por una maldita vez escúchame, necesito espacio.- Le digo cerrando la puerta tras de mi

No puedo creerlo, como rayos paso esto, Terry esta furioso, no me dejo hablar y explicarle, simplemente se fue dejándome hecha un mar de lagrimas, OH DIOS si hubiera sabido que terminaría así no hubiera aceptado verme con Neil, no hubiera salido de casa

Siento como mi pecho duele, me falta el aire y no se que hacer para poder solucionar esto, nunca me he sentido asi con nadie. Nunca he tenido que dar explicaciones a nadie, siempre hacia lo que creía que estaba bien para mi, ni aun con Neil me había pasado esto claro era super celoso pero nunca hubo un motivo por el cual discutir o mejor dicho trataba de darle siempre la razón y evitar cualquier disputa.

Pero con Terry es diferente soy yo misma y aunque discutimos siempre terminamos reconciliándonos mas rápido de lo que empezamos a discutir, pero hoy, ahora siento que…que defraude a Terry, me llamo mentirosa y quien sabe que otras cosas esta pensando y me duele por que no es asi, yo lo amo, DIOS DE VERDAD LO AMO y duele mucho. Las lagrimas aun no dejan de caer por mi rostro y aunque trato de contenerlas el sentirme estúpida hace que broten con las ímpetu.

¿Qué debo hacer? No se que hacer, me dijo que no desea verme, que le de su espacio pero yo no quiero, deseo abrazarlo, besarlo y explicarle como sucedieron las cosas, que me escuche y luego me bese que todo este tormento acabe, DUELE sentirme así, ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no pensé que me seguirían?...no ..si lo pensé pero no creí que pasara. ¿Por qué no le dije lo que realmente paso? ¿Por qué calle? SOY UNA ESTUPIDA Y MIL VECES ESTUPIDA

Después de lamentarme incansablemente y recordarme lo tonta que soy es que decido ir a aclarar las cosas con Terry quiera o no quiera verme le diré aunque sea por la fuerza lo que realmente sucedido. Necesito que sepa que paso.

Llamo a Annie para asegurarme que Terry se encuentra ahí, una vez verificado su paradero y cogiendo mis lentes de sol junto con mi bolso en donde guardo la revista con aquellas fotos, salgo del piso rumbo a la empresa Rumway, al llegar me dirijo decidida a la oficina de Terry.

Al verme Annie se pone de pie y se me acerca prreocupada

-¿Qué paso Candy? Terry esta de un humor de perros…no desea ver a nadie y no ha salido de su oficina desde que llego, me ha pedido cancelar todas sus citas.- me dice mientras me toma del brazo y me jala a un rincón de lugar.- ¿han tenido una pelea?.- pregunta mientras me mira fijamente.- ¿tiene esto que ver con la llamada que me hizo ayer?

-¿te llamo ayer?.- Logro preguntar

-Si…a las horas de que nos despedimos.- Cierro los ojos y me lleno de rabia hacia mí, el sabia a que hora deje a las chicas MIERDA.- Dijo que no habías llegado y creo que estaba preocupado, ¿paso algo?

-Pasa que soy estúpida Annie.- le digo mientras mi voz se empieza a quebrada, pero no es el momento de flaquear, tengo que verlo.- Annie necesito ver a Terry.- le digo mientras me calmo

-Candy..me pido que no le pase visitas…no desearía molestarlo

-Por favor Annie, solo serán unos minutos además te prometo que no te pasara nada..por favor.- le ruego

-Es grave ahhh…- Asiento con la cabeza.- Promete que me lo contaras.- Me dice mientras me permite el paso

-Gracias Annie.- Le sonrió mientras ella se dirige a su asiento

Sin mas me paro frente a la imponente puerta y tras tomar aire abro e ingreso a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, me fijo en la imponente figura de Terry que se encuentra sentado en aquel enorme escritorio con las manos revolviendo su cabello al verme endereza su cuerpo y adopta una postura intimidante ¡CARAY SI QUE DA MIEDO!.

-Crei a ver dado la orden de no ser molestado.- Me dice en tono frio.- Creo que habrá que reconsiderar algunos puestos.

-Ella no tuvo la culpa, yo entre a pesar de su pedido.

-Vaya…creí que no deseabas abusar de tu papel de novia de un millonario, veo que las cosas cambian.- me dice mientras coge unos papeles y se aparenta leer

-Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo….ya que te rehusas a verme.- Doy una paso hacia el

-Creo que te pedi tiempo y espacio…por lo visto no eres capaz de proporcionármelo.- Me dice sin siquiera levantar la vista, esto verdaderamente me cabrea, esta bien soy idiota por no decirle lo que paso, pero el hecho de que ignore como una paria me jode.

-Me encontré con Neil en el estacionamiento justo en el instante que iba a abordar el auto, dijo que me vio por las tiendas y me siguió hasta ahí.

-No estoy interesado en tu historia ahora, tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste pasar.- Por fin decide verme, claro que con una claro enojo en su mirada.

-Trate de sacármelo de encima de la forma mas directa posible, pero no se marcho.

- No me interesa lo que tú y ese hayan hablado.- me dice poniéndose de pie de golpe

-Cuando estaba dispuesta a irme me dijo que…que.- me lleno de tristeza al pensar en las joyas de mi padre

-¿Qué te dijo?.- levanto mi vista hacia el, por lo visto al fin logre captar su atención

-Mi padre me dio para mi boda un collar y pendientes de esmeraldas, joyas que habían pertenecido a su familia por años, me los dio para que los llevara el dia de mi boda, cometi el error de dárselos a Neil.- guardo silencio un momento.- el tiene mis joyas, las joyas que pertenecieron a mi familia por años, joyas que mi padre me dio cuando aun me amaba. Neil me dijo que deseaba hablar y solo después me entregaría las joyas

-¿Te entrego lo que querías?

-No, me dijo que si deseo las joyas tengo que buscarlas en su departamento.- Veo como frunce el ceño y se tenza

-Fuiste a su departamento.- me dice en tono grave y apretando los puños

-No.- le digo escandalizada.- ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-¿Donde estuviste todo ese tiempo?

-Fui a Manhattan

-¿Manhattan?

-Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aire, espacio, fui al muelle, pase por el battery Park, por los restaurantes, alguien debió haberme visto

-¿Pensar que Candy? Sentimientos encontrados, descubriste que no lo olvidaste o que, dímelo

-¿Qué hablas, en verdad puedes pensar eso?.- le digo mientras me sobo el rostro, lo veo analizar la situación un momento

-No se que pensar.- Dice mientras me mira fijamente, saco la revista de mi cartera y se la muestro

-Esto es basura, si paso lo que miras ahí en las fotos pero no lo que dice en la revista.- Siento como se vuelve a molestar al ver las fotos.- Me estaba riendo por algo realmente estúpido que dijo

-¿Qué fue?.

-Terry..

-¿Qué fue?

-Me dijo que había regresado porque aun me ama y veras eso me pareció la ridiculez mas grande jamás oída.- Veo como una sombra cubre su rostro, creo que lo estoy haciendo enfadar mas.- fue ahí donde tomo mi mano pero solo fue unos segundos, créeme te digo la verdad

-Cuándo te pregunte ni siquiera me dijiste que lo habías visto, lo negaste.- Me dice en tono frio

-Lo se perdona.- Le digo suplicante

-No pensabas decírmelo, verdad.- OH DIABLOS la verdad no pensaba hacerlo.- Supongo que tu silencio es mi respuesta.- Me dice aun mal molesto

-Terry se que debí decírtelo

-Si Candy debiste pero no lo hiciste, ahora márchate.- ¿Qué me esta votando?, lo veo darme la espalda y pararse frente a la gran ventana de su oficina

-Oh Por favor Terry.- Le suplico mientras doy unos paso hacia el

-vete.- me grita, esta herido lo siento en su voz.- Ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir ahora vete.- Me duele su rechazo y la forma tan fría de tratarme me quedo un momento mirándolo para luego tomar mis cosas e irme de ahí.


	29. CAPITULO 28

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny17**

**CAPITULO 28**

La eche a pesar de que me explico lo que había sucedido, la eche, pero no porque no le creyera, sino al contrario le creía y muy a mi pesar la entendía, pero mi orgullo estaba herido el hecho de que a un inicio no confiara en mi, que me ocultara cosas ¿Qué significa todo esto? Acaso aun no confía en mi, no piensa en mi como un apoyo, en alguien que haría lo que fuera por ayudarla ¿Por qué no recurrió a mi?

Estoy molesto conmigo, con ella, con el imbécil ese y lo único que deseo es un tiempo para poder poner en orden mis ideas.

-Annie ven un momento.- Le digo por el intercomunicador y en menos de un minuto se encuentra abriendo la puerta

-Si T…Terrence.- Puedo notar cierto temor en su voz lo que me hace sentir aun mas peor de lo que me siento

-Prepara todo para la reunión de mañana en Seattle, necesito los informes para hoy y avisa a Eleonor que mañana me ausentare en la empresa

-Si, ¿algo mas?

-Si, por favor llama a Candy y dile que no iré a dormir, tengo mucho trabajo aqui.- Le digo mientras reviso la pantalla del computador al levantar la vista puedo darme cuenta de como me observa sorprendida.- Para hoy Annie.- le digo mientras vuelvo a mi trabajo

-Si, enseguida.

* * *

Estoy llorando como magdalena me acaban de echar como a un perro y me siento mal , en eso suena mi celular y veo que es Annie, no de estoy de humor para nadie solo quiero llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

-Alo Annie dime.- le contesto tratando de sonar normal

-Ehh Candy….¿estas bien?…se te escucha rara

-Estoy bien Annie, ¿Qué deseas?.- Dímelo rápido así puedo seguir desahogándome

-ummm bueno Terry me pidió que te llamara para decirte que hoy no irá a dormir, tiene bastante trabajo y se quedara aquí a terminarlo.- OH LO QUE ME FALTABA, suelto un sollozo de angustia y Annie parece percibirlo

-¿Candy estas bien?...oh amiga lo siento mucho, las cosas ya se solucionaran ya verás solo dale tiempo

-Gracias Annie, tengo que colgar

-Cuídate amiga.- Cuelgo para empezar mi llanto descontrolado.

Ya esta, él no desea estar conmigo no tiene caso estar frente a la puerta esperando que venga, el no vendrá. Odio sentirme estúpida, herida y lo peor es que me siento ignorada completamente, sin mas me dirijo al dormitorio me quito la ropa y me pongo la ropa de dormir, si no va a venir no tiene caso esperarle, me meto dentro de la cama y me cubro hasta la cabeza, dormiré hasta que el sueño calme mi corazón herido.

Y a pesar de tener la determinación de descansar, mi cuerpo y mis ojos no desean hacerlo no paro de sacudirme por el llanto y mis lagrimas siguen cayendo a pesar de sentir un terrible cansancio, no se cuanto tiempo pase llorando dentro de mi cama, siento que fue un eternidad, NUNCA PENSE PODER LLORAR TANTO, no llore asi cuando Neil me dejo, puede que se asemeje al momento del aborto pero aquello era una terrible perdida y esto, Terry solo dijo que no deseaba verme, pero aun asi siento que mi corazón se desgarra y mis ojos no dejan de llorar ES TERRIBLE VULNERABLE.

En eso escucho el Timbre, ¿sera Terry? Nooooo el tiene llave, lógico es su casa lógico que tiene llave, ¿Quién podría ser?, vuelve a sonar y lo último que deseo es pararme y abrir la puerta a quien sea, me tapo mas la cabeza esperando que desistan, vuelven a tocar CARAY UNA YA NO PUEDE LLORAR EN PAZ SIN SER INTERRUMPIDA, me levanto de la cama y apenas de pie me dirijo a la puerta

-¿Quién?.- Pregunto atrás de ella

-Soy yo hija, Eleonor.- OH RAYOS JUSTO LO QUE ME FALTABA LA MADRE DE TERRY, tomando valor y tratando de arreglarme el pelo abro la puerta encontrándome con la mirada sorprendida de Eleonor.- Ohhhhh Candy .- Dice mientras me abraza y es esa muestra de cariño lo que desmorona la pocas bases de orgullo que me queda, como una niña chiquita me abrazo a ella y lloro descontroladamente, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla y mis lagrimas empapan la delicada blusa de Eleonor mientras ella acaricia delicadamente mi espalda

-Ya paso Candy tranquila.- Me dice mientras toma mi rostro en sus manos y limpia mis lagrimas.- ¿Esto tiene que ver por las fotos de la revista?.- Asiento y trato de recuperar la compostura.- ¿Terry esta molesto?

-Mucho.- Le digo mientras limpio mi nariz con mi mano, es verdaderamente vergonzoso.

-¿Podrias decirme que paso? .- me mira tiernamente, sin reproches, ni acusaciones, es como si…si creyera en mi y no en lo que se público. Sin más asiento y empiezo a narrarle la historia de mi vida desde que conocí a Neil, mi compromiso, las joyas, el engaño y las fotos todo, claro obviando ciertas cosas muy muy personales.

-Oh hija Terry entenderá no te preocupes, es que….es la primera vez que el tiene que enfrentar estoy sentimientos y debe de sentirse perdido no sabe cómo reaccionar dale tiempo.- me dice con una sonrisa

-Eso lo se Eleonor pero duele.- Le digo mientras trato de reprimir las lagrimas

-(suspira) No te preocupes, no estas sola y no tienes que aguantar tu sola.- me toma de la mano.- Ahora somos tu familia aunque el tonto de mi hijo, no actue como debería actuar

-Gracias.

-bueno ahora me voy, te llamare para ver como estas, cualquier cosa avísame quieres.- me dice mientras me abraza

-Esta bien gracias,no sabes lo mucho que me sirvio que estuvieras aquí.

-De nada hija.- Toma su bolso y se dirije a la salida.- Nos vemos Candy.- Se retira sin mas y mas cansada de lo habitual me dirijo a la habitación y tan pronto me recuesto en la cama me quedo dormida.

* * *

Son las 9 de la mañana y fue mi segunda noche sin poder dormir nada, no fui al departamento por lo que no se cómo estará Candy y lo peor de todo es que aun sigo molesto, hoy voy a Seattle a una reunión y tendré que pasar la noche ahí lo que significa que obligado tendré que ir a tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa para poder partir a las 12 del día, lo cual me provoca un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Cojo mi saco y algunas de mis cosas y me dirijo al departamento.

Al llegar todo esta en total silencio, cosa que me preocupa porque a esta hora candy siempre esta haciendo algo. Ingreso al dormitorio y veo a Candy sentada en la cama con aquella hermosa ropa de dormir que tanto me encanta, levanta la mirada hacia mi y siento como una punzada de dolor atraviesa mi corazón, su hermoso rostro esta pálido, sus bellos ojos muestran las largas horas de llanto que pasaron y su hermoso cabello despeinado y muy aLborotado.

Al verme voltea el rostro y torpemente sale de la cama

-Buenos días.- Dice mientras se amarra el cabello con alguna liga.- ¿Desayunaste deseas que te prepare algo?.- Me habla sin mirarme a la cara como tratando de ocultar su estado.

-No hace falta solo vine a darme un baño y cambiarme, me voy rápido.- Veo como se para de golpe y después de un segundo prosigue su camino

-uhhhh bueno, entonces te dejo voy a la cocina.- Sale de la habitación haciéndome sentir la peor basura del mundo, estuvo llorando toda la noche, que me trague la tierra si fue por mi causa.

Sin mas me dirijo al baño y al terminar de alistarme me dirijo donde se encuentra Candy que se encuentra tomando una taza café, siento como una punzada de culpa traviesa mi corazón al verla ahí sola, triste e indefensa.

-Candy .- Ella detiene la taza en el aire y escucha sin mirarme, lo que me mata.- tengo una junta con algunos accionistas en Seattle

-¿Seattle?.- pregunta en un hilo de voz

-Si…saldré a las 12 y hay una cena en la noche, hoy tampoco vendré a dormir.- veo como ligeramente tiembla la taza del café y luego apura a dar un sorbo

-OK

-Te prometo que apenas venga solucionaremos esto.- Veo como un temblor invade su cuerpo y deja la taza en la mesa

-Ok

Con esa promesa me retiro del piso esperando que Candy pueda sentirse mejor ante mis palabras y pueda dejar de estar sufriendo como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Saco mi celular y marco un numero decidido a solucionar esto.

-Archi soy Terry.- Digo en tanto me contestan.- Necesito un favor….

-Dime hermano, en que te puedo ayudar

-Necesito que me averigües en donde se está hospedando Neil Leagan

-¿Qué? Terry creo que no es recomendable que lo veas ahora.- Dice un tanto preocupado

-Solo hazlo, te llamo dentro de siete horas.- Cuelgo para dirigirme hacia el helipuerto doce tendre que esperar la hora de ir a Seattle

* * *

Dijo que a su llegada solucionaríamos esto, después se fue sin mas, al menos creo que se preocupo y se que al igual que a mi, esto le afecta. OH TERRY regresa pronto habla conmigo, juro nunca mas guardar algo asi, te prometo hablar contigo hasta de los ridículo pero solucionemos esto, me duele dormir sola, comer sola, me duele que no me toque, que no me hable, no sentir su calor, su cuerpo. OH DIOS ahora se que no puedo vivir alejada de el.

Me basto ver y sentir su ausencia estos días para entender lo mucho que me afecta su lejanía, ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de esta forma? Duele sentirse asi, me acurruco en la cama deseando poder dormir hasta mañana, deseo que pase el tiempo lo mas rápido para poder ver a Terry y lograr arreglar esto, tal vez me grite, tal vez se enfade pero necesito saber al menos que piensa y de acuerdo a eso tratar de que me perdone.

Lo extraño tanto, su aroma, el aroma que se encuentra en su lado de la cama, en la almohada por más que me abrazo a ellos no logro calentarme del modo que él lo logra.

Necesito que el tiempo vuele, necesito verte Terry. Poco a poco mis parpados se cierran vencidos por el sueño y el cansancio y lentamente me voy sumergiendo en una nebulosa que cubre mi mente haciéndome olvidar el dolor, solo deseo que sea mañana.

De pronto algo interrumpe mi descanso es una sensación extraña, abro los ojos y todo está totalmente oscuro no hay nadie conmigo, pero siento algo raro en mi pecho, pero aun asi casi al instante vuelvo a quedarme dormida.

La sensación de ser observada hace que me vuelva a despertar, al abrir los ojos me doy que por alguna razón las cortinas están corridas permitiendo que la luz de alba ilumine de manera sutil el dormitorio y al lado mío se encuentra una caja demasiado familiar, estiro la mano hacia ella pasando los dedos por la superficie lisa y tratando de poder entender la situación logro sentarme en la cama y es ahí que me percato de Terry sentado en una silla frente a al cama, lleva traje pero su camisa se encuentra fuera del pantalón, los tres primeros botones están desabrochados y largos mechones de su cabello caen por su frente, esta ahí mirándome ¿desde cuándo?, ¿a qué hora llego?

-¿Son esas? .- me señala la caja, sacándome de mis pensamientos hace que gire y tome la caja, Oh esta caja, siento un dolor en el pecho ¿Por qué?, la abro y puedo ver que justamente son las joyas que papá me dio, me llevo la mano a la boca y asiento cerrando los ojos por la emoción.

EL las recupero, ¿Cuándo?, eso quiere decir que vio a Neil, ¿Cómo supo donde encontrarlo?, ¿ se peleo con el?, levanto el rostro hacia el para ver algún rastro de pelea, no ningún moretón , ni un solo rasguño ¿entonces como?

-¿Viste a Neil?.

-Si lo vi.- Me dice mientras deja la corbata en el tocador

-¿Te peleaste con el?. Sonríe ante mi pregunta y niega con la cabeza

-Pelear, pelear no, tuvimos un intercambio de...ideas, no llamaria a eso pelear, aunque no te voy a mentir desee darle un buen escarmiento pero mi abogado, me recomendó no hacerlo tuve que recurrir a otros medios para recobrar tus joyas

-¿Qué hiciste?

-le pague por las ellas.- Abro mis ojos en asombro ¿como que le pago?

-¿Cuánto le pagaste?

-No tiene importancia

-Terry por favor.- Levanto la voz provocando que me mire fijamente

-Fue una pequeña cantidad.- me dice haciendo un gesto con la mano

-OH por Dios eso me preocupa mas ¿Cuánto fue?.- Lo miro hacer un gesto y suelta

-Quince millones.- Se rasca la cabeza para luego voltear la vista, yo me quedo con la boca abierta ¿quince millones de dólares? ¿eso es una pequeña cantidad?

-Terry estás loco.- le digo después de un rato.- Eso es mucho dinero

-No lo es si con eso consigo que recuperes lo que es tuyo y que no vuelvas a verlo.- Me dice en tono serio, miro el estuche y después a él ¡oh como amo a este hombre!

-Gracias

-De nada, ahora si me disculpas voy a tomar una ducha y a dormir.- Se pone de pie mientras se retira al baño.

Se tomo la molestia de ir a ver a Niel y recuperar esto, es grandioso, solo espero que ya no este molesto, al poco rato lo veo salir del baño envuelto solo con una toalla, saca de uno de los cajones unos pantalones de pijama los cuales se pone cierra las cortinas sumergiendo la habitación en la oscuridad para luego meterse a la cama

-Duerme Candy.- Me dice mientras cierra los ojos.

-¿Terry sigues molesto?.- Lo veo soltar el aire y responde

-Si, sigo molesto pero ahora solo deseo descansar….no he dormido en tres días Candy

-No duermas molesto conmigo…de verdad lo siento.- le digo mientras toco su pecho y siento como se estremece ante mi contacto

-Candy.- Abre los ojos y me mira fijamente.- Te deseo, estoy molesto, cansado y tengo unas ganas de castigarte…muy duro.- Dice mientras coge mi mano y la aleja de su cuerpo

-Entonces hazlo , pero no sigas molesto.- Apenas pronuncio mientras veo como frunce el ceño y se queda pensativo como librando una batalla interna. De pronto rueda sobre mi aprisionando mi cuerpo debajo el suyo.

-No seré nada amable contigo ….entiendes.- Siento como una ola de deseo recorre mi cuerpo haciéndome arder al máximo, será rudo….muy rudo. OH DIOS ¿deseo ver al Terry malvado? OH SI, SI DESEO que me castigue todo lo que quiera.

Aunque con miedo, deseo y urgencia, solo logro a asentir con la cabeza. Lo que basta para que se dibuje una sonrisa perversa en el rostro de Terry que sin mas atrapa mis labios en un beso salvaje, provocando que mi cuerpo se dispare de deseo, toma con sus manos mis pechos los cuales acaricia de forma anhelante y ruda, deslizando la boca hacia uno de mis pezones lo tortura mordiéndolo, succionando y lamiendo para luego dirigirse al otro y repetir el mismo ritual.

Mi cuerpo vivo y excitado ante su contacto pide mas, esto es la locura, su forma tosca de tratarme me excita mas ¿esto esta bien?. Siento como se acomoda entre mis piernas subiendo la delicada tela de la ropa de dormir hasta mi cintura, dirige sus manos a mis bragas y en un solo tiron rompe la intima prenda provocando que de un pequeño grito al sentir la fuerza empleada dejándome totalmente sorprendida, ESTO VA A SE MALO MUY MALO, ehhhhhh ¿estoy preparada para esto? El pánico empieza a aflorar dentro mio, ¿OH DIOS DE VERDAD ME VA A CASTIGAR?.

Parecer ser que Terry empieza a ver el miedo en mi rostro y trata de calmarme

-Tranquila no te hare daño.- Dice mientras sonríe y acaricia mis pliegues introduciendo uno de sus dedos dentro de mi.- Siempre lista, eres irremediable.- Sin mas veo como libera su miembro de la pijama y luego lo introduce de una sola embestida provocando que un dolor mezclado con extenuante placer se origine en mi interior, levanto las caderas para recibirlo en totalidad mientras grito de placer. El empieza a moverse frenéticamente muy rudo, golpeando cada vez mas duro, mas profundo, levantando y abriendo mas mis muslos OH DIOS ESTO ES GENIAL, siento como mis músculos empiezan a contraerse y yo no paro de gritar, necesito liberación, liberación que solo Terry puede darme

-Vamos nena vente para mi.- me dice mientras acelera mas sus embestidas

-Ohhhh Diosssss.-sin mas me dejo ir propinando un grito de puro placer, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras mi conciencia se despedaza para fundirse con el éxtasis sobrenatural.

Aun conmocionada y aturdida siento como Terry tras una embestida profunda y ruda, suelta un gemido para quedarse inmóvil y vaciarse completamente en mi, después de un minuto se deja caer sobre mi permitiéndome descansar la piernas las cuales empiezo a sentir algo entumidas

Aun tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones y sintiendo su aliento sobre mis pechos logra hablar

-Tuve miedo..- Tomándome de sorpresa tales palabras.- Miedo a que….aun lo amaras y me dejaras.- Dice sin levantar la mirada de mis pechos

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-El fue alguien importante en tu vida, lo amaste y si no te hubiera engañado ahora tendrías una familia con el.

-Pero no la tengo y no la quiero….ahora esta tu y tu eres importante para mi y yo te amo.- Siento como sonríe

-Yo también te amo Candy Andrey.- Y finalmente me mira.- te amo mas que a nada, y me aterra porque se que puedes lastimarme.- OHHHHHH POR DIOS tiene el mismo miedo que yo, tomo su rostro entre mis manos

-No te lastimare nunca, te prometo que será mas cuidadosa,te lo contare todo antes de que salga en revista, periódicos o programas de chismes, no te daré motivo para que dudes de mi, te hare feliz aunque me cueste.- Sonrie

-Solo quédate a mi lado.-Asiento mientras el se acomoda para darme un beso en los labios

-¿Cómo sabias donde encontrar a Neil?.- le pregunto mientras rueda a mi lado

-Tengo mis trucos.- Me dice mientras cierra los ojos

-Ummmm supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a tus delitos.- Suelta una carcajada

-No son delitos, son….llámalo "Medidas preventivas hacia mis bienes"

-¿Soy un bien tuyo?

-ummm de algún modo…pero uno irremplazable, valioso, especial y generador de placer único.- Sonríe

-Que gracioso….no te digo nada porque estoy realmente agotada y lo único que deseo es dormir, espérate mañana.- bostezo del cansancio.- tendrás que retirar lo dicho.-Digo mientras me quedo dormida, siento como Terry me toma en sus brazos atrayéndome a su cuerpo, haciendo que me invada un sensación de tranquilidad y paz, logrando quedarme dormida casi al instante


	30. CAPITULO 29

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny17**

**CAPITULO 29**

Siento sus tiernos labios sobre mi pecho que recorren cada parte de mi piel provocándome sensaciones únicas, sin más abro los ojos y veo a Candy sobre mí, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué haces Candy?.- Le digo aun adormilado

-Dándote los buenos días.- Dice esbozando una sonrisa y provocándome que ría y en un rápido movimiento la tengo debajo de mí, es delicioso sentir su calor bajo mí cuerpo

-Te enseñare a dar los buenos días, cariño.- Sin más empiezo a besarla y a acariciar su nívea piel y al poco rato estamos unidos, jadeantes y rebozando de placer. Me encanta sentir como Candy acoge cada parte de mi, el sentir sus respuestas me mata y hace que mi autocontrol desaparezca por completo.

Perdidos en el placer uno con el otro es que no nos percatamos que la puerta del dormitorio se abre y una voz demasiado familiar nos interrumpe

-Candy vine a ver como est….OH DIOS…..LO SIENTO.- Dice Eleonor mientras trata de taparse la cara y salir torpemente de la habitación.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?.- Le grito mientras trato de coger alguna de las sabanas para cubrirnos

-Vine a ver como estaba Candy, pero creo que están bien…ambos.- Dice desde afuera de la habitación

-No me refiero a eso , me refiero a como rayos entraste

-Yo…yo le di la llave.- Dice Candy apenas en un susurro

-Genial.

-Bueno no se molesten por mi , yo ya me voy veo que están bien me retiro.- Dice emprendiendo su huida

-Deja la llave en la entrada.- Le grito

-Ok Ok como se ve que no deseas ser molestado…por cierto puedes tomarte el dia libre cariño .- Dice Eleonor mientras se retira, después de un rato y tras escuchar un absoluto silencio, miro a Candy quien se mantiene callada debajo mio.

-¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

-Que esperabas estaba sola, triste, al principio del colapso y ella decidió hacerme compañía, además no estaba de humor para abrir la puerta cada vez que alguien llamara era más fácil permitir que entrara por su cuenta. Y por último se supone que tu regresarías recién hoy

-Regrese hoy

-Si pero muy temprano…dijiste que…

-Se lo que dije ….ya dejalo ahí.- hundo mi cabeza en su pecho como tratando de recobrar interés pero no, me enfrie, el ver a tu madre como testigo de algo como esto es terrible. Tras soltar un bufido de resignación me levando de la cama dejando ahí a Candy

-¿A dónde vas?.- me dice incorporándose sobre sus brazos

-Voy a tomar una ducha y después revisare algunos papeles.- Le digo mientras me coloco los pantalones de pijama

-¿Qué me vas a dejar así?.- me dice abriendo los ojos como platos

-Candy no puedo después de haber sido descubierto por mi madre, necesito sacarme esta idea de la cabeza tal vez la ducha ayude.- Me meto al baño escuchando tras de mí la pataleta de Candy.

Odio a Terrence Grandchester, el muy infeliz debe de estar regodeándose de su victoria. Maldito me las vas a pagar, aun con el dolor del golpe y este condenado cheque siento como la rabia invade cada partícula de mi ser.

No puedo dejar a Candy con un tipo como el, no después de ver con que frialdad me trato el día que nos vimos en el centro comercial, se que sufrió mucho por mi abandono y traición pero por lo mismo creo que aun no me ha olvidado, se que esta molesta pero aun siente algo por mi y yo me encargare de que vuelva a despertar el deseo que sintió por mi hace mucho.

Tomo mis llaves y salgo de la habitación del hotel, al cabo de un rato me encuentro estacionado frente al edificio de Candy, espero varias horas hasta que veo marcharse en su auto al imbécil ese, aun me duele el golpe que me dio el idiota ese, pero le voy a dar donde más le duele CANDY,

_**Flash Back**_

Eran las 2 de la mañana y recibí una llamada de recepción, aun adormilado y claro muy molesto casi decidido no recibir al inoportuno visitante, pregunto

-¿Quién demonios viene a molestarme a estas horas?.

-Ehhhhh…señor…es…es….Candy White.- Me pongo de pie lo mas rápido posible, vino ella vino a mi, feliz y victorioso salgo de la cama me apresuro a ponerme la bata

-Hazla pasar que esperas.- Respondo con ansias

-Si señor.- Se despide mientras tanto yo me doy un chequeo rápido y veloz de mi apariencia, ella debe de estar realmente desesperada para venir a estas horas, no cabe duda, las fotos que Elisa nos tomo sirvieron de mucho, seguro está buscando las joyas para de algún modo corroborar cualquier historia que le haya dicho al imbécil con el que anda.

No voy a negar no me hizo gracia venir hasta aquí por caprichos de Elisa, pero menos gracia me hizo la recepción maleducada que me hizo Candy, yo tenía pensado olvidar el pasado y dejarla en paz por todo el amor que algún día nos profesamos, pero el hecho de que ella piense que me puede borrar así tan fácilmente no lo acepto. Nadie se olvida de Neil Legan y menos aun la persona que permaneció en mis pensamientos tanto tiempo, no me cambiara por un niño rico, no a mí.

Suena la puerta y al abrirla siento como soy sujetado , alzado y llevado hacia el interior de la pieza con fuerza, al levantar la mirada sorprendido me topo con el rostro enfadado de un hombre ¿Dónde rayos esta Candy? ¿Quién mierda es este?

Al salir de mi sorpresa me doy cuenta que el invasor es nada menos que el niño rico Grandchester

-¿Qué mierda hace usted aquí?.- Le digo tratando de safarme

-Que no es obvio, vengo por lo que le pertenece a mi mujer, creo que usted lo tiene.- Siento como la rabia se desplaza por mi interior al escuchar cómo se refiere a Candy, con fuerza y rabia logro desprenderme de su agarre y le lanzo una mirada similar a la el, de puro odio.

-yo a usted no le debo nada, la cosa es con ella.-Digo entre dientes y empuñando las manos

-jajajaja eres realmente imbécil si crees que voy a permitir que ella se te vuelva a acercar, me entregas la joyas ahora a menos que desees dármelas por las malas

-No me asustan tus amenazas Grandchester, si quieres las joyas será Candy quien las recupere. Veo como endurece mas los rasgos de su rostro al menos se que mis palabras logran cabrearlo mas.- ¿A que le temes, que logre meterla a mi cama tan pronto entre por la puerta?.- le digo con una sonrisa, y sin avisar siquiera me vuelve a tomar por la bata

-Escúchame imbécil y que te quede bien claro, ella ya no es la niña tonta que engañaste, ella ahora me tiene a mi y logre sacarte de su vida, de su mente y de su cuerpo entendiste, si piensas que con algo tan bajo lograras algo con ella quédate esperando siempre, ella nunca me dejaría por alguien como tu.- me suelta de un empujón

¿Sacarme? El no logro sacarme de ningún sitio, ella aun piensa en mi, solo espera y veras como en tus narices te la quito.

-Quince millones es lo que te doy las joyas.- Me suelta de pronto, ¿Quince millones?, lo miro sorprendido y después de asimilar sus palabras respondo

-¿Por qué piensas que aceptaría?.- Veo como sonríe

-Cuentan por ahí que tu padre te desheredo hace años, por algún escándalo que tu familia decidio negar, asi que puedo hacerme a la idea porque fue ¿verdad?.- ¿cómo rayos sabe eso el?, o si Candy, la rabia invade mi ser lo único que deseo es golpear a este imbécil.- Haciendo mis investigaciones y deducciones llego a la conclusión que estuviste viviendo de tu fortuna personal la cual ya no debe de existir, eres un niño rico y bueno para nada el trabajar no esta en tus venas y creo que incluso tu padre no se emociono el verte aquí.- Me estuvo investigando, sabe cada maldito detalle de mi vida, bastardo.- Lo que me hace querer preguntarte ¿Quién te esta pagando la estadia? o mejor dicho ¿Con quien estas involucrado?

-No se que habla.- Respondo entre dientes.- Piensa que estoy en la miseria y no puedo pagarme una habitación cómoda

-Estas en la ruina Legan, te lo aseguro.- Me dice seriamente.- Fue tu hermana, ella es la que te paga el maldito hotel y quien sabe que mas…¿fue idea de ella todo esta novela?

-No se de que me habla.- Niego, no le daré el gusto de hacer saber que está en lo cierto, veo como frunce el ceño

-Quince millones, dame las joyas.- Coloca un cheque encima la pequeña mesa de la sala.- Sera la última vez que te los ofrezca, sino aceptas me encargare de recuperar las joyas vía legal, no me importa crear pruebas para hacerte pasar como un despreciable ladrón y créeme será tanta tu vergüenza que tu padre preferirá no haberte tenido nunca.- Lo miro en silencio un momento, si no fuera porque tiene razón al decir que estoy en la cochina calle lo echaría de una patada en el culo, pero maldita sea mi suerte necesito el dinero, doy la vuelta hacia la habitación y en lo que tomo las joyas de la caja fuerte y vuelvo a la sala puedo ver como Grandchester aun sigue de pie en medio de la sala, le entrego la caja la cual toma y da la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Ella regresara a mi Grandchester, aprovéchala mientras puedas.- Lo veo parar .- la tendré junto a mi, pidiéndome que la haga mía, ¿por qué sabes qué? Fue mia antes que tuya, es mas, yo le enseñe todo lo que te gusta de ella.- Lo veo girar y veo en sus ojos odio, ódiame Grandchester.- ¿Dime sigue siendo tan ardiente en la cama? ¿Sigue deseando q…- Siento como un dolor atraviesa mi estomago sacándome todo el aire e impidiéndome respirar, en ese momento siento como mi rostro amortigua otro golpe dejando la sensación de calor y desorientación por un lapsus de tiempo, cuando recobro el sentido me veo el suelo y Grandchester al frente mío con los puños apretados y furioso

-Escúchame bien imbécil, tu puedes haber tenido todas las primeras veces de ella, pero ahora el que ocupa su cama soy yo, el que observa cada mañana soy yo, al que dice que ama soy yo y te aseguro que disfruta mas mi compañía que la tuya.- Se acomoda el saco.- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta ¡Si! Es muy ardiente pero dudo que tu tengas algo que ver en eso, porque es mi nombre el que ella grita no el tuyo.- Se retira dando un portazo

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Maldito imbécil digo mientras me toco la cara, decido salir del auto e ingresar al edificio. Tuve que saltarme la vigilancia del lugar, justo en estos momentos no deseo que Candy descubra que vine a buscarla, será una sorpresa.

Oh rayos, Terry se acaba de ir y deseo que regrese a mi lado para estar juntos toda la tarde; esto es verdaderamente desesperante ¿En qué momento me volví tan adicta a él?. Sin perder el tiempo me ducho lo mas rápido que pueda para poder ver mis posibles fuentes de trabajo, es necesario que empiece a trabajar esto del hogar no va conmigo, necesito mas acción.

Aun con el cabello mojado y llevando solo un short y un delicado top, me dirijo a la cocina a prepararme algo de beber cuando siento el timbre sonar ¿ Quien podría ser? ….Eleonor tal vez, pero dos visitas en el día es muy extraño. Me dirijo a la puerta y la abro para quedarme totalmente rígida en la entrada

-¡Neil! ….que haces aquí.- le digo al recobrar el habla, lo veo sonreír y con voz tranquila me habla

-Hola Candy… ¿Puedo pasar?.- Con tan solo escuchar esa pregunta mi mano vuela a la velocidad de la luz hacia el mueble que contiene las llaves del piso y sin importarme ser grosera frente a mi visitante salgo del piso y cierro la puerta tras de mi

-Lo siento pero no.- Lo veo fruncir el ceño

-Me das a entender que mi visita no te es grata.- Se escucha como su voz contiene un tono seco, bueno, a mi que carajos me importa lo que piense a la casa de Terry no va a entrar, es mas en primer lugar ¿cómo logro subir hasta aquí?

-¿Cómo lograste entrar a l edificio?, solo ingresan los que viven aquí, en todo caso me hubieran avisado de tu presencia para dar la autorización de dejarte pasar.- le digo en el mismo tono

-Ay Candy, eso no es importante tu sabes amor que yo por ti cualquier cosa hago.-me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿A que viniste?.- Le suelto perdiendo la paciencia, lo veo ponerse serio y después de un rato mete la mano a su saco y saca un papel doblado en la mitad y me lo entrega

-Esto es de tu novio.- Al tomarlo, desdoblarlo y mirarlo regreso rápidamente la vista hacia el totalmente asombrada…es el cheque de Terry , me lo esta devolviendo ¿Por qué?.- No pienso aceptar el dinero que me dio TU NOVIO.- Dice acentuado estas palabras.- Porque simplemente no pienso hacer lo que me dijo

-Explícate.- Le digo sin entender

-Dejarte en paz , Candy, no voy a renunciar a ti.- Me dice estirando su mano y rosando mi mejilla, ante el contacto retrocedo tan rápido como me es permitido chocando con la puerta del piso

-No no no .- Le digo tratando de apartar su mano con una manotazo .- Tu estas mal, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada absolutamente nada, no entiendes.- Le digo con el ceño fruncido.- No sé de donde viene toda esa patraña de NO RENUNCIARE A TI, yo no te pertenezco es mas nunca te pertenecí.- Le grito

-¿Qué? te olvidas lo felices que éramos antes, como me decías que me amabas y que eras mía solo mía, ¡oh que Candy! ya se te olvido las cosas que me susurrabas al oído estando los dos juntos.- me dice en un tono amenazante, ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan poco hombre y me diga esas cosas como se hablara de algo común?

-oh no, no se me olvida…Neil, pero tampoco se me olvida que fuiste el primero.- veo como se le forma una sonrisa al escuchar esta aclaración.- por lo tanto que te hace estar seguro que fue amor, ahora que veo las cosas de diferente panorama te puedo asegurar que solo fue agradecimiento y curiosidad, así como fuiste tú pudo ser otro, simplemente me serviste de guía.- Lo veo tensar los labios.- Es a Terry a quien verdaderamente amo, todo el me basta para olvidarme del pasado y descubrir cosa nuevas.- En eso siento como soy encerrada en los brazos de Neil.

-Asi Candy, me olvidaste.- Dice mientras me acerca más a mi.- Veamos, que pasa si te beso ahora.- Dice a una centímetro de mi boca

-Déjame en paz.- Le digo mientras me retuerzo para alejarlo

-No Candy, hagamos la prueba.- Dice mientras toma mi rostro con una de sus manos, Ay por Dios si no hago algo, como rayos le digo esto a Terry.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces levanto mis pierna hacia la entrepierna de Neil, logrando acertar el golpe, escucho como suelta un gemido de dolor y se dobla del dolor soltando mi rostro, lo empujo lejos de mi y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos abro la puerta tras de mí y me meto sin prestar atención a los insultos y quejidos de dolor del imbécil este.

-Vete Neil, voy a llamar a seguridad y hare que te echen.- Le digo del otro lado de la puerta temblando no se si por temor o ira

-Esto no se va a quedar así Candy, me escuchas, esta me las pagas .- Lo escucho decir para luego escuchar como se aleja.

Oh Dios ¿tengo que contarle esto a Terry?...En verdad solo esto me sucede a mi

Voy hasta el dormitorio, tomo mi celular y marco al número de Terry y espero a que conteste

-Pecas ¿que deseas?.- Se escucha del otro lado en tono divertido, genial acabo de ser atacada y él se burla de mi, temo que tendré que cambiarle el buen humor

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy con Archi y Stear…vamos a encontrarnos con gente importante.- Oh Grandioso de verdad está muy divertido.- ¿Por qué?

-ummmmm Terry paso algo, crees que puedas venir a penas termines tu reunión lo más pronto posible.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué paso?.- Siento como cambia el tono de su voz

-Es algo que no puedo contar por celular…por favor trata de venir pronto

-Candy ¿Qué paso?.- Escucho como eleva la voz. Oh grandioso está irritado

-Terry te veo luego.- Y Cuelgo…MIERDA… eso hará que se moleste mas ¿verdad?. Tras soltar un suspiro arrogo el aparato a la cama y me tomo el rostro con las manos .- ¿Qué acabo de hacer? El digo que no le ocultara nada, pero que chiste tiene decirle si se va cabrear si se lo digo

Tras soltar otro suspiro me recuesto en la cama acomodando los argumentos que deberé contar a Terry, SER DIRECTA NO ADORNAR LA VERDAD, SI PUEDES NO MENCIONES QUE INTENTO BESARTE NO DESEAMOS UN MUERTO, ¿DEBO MENCIONAR EL CHEQUE? LOGICO ES LA RAZON POR LA QUE VINO, CLARO ADEMAS DE SU INTENTO DE SEDUCIRME

Al cabo de un tiempo siento como la puerta del dormitorio se abre y veo a Terry parado en ella, OH DIOS parece molesto, esta con el ceño fruncido y parece a ver corrido un maratón

-¿Qué pasa?.- me dice de pronto.- ¿Qué sucede para que no puedas decírmelo por teléfono?.- Ay no ahí va

-¿Estas molesto?¿por qué?.- Lo veo alzar las cejas, soltar un suspiro y después pasarse la mano por el cabello, se acerca a mi sentándose en la cama

-No, no estoy molesto, es solo que tu llamada me preocupo.- me dice en un tono bajo y tranquilo, después vuelve a fruncir el ceño.- Pero si ahora me dices que esto fue una broma si me voy a molestar acabo de dejar una reunión importante, así que, dime que es.- Lo veo es ahora o nunca, saco de uno de mis bolsillo el cheque doblado y se lo entrego, lo mira extrañado y al desdoblar el papel, veo como su rostro se tensa casi de inmediato.

-¿Dónde lo viste?.- me dice alzando la voz

-Vino a aquí al piso y para aclarar yo no lo invite.- hago énfasis en lo ultimo necesito dejarle en claro que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto

-¿Lo recibiste?.

-No lo deje entrar si es lo que preguntas y ¡SI! escuche lo que me tenía que decir pero afuera

-¿Qué te dijo?.

-Cosas sin importancia, solo te llame para decirte que estuvo aquí.- Digo tratando de tranquilizarlo

-¿Cosas sin importancia? ¿Qué cosas? Dímelo Candy

-Cosas Terry.- Me pongo de pie y empiezo a caminar, nunca me gusto ser interrogada

-ven aquí y dime lo que hablaron.- Prácticamente me grita, me doy la vuelta para mirarlo

-Oye ¿vamos a pelear por esto? Por que si es así déjame al menos prepararme emocionalmente

.-No estoy para bromas Candy, dímelo, y NO no vamos a pelear si tu me lo dices.- Casi en un susurro le digo

-¿Por qué deseas saber?.- veo como se pone de pie y se acerca a mi

-Por que el imbécil ese me dijo que aun sentías algo por el, que iba recuperarte y otras cosas que créeme no fue agradable escuchar.- Me toma del rostro y lo levanta para poder mirarlo fijamente.- Por favor dímelo.- Suelto un suspiro

-Yo te amo y no voy a dejarte ¿lo sabes verdad?.- Lo miro fijamente.- me devolvió el cheque y me dijo que no aceptaría dinero tuyo por que no piensa dejarme en paz, cosa que me pareció absurda, habló acerca de lo que vivimos cuando éramos novios, cosa que me pareció fuera de lugar y en algún momento menciono que podría yo seguir sintiendo algo por el, pero no es verdad te lo aseguro YO TE AMO A TI.

-¿Solo paso eso?.- oh mierda me muerdo el labio de frustración ¿le cuento no le cuento?.- ¿Candy que sucedió?,- veo como frunce el ceño

- Te vas a molestar

-Dime

-Cuando le dije que no sentía nada por el….trato de besarme.- Una sombra cubre su rostro, Dios quiere sangre.- Trato Terry trato, no lo deje no me beso

-¿No te beso?

-No, lo golpee antes que lo hiciera y ahí acabo todo, te lo juro.- la expresión de su rostro es indescifrable no se si está molesto, sorprendido o extrañado

-¿Cómo lo golpeaste?

-Oh por dios es necesario que te lo diga

-Si

Pongo en blanco los ojos y sacudo la cabeza, me acerco a Terry lo tomo de los hombros y levanto mi rodilla hasta su entrepierna sin tocarlo, solo para demostrarle, veo como se sobresalta y hace un gesto de dolor

-Auchhh eso debió dolerle

-Pues parece que si, ya que después se fue soltando puras amenazas.- Le digo mientras me suelto de el

-¿te amenazo?

-Si pero no creo que sea de importancia

-Aun asi no me voy a arriesgar.- Me toma en sus brazos y besa.-trata de no golpearme quieres.-Suelto una carcajada

-Trata de no provocarme.- le devuelvo el beso


	31. CAPITULO 30

** COSA DE LOCOS **

**Gianny17**

**CAPITULO 30**

Candy me pidió que la acompañara a su departamento, hacía tiempo que no venia por estos lares, es que desde que Candy se mudo conmigo dejamos de venir por aquí, bueno ella aun lo hace, no se por que, ya le dije que debería de vender este lugar pero como la señorita YO SE LO QUE HAGO NO TE METAS esta empecinada en conservar el lugar ni modo tendremos que venir de vez en cuando

-Amor ¿podrías recoger la correspondencia?.- Me dice Candy

-ok jefa.- Respondo mientras reviso el buzón repleto de sobres.- Guau ¿por lo visto eres muy solicitada mi estimada?

-para que veas.- me dice con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose al elevador.- Vamos no te quedes ahí.- le doy alcance.

Una vez cerrada las puertas empiezo a revisar su correspondencia, tratando de hallar algo interesante

-Propaganda, propaganda, propaganda, mira te dan el 10 % de descuento mas una porción de pan al ajo si compras una pizza familiar

-¿Asi?.- me dice divertida

-Si que te parece si vamos a reclamar nuestro descuento.- le digo con una sonrisa

-Ya desearía verte en esas, pero temo decirte que veas la fecha tal vez ya paso.- Miro el el volante y aparentando decepción digo

-Oh tienes razón…nos perdimos el pan al ajo.- Suelta una carcajada, en eso se abren las puertas del elevador y nos dirigimos al departamento, Candy abre la puerta e ingresamos.- Cuentas, cuentas y mas cuentas…¿Oye pagas tus cuentas?.- Veo como abre la boca sorprendida

-Lógico que las pago Terry, ¿Qué estas insinuando?.- me dice sobresaltada

-Oye tranquila solo decía, como aquí están los recibos pensé….

-Que no pagaba mis recibos, pues temo decepcionarte ¡si lo hago ¡.- Se voltea.- No tendré los recibos pero tengo conciencia y esta no me permite deber nada a nadie.- Se encamina a la cocina

-Ok te creo…solo decía.- Digo con una sonrisa y sigo revisando el paquete, en eso un sobre llama mi atención, lo separo y mientras sigo mirando encuentro otro de la misma persona.

Dos sobres con diferentes fechas, raro que aun sigan enviando cartas

-¿Candy , quien es Pauna White?.- veo como se detiene en seco y después de un rato voltea a verme

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes correspondencia de ella, una es de hace tres meses y la otra de hace dos semanas, pensé que no tenias familiares vivos.

-No los tengo.- veo como exhala resignada.- Es mi madre.- ¿Su madre? ¿su madre le escribe desde cuándo?¿por qué no me lo dijo?.- Arroja la correspondencia a la basura si terminaste de saciar su curiosidad.- me dice volteándose y dirigiéndose al dormitorio, ok no desea hablar de eso, pero yo quiero saberlo

-¿Desde cuando te escribe tu madre?.- pregunto seriamente logrando que voltee a verme

-Deseas pelear ¿verdad?.- me dice en un tono frio lo que me deja perplejo, claro que no deseo pelear solo deseo saber

-No , no lo deseo…pero me gustaría saber algo sobre este tema.- La observo fijamente.- Nunca dices nada de ella o de cómo te sientes con respecto a esto, hablamos de confianza ¿no? Entonces te pido que confíes en mi

-No es cuestión de confianza.- Lo dice con dureza.- Es solo que no deseo hablar de este tema.- Prosigue su camino, la veo coger unas cuantas cosas del dormitorio y luego dirigirse al baño, en todo momento la sigo.- Es doloroso.- Dice después de un rato.- El hecho de que fuera ella la que me traicionara, de que me abandonara…( silencio) la necesite Terry, la necesite cuando mi padre me dio la espalda, la necesite cuando me entere del embarazo, desee su consuelo y abrazo cuando lo perdí….y lo peor es que…había algo malo dentro de mi porque sabiendo que me traiciono la hubiera perdonado solo para tenerla a mi lado y no sentirme como me sentí…NECESITE A MI MADRE Y NO ESTUVO.- me mira fijamente y solo puedo ver una mirada fría y dura en ella.- Ahora desea que haga borrón y cuenta nueva porque se animo a escribirme, que se vaya al diablo, esa mujer para mi no existe.

-¿Desde cuándo te escribe, o es la primera vez?.- le pregunto mientras me acerco a ella, suelta el aire y responde

-Desde hace tres años, no se cómo dio con mi dirección pero siempre me envía alguna carta la cual no me tomo la molestia de leer.- me dice desviando el rostro al un lado

-¿No leíste ni una?.- Sujeto su rostro para poder verlo

-Solo la primera, me pareció tan falsa como ella.- Puedo ver el dolor, la decepción y enojo en sus ojos, la abrazo pasando mis manos sobre su espalda

-lo siento ¿qué puedo decir para que te sientas bien?.- le susurro al oído

-no me digas que estoy mal y que debo de comprenderla, no quiero, no puedo y no deseo perdonarla.- Siento dolor en sus palabras, aun no está lista para solucionar este episodio de su vida.

-Esta bien no lo hare.- Le doy un beso en la frente quedándonos abrazados por un momento.- Ahora.- rompo el silencio.- ….tengo hambre deseas comer pizza.- Siento como suelta una carcajada

-Deberás quieres la porción de pan al ajo ¿verdad?.- Asiento con la cabeza.- Ok vamos.- Toma sus cosas y no retiramos del lugar.

* * *

Los días pasan y Terry no insiste en el tema de mi madre, aunque eso me relaja aun 100% se que en algún momento el querrá tocar ese punto y no estoy preparada para nada.

Dios se supone que soy una especialista en tratar este tipo de situaciones, pero aun no me siento cómoda hablando de el, tiempo al tiempo ya equilibrare mis emociones y encontrare paz mental.

Bueno como todo sigue un rumbo, yo seguí el mío conseguí trabajo como asesora y orientadora en un colegio privado, los millonarios me siguen ese en mi karma, bueno aunque le dije que no necesitaba su intervención creo que la mano oscura de Terry tuvo algo que ver, debo de reconocer que me gusta mi puesto tengo una oficina propia, me dicen doctora OHHH ME ENCANTA y hago lo que me agrada, los jóvenes a los que apoyo son graciosos a pesar de ser una escuela mixta la concurrencia a mi oficina de los chicos es realmente sorprendente, creo que muchos de los problemas que me cuentan son mentiras o simplemente carentes de importancia CREO QUE LO HACEN POR SALTARSE LAS CLASES Y VENIR A VERME ¡OH COMO ELEVA MI EGO ESO!

Es gracioso ver a Terry y los gestos que hace cada vez que le cuento mis experiencias, creo que se arrepiente de haberme ayudado a obtener el puesto.

-Hola amor.- Me dice al ingresar al piso y depositar un beso en mi frente

-Hola ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Agotador, tuve que ver a muchas chicas lindas y decirme…ESTAS CON CANDY, RECUERDA A CANDY.- me dice en tono arrogante

-Asi…pues no te hubieras molestado por mi.- Le digo conteniendo mi molestia, lo cual parece divertir a Terry

-¿Qué estas haciendo?.- Pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado y toma una de las bolsas que están a mi lado

-Viendo cual de todas estas ponerme.- Le digo mientras el saca de la bolsa un sexi bañador color plata.

-¿Ahhhhhh ponerte….para que?.- me dice observando la prenda y frunciendo el ceño

-No te conté ¿verdad?.- OH RAYOS COMO OLVIDE MENCIONAR ESO.- Mañana iremos al parque acuático, a pasar un rato.- le digo restándole importancia

-¿Iremos quien?

-Annie, Paty y Karen.

-¿Y piensas ponerte esta cosa?.- me mira a la cara

-¡OYE! Esta bonito…además si no es de tu agrado tengo otros 2 modelos más.- le digo mientras le alcanzo las bolsas, saca las prendas de las bolsas y parece perplejo

-No había algo con mas tela…algo decente.- Me dice acomodando las prendas sobre la mesa y observándolas detalladamente

-Ahhhh ¿Qué? …te recuerdo que tu me compraste prendas iguales a estas.- le digo tomando las prendas y metiéndolas en las bolsas

-Si pero eran para que las luzcas para mi, no para otros.- Me dice mientras me observa, frunzo el ceño y lo reto con la mirada

-Creo que aun tengo la autonomía de comprarme y ponerme la ropa que deseo ¿verdad? oh es que piensas imponer tu autoridad y actuar como el macho alfa

-¿Qué acabas de decir?.- lo veo arrugar la frente.- hare de cuenta que no escuche eso y te respondo, ¡si! puedes comprar, hacer y ponerte lo que …..desees usar, yo solo estoy dando mi opinión.- Entrecierro los ojos, algo esta mal, solo da su opinión sin gritos, ni reproches, ni celos absurdos

-¿Qué? está bien que tu elijas lo que deseas, solo que.- Mira las bolsas, sonríe y mueve la cabeza.- nada olvidalo

-¿Qué?...dimelo solo que que.- Pregunto cruzando los brazos

-nada solo que te veras extremadamente deliciosa en esa ropa.- Me jala hacia el encerrándome en sus brazos.- muy muy deliciosa, vamos a la cama.- ¿Qué a la cama algo esta raro?

-¿por qué?.- Se separa y me mira perplejo

-¿Cómo que por qué? No es obvio…quiero estar contigo.- me mira alzando una ceja

-ummmm…sospechoso.-Le digo tocando su nariz con mi dedo, provocando que sonría y deposite un beso en el

-Vamos no me hagas rogarte.- Me dice mientras me abraza y deposita cálidos besos sobre mi cuello

-Bueno ya que insistes me dejo arrastrar por el hacia el dormitorio en donde tras depositarme en la cama recorre mi cuerpo con su labios provocándome sensaciones que me hacen perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Me despierto con los rayos del sol y calor del cuerpo de Terry, ,miro la hora 9:00 de la mañana tengo que encontrarme con las chicas, me libero del abrazo de Terry logrando que se despierte

-¿A dónde vas?.- me dice Terry apenas en un susurro

-Voy a tomar una ducha tengo que encontrarme con las chicas en media hora.- le digo mientras trato de despertarme

-No quédate.- me dice mientras trata de retenerme

-jajaja ya es tarde, déjame ir.- Deposito un delicado beso sobre sus labios mientras me desperezo y aun adormilado me dirijo al baño, una ducha rápida, vestirme y algo de maquillaje servirán

Abro la llave del agua y me meto ella puedo sentir como poco a poco mi cuerpo se relaja ante la sensación del agua, coloco un poco de jabón en la palma de mi mano y la esparzo sobre mi cuerpo, dejo que el agua se lleve los rastro del jabón y prosigo a lavarme el cabello una vez terminado toma una toalla para mi cabello y otra con la cual me envuelvo salgo de la ducha y me dirijo al espejo, tras echarme un vistazo tomo mi cepillo de dientes y mientras me lavo los dientes pienso en que ropa de baño usar, tras colocar el cepillo e su sitio tomo la toalla que me envuelve y …OHHHHHHH MI DIOS QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO.

-Terryyyyyyyyy.- Grito a todo pulmón desde el baño y salgo a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio, Terry quien se encuentra boca abajo aun durmiendo gira la cabeza hacia mi con esfuerzo abre los ojos

-ummmmm

-¿Qué rayos es esto?.- abro la toalla que envuelve mi cuerpo y dejo que me mire, el cambia de posición colocándose boca arriba con las manos bajo su cabeza, parece divertido

-Tu dándome un cálido buenos días .- me dice sonriendo

-No estoy jugando, que diablos me hiciste.- Le grito al ver mi cuerpo cubierto de marcas moradas y rojizas

-Ahhh te refieres a eso…bueno…creo que me emocione un poco anoche.

-¿Qué?...lo hiciste a propósito

-¿Por qué lo haría a propósito?.

-No querías que vaya, boicoteaste mi salida

-Yo no hice eso…creo que estas siendo un poco exagerada… aun puedes ir

-¿Qué?...como rayos voy a ir así.- Le señalo las marcas

-Bueno mira desde donde yo lo veo tienes dos opciones

-¿ah?

-Si, Primera: no vas y te quedas conmigo o segunda: Vas pero creo que tendrás que usar algo que cubra eso, tal vez algo con mas tela, te sugiero algo de una sola pieza.- MALDITO LO ESTA DISFRUTANDO

-Te odio….Terrence.- Me dirijo al baño cerrando la puerta de un golpe

Al cabo de un rato siento como Terry toca la puerta, esta loco si piensa que le voy a abrir que se mate esperando estoy muy molesta

-Candy es Karen te llama por teléfono.- Dice desde el otro lado de la puerta, justo lo que me faltaba, abro la puerta y sin mirarlo le arrebato el aparato metiéndome nuevamente en el baño

-karen soy Candy

-Hola amiga ¿Dónde estas? estamos esperándote.- Provoca que frunza el ceño

-ummm me temo que no podre ir con ustedes chicas

-¿qué…por que?

-Se me presento un contratiempo.- le digo a la par que miro las marcas de mi cuerpo.- Temo que no podre ir, lo siento

-¿Es algo importante? .- Pregunta preocupada

-No, no pero me temo que no podre reunirme con ustedes…diviértanse

-Oh bueno…no será lo mismo sin ti…pero ya…nos vemos cuídate

-Ok cuídense.- Corta y mi cólera va en aumento, MALDITO TERRY ,pero no puedo estar encerrada en el baño todo el día ya hasta tengo frio, tomo aire y salgo del baño

Encuentro a Terry sentado en la cama voltea a verme, esquivo su mirada me dirijo al guarda ropa saco unas prendas y me vuelvo a meter al baño, después de un rato salgo totalmente cambiada y sin mirarlo siquiera me retiro fuera de la habitación cojo un libro y algo de fruta y me siento en el sillón de la sala tratando de distraerme. Al poco rato veo de reojo a Terry recién bañado, siento como se acerca hasta ponerse frente mio

-¿Estas molesta?.- Me quedo callada ignorándolo mientras simulo leer mi libro.- Vamos Candy ¿me vas a ignorar todo el día?.- No le contesto.- me puedo quedar parado aquí hasta que me hables.- Eso deseo verlo, al cabo de un rato siento como suspira y sin imaginarlo siquiera me arrebata el libro de las manos mientras se sienta a mi lado.- Se que estas molesta…muy muy molesta, pero preferiría que me lo demostraras a que me ignores.- Lo miro a los ojos

-¿Por qué te daría el gusto? Tu no tuviste la delicadeza de dármelo a mi

-Vamos no es para tanto.- ¿Qué? no es para tanto claro el no tiene marcas en todo el cuerpo, frunzo el ceño.- Ok….bueno si lo es, me pase pero no te moleste tanto.- me dice mientras acaricia mi rostro

-Terry las cosas no son asi, a mi me gusta estar contigo y vaya que lo disfruto pero necesito mi tiempo para mis cosas

-Yo se que lo deseas, lo que no me agrada es que otros puedan ver lo que solo debo ver yo

-Terry

-ya, ya entendí .- suspira.- te prometo no volver a interferir asi, palabra pero no me ignores…me lastima.- me dice seriamente

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

-Perdóname.- me dice acercando su frente a la mía, sacudo la cabeza ante la situación y le doy un beso en los labios

-Eres un pesado.-Siento como sonríe en mis labios

-Lo se….gracias por perdonarme.- se pone de pie.- vamos hazme desayuno tengo hambre

-Oh grandioso…como usted ordene señor.- veo como sonríe ante mis palabras

Al poco rato y después de desayunar estamos recostados en el sillón viendo una partido de futbol, son uno de esos partidos que vuelven locos a los hombres y los hacen saltar cada vez que algún jugador estornuda. Aunque no se nada de futbol me entretiene las reacciones de Terry, en eso suena el timbre

-Candy la puerta.- me dice Terry sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, ¿desde cuándo me volví su empleada?

-Esta bien señor, enseguida.- A regañadientes me dirijo a la entrada y al abrir me topo con mis tres amigas acompañadas por Archi, Stear y Anthony

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.- les pregunto sorprendida

-Vinimos a verte.- me dice una sonriente Anny

-Sip, y ellos nos acompañaron.- Dice Paty

-Ahora déjanos entrar.- replica Karen

-O si pasen pasen.- Me hago a un lado mientras ellos ingresan

-¿Terry?.- Pregunta Archi

-Esta en la sala, viendo el futbol

-Ohhh rayos El Bayern contra el Barcelona.- Grita Stear caminando a toda prisa, seguido por Archi y lo más sorprendente por Anthony, las chicas y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y nos dirigimos a la sala en donde encontramos a los cuatro hombres sentados en los sillones de la sala concentrados en el partido, OH DIOS SOLO BASTA CON UN PARTIDO PARA EMBRUTECERLOS, nos dirigimos a la cocina para evitar molestar y mientras hablamos degustamos los caros vinos que Terry suele adquirir

-¿y que paso contigo esperaba encontrarte al borde de la muerte?.- Dice Karen tras beber de su copa

-ummm

-Tiene que ver con Terry.- Pregunta paty

-Claro que tiene que ver con Terry, seguro que no quiso que otro hombre la viera.-Dice Anny sorprendiéndome, como rayos lo supo.- ¿Discutieron?.- pregunta con el ceño fruncido

-No.- Digo casi de inmediato.- bueno si pero no por eso.- Oh Rayos que vergüenza.- verán anoche cuando le dije de la salida y del bañador que me pondría, como que se mostro tranquilo claro a un inicio no le convenció la idea pero lo raro fue que lo acepto.- Veo como me miran con curiosidad.- Y bueno ya saben .- Hago un gesto con la mano

-¿Qué? .- Dice Karen

-Bueno, casi de inmediato se mostro cariñoso y tierno y ya saben.- Doy un sorbo a mi copa y veo como alzan las cejas en busca de mas.- SEXO.- Le suelto sin más, veo como mueven la cabeza como diciendo ya sabían

-¿Y? no me digas que te dio tan duro que no pudiste levantarte.- Me suelta Karen, creo que el vino le afloja la lengua

-No, Karen no fue por eso.- Vacio mi copa, para volverla a llenar

-Entonces.- Pregunta Paty, exhalo para obtener valor, jalo de la camiseta para que puedan ver las marcas del delito de Terry, logrando que todas al unisonó habrán la boca en modo de sorpresa

-Deberías de denunciarlo, eso no puede ser legal.- Dice Annie después de un rato

-Oh madre mía pareces un mapa.- le segunda Paty

-Oh mi dios como se ve que te divertiste anoche.- Dice una feliz Karen a la cual le doy una mirada reprobatoria

-No se burlen, lo hizo adrede

-Claro que lo hizo adrede, no deseaba que te exhibieras.- Dice Annie

-Ya bueno déjenlo asi y respondan que están haciendo aquí

-Vinimos a hacerte compañía, pero como veras nuestros compañeros nos dejaron de lado

-podríamos disfrutar nosotras.- Dice Karen quien llena su copa con mas vino.- Hagamos una pequeña fiesta

-¿Fiesta? Estas loca.- le dice Annie

-No espera, puede ser.- Digo tras analizar la propuesta.- Podríamos usar el estudio o la sala de billar, no haríamos gran alboroto ¿Qué dicen?.- pregunto

-yo preparo las bebidas.- Dice Karen dirigiéndose al refri

-Yo los bocadillos.- Dice Paty

-yo voy por algo más fuerte para después ¿Dónde guardas el whisky.- Sonreímos ante nuestra travesura

Al cabo de un rato tenemos todo preparado y nos dirigimos al salón de billar, acomodamos las cosas ponemos música a nuestro gusto y empezamos a divertirnos

-¿Quién sabe jugar billar?.- les digo mientras tomo unos de los palos

-Me crie con 3 hermanos.- dice Karen.- se todo y más de lo que se debe saber de este juego.- dice mientras toma uno de los palos y le coloca la tiza

-Tuve un novio que solía jugar esto la gran mayoría del tiempo.- Dice Annie Acomodando las bolas en la mesa.- Digamos que me vi en la obligación de aprender para no ser excluida de su mundo.- lo dice haciendo un mohín

-Tu Paty ¿sabes jugar?.- le pregunto

-Ehh no, no se jugar…. es mas soy mala en los deportes lo único que se es nadar y esto me cans con facilidad

-No te preocupes te enseñaremos.- le dice Karen con una sonrisa

-¿Y tu Candy, sabes jugar?.- pregunta Annie

-Lógico aprendí del mejor, en los campamentos de verano me escapaba a la sala de los maestros en donde había una mesa de billar, Billy El conserje me enseño y este a su vez era el mejor jugador de billar que conoci.- Le digo en tono orgullo

-Ok , para hacerlo más interesante que tal si apostamos algo.- Dice Karen

-No.- Dice Paty.- yo llevo las de perder

-Seremos consientes de tu realidad amiga.- Le guiña el ojo

-¿Qué apostamos?.- Pregunta Annie

-Al juego de la verdad o castigo, quien pierda un tiro responderá la pregunta que le hagamos con la verdad o realizara el castigo que le impongamos.- Dice Karen con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?.- Pregunta Annie

-¿Cuálquier tipo de pregunta que desees hacer?.

-Acepto

-¿Candy?.- me pregunta

-Ok

-Paty.

-Tendrán que ser mas volubles conmigo.- Sonriendo empezamos el juego

Al cabo de un rato y ya con los estragos del alcohol, sentimos como el ambiente se torna divertido y caliente, no dejamos de reír como locas de vez en cuando paramos para hablar cerca de los hombres que tenemos afuera

-Tu crees que ya haya acabado su juego.- pregunta Patty

-No creo, nos estarían buscando.- Responde Annie

-¿Buscando? Primero se trenzarían en una lucha verbal de que equipo jugó mejor, quien pateo mejor, saludarían a la madre del arbitro y cosas asi, después recién nos buscarían.- Dice Karen ya achispada

-Eso si no es que deciden ponerle el retro al partido y volver a verlo para una mejor explicación.- Le sigo la conversación

-Oigan no hace calor acá.- Dice Annie desabonándose la blusa y dejando al descubierto su bañador

-Si mucho, ¡ya se! la próxima que pierda se quitara una prenda.-Pregunta divertida Karen

-¿Qué? .- Grita Paty.- Ni loca me desvisto

-No estarás desvistiéndote, estarás en bañador.- Le digo como restándole importancia

-Aun asi ¡no!

-Vamos Paty, si tu lo haces Candy También.- Dice Karen, Paty me mira como preguntándome si lo haría, asiento con la cabeza.

-Ok, supongo que no tendré que perder.- Paty suspira

Es así que las cuatro totalmente felices, bailando, tomando y jugando nos encontramos en un salón usando short, faldas, la parte delantera del bikini, no sé en qué momento de la mañana o tal vez ya sea tarde dejamos de jugar al billar y decidimos darle duro a la botella de whisky.

-Karen y por que no sales con Anthony.- le pregunto arrastrando las palabras

-¿El guerito? Podría ser…esta en algo

-Si harías un servicio a la comunidad, asi tu te ganas un galanazo y Terry podría dormir feliz.- Dice una Annie tambaleante

-Oye que tienes Anthony es mi amigo…ya….mi hermano, eso seria incesto, además yo a Terry no lo cambio- le digo tratando de parecer ofendida

-ya ya ya….pero de que le harías un favor a Terry se lo harías.- Responde Annie

-Y Candy es verdad lo que dicen de Terry.- Pregunta paty.- ¿Qué es un hombre difícil de olvidar?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?.- Mi conciencia salta ante la pregunta.

-Es lo que dicen todas sus ex novias…no pensaras que yo lo digo…por miiiii …no no no yo soy feliz y plena con Stear.- La miro de reojo

-Bueno.- me digo levantando un dedo ¿Qué dedo es este?.- Yo no lo olvidaría, pero por muchas cosas, el es…es…es.- Me estremesco al recordar lo que es

-ya ya basta con mirarte el cuerpo para ver como es.- Dice Karen

-Si pero Archi es el mejor.- Dice Annie al sentirse ignorada.

-ploppppppp no, Terry es genial.- La corrijo

-Estas loca si vieras a Archi cambiarias de parecer.-Ataca

-Ambas están equivocadas….Stear es el mejor no hay duda

-Pero Terry te hacer ver estrellas

-Archi nunca se agota

-Igual Stear

-Mierda yo no tengo a nadie.- Dice Karen cruzando los brazos, provocando que todas nos miremos y rompamos en risas

-Candy, te odio .- Me dice Annie de pronto, me quedo callada y rígida

-¿Por qué?

-Como puedes tener unos pechos tan envidiables, los míos a las gustan se notan.-

-la naturaleza amiga la naturaleza

-La naturaleza y una zanahoria, yo quiero pechos mas grandes.- me dice frunciendo el ceño

-Tranquila Annie, para eso está la silicona.- le dice Karen

-Pero no es igual.- Dice paty

-Para mi que los pechos de Candy son producto de un cirujano y no de la naturaleza.- Replica Karen

-Oye lo mío es natural, naci así perfecta si deseas puedes tocar para salir de las dudas .- le digo no puedo creer lo que esta saliendo de mi boca, Dios Que rayos

Veo como Karen y Annie se acercan y posan su mano sobre mis pechos y los presionan

-Ves suaves, son naturales.- Digo

-Yo también quiero.- Dice Paty votando a Karen y tomando mi pecho

-MIERDA.- Se escucho la voz de Archi desde la puerta que se encuentra abierta y a su lado Terry, Stear y Anthony que miran perplejos la escena .

Casi al instante mis pechos son liberados y veo como Annie corre los brazos de Archi

-Archi…mis pechos me dan pena, quiero unos pechos como los de Candy.- Le dice mientras se acurruca en su pecho, Archi se queda mudo y desconcertado, veo como Terry se acerca a mi y me abraza cerca a su pecho, no se si por que lo desea o por que nadie me mire

-Paty es hora de irnos.-le dice Stear a mi amiga mientras se acerca buscar su blusa y se la entrega

-Anthony puedes llevar a Karen a su departamento.- Escucho decir a Terry

-Si, yo me encargo.- Anthony se acerca Karen cubriéndola con su saco y retirándola del salón, Terry esta molesto o no me aterra preguntar

-creo que es hora de que todos se vayan.- Dice a su a amigos.- Ellas necesitan descansar.- Veo como Stear y Archi Asienten y salen del salón, al cabo de un rato cuando todo esta en silencio siento como Terry me separa de su cuerpo y se me queda mirando

-¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?.- me dice calmado

-¿jugando billar?

-Creo que las bolas que tenían no eran precisamente las de billar.- ¿Está molesto?

-Ah eso , me dijeron que no eran naturales tenía que salvaguardar mi credibilidad física.- veo como frunce el ceño

-¿Si alguien te dice que tus pechos no son reales los haras tocarte?.- Oh mierda

-No

-Ah ya veo

-me degastes sola, marcada e ignorada. Tenia derecho a divertirme aunque sea un momento.

-¿te estas vengando?.

-No

-Entonces.- Frunzo el ceño, si sigo asi vamos a pelear y mi alta dosis de alcohol pide pelea pero no lo deseo, levanto la cabeza y salgo del salón.- ¿a dónde vas?

-No me molestes.- le dijo furiosa, no deseo pelear pero no puedo evitar sentir coraje

-¿Qué?.- Me dice

-Largo déjame sola lo has hecho todo el día, no veo por que tenga que ser diferente ahora.- Le digo mientras me meto en el dormitorio

-Ah no señorita, no me vas a voltear la tortilla se supone que debo ser yo el molesto por lo que acabo de presenciar.- Me dice mientras me toma del brazo y me hace girar.- ¿Qué te pasa?.- me dice con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué me pasa? Estoy ebria no te has fijado, se supone que a los ebrios no se les critica, ni reprocha nada

-Estas demasiado consiente para mi.- me dice

-Ohhhh bahhhh, arruinas todo.- le digo mientras trato de zafarme

-Esta bien, descansa.- me dice soltando el aire.- Después hablaremos

-No quiero hablar después

-Estas ebria, después hablamos

-Estoy ebria no estúpida, hablemos...además acabas de decirme que soy consiente de mi realidad

-Ay Dios…. Candy quien te entiende.- Me dice mientras se sacude la cabeza

-Nadie ese es el problema, nadie me entiende….me siento tan sola.- Oh Dios mi ataque de inferioridad, estoy realmente ebria, voy a llorar, que vergüenza.

-Vamos princesa no llores, vamos a descansar.- Me dice mientras me junto a su pecho, estoy llorando, pero es de vergüenza a que extremos llego, tu y tu tolerancia al alcohol, por eso es que no bebes MENSA .-No quiero estar sola

-Voy a descanzar contigo…vamos.- Me dice mientras me lleva hacia la cama, me quita los zapatos y me recuesta en la cama al cabo de un rato el se junta a mi y me estrecha a en sus brazos

-¿Candy?

-ummmm.- Gesticulo empezando a sentir como el sueño invade mi cabeza

-No vas a volver a tomar de ese modo, eres verdaderamente Terca, caprichosa y desesperante

-Aja.- Le digo tras bostezar y hundirme en el aquel confuso mar de aturdimiento.


	32. CAPITULO 31

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**Capitulo 31**

-Terry basta ya…déjame….te juro que no te hablare nunca más.-le grito mientras siento como el agua fría clava mi piel.- Terryyyyyyy …ya

-Esto es por lo de ayer….llámalo…pago justo por tus malas actitudes.- me dice mientras me prohíbe el paso y me empapa toda

-Lo siento, lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer….fueron ellas, ellas me obligaron….por favor me estoy congelando….Terry.- Le suplico, siento como cierra la llave

- ya estas lista pecosa…limpiecita y despierta.- me dice con una sonrisa.

-No es gracioso me va a dar una pulmonía por tu causa.- Le digo enfada

-¿Qué escuche? ¿ Me estas reclamando algo?.- Dirige su mano a la llave

-No, no no… ya déjate de bromas de verdad me estoy congelando.- tiemblo al sentir la ropa mojada sobre mi piel.

Veo como desaparece y al poco rato regresa con un par de toallas me envuelve en una mientras que con la otra seca mi cabello

-Cámbiate antes que de verdad te enfermes.- me dice mientras acaricia mi rostro húmedo, retirándose del baño, aprovecho ese momento para poder quitarme la ropa mojada y tratar de secar mi temblante cuerpo. Al poco rato estoy totalmente cambiada y voy en busca de Terry quien se encuentra en la cocina tomando una humeante taza de café

-Te hice café.- me dice señalándome la taza, me siento a su lado sin decir una sola palabra estoy mortificada….se que lo que hice ayer con las chicas estuvo mal pero eso no justifica que me despierte con un duchazo de agua helada- Candy si no eres agradecida te vuelvo a meter a la ducha.- Me sobresalto

-Gracias….Terry.- le digo entre dientes provocando que sonría

-De nada amor.- responde

-¿Iras a trabajar hoy?.- pregunto después de un rato

-A la empresa de Eleonor…no…tengo pensado ir a ver unos lugares…quiero comprar unas propiedades, creo que es hora de crear mi propio sitio.- Me dice mientras mira el periódico

-ummm ¿Construirás un edificio?.- Pregunto sorprendida

-Aja uno pequeño para empezar.- Frunzo el ceño

-¿Pequeño? A que llamas tu pequeño.- Veo como hace un mohín con los labios

-No se,20 niveles tal vez.- Se me cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa

-Pequeño ¡Oh ya deseo imaginarme uno de gigantescas magnitudes?.- Suelta una carcajada.- Se me olvidaba que eres rico, pero como siempre me lo haces recordar y en extremos

-¿Asi?

-Si

-¿Tu iras a trabajar?.- Me mira fijamente

-Lógico querido…soy una persona responsable.- Veo que sonríe

-Bueno suerte entonces

Y después de disfrutar un agradable desayuno me retiro a mi honorable centro de trabajo, la verdad es muy agradable cambiar de aires, y no tener que lidiar con los arrebatos de Terry. No voy a negar que lo amo pero hay momentos en el cual me vuelve loca y me dan ganas de estamparle lo primero que se me atraviese

-Y no sé que voy a hacer señorita Candy

-Con respecto a que Lucas.- Le pregunto al joven de 16 años que tengo frente a mi

-Es que…a mi hermano le gusta alguien pero esta inseguro de sus sentimientos hacia el.-Me dice fijando su mirada en sus manos

-¿Ella le ha demostrado corresponder a los sentimientos de tu hermano?

-Ummmm…bueno creo que no….es que ella….

-¿Ella?

-Es mayor.- ¿Ah?

-¿Mayor?.- Asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Tu hermano piensa que ella puede querer algo con el?.

-Puede ser no creer usted.- lo miro con la ceja alzada.-¡A ver usted no se fijaría en algún estudiante que la haga sentir cómoda?.- No puedo creerlo, sonrió

-En primer lugar Lucas no estamos hablando de mi sino de tu….hermano…y en segundo no no me fijaría en un estudiante

-Es por su novio ¿verdad?.- Me dice en un tono de decepción

-Es por ética profesional, además estaría cometiendo un delito si tuviera algo con un estudiante, y aquí entre los dos Lucas odio tener que lavarme el cabello en una celda

-Pero….no pasaría nada si el estudiante mantendría en secreto la relación hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-¿tu hermano es menor de edad?

-Ahhhh ¿si?

-ummmm….bueno Lucas somos personas libres de obrar como nos guste, no podemos evitar que no guste cierta gente pero lo recomendable seria que como jóvenes que son experimenten con jóvenes de su edad, con las mismas ideas, metas, hobbys entre otras cosas, No te voy a negar que el relacionarse con gente adulta da cierto grado de madurez pero también corres el riesgo de simplemente no gozar de tu juventud, de tus salidas, de tu libertad e inclusive de tu rebeldía temporal….yo te recomendaría o a tu hermano mejor dicho…analiza y ordena tus sentimiento, muchas veces el amor se confunde con la ilusión y eso nos hace cometer errores

-pero a mi hermano le gusta mucho la señorita, que va a hacer

-Es un gusto…a muchos nos gusta muchas personas, eso no quiere decir que no hayamos enamorado….es simplemente un ideal de algo que quieres….estas empezando a definir tu tipo ideal de persona, como quieres que sea la chica que buscas

-ummmmm osea mi hermano no tiene esperanzas.- Sonrió ante las palabras.- No Lucas no tiene.- A ver si de una buena vez entiende que no deseo nada con este chico

-Bueno…le diré todo lo que me ha dicho, espero lo entienda.- Se para y se dirige a la salida.- Señorita Candy puedo seguir viniendo cierto

-Claro siempre que lo necesites, aquí estaré.- Le doy una sonrisa

Sin mas se retira y verdaderamente es…cómico ver y oír todas las historias que inventan para poder pasar un rato fuera de clases

-Y como te va Candy, que cuentan los estudiantes.- me pregunta una de las docentes

-Ya los conoce, siempre con alguna cosa que acapara todas sus energías.- le digo mientras tomo mi bolso

-Si es verdad, pero bueno hay que reconocer que desde tu llegada has causado revuelvo en ellos, como que has permitido que ellos se mostraran mas abiertos a contar sus problemas.- O si como no, lo único que desean es verme en falda y tacones

-Se hace lo que se puede.- Le digo mientras sonrio

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si ya acabo mi turno,

-¡Te encontraras con tu millonario novio?

-Si iremos almorzar.

-Aprovéchalo hija ya que eres joven, puesto que cuando una se hace vieja deja de ser atractiva y nos rehuyen.- Dice mientras suelta unas sonoras carcajadas

-Oh bueno tendré presente su consejo

-Tenlo hija tenlo.- Salgo del lugar dejando a una mujer de mediana edad totalmente divertida, no se si reirme o sentirme mortificada, supongo que debo de acostúmbrame a este tipo de conversaciones para todos soy la novia convenenciera que se aprovecha del estatus de su novio, al menos ya no me molesta como a un inicio.

Subo a mi coche y al cabo de un rato estoy en el restaurante citado por Terry, uno con aires modernos todo verdaderamente actual, ingreso buscando a Terry con la vista pero en su sitio encuentro a un Archi sonriente agitándome la mano, me dirijo hacia el y lo saludo

-Hola Candy, como siempre estas preciosa.-Me dice mientras me ayuda a tomar asiento

-Gracias Archi y como siempre tan adulador

-Ya vez los malos vicios nuca se olvidan

-Y Terry.- Le pregunto al no verlo alrededor

-Se fue a contestar una llamada, es de un socio de Tokio

-¿Tokio?.- Hago una mueca

-Para que veas la capacidad de tu novio.- Suelto a reír

-Con razón es tán arrogante, si hasta tu lo adulas

-Mi deber de amigo querida

En eso seguimos con la conversación animada y sin saber porque mi vista se dirige hacia la mesa de alado, en donde un joven tiene entre sus manos una de esas revistas de chismes que tantos disgusto me causan, pero sin saber porque una foto llama mi atención, La foto de Niel ¡Si! Es Niel haciendo un esfuerzo trato de leer el encabezado de la portada

**HABLA HIJO DEL PRESIDENTE MAS GRANDE DE EXPORTACIONES MINERAS ,NIEL LEAGAN, ADMITE RELACION PASADA CON NOVIA DEL MILLORARIO GRANDCHESTER Y REVELA OSCUROS SECRETOS DE TORTUOSA RELACION**

Por un momento no podía entender que demonios leían mis ojos, NIEL había contado nuestra relación a aun revista, ¿hasta qué punto?¿qué tanto conto?¿qué diablos conto?, sin siquiera prestar atención a Archi, me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la mesa del joven y sin pedir siquiera permiso le arrebato la revista de las manos

-Pero qué demonios.- le escucho decir mientras busco la página de la entrevista

-¿Candy que pasa?.- me dice Archi poniéndose de pie y situándose a mi lado

Al encontrar la pagina empiezo a leer de forma rápida su contenido, siento como mi rostro se calienta de la vergüenza y de la rabia tras dar una lectura silenciosa a aquellas líneas

_**Digamos señor leagan….ummm puedo llamarte Neal**_

_**-Si claro no hay problema**_

_**Bueno Niel dime como conociste a la señorita Andley**_

_**-Conoci a Candy gracias a mi padre, el era socio del padre de Candy quien era abogado, compartían acciones de la empresa**_

_**¡De cuánto tiempo hablamos?**_

_**-Ella acabada de cumplir 16 años, hacia su presentación a la sociedad**_

_**¡Osea Candy Andley posee status social comodo?**_

_**-ummm bueno en esos tiempos si**_

_**¿Lo perdió? como pudo haberlo perdido solo la ruina total puede logar algo asi**_

_**-Es una larga historia**_

_**Que esperemos que tu nos cuentes…...**_

Oh dios hablada de los años de relación, de fiestas, de costumbres, de peleas, desacuerdos, del matrimonio, del engaño DE MI MADRE habla de mi madre la llamó zorra inhumana dijo que lo sedujo y lo obligo a romper el compromiso para luego dejarlo 3 meses después sin un maldito dólar en el bolsillo y con la vergüenza y repudio familiar.

Dios esto no puede estar sucediendo, sin más aviento la revista a la mesa y salgo del restaurant totalmente furiosa lo único que deseo es partirle la cara al imbécil ese.

* * *

Después de esa larga llamada me dirijo a la mesa donde me espera Candy y Archi pero grande es mi sorpresa cuando no veo a nadie, SE QUE DEMORE MAS DE LO NORMAL PERO NO CREO QUE SEA MOTIVO PARA DEJARME ¿VERDAD?

En eso veo que de la puerta de la calle entra Archi totalmente preocupado, pasándose la mano por la cabeza y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo ¡CANDY! Me acerco a el

-¿Dónde esta Candy?.- pregunto

-No se, estuvo conmigo conversando de pronto se levanto y le arrebato la revista al joven.- Señala la mesa donde esta un joven que nos mira perplejo.- después de un rato se fue, no me escucho, no dijo nada pero estaba muy muy molesta Terry, trate de seguirla pero subió al auto y se fue no se donde.-Apenas termina voy a la mesa que me señalo y tomo la revista ante la mirada sorprendida del comensal.

La ira se enciende en mi cuerpo al leer la portada, en mi mente se dibuja una imagen… MIERDA Candy se fue a ver al maldito, sin más salgo del lugar seguido por Archi subimos al auto y manejo a toda velocidad hacia el hotel de Leagan

Puedo ver como el auto de Candy se estaciona frente al hotel y ella baja presurosa del él, no se detiene ante las palabras del portero e ingresa al hotel decidida a lo que tenga en mente. Al cabo de unos minutos detengo el auto y bajo de el e ingreso al mismo hotel que Candy y grande es mi sorpresa cuando ingreso y veo como Candy quien forcejeaba por liberarse es retenida por uno de los empleados del hotel y a Leagan en el suelo tratándose de incorporarse, NO PUEDE SER ¿LO ACABA DE GOLPEAR? ¿CANDY DERRIBO A LEAGAN? Esto es … matemáticamente imposible….pero lo hizo; tan pronto recobro la noción de lo que está sucediendo voy hacia Candy

-Suéltala.- Le exijo al empleado quien lucha por retenerla, el joven al verme duda pero después de un momento la suelta, momento que Candy aprovecha para dirigirse a Neil

-Voy hacer que te arrepientas de cada una de las estupideces que dijiste en esa revista de porquería. – Dice mientras lo golpea con la cartera, corro hacia ella y la sujeto de la cintura para llevarla fuera del alcance de Leagan

-Suéltame Terry.- Me dice retorciéndose para zafarse de mi agarre

-Candy basta.- Le digo mientras le doy la vuelta la abrazo con fuerza

-¿Basta? No vez lo que hizo.- Me dice mirándome con furia y luchando por soltarse.- Es un cobarde, poco hombre, basura.- levanta la voz.- Te voy a demandar y voy acabar contigo, no desearas haber vuelto maldito…me vas a conocer Neal Leagan.- Grita dirigiéndose al caído que es auxiliado por varios empleados.- Suéltame Terry

-Candy basta estas llamando demasiado la atención.- Le digo entre dientes.- Le estas dando lo que quiere, ponerte en ridículo.- Siento como su cuerpo se sobresalta y aun respirando agitadamente guarda silencio.- Eso es cálmate no le des el gusto de verte enfadada por el, eso es lo que quiere, vamos cálmate.- le digo al oído.- te voy a soltar y deseo que no cometas algún disparate ¿está bien?.- La veo asentir, la suelto y veo como se adopta una postura amenazante pero no da paso alguno simplemente se dirige a mí como esperando indicaciones

-¿Ahora qué?.- me pregunta

-Vamos a casa.- Cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación, se acomoda la ropa y la cartera y camina hacia la salida

-Leagan te recomiendo que te consigas un buen abogado.- le digo antes de seguir el camino de Candy.- Archi vamos.- Sin mas nos retiramos del hotel y una vez en la puerta veo como unos cuanto fotógrafos son testigos de lo ocurrido VAYA MAÑANA ABRA NOTICIA CALIENTE.

-Candy tus llaves.- le pregunto tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola a mi pecho

-En la cartera.- Me dice con voz quebrada OH GENIAL VA A LLORAR, tomo la cartera busco las llaves y al encontrarlas las saco y se las doy a Archi

-Archi llévate el auto de Candy ,nos vemos en el departamento

-Si Hermano.- Sin mas corre hacia el auto lo aborda y al poco rato se retira

Al llegar al auto deposito a Candy en el asiento del copiloto para después ocupar el mío y retirarnos de ahí lo más pronto posible, en todo el camino Candy no dijo palabra alguna solo se quedo mirando la acera por la ventana del auto, si estuvo llorando no me di cuenta

-No creo que a Niel le queden ganas de meterse contigo de nuevo, con el golpe que le diste lo atemorizaste lo suficiente ¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear asi?...ah no, no me digas en el campamento.- la escucho reír levemente y luego asentir.- Candy creo que te mandaron a un centro militar no aun campamento.- Le digo divertido haciendo que ella voltee a verme con una sonrisa

-Con razón se me hacia extraño los uniformes y las palabrotas.- Me dice tratando de sonar normal

-¿Estas bien?.- Le digo mientras pongo una mano en su muslo

-Si, pero me duele la mano.- Me dice mientras la sacude

-Lo golpeaste duro

-Cayo como un costal.- me dice con presunción

-Esta bien siempre y cuando no emplees eso contra mi.- Rie

-Solo no provoques Grandchester.- Detengo el auto al llegar a casa bajamos del auto y subimos al piso en donde ya se encuentra Archi

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- pregunta mientras ingresamos al piso

-Llamar a Stear, dile que deseo que empiece una demanda contra Neil Leagan y la revista esa, no deseo contemplaciones, deseo a ambos destruidos

-Ok , lo llamo.- Se dirije al estudio mientras yo llevo a Candy a la cocina, saco hielo colocándolo en uno de los pequeños manteles de la cocina tomo la mano de Candy y hago una mueca de coraje al ver como sus nudillos empiezan a tornarse de un color morado al igual que otras partes de su mano, coloco el hielo sobre ella

-tendremos que ir a ver un medico

-No es nada

-¡Te duele?

-Un poco

-Con eso suficiente iremos a ver a un medico

-Lo que tu digas.- me dice haciendo un mueca de dolor

Después de Conversar con Archi y llevar a Candy a un medico quien le dio unos desinflamatorios y vendo la mano adolorida de Candy decidimos simplemente descansar, Candy se acurruco a mí y simplemente durmió

Al menos se que con esto se eliminaron una parte de mis problemas, ya no tendré que inventar situaciones para librarme del estúpido de Leagan, ahora solo falta Elisa pequeña y entrometida muchacha la quiero lejos de mi y de Candy.

_**BUENO CHICAS BELLAS LES ESCRIBO PARA AGRADECERLES SUS COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS QUE HACEN QUE PUBLIQUE LOS CAPÍTULOS Y NUTREN MI IMAGINACIÓN PERO COMO TODO TIENE UN FINAL LES COMUNICO QUE YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE ESTA SU HISTORIA POR LO TANTO DISFRUTEN DE LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS QUE LES PUBLICO**_

_**BESOS U BRAZOS Y LÓGICO SIGAN COMENTANDO**_


	33. CAPITULO 32

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 32**

Maldita Candy no sabes cómo te detesto, no te basto con arrebatarme la atención de mi hermano, de mis padres y ahora después de tanto tiempo de Terry. No, no es justo que mujerzuelas como tu se lleven la mejor parte, yo merezco lo que tu tienes, yo sería mejor novia, amante y esposa para Terry que tu.

Por otra parte el imbécil de Neal no sirvió de mucho pensé que al llamarlo me ayudaría a terminar con esa estúpida relación, pero no, lo único que hizo es permitir que ese par este mas unidos que nunca, NO SERAS FELIZ CANDY SI YO NO TENGO A TERRY TAMPOCO TU

-¿Que quieres Elisa?.- Me dice Nigel al verme ingresar

-Hola Nigel vengo a pedirte si por favor puedes cambiarme de vestuario es que el que le diste no combina con el tono de mi cabello.- Le digo con una sonrisa

-¿Disculpa?...mira niña si lo escogí fue por algo, yo no hago las cosas por hacer…y ¡si! tienes razón no combina con tu cabellos deberías pensar en teñirlo tal vez asi recién nos sentiríamos mas cómodos.- Se retira dándome la espalda.- DIOS por eso odio a las pelirrojas…nada da con ellas.- murmura a lo lejos

-Maldito afeminado…amigo de Candy tenias que ser

-¿Elisa?.- Escucho la voz de alguien

-¿Qué?.- levanto la voz dirigiéndome a ella, quien sorprendida me mira

-Te busca alguien, te espera en la entrada

-¿Quién y para que?

-Ay no se.- Me dice mientras se retira

-Malditas igualadas.- Sin poder contener mi rabia tomo el ascensor que me lleva a la parte baja del hotel, no se quien puede atreverse a molestarme a estas horas y en mi trabajo ¿Quién sea tendrá que escucharme?

Al llegar busca con la mirada a alguien sin conocerlo cuando de pronto :

-Elisa.- Volteo totalmente sorprendida, que rayos hace el aquí

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí Neil?¿estás loco o qué?.- le digo mientras lo jalo hacia la parte mas apartada del edificio

-¿Loco? Loco debo de estar al haberte hecho caso a ti y a tus locuras.- Me dice con expresión dura

-¿Qué quieres?.- Le pregunto cruzando los brazos.- Si es dinero no hay mas, ya que no cumpliste con tu palabra del trato

-¿Dinero? No hermanita tu me sacaras de esto.- Me tiende unos papeles los cuales tomo

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué, ser modelo ya te vacio el cerebro? Lee.- Frunzo el ceño y dirijo a la mirada al montón de papeles

-Es una demanda.- Digo sorprendida

-y a que no sabes de quien.- Sigo leyendo

-Terry, te lo ganaste tu solo por no seguir mis reglas.- Le digo un tanto molesta

-Mira Elisa….si no me sacas de este lio juro que te hundirás conmigo.- Maldita sea solo eso me falta que el inepto de mi hermano me amenace

-¿Qué harás? ¿Iras corriendo a papá y le contaras? ¿harás que me despidan? No..sabes porque, por que eres un paria, rechazado un bueno para nada, solo tenias que engatusar a la mujercita y llevártela a la cama pero ni eso pudiste. Ahora vienes y me amenazas….Jajaja hermanito creo que el exilio te ha afectado el cerebro, no tienes poder sobre mi

-Mira Elisa….no me vengas con tus aires de diosa, si no solucionas esto ve despidiéndote de todo lo que tienes.-Me dice para luego girarse y proseguir su camino, como odio tener que relacionarme con inútiles manipuladores.

Me dirijo hacia la cafetería del edificio y puedo ver como Terry sale del elevador y se dirije a su oficina, siempre tan sexi, elegante, guapo, varonil. ES MUCHO PARA CANDY, el debería ser mío, solo yo podría saciar todos sus caprichos. Sin mas me dirijo hacia el

-Hola Terry.- Lo saludo con una sonrisa, el me mira y puedo notar la frialdad en su voz

-Ah hola Eliza.- OH DIABLOS SEGURO ES POR EL IMBECIL DE NIEL

-¿Terry podría hablar contigo solo un minuto?.- Le digo mirándolo a los ojos, el frunce el ceño para luego permitirme hablarle

-Esta bien, sígueme.- Me conduce a su oficina la cual nunca he pisado, puedo ver que es un sitio muy elegante, se nota el lujo por todos lados. Se sienta frente a su escritorio y luego me invita asentarme

-Bueno Elisa dime que deseas decirme.- me dice mientras se reclina en su asiento, OH DIOS SE VE TAN HERMOSO

-Terry se que mi hermano…Niel… hizo daño a ti y a Candy al tratar de entrometerse entre ustedes.- Observo como me mira sin siquiera inmutarse por mis palabras. – El aun creo que esta enamorado de candy, pero yo se que Candy te ama solo a ti eso es fácil de verlo

-¿Qué quieres Eliza? .-

-Mi hermano es un tonto si piensa que Candy regresaría a el después de tanto tiempo, el …el actuo como lo hizo por que la ama Terry…se que esta mal…muy mal..pero es la única forma que conoce, te ruego te pido por favor quita la demanda contra el…el no deseó hacerle daño a Candy, solo intentaba llamar su atención

-Y lo logro Eliza, llamo su atención junto con medio millón de habitantes de New York.- me dice seriamente

-Se que estas molesto, lo que hizo mi hermano es imperdonable, pero Terry

-Eliza creo que él es demasiado grandecito para defenderse solo, yo que tu estaría agradecida por no estar en el mismo saco que el, te estoy otorgando el beneficio de la duda y deberías estar mas que complacida de no ser incluida por ser su hermana.- me dice fríamente

-Pero…

-Retírate Eliza.- ¿Me esta corriendo? A mí una Leagan es imperdonable

-Terry.- Frunce el ceño supongo que no es buen momento para insistir, me pongo de pie y me retiro del lugar

Maldita sea, fui sacada de una forma vergonzosa pero esto no se va a quedar así tu serás mío Terrence, tengo que encontrar la forma de hacerte ver que Candy no es la persona que tu crees, ohhh y vaya que la voy a encontrar te separare de ella asi tenga que meterme a la fuerza en tu cama y utilizar a quien sea

….

Son las 11 de la mañana y llevo esperando ya 10 minutos al imbécil este, utilizare a quien sea para lograr lo que quiero

-Aquí estoy Elisa que deseas.- Me dice sentándose al frente mío

-Llegas tarde Anthony, veo que has perdido tu sentido de la puntualidad

-No estoy para tus juegos, dilo y me largo.- Me dice seriamente

-Guau como se ve que no te acuerdas lo que nos une, ten cuidado Anthony podrías provocarme a contarle ciertas cosas a Candy.- Veo como se sobresalta

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que seduzcas a Candy, ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer?

-No

- Creo que no estas para exigencias Anthony.- Le digo mientras cruzo los brazos.- Pero que diablos le sucede a todos ustedes, no estoy para tus juegos Anthony harás lo que te diga o harás que hable

-Haz lo que quieras.- Me dice mientras se pone de pie y se retira.-Conmigo no cuentas para nada

¡Oh maldita sea! todos se pusieron de acuerdo para estar en mi contra, estoy muy furiosa malditos todos ustedes buenos para nada, váyanse al diablo

Yo encontrare la forma de separa a Candy de Terry y ya me encargare de todos ustedes, con Elisa Leagan nadie juega

* * *

Anthony decidió venir a visitarme, ¿extraño? No lo creo es mi amigo, que hay de extraño en que mi amigo me visite aunque creo que si es arriesgado, no deseo imaginar que sucedería si "Señor don celos" se entera que estuvo aquí

Tocan el timbre y se que es Antthony corro a abrirle la puerta y lo recibo con una sonrisa

-Anthony pasa.- Le digo mientras lo jalo hacia adentro

-Hola preciosa como estas.- Me dice mientras veo como algo lo aflige

-¿Estas bien? .- Digo mientras cierro la puerta y lo conduzco a la sala

-no , no estoy bien.- Se deja caer sobre uno de los sillones, me siento a su lado esperando hacerlo sentir que no esta solo

-¿Qué pasa Anthony?

-Candy.- Se pasa las manos por el cabello.-tengo que decirte algo.

-Tan terrible es?.- Me observa fijamente, permitiéndome ver la lucha interna que esta librando en ese preciso momento

-Si, es muy malo….Dios perdóname

-¿Qué pasa Anthony?.- Le digo mientras le tomo una de sus manos con las mias y lo miro a los ojos

-Me acabo de encontrar con Elisa.- OH DIOS ELISA ya se porque esta tan mal, nada bueno sale de esa mujer.- ella…..ella me dijo que la ayudara a separarte de Terry.- Mi cuerpo se sobresalta ante lo oído

-¿Qué?

-Claro que le dije que no, pero….Candy ella me amenazo con….con algo que hice hace mucho y que te lastimo.- ¿Qué? mi cabeza simplemente quedo en blanco tratando de asimilar cada palabra que decía. Me le quedo observando como si no comprendiera nada.- Candy yo hace mucho ….hace 5 años…me unía a Elisa para lograr separarte de Neil.- Siento como mi respiración se hace mas profunda y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo.- Ella se encargaría de alimentar la cabeza de Neil con ideas locas y estúpidas mientras que yo …yo provocaba malos entendidos con mi presencia, haría que Neil dudase de ti…y así facilitar el hecho de que el encontrase consuelo en otra.- A este punto ya no puedo seguir mirándolo, desvió la mirada hacia el vacio tratando de recordar todas las peleas que tuve con Neil por causa de sus celos ridículos, como reclamaba por la excesiva atención que le brindaba a Anthony OHHH POR DIOS y lo peor de todo era que todo era verdad. Neil tenía razón Anthony era malo ANTHONY MI ANTHONY mi amigo en quien confiaba.- Candyy.- Escucho como me llama.- Yo no sabia que Elisa tenia planeado endilgar a Niel con tu madre, te lo juro, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho nada me hubiera alejado

-¿Por qué?.- Es lo único que logro escupir sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho

-¿Por qué? te amaba.- Aquello hace que gire a mirarlo.- te amaba más que a nada, te ame desde el primer momento que te vi y ese amor fue aumentando hasta dolerme, esperaba una eternidad para verte, me enfrente contra mi familia por ti y cuando al fin decidí que no podía vivir un solo momento sin ti y que deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida contigo lo conociste y me dejaste de lado. – Puedo ver como sus ojos se cristalizan por las lagrimas.- pensé que sería algo pasajero, algo que acabaría con el verano pero ¡no!, paso un año luego dos y luego dos mas, me sentí morir cada vez que te veía reir con él, soñar con él y lo peor fue cuando me dijiste que te casabas, mi mundo se vino abajo y con el todas mis ilusiones.- Lo veo tratar de controlarse.- Fue Elisa quien me convenció de que Neil no te quería de verdad, que jugaba y que debíamos de hacer algo para evitar ese matrimonio.- me mira fijamente.- Me dijo lo que deseaba escuchar…que era yo el hombre perfecto para ti y nadie más que yo te haría feliz y le creí estaba tan dolido que le creí y acepte cada uno de sus movimientos y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…tenias el corazón partido y estabas esperando un bebe….DIOS ME SENTI LA PERSONA MAS ESTUPIDA Y VIL DEL MUNDO.- No puedo creerlo Anthony ….me engaño, puedo sentir las lagrimas por mi rostro .- Lo siento Candy

-Elisa sabe que estuve embarazada?.- le pregunto entre sollozos

-No no no nunca se lo dije, me aleje de ella cuando me entere de tu embarazo ya te había hecho suficiente daño no tenia porque provocarte mas.

-¿Por qué te acóstaste conmigo? ¿ eso fue también parte de su plan?

-No candy…eso paso porque…..dios ni se porque paso eso, pero no te voy engañar desee tanto que pasara…pero no esperaba tu reacción me dolió lo que dijiste, me dolio que me llamaras oportunista y otras cosas porque en cierto modo tenias razón lo era, aproveche el momento y me arrepiento

-Eres un cretino

-Lo se…soy eso y mas…pero es mejor que lo sepas de mi boca que la de Elisa.

-¿Esperas que te perdona y haga de cuenta que nada paso?

-No…solo espero, deseo que estés preparada para lo que Elisa esté planeando, y que nada te lastime cuando ella abra la boca.- Lo veo guardar silencio.-Candy en verdad lo siento no quise lastimarte, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento todo este tiempo quise decírtelo pero tenia miedo, miedo a que no desearas verme que te alejaras.- Veo como trata de coger mi mano la cual retiro rápidamente.- Candy

-Vete

-Candy por favor….

-¿Que esperas Anthony? .- Siento las lagrimas caer por mi rostro.- Dime quieres perdón, esta bien te perdono pero vete

-Lo siento.- Lo veo ponerse de pie y retirarse del departamento

Siento como un me duele el pecho, Anthony me mintió todo este tiempo, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi pero no por amistad, ¡no! Fue todo por egoísmo, fue cruel: Como pudo unirse a Elisa y hacerme esto …me arruinaron la vida, perdi todo y el estuvo ahí ¡HIPOCRITA! Confie en ti MALDITO TRAIDOR

No se cuanto tiempo llore, llore hasta que me sentí sin fuerzas…últimamente lloro bastante…TONTA

-Ya llegue.- escucho la voz de Terry, quien se queda petrificado al ver el estado en el que me encuentro.- ¿Qué paso? .- Me dice en un tono preocupado, ¿Qué lo voy a decir? Tenias razón en no llevarte bien con Anthony es un imbécil, mentirosos, oportunista y traidor

-Nada

-Como que nada, mira como te encuentro.- Lo dice mientras se acerca a mi y se coloca de cuclilla frente a mi, esta preocupado, trato de sonreir

-Me puse melancólica.- le digo limpiándome el rostro.- Recorde cosas pasadas y de un momento a otro estuve asi.- Siento como me toma en sus brazos y me presionan contra el

-Tonta.- Suelto apenas una risa.

-¿Por qué ah?

-Yo estoy contigo, no hay que temer

-Gracias.- Le digo mientras el se reincorpora y se sienta a mi lado

-¿Por eso estuviste llorando?

-Si…me pregunto que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.- Veo como frunce el ceño y guarda silencio para después hablar

-ummm…Llamame cruel e insensible pero estoy agradecido que las cosas hayan sido así.- lo miro con los ojos abiertos.- Si hubieran sido diferentes ahora estarías casada con muchos niños, seria a otro al que amaras y no yo, tal vez feliz tal vez no….pero no estarías conmigo.- Lo veo sonreir.- Soy la peor persona pero estoy agradecido a Neil, el que te halla dejado fue lo mejor que hizo.- desliza el pulgar por mis labios y mi barbilla.- Perdóname.- Oh dios como lo amo

-Jaja tonto…no hay algo que perdonarte.- Le digo mientras junto mi frente a la suya.- Una ultima pregunta…¿Qué opinas de Anthony?. – Vuelve a fruncir el ceño

-¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí?.- Lo dice mientras alza una ceja

-Es mi amigo deseo saber que opinas de el

-ummm.- Resopla.- No lo soporto….pero …no por que sea mala persona, creo que es por que …. Te conoce y vaya que te conoce.- Vuelve a arrugar la frente.- Te ama , pensé que se mostraría mas perseverante con respecto a ti, pero no, no interfirió entre nosotros cosa que admiro…es una buena persona

-Podria ocultar sus malas intenciones

-Podria pero ….se ve a leguas que eres importante para el…no creo que te lastimaría…y a todo esto…por que deseas saber.- Sonrió

-Terry Grandchester, quieres a mi Anthony

-No es verdad lo odio y no es tuyo

-Es un amor extraño mas te odio mas te amo

-Callate , creo que prefiero a la Candy llorona.- Me dice mientras me toma en sus brazos y deposita suaves besos.- Voy a tomar una ducha y salimos a cenar que te parece

-Muy buena idea…¿puedo invitar a Anthony?.- Entrecierra los ojos

-No juegues conmigo, muñeca.- Me suelta y se retira, al menos pude ordenar varias de mis ideas, se que nada seguirá siendo como antes pero hay que reconocer Anthony trato de ser sincero

* * *

Candy me odia y no voy a culparla, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, le arruine la vida y la engañe…(suspiro)…desearía poder sacarme esta angustia del pecho con alcohol, borrar lo que hice…pero no se puede, todo ya esta hecho

-Le sirvo otro.- Dice el hombre tras la barra

-Si.- Llena el vaso mientras yo lo observo, en suena mi celular, mensaje de Candy. Siento como el aire deja mis pulmones y temeroso abro el mensaje

**NO TE ODIO SI ES LO QUE PIENSAS , AUNQUE SI CREO QUE ERES UN CRETINO, PERO BUENO…ESTUVO MAL LO QUE HICISTES ¿LO SABES VERDAD?, PERO POR MAS QUE DESEO ODIARTE NO PUEDO…EN CIERTO MODO CREO QUE TENGO QUE AGRADECERTE, NO HUBIERA CONOCIDO A TERRY Y TAL VEZ ESTARIA CASADA CON EL ESTUPIDO DE NIEL AUNQUE CREO QUE TU METODO FUE UN POCO CRUEL¿NO CREES?…GRACIAS…DESEO QUE LAS COSAS VUELVAN A SER COMO ERAN…DE VERDAD TE NECESITO ERES IMPORTANTE PARA MI**

**TU AMIGA CANDY **

Dios siento como este mudo que siento se desase con solo leer estas líneas, ella no me odia , gracias

**PD. A TERRY LE AGRADAS Y A MI ME AGRADA KAREN JAJAJA CUIDATE …NOS VEMOS **

-¿Qué?.- Digo mientras termino de leer el mensaje

-Otro señor.- Escucho al joven de la barra

-No.- Le digo mientras me entrego unos billetes.- Quédese con el cambio

-Gracias

Sin mas me retiro de aquel lugar y una vez en la calle con el aire dándome en la cara decido continuar con mi vida, tomo el celular y marco un numero

-Karen…habla Anthony te acuerdas de mi …soy amigo de Candy


	34. CAPITULO 33

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 33**

Estoy absolutamente cansado , el trabajo prospera , el amor va bien y lo que si no soporto es tener a Elisa dándome vueltas todo el dia , es que esta mujer nunca se cansa.

-Elisa no tienes que ir a otra parte.- Le digo mientras ingreso al elevador

-Si tengo que ir a ver a Eleonor… es ahí donde tu diriges verdad

-Si

-Mira que coincidencia

-Aja…(resoplo)…que tienes que hablar con ella

-Pediré permiso por un tiempo, tengo una trabajo que surgió y deseo llevarlo a cabo

-que bien te deseo suerte.

-Gracias.- quedamos en silencio mientras el elevador sigue subiendo

-¿Por que alguien como tu tiene que trabajar?

-Disculpa

-Eres rico muy muy rico, ¿Por qué trabajar?

-Es divertido y me mantiene ocupado

-Ocupado…Jajaja pensé que eso hacia Candy.- ¿Qué?.- Creo que no satisface tus necesidades al 100 %.- Sonríe coquetamente.- Bueno si fuera yo, estarías divertido y ocupado en otras cosas.- Se abren las puertas del elevador.- Nos vemos Terrence.- Sale contoneándose atrevidamente

-¿Qué fue eso?.- me pregunto mientras salgo del elevador

Es mi imaginación o Elisa Leagan esta coqueteando conmigo, esta mujer mas clara no puede ser, es obvio que no le importa que yo este con Candy, creer que yo salía con este tipo de mujeres

-Terry, que bueno verte por estos lugares.- me saluda Niel

-Hola, vine a ver a Eleonor

-Ah, pero sino me equivoco esta con esta chica pelirroja que tanto detesto

-¿Detestas?

-Siii…no puedo creer que tan bonita, sea tan bruja y malintencionada….y claro soy de los que consideran que el rojo no debería de llevarse en la cabeza….¿por que no se tiñe?

-Ja…a mi me incomoda su presencia.- veo como Nigel me observa sorprendido

-¿Qué? tu Terry Grandchester, te incomoda un mujer.- Levanta una ceja.- ¿Por qué?...te recuerdo que estas con Candy

-Por eso mismo, desde que estoy con ella…mi instinto depredador femenino se ha enfocado solo en ella y la presencia de cualquier otra me incomoda.- Frunzo el ceño.- Es extraño…¿debería ser así? Antes no era así

-EL amor querido el amor.- me dice Nigel mientras me observa con una tonta sonrisa

-Ya deja de burlarte….oye Nigel Elisa leagan esta….insinuandose abiertamente a mi.- Veo como abre los ojos como platos

-Por eso no me agradan las pelirrojas , son todas unas resbalosas….deberias mantenerla lo mas lejos de ti …. No vaya a ser que te de problemas con Candy y tu sabes como es Candy ¿verdad?

-Entiendo.

* * *

Pronto Terry será mio solo tengo que ponerme frente a sus ojos y ser yo a la que el mire después de todo es hombre y no hay hombre que se me resista, por mi vida que tendre a Terry cueste lo que me cueste

Esta noche abra una cena de gala , presentación de un fotógrafo conocido se por buenas fuentes que Terry asistirá y es de saber que también lo hará Candy si todo sale bien y como lo planeo hoy será la última noche que estén juntos

Llevo un provocativo vestido color vino, si deseo llamar la atención necesito estar atractiva, parezco el pecado personificado y me encanta, hoy Terry tendrá toda mi atención

Llegada la hora de la ceremonia, puedo ver como un mar de gente se moviliza por todo el lugar , trato de buscar a Terry y no lo encuentro…¿Dónde esta? , tiene que llegar .De pronto todos son ubicados en sus respectivas mesas y es ahí donde lo veo, claro junto a la Zorra de Candy…disfruta lo que puedas por que hoy lloraras maldita

Durante todo el transcurso de la cena, Terry solo volvió la mirada una vez hacia mi…¡es algo imperdonable! No me vestí hoy así , para ser ignorada.

Después de la cena muchos de los presentes se cierran en diversas discusiones aburridas y sin sentido, pero a mi lo que mas me importa es Terry. Veo como Candy se separa de el ..seguro va al baño, Terry en cambio se dirige hacia uno de los salones que contiene diversas fotografías… esta es mi oportunidad

-Hola Terry.- veo como voltea y frunce el ceño…¿Por qué? …no importa

-Elisa…buenas noches

-Veo que estas solo

-Candy fue a los servicios, no tarda en llegar

-Umm…¿Terry me preguntaba si me ayudarías en algo?. – veo que resopla

-No lo se Elisa, ahora estoy con Candy.- Es hora de poner en práctica mi plan

-Terry de verdad necesito tu ayuda.- Le digo entre sollozos.- Por favor ayúdame.- Oh si un poco de lágrimas ayudan. Veo como se sobresalta y parece ´preocupado, observa a todos lados y se me acerca

-Elisa que sucede , tranquila.- me dice sosteniendo mis hombros siento como empezamos a llamar la atención.- Elisa que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas privado para que me cuentes lo que te sucede.- OH SI QUERIDO

Asiento con la cabeza y aun sollozando me retiro con el, mi diosa interna baila de la felicidad. Ahora solo falta que Candy nos vea. Terry me lleva hacia una de las ventanas con balcón del lugar y tras observar que se encuentra vacio ingresamos y tomamos asiento

-Dime Elisa que te sucede.- Pregunta extendiéndome un pañuelo

-Oh Terry…como decírtelo...es, es vergonzoso

-vamos si tanto te aflige creo que es necesario que lo saques.- Lo miro a los ojos

-Terry .- Le digo mientras me acerco a el y me coloco entre sus piernas, siento como se sobresalta y retrocede pero el asiento le impide hacerlo

-¿Que diablos haces?.- me dice total mente sobresaltado, pero eso no va a amedrentarme, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le susurro casi rozándonos

-Terry te amo, te deseo más que a nada en el mundo

* * *

No puedo creerlo tengo a Elisa una mujer sumamente hermosa y atractiva entre las piernas y susurrándome que me desea, si me hubiera pasado esto en otro momento de mi vida, no me hubiera importado el lugar y la hubiera hecho mía en ese lugar pero ahora lo único que ocupa mi mente es un estrepitoso deseo de salir de esta situación y nunca mas volver a ver a esta mujer.

No voy a negar que como hombre mi cuerpo reacciona cosa que verdaderamente me avergüenza, la sorpresa y la situación me jugaron mala pasada pero de eso a que yo desee a esta mujer...nada de nada.

La tomo de la cintura tratando de apartarla de mi vista, pero ella se aferra a mi con fuerza

-Terry...por favor déjame mostrarte cuanto te deseo

-Suéltame

-Si es por Candy…ella no lo sabrá, te lo juro no diré nada, pero no me rechaces.- Ella no tal vez pero yo si lo sabré y eso me asusta

-basta Elisa.- Siento como desliza una de sus manos y la coloca en mi entrepierna , haciendo que me sobresalte

-Vez no te soy indiferente.- Oh claro cómo no, si estas de ofrecida como quieres que este, Maldita mi anatomia que no obedece a mi cerebro, siento como en un momento rápido junta sus labios con los míos y mi cerebro repite ¡ ALEJATE ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO PELIGROSO! Y sin más la empujo sin cuidado alguno haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo

-Te dije que basta

-Me lastimaste, eso dolió.- Dice mientras se frota una de sus piernas

-¿Qué clase de mujer eres? No tienes respeto ni por ti misma

-Ay vamos Terry…eres hombre yo mujer….me deseas…y yo puedo darte lo que tu deseas, así que no vengas con ese papel de hombre respetuoso que no se te da nada bien

La veo con ceño fruncido ¿que está queriendo decirme?, verdaderamente es una desvergonzada

-Me largo .- Le digo dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero casi al instante siento como soy apresado por los brazos de ella

-Terry por favor…perdóname….no se que me sucede, es que es tu presencia la que hace que olvide el decoro

-Suéltame Elisa

-Por favor solo escúchame.- Me dice mirándome a los ojos .- Dime ¿crees conocerla bien?

-¿Qué?

-Candy, quieres saber cómo es ella en verdad.-la miro perplejo que puede saber ella de Candy

-¿Por lo visto Elisa tu quieres hablar?.

-Ella es la típica niña consentida, arrogante y déspota. Sedujo a mi hermano, cautivo a mi padre y no me cabe duda que a cualquier otro hombre que se le cruzo por su camino, sabe ganarse la simpatía de la gente

-¿Y con eso?.- le digo en tono frio

-Terry es una cualquiera, nunca se sabe que estará haciendo o pensando, además es una salvaje….hace uso de la violencia …lastimo a Niel ¡Terry! ¿Qué mujer se comporta del modo que ella lo hace.- No puedo creerlo, mira quien lo dice la que hasta hace unos minutos se me ofrecía descaradamente.- Si sigues con ella mancharas el apellido Grandchester, ella no es buena para ti ENTIÉNDELO

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¨Por la información, en verdad gracias….pero …..me harías un favor, podrías hablarle de mi también

-¿Ah?.- Veo como abre los ojos como platos

-Terry tiene el mal habito de fumar, bebe mucho, pelea sin motivo alguno, rompe las reglas un millón de veces, es un mujeriego, celoso a más no poder y claro es un pervertido natural que gracias a su apellido siempre sale bien librado.- Suspiro.- Si sigue conmigo corromperá su alma, su cuerpo y todo lo bueno que tiene ¡por favor díselo! .- le digo tirando fuertemente logrando zafarme .- Deberías mirarte la cara en un espejo Elisa, es la típica cara de los que hablan mal de uno y lo peor es que tu no solo hablaste sino que te ofreciste como una cualquiera, me das asco y no vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Candy ….entendiste.- Doy la vuelta y me salgo de aquel lugar, puedo escuchar cómo me llama pero lo último que deseo es estar con ella a solas

Camino hacia donde se encuentra Candy….esta buscándome.

-¿A quién buscas?.- le digo al oído, haciendo que se sobresalte

-Terry no hagas eso, me asustaste…..¿donde estuviste?.- ¿Dónde? Con Elisa quien aparentemente tenía otras intenciones más que las de conversar

-Por ahí….te cuento más tarde.- Me digo abrazándola

-¿Un secreto?...bueno pero me lo cuentas

-Claro amor

Veo como sonríe y se apoya en mi; no, no dejare que nada ni nadie me separe de ella. Protegeré esto con todo lo que tengo

-Nos vamos, creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy.- Le digo al oído

-Claro…también estoy cansada de ver a tanta gente

-¿Cansada?...de verdad

-Jajajaja bueno puedo hacer una excepción Grandchester

-Me encantan tus excepciones.- la tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la salida, tras esperan al vallet por el auto siento como alguien nombra a Candy

-Candy.- Escucho la voz de Eliza tras de nosotros, logrando que ambos volteemos a verla.- Tengo algo que decirte.- Dice mientras se detiene a unos pasos de nosotros

-Elisa Buenas noches.- Dice Candy mientras observa a la intrusa

-¿Qué quieres?.- Digo exasperado, que diablos busca ahora

-No puedes irte con el.- Se dirige a Candy sin siquiera prestarme atención.- al menos no sin saber la verdad.- ¿Qué verdad?

-¿Disculpa Elisa?.- Pregunta Candy extrañada

-Tu novio, estuvo saliendo conmigo desde hace un tiempo.- Me quedo atónito ante lo que escucho

-¿Qué rayos? Es una mentira.- Digo mientras observo el semblante sorprendido de Candy

-¿Mentira Terry? Dile que no estuviste conmigo hoy, dile que no me tuviste en tus brazos y que rompiste conmigo por el supuesto amor a ella.- Dice mientras me observa con rabia en los ojos, ¿Qué diablos busca esta perra?.- ¿Dónde estuviste Terry cuando Candy se separo de ti? ¿No estuviste conmigo? Niegalo

-¿Es verdad?.- Pregunta Candy apenas en un susurro, OH NO NO NO es mentira ¡Rayos!

-Candy estuve con ella ¡SI! Pero no por lo que ella dijo, no rompí nada porque no hubo nada….mírame.- Le digo mientras observo como desvía la mirada.- Créeme no te haría algo asi, es mentira

-Vamos Terry…yo admito que me venció, pero tu admite que tuvimos algo.- Escucho las enfermas palabras de Elisa.- Mira.- tira una llave a Candy.- Esa es la prueba, la llave del lugar donde nos encontrábamos cada vez que podíamos puedo darte la dirección si deseas.- Sin contenerme ya, corro a su lado y la tomo del brazo zarandeándola con rabia

-Perra mentirosa…todo lo que dices es mentira…admítelo o te lo saco a la fuerza.- Le digo mientras ella se queja del agarre y apenas en un susurro le escuche decir

-Nadie me desprecia Terry Grandchester, sino te tengo ella tampoco .- Dice mientras sonríe, aquello colmo mi tolerancia sin más levanto la mano disponiéndome a abofetear a la desgraciada cuando de pronto escucho

-Basta.- Se oye el grito de Candy, desvió la mirada hacia ella y puedo ver como su semblante denota seguridad y una serenidad reconfortante.- Terry suéltala.- Dios escuchar su voz me permite soltar el brazo de esta mujer y dar unos pasos atrás

-Elisa….debes estar loca si piensas que voy a creer toda esta patraña que armaste.- OH GRACIAS A DIOS NO LE CREE.

-Es verdad.- Le dice molesta

-Vamos Elisa…es imposible que Terry se metiera contigo, ¿sabes por qué? ….Le das asco, más que asco diría yo…además mírame Elisa.- Dice mientras levanta los brazos.- Tu crees que me cambiaria por ti, ni en sueños y si fuese cierto como tú lo dijiste, termino contigo, ósea, Elisa aun me prefirió a mi …no fuiste lo suficientemente buena para el .- Veo como sonríe victoriosa

-Tu maldita.- Le dice mientras se le acerca

-Oh no Elisa.- Sujeto su mano en el aire.- Tu ni te atrevas a tocarla, porque te juro que te arrepientes.

-Ves Elisa, es a mi a quien prefiere.- Le dice mientras esta sujeta, en eso puedo ver como el Vallet trae nuestro auto y se dispone a entregarme la llaves

-Lleve a señorita lejos de mi vista, creo que bebió de mas y está armando un alboroto.- Le digo empujándola hacia el asombrado empleado

-Si…si …señor

-No creas que me quedare así…maldita…me las van a pagar ambos.- Dice mientras trata de zafarse del empleado

Nosotros subimos al auto en completo silencio, silencio que envuelve el camino a casa

-¿Es esto lo que me ibas a contar más tarde?.- Dice candy al subir al ascensor del departamento, asiento con la cabeza .- Dios.- Se cubre el rostro con las manos

-Candy todo es mentira , tu me crees verdad.- Le digo tomando sus manos y permitiendo que me mire

-¿Sabes porque lo hizo?

-Porque la rechace, fue su venganza

-Puede ser.- veo como me observa con esos bellos ojos que no me dicen nada.- Trato de plantar la duda, así yo empezaría a desconfiar de ti y poco a poco acabaríamos mal, ya lo hizo antes ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?.- Veo como se frota el rostro.-lo hara de nuevo...diablos estoy cansada

-Candy tu me crees ¿verdad?...no tuve nada con ella no tendría nada con nadie yo…

-Terry te creo.- Posa su mano en mi mejilla permitiendo sentir su calidez.- No tienes que decir mas, te creo

-¿No hay dudas?.- la veo sonreír

-No . no hay dudas

-Gracias gracias.- La tomo en mis brazos como si mi vida dependiera de ello.- gracias amor

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y sin permiso alguno tomo a Candy en mis brazos e ingresamos al piso

-Pienso recompensarte por el mal rato que pasaste, así que no digas nada, déjame pagar mi error y quédate calladita quieres.- le digo mientras me dirijo al dormitorio

-Ok .- me dice mientras sonríe

Es casi la media noche y me encuentro recostado junto al cuerpo tibio de Candy, la veo suspirar con los ojos cerrados su aliento es delicioso y adictivo, simplemente me quedaría horas viéndola descansar

-¿Qué pasara con Elisa?.- Me dice de pronto, hago un gesto de fastidio

-Ya veremos mañana…descansa.- Beso su cabellera

-ummmm…hasta mañana

-Duerme Candy

Después de un momento se deja dominar por el sueño. Si, mañana definitivamente Elisa se arrepentirá de lo que trato de hacer


	35. CAPITULO 34

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny17**

**CAPITULO 34**

**-**Tu eres el responsable de esto.- Grita furiosa Elisa

-¿Que sucede Elisa?.- Pregunta mi madre al ver la entrada ruidosa de la chica.- Estamos en una reunión

-Me importa un carajo su reunión, tu hijo , por que yo se muy bien que fue el...intervino para que cancelaran mi contrato con Vogue

-¿Por que estas tan segura que fue el?

-Quien mas, si no ...lo hiciste para vengarte no es asi

-ELisa me tiene sin cuidado tus asuntos.- Le digo calmado.- pero en lo que a mi respecta...juro que pagaras las mentiras que dijiste.

-Eres un maldito

- Cállate.- DIce mi madre molesta.-Deberías darle las gracias, de que no corriste con la misma suerte que tu hermano, pequeña entrometida.- Veo como Elisa abre los ojos sorprendida.- Si me lo hubieras hecho a mi te juro que ahora ni siquiera te atreverías a salir a la calle, por lo tanto te exijo Elisa que tomes tus cosas y te vayas de mi empresa.- Dice Eleonor fríamente.- No requerimos de personas como tu

-Te equivocas Eleonor, soy yo la que no necesita de ustedes.- Dice mientras esboza un sonrisa.- Y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber preferido a Candy.- Da la vuelta y se retira de nuestra vista

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando se entere que ninguna empresa de moda quiera tener que ver con ella?.- Me pregunta mi madre una vez solos

-No me interesa, pero me asegurare de que nunca más vuelva a molestar a Candy

-Hijo…no se que decirte, hablare con el padre de esta chica para que de una buena vez frene sus estupideces

-No te preocupes madre…no creo que haga algo

-Hijo…esta gente muchas veces no sabe de limites…es mejor que arreglemos el problema de raíz.- Me dice mientras me mira a los ojos.- Yo me encargo…esta bien

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado

Aquella tarde después de tanto tiempo saldría con los chicos por unas copas, aunque no le veo la necesidad pero a tanta insistencia de ellos me vi aceptando la salida, no voy a negar hace tiempo que no salgo con ellos y me gustaría tener un momento de hombres, poder fumar un maldito cigarrillo y hablar temas que solo puedes contar con a tus amigos, necesito este día

-Oh genial…que hace Brown Aquí.- Digo mientras lo veo descender del auto

-igualmente me da gusto verte Grandchester.- me dice Divertido, se ve que le fascina molestarme

-Vamos Terry es de la familia, además necesito que estén presentes para lo que voy a decirles.- Dice Archi a nuestro lado

-Ok…supongo que puedo hacer una excepción…por hoy.- le digo mientras nos dirigimos a la entrada del local

-Gracias.- Dice Archi mientras nos sigue

Una vez dentro del lugar nos sentamos y tras pedir nuestros tragos Stear decide terminar con aquel misterio

-Ya Archi que te tienes en mano, me tienes así toda la semana

-¿Toda la semana?.- Dice Anthony.- No me digas que embarazaste a alguien.-Provocando que Archi se atore con su trago

-¿Annie?.- le digo picado por la curiosidad

-No, no es eso…EMBARAZAR… ¿que ese es el concepto que tienen de mi?.- Dice un tanto irritado

-Archi no eres ningún santo.- Le reprende Stear.- Además llevas un buen tiempo con ella.- En eso una idea cruza por mi mente..podría ser …tal vez

-¿le vas a proponer matrimonio?.- digo haciendo que Archi se quede inmóvil y todos los demás habrán la boca ante el descubrimiento

-¿te vas a casar con ella?.- le dice su hermano

Archi saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y se la entrega a Stear quien la toma y la abre con sumo cuidado

-oh mierda.- Dice al ver el anillo dentro de ella

-Bueno supongo….que debo de felicitarte.- le dice Brown un tanto confundido

-¿Por qué te casas con ella?.- le pregunto después de un rato

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tu más que nadie lo sabe.- me dice sorprendido.- No puedo estar sin ella, la extraño, la necesito. Necesito su risa, su mirada, su voz, su presencia para estar completo…La necesito totalmente mia

-Bueno si ya lo decidiste no me queda otra que desearte lo mejor.- Le digo dándole un abrazo

-Yo también…felicidades Archi…espero que logres madurar,- le dice Stear divertido

Y tras felicitarlo y brindar por su decisión, decidimos empezar la celebración recordando viejos momentos. Después de tanto tiempo me siento a gusto con mis amigos y con Brown quien nos revela su repentina relación con Karen, que a mi parecer resulta de los divertido pero en cierto modo me hace sentir feliz.

-Y tu Terrence cuando vas a dar el siguiente paso.- me dice Brown mientras vacia su vaso

-Terry no es de los que se casan.- Dice divertido Archi.- Es de los que aman su libertad

-Pero querrás tener a Candy solo para ti.- Me mira y pregunta.- ¿verdad?

-La tengo para mi Anthony, sin necesidad de recurrir al matrimonio

-Ya veo…pero no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Candy desee una familia.- Me dice mientras me mira como analizando mi reacción

-tal vez pero creo que es demasiado pronto…no creo que este desesperada por eso.- Sonrió

-ummm Ojala sea como tu dices, salud.- Levanta el vaso y se lo toma

-Salud .- Lo imito

…

-Salud.- Dice una eufórica Karen.- Dios te nos casas que felicidad, permíteme ser tu dama de honor..por favor.- Le ruega

-Karen deja de gritar llamas la atención de todos.- Annie habla mientras se sonroja

-Pero es verdad es lindo que te cases….¿quién diría Archibalt Cronwell casado? Amiga lo atrapaste pero bien fuerte.- Dice Patty.

Estoy feliz por Annie pero algo dentro de mi se aprieta, un sentimiento de ¿celos? Dios NO que horror

-Y tu Candy no tienes algo que decir.- me dice Karen

-Estoy celosa …pero feliz.- Se me quedan mirando

-Oh amigaaaaaa no, Terry te lo pedirá pronto ya verás.- me abraza Annie para consolarme

-No lo se…pero….supongo que él piensa que yo no deseo….pero la verdad es que…deseo formar una familia con él.

.-Si amiga , vas a ver todo saldrá bien,. Me dice Patty sonriendo

-Ya basta celebremos tu compromiso…salud

-Si salud…por que un 1 de Agosto Archi Cronwell decidió casarse conmigo.-

Me quedo de una sola pieza al escuchar la fecha ¿Qué primero de Agosto, Oh NO rayos, caigo sentada en el asiento de cuero del lugar y reviso mi agenda a toda velocidad

-¿Qué pasa candy? .- me dice una sorprendida Annie

-Nada solo tengo que ver algo.- reviso desesperadamente la maldita agenda. DIOS una hoja dos, otras…otra hoja, aquí esta OHHH NOOOOO

Dios cubro mi rostro con una mano para evitar mostrar mi temor….¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Agosto estamos Agosto

-¿Qué pasa candy? .- Se me acerca Patty y toma mi mano.- ¿te sucede algo?

-Dios era a finales de Junio.- Logro decir apenas

-¿Finales de Junio?.- pregunta Annie

-La inyección era en Junio.- le digo

-¿Qué inyección?.- Pregunta Karen

-ohhhhhh.- Annie si lleva las manos a la boca.- La inyección anticonceptiva, esa inyección.- Asiento

-Como…como ¿te olvidaste de la fecha?.- Pregunta Karen

-Estuve muy ocupada, no me acorde ….Dios me olvide

-No te alarmes…tal vez nada halla sucedido.- Trata de calmarme Patty

-¿Qué hago?

-Mira si te hace sentir mejor, que tal si vamos a sacarte las dudas

-Si…por favor.- le digo poniéndome de pie y tomando mis cosas

Al cabo de un rato me encuentro sentada en el consultorio de la clínica, las chicas me esperan afuera…Dios por favor no no no….se que solo te pido ayuda en emergencia pero por favor ayúdame, tu sabes que Terry no esta preparado para un bebe, no me hagas esto.

-Bueno señorita Candice.- dice el doctor.- según estos exámenes.- Abre el sobre y extrae una hoja la cual observa .- Usted está embarazada…felicidades va a ser mamá.- Siento como un vacio se abre en mis pies….EMBARAZADA DIOS ESTOY EMBARAZADA .- Le medicare vitaminas y otros suplementos que debe tomar durante el embarazo y debe empezar una serie de cuidados debido a su estado, entendido.- Solo logro mover la cabeza.- Necesitamos saber el tiempo de gestación, por favor quítese la falda y la ropa interior y recuéstese en la camilla.- Miro al doctor como tratando de asimilar sus palabras y automáticamente me pongo de pie y hago lo que me indica una vez terminado y luego de recibir las tabletas salgo de aquel lugar

Mis pies pesados y la cabeza dándome vueltas me llevan hasta las chicas quien al verme se ponen de pie y me rodean

-¿Qué dijo?.- pregunta una angustiada patty

-Estoy embarazada…tengo 4 semanas.- apenas en un susurro

-Candy, Terry esta contigo…el no te dejaría sola y con un bebe..te ama mucho.- Karen me dice mientras toma mis manos heladas

-Si Candy Karen tiene razón esto será motivo para unirlos mas, ya veras.- Interviene Patty

-No…no entiende…el no desea casarse…pero si le digo lo del embarazo por asumir su responsabilidad lo hará…pero no será feliz…terminara odiándome, pensara que lo obligue a hacerlo, Dios que hago.- Cubro mi rostro tratando de evitar mostrar mi congoja

-¿Piensas abortarlo?.- Dice Karen

-Karen.- le reprende Patty

-Yo solo digo…si no deseas tenerlo….

-NO….yo tendré a mi bebe, solo que, estoy asustada no se como reaccionara Terry, quiero que el este conmigo entiendes…Deseo tener a mi bebe.- le digo mientras abrazo mi vientre

-Entonces no hay más que decir …seremos tias.- Dice Karen sonriente.- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien y si no siempre estaremos ahí para ti.- Me abraza

-Si amiga…no te preocupes.- Dice las otras dos

-Chicas un favor… no le cuentan a nadie de esto…ni a Archi, ni a Stear ni Anthony…soy yo a la que corresponde hablar ..por favor.

Tras un momento de silencio logro tener su palabra y sin mas nos retiramos del lugar para poder ir cada una a sus hogares, tengo que planear como decirle a Terry sobre el bebe solo espero que su reacción sea favorable.

Esa noche tras una silenciosa cena y un extraño ambiente Terry decide preguntar

-¿Qué pasa candy? .- me mira tras tomar un poco de agua

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estas demasiado callada, ¿tengo que preocuparme?.-Oh si tienes, pienso…Candy aun no es el momento

-No nada.- guardo silencio.- Annie y Archi se van a casar lo sabias

-Si…seré el padrino.- Me dice mientras me mira a los ojos

-Oh no lo sabia

-ummmmmm

-ummmm ¿Terry …. Porque …porqué no formalizamos lo nuestro?.- Veo como frunce el ceño

-¿Formalizar? Te refieres a…

-Matrimonio.- Digo con cautela veo como entrecierra los ojos

-¿matrimonio? .- Asiento.- Candy no lo tomes mal pero creo que estamos bien como estamos

-Pero no crees que es hora de dar el siguiente paso

-No no lo creo.- me dice casi al instante

-¿Por qué?

-Crei que tu compartías la misma idea sobre el matrimonio que yo…el matrimonio no es lo mío

-Tal vez lo mío si.- Digo decidida.- No podrías…

-No, candy no .- Me dice enfadado.- Creo que ya acabamos al conversación por hoy, si me disculpas tengo trabajo.- Se levanta y se dirige a su estudio donde se encierra

OHHH GENIAL ESTO ESTA MAL…EL NO DESEA CASARSE…¿DESEARA UN HIJO O SIMPLEMENTE SE NEGARA COMO LO ESTA HACIENDO? Maldita sea

Simplemente durante dos semanas Terry eludía el tema del matrimonio como a la plaga, no deseaba escuchar algo referido a matrimonio, hijos, casas ni nada por el estilo se negaba a darme una explicación ante su rotunda negación y se defendía diciéndome

-¿la boda de Annie te ha llenado la cabeza de locas ideas, Candy el matrimonio nunca es lo que parece, deja de pensar en eso?

Para luego dar por terminada la conversación y retirarse a quien sabe donde, ni siquiera estamos casados y ya estamos peleando a cada instante.

No puedo decirle sobre el bebe, si es que el no acepta entablar conmigo algo firme…necesito que me diga que desea casarse conmigo por amor, no por una obligación eso no quiero. Oh peor que tal si no desea casarse conmigo y solo decide hacerse cargo del bebe económicamente OH NO ESO NO…NUNCA

Hoy será el día definitivo si no logro hacer que Terry se case conmigo o al menos tenga planes de hacerlo…me temo con todo el dolor de mi corazón que no podre estar mas junto al él. No deseo ser una mantenida…prefiero ser madre soltera que andar humillándome por ahí.

Siento como Terry ingresa al piso, tomo aire y salgo a su encuentro

-buenas noches.- le digo al encontrarlo en la sala sirviéndose un trago

-buenas noches.- me dice dirigiéndome la mirada

-Deseo hablar contigo.- le digo serenamente

-Por dios…Candy estoy cansado…no estoy para tus ataques acerca de ¿Por qué no nos casamos?.- Me dice molesto

-¿Cómo sabes que te voy a hablar de eso?.- le digo sorprendida que tan evidente soy Dios

-Últimamente tu DESEO HABLAR CONTIGO solo implica hablar de eso…y creeme ya estoy cansado…¿Por qué no volvemos a ser como antes?...Antes no te importaba mucho nuestra realidad CONYUGAL

-Antes era diferente.- Le digo con voz firme

-¿Qué es diferente ahora?.- Oh diablos

-Que deseo más

-¿mas?...Candy te puedo dar lo que me pidas, coches, joyas, ropas, viajes …solo pide y lo tendrás….

-No quiero eso…te quiero a ti

-Candy me tienes….estoy aquí para ti

-Cásate conmigo entonces

-rayos…por que matrimonio…no lo entiendo

-Es mi póliza de seguro…con eso compruebo que me amas de verdad , que me darás seguridad, fidelidad, felicidad ….que a pesar de los problemas estaremos ahí los dos para resolverlos, no vez eso…cásate conmigo

-No

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Mira el matrimonio de tus padres como termino

-El de los tuyos no es así

-jaja no, no es así pero créeme que no deseo un matrimonio así

-Ellos son felices podemos serlo igual que ellos.- Me acerco a el

-Candy…mis padres no siempre estuvieron como lo están ahora, desde que tengo uso de razón nunca viví una navidad juntos, mientras yo pasaba mi niñez y mi adolescencia en internados ellos trabajaban y viajaban por ahí, las pocas veces que pasábamos momentos de familia me sentía fuera de lugar. Mi padre engaño a mi madre en una oportunidad , engaño a la mujer que amaba, a la que profesaba amor incondicional y la vi llorar…la vi sufrir aun asi lo perdono y crees que quedo ahí NO, a partir de ahí se volvieron distantes y cada cosa era motivo de desconfianza…paso mucho tiempo para que volvieran a confiar el uno del otro….eso es lo que no quiero para ti

-¿Que sufra? Terry no creo que pueda hacerlo…tu no me engañarías

-Que te hace creer eso.- Aquello me dejo fría…sentí como mi alma dejo mi cuerpo

-¿Qué?.- Me mira a los ojos

-Candy te amo …y no te miento cuando te lo digo, pero soy hombre y fácil de llevar…puedo tener toda la intención de serte fiel…pero que pasaría si en algún momento no logro hacerlo.- No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo.-

-¿estas diciendo que me engañarías?

-Candy…por mas te ame…no puedo controlar mis impulsos, y se que si yo cometiera la estupidez de engañarte tu no serias como mi madre…me dejarías sin importa que. No deseo atarte a un matrimonio que yo se que no duraría

-Me amas o no.- Le digo herida en mi orgullo propio

-Lo hago ..pero Candy que tal si eso se acaba con el tiempo, los matrimonios tarde o temprano solo sobreviven por la costumbre …yo no quiero acostúmbrame a ti quiero amarte

-ósea solo me utilizaras hasta que te hartes de mi ¿verdad?.- Veo como frunce el ceño

-No te utilizo

-NO, me amas ¿verdad?...solo que que no te comprometes por que deseas que al final la despedida sea más fácil sin papeleos, ni juicios, ni todo eso verdad ¿Te imaginabas a nosotros dos de ancianos? Porque yo si te digo

-Candy

-No no, lo que buscabas era una relación con una puerta trasera abierta verdad, para que cuando las cosas se complicaran salieras huyendo por ahí….sin compromisos

-Candy

-Y de los hijos que opinas de ello, deseas tener niños.- Necesito saber…necesito que me diga si va a recibir con agradado la llegada de nuestro hijo

-¿Niños? …Candy…es lo último en lo que pienso.- Oh Dios el no quiere ningún tipo de compromiso.- Mira somos jóvenes para que adelantar las cosas…además…sino me equivoco eras tu la que no deseaba tener niños y menos míos.

-Eso era antes…cuando no sabía lo que quería….ahora quiero una familia…no entiendes.- Me acerco a el, tengo que hacerlo entender.- Por favor Terry si me amas entenderás la necesidad que tengo de formar mi familia contigo, por favor

-Candy podemos ser felices…muy muy felices.- me dice sujetando mi barbilla y mirándome a los ojos.- Pero no pidas matrimonio.- Me alejo como si me hubiera abofeteado con sus palabras ¿Por qué, por que no desea casarse? Dios Terry por favor estoy esperando un hijo tuyo por favor

-Escúchame Terry, solo lo diré una vez sino aceptas casarte conmigo te ahorrare tiempo y terminaremos lo nuestro aquí y ahora.

Veo como frunce el ceño, la noticia no le cayó nada bien por lo visto

-¿estas chantajeándome?.- Me dice en un tono frio.- No permití que lo hicieran en el pasado y no lo permitiré hacerlo ahora.- Dios que tozudo, siento como mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas, tal vez temiendo lo peor; corro y me sujeto a su pecho escondiendo el rostro en sus ropas

-Perdóname.- Digo mientras siento caer las lagrimas. El no va a cambiar de idea, el no se va a casar conmigo, el se va a enfadar por el bebe.- Oh dios perdóname.- Siento como me encierra en sus brazos, se que son tal vez sean los últimos minutos que pueda sentir sus calor, su olor ¿Por qué?, me quedo un momento asi tratando de grabar este instante en mi mente, después de un rato me separo de él y lo miro a los ojos.- creo que lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí.- Veo como me mira totalmente sorprendido

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Dice apenas

-Tu deseas una relación sin compromisos mayores, yo…yo deseo una familia y todo lo que ella implica, tu no me lo vas a dar…¿o si?...tengo la esperanza de que algún día tal vez cambies de opinión.- Lo miro y simplemente no dice nada, dándome sola la respuesta.- Entiendo entonces supongo que es el adiós

-Candy ¿Por qué haces esto?.- Escucho mientras varias lágrimas corren por mi rostro

-Por que estoy…- No puedo decirle, si le dijera el asumiría la responsabilidad pero no por que lo desease, si no por que asi lo dictamina su conducta, se que se enfadara..el bebe apareció sin ser planificado además el acaba de decirlo …HIJOS es lo último que desea.- Estoy, estoy harta de inmadura conducta

-¿Mi inmadura conducta? Y que me dices de la tuya…pones fin a lo nuestro porque no salgo con tu capricho

-ya déjalo.- le digo sin fuerzas y dándome la vuelta a la habitación

- ¿A dónde vas?

-Recogeré mis cosas

-Tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que solucionemos esto.- Me jala del brazo

-¿Solucionar? …Terry quiero algo que tu no me puedas dar, déjame esto ya acabo

-¿Por qué haces esto? Rayos.- Dice mientras se pasa las manos por el cabello

-Quiero un hombre con el cual envejecer, alguien que este a mi lado siempre, un hombre que me de hijos.- Un sollozo sale de mi garganta.- Ese hombre no eres tu…déjame.- Siento como se queda parado en ese lugar y al llegar a la habitación lo escucho hablar

-Si te vas….si sales de aquí, no iré a buscarte…escuchas…si me dejas no creas que te esperare…te arrancare de mi piel, de mi mente, de mi corazón con cuanta mujer se me atraviese…lo oyes.- Puedo escuchar el dolor en sus palabras, desesperación pero no puedo quedarme, solo lo haría más infeliz solo terminaría atándolo a algo que el no desea

-No deseo que me esperes, una vez que salga de aquí…nunca más regresare.- Ingreso al dormitorio tratando de controlar el llanto y los dolorosos espasmos de mi cuerpo, tomo una maleta y pongo algo de mi ropa, siento el ruido de una puerta azotándose.

Solo guardo aquello con lo que viene, no llevare nada mas. ni los vestidos que me regalo, ni las joyas, ni zapatos, dejare el auto y todo lo que me recuerde a el..no deseo sufrir abrazada a algún objeto no…no lo hare

Al cabo de un rato, salgo del dormitorio y encuentro vacio el departamento…el no esta…siento como mi corazón se encoje ante el sentimiento de pérdida…pero es lo mejor así no habrá despedidas dolorosas ni amargas palabras. Doy un último vistazo a aquel lugar que fue testigo de innumerables recuerdos, recuerdos que tratare de olvidar

-Es hora de irnos amor…ahora solo somos tu y yo.- Digo mientras toco mi vientre y salgo del piso.


	36. CAPITULO35

**Bueno aquí les mando un capitulo con algo de drama …ya bueno mucho de drama jiji saben que a veces es necesario para poder reafirmar ciertos sentimientos espero les guste..si no bueno que vamos a hacer**

**Ahhh me olvidaba este es uno de los 3 últimos capítulos…como ya saben todo tiene un final y este ya está llegando al suyo…besos y abrazos**

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 35**

No puedo creerlo como rayos llegamos a esto…ella posiblemente se halla ido, me halla abandonado ¿Por qué? MATRIMONIO…me duele la cabeza de solo pensar…todo estaba bien, éramos felices, pero ahora estoy solo aquí en este lugar con media botella de whisky y una terrible sensación

Si se va que se vaya…que me deje, Terrence Grandchester nunca sufrió por una mujer y mujeres a mi me sobran, puedo tener a una docena ahora mismo con solo llamarlas, escuchaste Candice Ardley puedo tener a quien desee, a quien quiera…ESCUCHASTE

DIOS pero yo solo te deseo a ti, a ti maldita sea…si te vas…juro por Dios que te sacare de mi vida….Candy

Dios no me dejes, quédate conmigo…podemos ser felices

Siento como mi adormecido cuerpo, se levanta y automáticamente se pone en marcha al poco rato o tal vez mucho no lo sé, ingreso a mi hogar

-¿Dónde estás?.- Grito apenas cierro la puerta, al no escuchar nada siento como un dolor punzante atraviesa mi corazón…Dios como desearía que el alcohol hubiera adormecido esa parte.- Candy.- Vuelvo a gritar mientras me siento en el sofá.

Mi cerebro entumecido me dice que estoy solo siento como la furia invade mi cuerpo y tambaleante me pongo de pie y me dirijo al dormitorio

Todo parece igual aun siento su aroma en el ambiente automáticamente me dirijo al guarda ropa, aun esta su ropa…pero…faltan cosas…DIOS SE LLEVO LO QUE TRAJO dejo cada uno de mis regalos. Observo el tocador de ella, faltan alguna cosas, me acerco despacio y abro los cajones…ahí están cada maldito presente que le hice ahí están ¿Por qué los dejaste? ¿Para recordarme lo estúpido que fui al desvivirme por ti? ¿hubiera puesto el mundo a tus pies?, sin poder contenerme más y con solo movimiento arrojo todo el contenido de la mesa al suelo y empiezo a llorar .

- ¿Por qué? …no me hagas esto, duele…escuchaste duele…Candy

…..

Un mes desde que termine con Terry, un mes de tristeza y llanto desmedido simplemente no se que sucede, el no se ha acercado ¿ es verdad que no me buscara? ¿Ya habrá metido a alguna mujer a su cama? DIOS EL SOLO PENSAR ESO ME MATA.

- Candy.- Me grita Annie quien se encuentra mirándome con atención

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que que? No estas escuchándome…estas pensando en Terry, ¿verdad?

-No

-No me engañas, ¿aun piensas que vendrá a buscarte?.- me dice mientras dirijo mi vista hacia otro lado

-Si aun lo pienso

-Por que no le dices lo del bebe

-No, si viene a buscarme lo hará por amor no por una obligación impuesta

-Te has puesto a pensar que sucederá cuando descubra que no le contaste lo del embarazo.- Oh SI me he puesto a pensar.- Eso no ayuda mucho, no crees

-Annie…si me busca…tendrá que aceptar al bebe

-Amiga.- Suspira.- Candy salgamos hoy

-No tengo ganas

-Vamos estas metida aquí todo el tiempo, eso no te hace bien bien….necesitas distraerte y ser feliz si te estresas no vas a ayudar al desarrollo de tu embarazos, vamos salgamos

-No

-Vamos, veras que te hará bien, además deberías aprovechar ahora que puedes después ya no podrás …vamos.-QUE INSISTENTE ESTA MUJER

-OK lo hare…pero deja de rogarme.- la miro sonreir

-Muy bien vendre por ti a las 7…tienes que estar linda

-ya ya ya vete

Sin mas se retira y yo vuelve a deprimirme por la soledad, Annie tiene razón no gano nada poniéndome triste VOY A SER MAMA DEBERIA ESTAR FELIZ Y CONTENTA, frunzo el ceño y me pongo de pie NO ME DEPRIMIRE MAS HOY DISFRUTARE DE LA VIDA

Me dirijo al baño y procedo a arreglarme, el tiempo pasa y siento como el timbre suena, observo el reloj y son las 7 en punto. CARAY QUE PUNTUAL ESTA CHICA al abrir la puerta veo como Annie y Archi se encuentran tomados de la mano sonriéndome y después de los respectivos saludos y abrazos nos dirigimos al punto de celebración

El lugar aunque moderno da a conocer los gustos elegantes y caros de sus clientes…supongo que beber agua mineral EXPORTADA, charlas y bailar un rato me ayudaran a sobrellevar mi realidad

Tras ubicarnos en nuestros lugares y pedir nuestras respectivas bebidas disfrutamos de una amena conversación….conversación en la que Archi nunca menciono a Terry, supongo que lo hace pensando en mi OHH PERO YO DESEO SABER COMO ESTA, después de algún tiempo me levanto para dirigirme a los servicios, esto del embarazo hace que viva pegado al baño todo el día, sin mas me abro paso entre la gente y tras preguntarle a un empleado del lugar ingreso a los servicios

Aunque tengo toda la intención de sentirme bien mi YO INTERNO se niega a hacerme caso …aunque extraño a Terry ¿Por qué no me busca? DIOS lo deseo conmigo. Tras secar mis manos salgo del lugar y me dirijo a nuestra mesa, pero de pronto veo algo familiar me paró en seco tratando de ordenar mis ideas NO PUEDE SER, NO ES

CANDY ES MALO ESPIAR me digo a mi misma mientras me acerco al apartado lugar …y con cada paso que doy mi corazón se va encojiendo en una dolorosa respuesta, ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO …ESTO PASA EN LAS NOVELAS "LA EX VA A LA DISCO Y SE ENCUENTRA CON EL Y SU NUEVA AMIGUITA" No esto es inverosímil, debo esta viendo mal

Cuando estoy a solo un paso veo como levanta la vista hacia mi y nos observamos en completo silencio…AL MENOS PARECE HABERLE SORPRENDIDO MI PRESENCIA…veo como abre y cierra la boca, bueno Candy al menos descubriste porque no te llamo ni busco durante todo este tiempo.

Siento como un nudo se forma en mi garganta deseo gritarle y decirle lo que pienso de el..pero eso es darle importancia ¿NO?, mi estomago se revuelve y trato de hacer un esfuerzo por no devolver lo poco que comí encima de la amiguita de Terry

Sin más me doy la vuelta rogando que mis piernas no se desmoronen delante de él y poder retirarme con dignidad…siento como mis ojos se empiezan a nublar por las lagrimas PERO CANDY NO ES UN BUEN LUGAR PARA LLORAR…NO DELANTE DE EL…AL MENOS DESCUBRIRTES QUE EL NO TE BUSCARA …DEJALO YA

-Candy.- Escucho detrás de mí, se que es el aun así no volteo.- Candy.- Vuelve a llamar y me jala del brazo, me quedo mirando su rostro…tenerlo tan de cerca hace que se me estruje el corazón

-¿Qué deseas?.- le digo lo más calmada que puedo

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- ¿Qué me pregunta que hago aquí? Tratar de olvidarte imbécil. Apenas puedo sonreír por su pregunta

-Lo mismo que tu….creo…depende, yo vine a divertirme creo que tu también solo que tu tipo de diversión es mas….¿física?.- Me rio ante mis palabras.- Bueno no te quito tiempo tu amiguita te espera

-¿Con quién viniste?.-OH GRANDIOSO…ESTA CON SU NUEVA CONQUISTA Y ME PREGUNTA SI ESTOY ACOMPAÑADA GENIAL

-¿Qué te importa? .- le digo secamente.- tu y yo no tenemos nada…y creo que …si tuve algún esperanza se acabo hoy.- me suelto de su agarre y prosigo mi camino

-¿Qué esperabas, que me quede sentado a ver cuando regresas? No soy ese tipo de hombre…escuchas.- Volteo y lo miro fijamente, puedo sentir las miradas de algunos curiosos sobre nosotros

-Ya veo que no lo eres.- sonrió.- espero Terry que seas feliz.- Sin más me retiro

Llego a donde se encuentra Archi y Annie apenas conteniendo las lagrimas, cojo mis cosas y pido a Archi que me lleve a casa, tras sorprenderse y preguntarme por mi extraña reacción, terminan accediendo a mi pedido.

No sé con que fuerzas logro subir al departamento y aunque Annie y Archi se ofrecieron a acompañarme no estoy en las condiciones de tener compañía ahora, solo deseo llorar hasta dormir y poder sacarme toda esta mierda que siento.

Dios en verdad Terry desea olvidar todo … la culpa es mia, yo lo empuje a esto..tal vez debería decirle que estoy esperando un bebe así el regresaría conmigo…(silencio) NO NO PUEDO…Dios no puedo, ¿Por qué? solo paso un mes y el ya esta con otras ¿ese es el amor que me tenias? ¿a eso le llamas amor? MALDITO TRAIDOR tendré un bebe tuyo … un hijo tuyo …por que no me buscaste, DIOS SOY TAN ESTUPIDA aun tengo la esperanza de que te aparezcas en mi puerta, de que me digas que me amas…DIOS YO REGRESARIA CONTIGO

Con rabia seca las lagrimas que rozan mi rostro, ¡NO! Basta ya Candy, llorar no soluciona nada mi bebe necesita a una madre fuerte y que logre superar esto…si Terry no desea regresar a mi yo desapareceré de su vida, si más me dirijo hacia la habitación abro los cajones y al encontrar lo que buscaba simplemente cojo el teléfono y marco el numero que se encuentra en el

Si desea olvidarme se lo pondré fácil…no necesito esto…no deseo sufrir mientras el desfila con sus muñecas por ahí, esto lo hago por mi hijo…tendré a mi bebe y algún día lograre olvidarme de Terry

-Alo.- Se escucha del otro lado del aparato, sin más respiro profundo y hablo

-¿Pauma White?.- Dijo controlando mis sollozos

-Soy yo, ¿Quién habla?.

-Soy Candy….

-Candy.- La escucho decir apenas en un susurro

…..

Desde que Candy se fue, mi vida paso de ser tranquila a una tormenta de puro rabia reprimida no hay día que no amanezca con esta sensación de incertidumbre y dolor que se alberga en mi pecho, se que mi carácter a empeorado me lo ha dicho mi madre y otras personas que me conocen pero no es algo que pueda controlar simplemente exploto …me he vuelto inestable..esta situación está acabando conmigo

-Vamos Terry.- me apura Flammy

-Espera no corras…estoy cansado.- Le digo sin ganas

-Hay que aguafiestas que eres…podrías ser mas servicial

-Flammy … compra el maldito collar y vámonos.- Le digo apenas conteniendo mi mal humor

-Vamos Terry desde que Candy se fue, estas hecho todo un ogro.- Solo la mención de su nombre hace que me sobresalte y mi pecho se estruje.

-Eso no es verdad…. y si tanto te molesta mi comportamiento hubieras venido con mi madre.

-Ya ya no te enojes. Lo hago por tu bien, mi tia dice que necesitas salir…¿si tanto te molesta no estar con Candy, por que no la buscas?.- Frunzo el ceño

-En primer lugar la que necesita salir es mi madre no yo y en segundo Candy eligió irse y si alguien tiene que buscar a alguien es ella.- Se detiene y me mira

-Pero si no lo hace ¿la dejaras ir?.- Veo preocupación en sus ojos

-Es muy complicado para que entiendas.- Le digo acariciando su cabellera.- Vamos esta es la tienda compremos el bendito adorno y vayámonos.- La veo hacer un puchero e ingresa al local

-ustedes los adultos se complican las cosas por nada, si yo fuera tu hace mucho le habría pedido a Candy que se canse conmigo así ella no tendría motivos para irse.- Me detengo en seco al escuchar las palabras de Karen ¿pero qué, diablos que tienen las mujeres con el matrimonio?.-Seguro por eso te dejo.- Me mira de reojo.

-¿Por qué ustedes las mujeres están obsesionadas por el matrimonio?.- Veo como sus ojos se abren como platos

-Terry ¿Candy te pidió que te casaras con ella?.- OH MIERDA DESDE CUANDO MI PRIMA DE 17 AÑOS SE VOLVIO TAN SUSPICAZ

-Eso es algo que no te importa, sabes….¿ya escogiste el collar?.- le digo enfadado…enfadado conmigo mismo

-Candy me gusta, le gusta a todos, a mamá, a papá a tia Elonor y a Richard.- La escucho decir en un susurro mientras observa las vitrinas de joyas .- Ella no es como todas las novias que tuviste, ella es…linda, alegre y me agrada.- de pronto voltea a verme y puedo ver como la furia está presente en su inocentes ojos.- Harás que otro se fije en ella y la culpa será solo tuya, perderás a la única mujer que logro amarte sinceramente.- Voltea y se dirige hacia un rincón del lugar, dejándome totalmente impresionado…QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO…UNA NIÑA ACABA DE LLAMARME LA ATENCION , me acerco a ella y veo como trata de contener lagrimas que apenas se asoman en sus ojos

-Flam...- le digo tomándola de los hombros y apretándola en mi pecho.- No te pongas asi…no llores

-Es que me da coraje que seas un imbécil.- levanto una ceja

-Es que es verdad Terry…la dejaste ir y ¿no sabes cuantos deben de estar ya tras ella?.- Aquello si me dio de porrazo…no lo creo….Candy no me olvidaría tan fácil o si.- Ella de seguro esta dolida y se que te ama y mucho pero ….Terry…¿Cuánto vas a demorar para darte cuenta que ella es perfecta para ti?

-¿Cómo sabes que es perfecta?.- le digo mientras le limpio una lagrima de su mejilla

-Por como la mirabas cuando creías que nadie te observaba…ponías un cara de lo más tonta solo te faltaba babear.- Me dice tratando sonar graciosa provocando que levante las cejas sorprendido.- Eras feliz y siempre sonrías, hacías bromas y veras simplemente tu…no el tipo ese que inventaste para conquistar chicas ni el malhumorado de ahora

-ya deja lo de las chicas.- le digo apenado

-Ella te ama…pero como toda mujer quiere algo más

-Si quieres algo mas.- le sonrio

-Y que esperas…¿deseas que otro se lo de?.- Me dice mientras voltea hacia un estante de anillos

¿Deseo que Candy sea de otro? No tendría porque importarme, pero me importa y me inquieta, mi Candy en brazos de otro…Dios mi Candy casada con otro…otro que le de lo que yo no deseo darle…su apellido, una hogar…hijos DIABLOS….FLAMMY como mierda logro ponerme en este estado…mendiga muchacha

-Mira Terry ese anillo de allá.- Señala un anillo delicadamente trabajado.- Ese le vendría bien Candy ¿no crees?.- Lo único que hago es observar la pequeña pieza, ¿sería tan malo casarme con Candy? ¿Podría siempre amarla como ahora? AMARLA…PORQUE LA AMO…LA AMO TANTO QUE DUELA

-Si se vería hermoso en ella.- Dijo después de un rato y veo como Flammy esboza una cándida sonrisa

Y mírenme aquí , recostado sobre mi cama y observando esta pequeña pieza, un brillante de 10 quilates hecho con pequeños y antiguos diamantes marquesa, no voy a negarlo es un pieza única y hermosa (suspiro) como es posible que algo asi encierre tantos sentimientos para una mujer…podría darle 100 como estos a Candy …pero no, lo que ella quiere es esta pieza con todo lo que ella implica MATRIMONIO.

Me da dolor de cabeza con solo pensar…MATRIMONIO…MATRIMONIO….rayos porque compre esto, la culpa la tiene Flammy ya que trabajo mi subconsciente de una manera extraordinaria ¿Qué diablos enseñan a los jóvenes de hoy?

Sin mas guardo el anillo en su estuche y lo coloco sobre la cama mientras miro el techo pensando...pensando ¿Qué estará haciendo Candy ahora?

Después de un momento miro mi reloj y falta una hora para la reunión con unos socios franceses…no deseo ir…estoy exhausto, pero es mi trabajo y mi deber sin más me pongo de pie y me dirijo a cambiarme

La reunión salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba, SOBREVIVI se podría decir pero no se como rayos me deje convencer para venir aquí, CELEBREMOS dijeron NO PASARA NADA dijeron y no se como maldiciones me encuentro sentado con una de las socias francesas que no deja de lanzarme miradas comprometedoras y palabras insinuantes

-Vamos Terrence, alguien como tu solo con chasquear los dedos puede tenerlo todo.- Dice mientras me mira coquetamente

-Puede que tengas razón…pero simplemente no deseo nada.- Es lógico sin Candy no deseo nada mas que a ella.- ¿Cuánto tardaran tus socios en llegar?.- Le pregunto ya que me empiezo a sentir incomodo por la situación

-No me digas que te pongo nervioso Terrence.- Dice con una sonrisa.- No creo que sea la primera mujer que se te insinua.- OH NO…CLARO solo que ahora no me interesa

-No eso, solo que estoy cansado, he trabajado todo el día y desearía ir a descansar a mi casa

-Podría acompañarte.- Si como no, eso quisieras tu (suspiro).- o es por tu novia….oh perdón ex novia.- la escucho decir

-Disculpa

-Eres figura pública Terrence.- me mira fijamente.- Podría ayudarte a sentirte mejor, suelo ser muy complaciente a veces.- DIOS CUANDO DEJARA DE PASARME ESTO

En eso levanto la mirada y siento como el universo se detiene en este preciso momento, veo como unos verdes ojos me observan detenidamente como reclamándome y heridos al mismo tiempo . OHHH DIOS MIO es Candy ¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí, MIERDA caigo en la cuenta que no estoy solo, la mujer de mi lado observa a candy y le sonríe…CARAJOS ESTO NO PINTA NADA BIEN .

Veo como se da la vuelta y sigue su camino NO NO NO puedo dejar que se valla pensado quien sabe que cosas.

-Candy.- la llamo pero ella no voltea RAYOS

-Candy.- Esta vez la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia mí, puedo ver cómo trata de contener sus lágrimas

-¿Qué deseas?l.- Pregunta …umm ¿Qué que deseo?…bueno en primer lugar que no me hubieras visto con esa mujer y en segundo tomarte en mis brazos y no dejarte ir ..eso deseo

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Es lo único que sale de mi boca

-Lo mismo que tu….creo…depende, yo vine a divertirme creo que tu también solo que tu tipo de diversión es mas….¿física?.- ¿Qué? NO NO NO no es eso…como te digo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y que no estoy disponible para cualquiera.- Bueno no te quito tiempo tu amiguita te espera.- ¡Se va! Di algo Terry ahora

-¿Con quién viniste?.- Espero que sola o con tus amigas, porque si es con algún idiota ahora mismo le rompo la cara

-¿Qué te importa? .- ¿Qué? acabo de escuchar eso, como rayos debo de tomar eso...eso quiere decir que no me inmiscuya o que si vino con alguien que no desea que sepa.- tu y yo no tenemos nada…y creo que …si tuve algún esperanza se acabo hoy.- No tenemos nada porque tu señorita decidiste arruinarlo…y ¿hablas de esperanzas? Que hay de mi…te di lo que a nadie le di …mi maldito corazón y tu le negaste tu presencia marchandote y dejándome desolado

-¿Qué esperabas, que me quede sentado a ver cuando regresas? No soy ese tipo de hombre…escuchas.

-Ya veo que no lo eres.- la veo sonreír con pesar.- espero Terry que seas feliz.- OH No Candy eso no fue lo que quise decir… QUE IDIOTA QUE SOY Sin más se retira…y yo me quedo sin saber que hacer para que no se vaya

Dios soy un estúpido…como rayos crees que regresara si te portas como un completo imbécil. Ella dijo que sus esperanzas de solucionar esto se acabaron hoy…COMO RAYOS ACEPTE VENIR…no sabes cuando decir no verdad

Pero no puedo correr tras ella y hablarle acerca de matrimonio y promesas eternas…no aun no , todavía no estoy preparado aun no me siento comodo hablando de eso…dios como quisiera poder ver de una manera mas sencilla la vida…¿tan terrible me resulta la idea de atarme a alguien? Pero ese alguien Candy …la amas ¿no?...entonces corre dile que se case contigo...

-Terry.- Escucho la voz de Stear a mi lado.- Oye que sucede estas distraído hoy día, no has podido atinarle a ninguna hoyo.- Me mira con el ceño fruncido.- Se supone que te invitamos al golf para que te distrajeras pero creo que pones nada de tu parte

-Lo siento.- Digo mientras agacho la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa amigo? Vamos verte asi me descuadra…nunca te vi asi, tienes que recuperarte.- Se me acerca Stear para palmearme la espalda

-Es cierto hermano, no ganas nada poniéndote asi…ya paso tres meses desde que Candy se fue…no crees que es tiempo suficiente para cerrar ese capítulo de una buena vez.- Siento como una punzada de dolor atraviesa mi corazón ¿deseo cerrar esta historia? ..no no deseo hacerlo

-Lo haría si pudiera Archi.- Digo mientras golpeo fallidamente la pequeña pelota de golf.- MIERDA FALLE.- Aviento el maldito palo de golf y con el cae aquella pequeña caja que desde hace ya varios meses atrás llevo conmigo a todos lados.

-Terry se te cayó algo.- Dice Stear mientras se agacha a recogerla y siento como se me para el corazón al ver como coge el pequeño estuche- ¿Qué es esto?.- Dice mientras mira extrañado aquel objeto, para luego luego voltear a verme asombrado.- Esto es un anillo de compromiso

-¿Qué déjame ver?.- Dice Archi mientras se acerca s su hermano

-Devélamelo.- le arrebato la cajita de las manos a Stear,. No tienen porque estar mirando algo que no les interesa

-Pero hermano esto si nos interesa.- Dice sorprendido Archi.- Es un anillo de compromiso

-Si ya lo dijo Stear.- Digo mientras la guardo nuevamente en mi bolsillo

-¿Piensa pedirle Candy que se case contigo?.- Suspiro

-¿Cuándo lo compraste?.- Pregunta Stear

-hace dos meses

-¿Dos meses? Terry …¿porque no corriste a buscar a Candy?.-

-Porque no sabia como darle la cara…si no lo recuerdas le jure no ir a buscarla

-Pero Terry .- Dice mirándome a la cara.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Hablare con ella…apenas la vea

-En la fiesta de pasado mañana.- Dice con una sonrisa Stear

-Si Candy seguramente asistirá.- Le sigue Archi

-Esperen un momento.- Digo sorprendido.- Esto lo tengo que decidir yo

-No…si se trata de ti nunca lo harás…será mañana y punto.- Dice Archi mientras recoge sus palos de golf.- Así dejaremos de verte con cara de perro a medio morir, suficiente tengo y de eso y si el matrimonio es la única solución para que vuelvas a ser el arrogante cascarrabias de siempre ten por seguro que hare que veas a Candy mañana

Simplemente me quedo en silencio, supongo que y aes hora de reconocer que esta actitud no me lleva a nada…pasado mañana hablare con ella…pasado mañana le dire a Candy que necesito casarme con ella …que la amo y que fui un imbécil


	37. CAPITULO 36

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 36**

**2 MESES ANTES**

Sin saber como y por que estoy aquí, en un país desconocido, con gente desconocida es mas ni siquiera sé cómo diablos comunicarme con ellos ya que hasta el idioma es diferente.

¿Qué hago aquí? Sin saber porque me encontraba hablándole a mi madre con quien no hablaba desde hace cinco años, sin saber porque me encontraba empacando y vendiendo mi cómodo departamento para luego tomar el primer avión hacia Brasil…¿en que diablos estaba pensando?

Ahhhh ya me acuerdo…en Terrence Grandchester con la morena delgaducha, piel de porcelana la que seguramente llevo a su cama esa noche, claro aquella terrible visión hizo que mi mundo de esperanza se viniera abajo, Terrence Grandchester está logrando olvidarme tal como lo dijo…y yo…yo solo puedo recoger los pedazos de mi corazón y llevarlos lejos para tratar de seguir adelante.

Siento el sol en mi rostro al bajar del avión, solo puedo seguir adelante…al fin y al cabo ahora tengo que velar por mi hijo …me escuecen los ojos al pensar en el…OH DIOS Terry seria un grandioso padre, pero no, sacudo la cabeza tratando de borrar esas ideas que me lastiman

Sin más me dirijo a la salida del aeropuerto, ella dijo que vendrían a recogerme ¿vendrá ella o mandara a alguien? La verdad estoy muy nerviosa no sé cómo será verla después de tanto tiempo

-¿Candy?.- Volteo al escuchar mi nombre

-¿Albert?.-Digo totalmente sorprendida ¿Qué hace el aquí?.

-Wou …candy ¿Qué haces aquí, en Brasil?.- Dice mientras se quita los lentes de sol

-¿Ah? Bueno supongo que…no se…de paseo supongo.- Me mira de una forma indescifrable

-ummm ¿estás huyendo de Terry?

-No Albert para huir de alguien, ese alguien te debe de acosar y pasa todo lo contrario con Terry.- Sonrió apenas

-Siento lo de tu rompimiento con el

-Oh Gracias..pero estoy bien…más bien ¿tú qué haces aquí? Brasil no está lejos de tu mansión.- Veo como suelta una carcajada

-Si está lejos…estoy aquí por negocios…me quedare un par de semanas…pero hoy vine a despedir a un amigo y te encontré.- Que ironía

-El destino.- le digo mientras tomo mis cosas y miro a mí alrededor

-¿Esperas a alguien?.- Me dice mientras toma la pesada maleta

- A mi madre.- veo como me mira sorprendido.- Oh creo que ya conoces la historia.

-Anthony me la conto…lo siento.- Sonrió perezosamente

-Bueno supongo que algún día tenía que hablar con ella…¿no crees?.- Lo veo asentir con la cabeza

-Puedo preguntarte algo.- Dice mientras me acompaña a la salida

-Claro

-¿Por qué estás aquí?.- ¿Por qué? me quedo callada por un momento mientras seguimos caminando

-La verdad….-suspiro.- estoy huyendo de Terry

-lo sabia.- Rio ante sus palabras

-¿Albert me harías un favor?

-Cualquier cosa cariño.- Aquella palabra me hizo sonreír

-Podrías no decirle a nadie que me encuentro aquí…deseo estar sola y poder pensar

-Con una condición.- Me dice mientras sonríe de lado

-¿Cuál?

-Me dejaras verte…durante el tiempo que me quede.- Lo miro sorprendida

-Albert ..no

-Vamos candy…solo te acompañare, mi compañía te puede ayudar a olvidar.- ¿Olvidar? Es lo último que quiero…DIOS CANDY DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO

Me paró en seco y lo miro a los ojos, no puedo dejarle pensar que puede tener esperanza en algo que se no podrá darse

-Albert….mira como te explico, la situación es que… ¿Qué deseas en verdad con esto?.- Le pregunto tratando de poder entender.

-ummm Bueno llámame ingenuo si deseas pero…me gustas y mucho ya sé que aun es muy pronto por lo de tu rompimiento y todo eso pero, no pierdo nada intentándolo ¡No!... mira no te forzare a nada solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes verte los días que me quede aquí, no pierdes nada.- Lo veo sonreir..OH DIOS SOY UNA MALA MUJER POR HACER ESTO

-Albert.- tomo aire y lo suelto.- Estoy embarazada..de Terry, no puedo aceptar tu compañía.- Su semblante cambia a una expresión de sorpresa, no dice absolutamente nada, la noticia no se la esperaba.

-¿Estas embarazada?.- Pronuncia analizando su significado.- Candy , ¿Terry lo sabe?.- OH NO NO NO ALBERT OLVIDALO

-No, No lo sabe y no deseo que lo sepa.- Miro como frunce el ceño

-Es su derecho saber…no se lo puedes ocultar

-Oh si que puedo…y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si tu no hubieras aparecido.- Y CLARO SI YO NO HUBIERA ABRIDO LA BOCOTA ¿ PORQUE LO HICE?

- Candy es su hijo

-Hijo que él no desea.- le grito ya irritada

-¿El no desea al bebe?…¿como lo sabes?

-Se lo pregunte y repregunte, es mas no solo no desea tener hijos, no desea casarse conmigo, sino seguir viviendo como perfectos amantes sin compromiso alguno.

-Candy

-basta…Albert te lo ruego….no le cuentes a nadie de mi, por favor

-Candy

-Por favor.- veo como se pasa la mano por el cabello y responde

-Esta bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?.- Pregunto entre dientes

-Permitirás mis visitas en el lugar que te quedes y me permitirás estar a tu lado sin remilgo alguno….ah y necesito tu número de celular.- Lo miro con la boca abierta, ¿ me está chantajeando o es mi imaginación?

-Por supuesto que no

-Oh claro que lo harás, o si no ahora mismo, llamo a uno de mis primos y le cuento con quien me acabo de encontrar y en que situación.- OHHH YA ENTIENDO PORQUE TERRY ODIA A ESTE TIPO

-Eso es chantaje…es bajo y sucio

-Mira…visto que no tengo chance alguno a tener algo contigo, no me negaras a velar por tu condición se lo debo a Anthony, por lo menos hasta que termine mis obligaciones aquí.- siento como sus ojos duros y serios se clavan en los míos.- Después tal como lo deseas me iré y olvidare que te vi aquí…aceptas o no.

Hago coraje al verme en esta situación, solo deseaba pasar desapercibida para el mundo es mas deseaba desaparecer para el mundo que deje en Estados Unidos incluyendo a este chantajista y ahora me encuentro aceptando una ridícula proposición

-Esta bien.- le digo alzando los brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco, solo puedo ver como sonríe

-Muy bien a donde nos dirigimos

-Vendrán a recogerme

-Ok entonces esperamos.- Dice mientras se para a mi lado, maldito TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES IDIOTAS, NECIOS, CHANTAJISTAS Y MANIPULADORES

* * *

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

Son las 10 de la noche y no veo la hora en que Candy atraviese las puertas de aquel lugar, la mansión de los Andrews. Es poco decir que me encuentro nervioso, es mas yo diría que soy un mar de temblores, siento como un sudor frió recorre mis manos y mi frente ¿Quién diría que Terrence Grandchester iba a verse así un día?

Y no es para mas hoy día mi vida cambiara rotundamente, solo espero que Candy sea más piadosa conmigo y no se muestre reacia hacia mí, la convenceré, la estrechare en mis brazos, la cubriré de besos, le diré que la amo, que sufrí y que sufriré hasta morir si no regresa a mi lado…haré lo que sea necesario pero la convenceré de que regrese conmigo para casarse, si es el único medio que tengo para evitar que se aleje lo haré…me casare con ella y la haré feliz hasta que mis fuerzas me lo permitan.

-No llega, ¿estás seguro que vendrá?.- le digo desesperado a Stear

-No se hermano….Archi se iba a encargar de eso, le iba a pedir a Annie que la invitara supongo que lo hizo

-y si no viene…¿Qué voy hacer?

-La buscaras.- Escucho tras de mí a Archi quien se nos une.- No pienso soportarte un día mas…si no viene…tomas tu coche conduces lo que tengas que conducir y la encuentras…entendido.- Suspiro y asiento en un movimiento de cabeza

-Tal vez no piensa venir …tal vez teme encontrarse contigo.- Dice Stear después de un rato

-tal vez….- Sigue su hermano.- Oh quizás ya te reemplazo y esta con otro en estos momento.- Lo fulmino con la mirada

-Si deseas llegar vivo a tu boda te recomiendo que no digas disparates.- Vuelvo a mirar la entrada.- Ella no haría eso…lo se….ella me ama

Después de varios minutos tal vez horas y con el corazón encogido, trato de hallar motivo para no derrumbarme en ese lugar

-¿Archi?.- Pregunto en un susurro

-Dime hermano.- Dice en tono amable y casi podría decir que con lastima

-Podrías decirle a Annie si Candy vendrá.- Por un momento no escucho su respuesta, pero al cabo de rato responde

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo.- Escucho como se retira en busca de su prometida mientras yo sigo plantado frente la puerta de entrada aguardando que ella venga

* * *

MIERDA Y MIL MIERDAS …. Es triste ver a Terry de ese modo, nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan desolado, POR DIOS EL POBRE ESTA MURIENDO desde que llego no se ha movido de aquel lugar, esperándola, aguardando por ella….y no es que la culpe, pero ver a mi amigo de ese modo hace que algo dentro de mi se estremezca ¿ Como es que ella no se da cuenta que en verdad el la ama? ¿Qué necesitan saber, tener, ver las mujeres para darse cuenta cuando uno se muere por ellas?

Si hablar con Annie ayuda a Terry con gusto lo hare, hare que mi linda prometida me diga todo sobre Candy a menos claro que desee verme molesto hasta el día de la boda

Tras buscarla por un rato la logro encontrar conversando con algunas personas aparentemente importantes…pero al diablo…de que me la llevo me la llevo

-Annie.- le digo con una sonrisa

-Amor regresaste.- veo como sus acompañantes se quedan sorprendidos por sus palabras, claro es lógico para estos estirados las muestras de cariño públicas son como una cachetada al pudor y moral

-Si bebe, ahora si me permiten damas y caballeros me llevo a mi mujer a un lugar más intimo, como que la extraño demasiado.- La guio a hacia el jardín de la mansión dejando a todo aquel grupo sorprendido y murmurando quien sabe que barbaridades, después de alejarnos de aquel barullo y relajarme un poco decido arremeter con fuerza

-Annie necesito que me digas algo y es de suma importancia.- La veo adoptar un postura seria como esperando a que hable

-Dime Archi que deseas saber

-Es sobre Candy.- la veo cerrar los labios hasta formar una delgada línea recta.- necesito que me digas si Candy vendrá hoy si o no

-Esa información es para ti o para tu amiguito Terrence.- Me dice con una rudeza que me deja sorprendido

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-Dímelo

-¿Y que si es para Terry?.- La veo entrecerrar los ojos

-¿Qué? Tu amiguito dejo a mi Amiga porque no quería responsabilidades…

-u…un momento el no la dejo ella se fue.

-Ah porque no tenia de otra…el quería la vida fácil…sin responsabilidades ni deberes…eso a ninguna mujer le gusta

-ohhhh ¿ Me vas a decir si o no?.- le digo levantando la voz

-No.- Me da la espalda y cruza los brazos

-Annie…esto es de vida o muerte…no estamos para jueguitos….dime si Candy vendrá si o no.- La veo voltear con una mirada furiosa

-No lo se.- responde mientras levanta los brazos

-¿Como que no lo sabes no eres su amiga?

-Desde que el imbécil de tu amigo le partió el corazón, ella simplemente se alejo de nosotras

-Deja de insultar a Terry de ese modo…una dama no habla así

-Y quién diablos te dijo que soy una dama.- Entrecierro los ojos tratando de no estrangular a mi futura esposa

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?.

-Vete al carajo

-Suficiente…si no me dices algo de Candy no te hablare hasta la boda

-¿Quién te ha pedido que me hables? Es más soy yo la que no te hablara Imbécil y si tanto te importa tu amigo, deberías decirle porque mierda dejo que candy se marchara estando embarazada.

OHHHHHHHHH QUE ACABA DE DECIR CANDY EMBARAZADA, MARCHARSE EMBARAZADA ¿Qué?¿QUE? ¿Qué? la veo abrir los ojos y llevarse las manos a la boca como si con eso evitara solucionar algo

-¿Qué acabas de decir?.- le digo totalmente perdido

-N..Nada…no dije nada.- me dice mientras camina al salón, OH NO no te irás, camino a grandes zancadas y la detengo

-¿Annie, Candy está embarazada?

-No

-Tu lo acabas de decir

-Dije cosas por la adrenalina del momento..olvídalo

-Annie…Candy está esperando un hijo de Terry si o no.- Siento como mi voz se vuelve amenazante veo tragar saliva a Annie y luego asiente .- OH MIERDA como rayos no se lo dijo a Terry

-Ella en cierto modo se lo dijo…cuando hablaba de matrimonio e hijos y todo eso, pero tu amigo simplemente se negaba y le ponía estúpidas excusas….no la puedes culpar, ella deseo que Terry eligiera vivir con ella por amor y no por una obligación

-Aun así…debió decírselo….Annie un niño no es un cachorro ni un juguete es un niño

-Ya se…y se lo dijimos pero ella no nos escucho...

-¿Se lo dijimos?¿quién mas sabe de esto?.- La veo volver a pasar saliva. – No me mientas porque estoy un paso de cancelar la boda

-Patty y Karen solo ellas …claro y el médico que la vio

-Ohhh maldita sea…ustedes las mujeres verdaderamente son un maldito dolor de cabeza.- le digo mientras saco mi teléfono un marco

-Estas molesto.-la fulmino con la mirada logrando que ella sobresalte y agache la cabeza

-Stear necesito que vengas al jardín sin que Terry te vea y por favor trae a Patty si estas con Anthony también tráelo.- Cuelgo y dirijo de nuevo la mira a Annie quien se encuentra sollozando .- Esperemos que tus amiguitas tengan noticias mejores

-Candy….no está aquí…ella desapareció.- Dice con una voz temblorosa.- Desde aquel día en el club te acuerdas.- Levanta la vista y luego la baja.- Solo llamo un vez despidiéndose no dejo dicho a donde iba ni como ubicarla, se esfumo

-Patty debe de saber algo más

-No lo creo…pero tal vez..Quien sabe

Al cabo de un rato vemos a Patty, Stear y Anthony salir al jardín y unírsenos quienes al ver a Annie prácticamente llorando preguntan

-¿Qué sucede Archi, paso algo?.- Pregunta preocupado Stear

-Annie que pasa.- Le dice Patty abrazándola

-Oh Patty…lo sabe todo.- Le dice mientras se lanza a sus brazos

-¿Cómo que lo sabe todo?¿ A qué llamas todo?.- Le dice claramente nerviosa

-Todo Patty.- le digo en un tono acusador

-Oh dios Annie

-Lo siento.- Le dice vagamente

-¿Podrían decirme que sucede?.- Pregunta mi hermano

-Dile Patty que sucede.- Cuestiono a la chica

-No se a que te refieres.- responde

-Ok muy bien entonces yo lo diré…- tomo aire.- muestras chicas incluyendo a Karen.- miro a Anthony.- olvidaron mencionar que nuestra querida Candy esta esperando un hijo de Terry.- Veo como Stear y Anthony abre la boca y los ojos de un modo sorprendente ante la noticia. -Y para mejorar la situación la señorita mencionada se encuentra como no habida

-Estas bromeando.- Dice Stear asombrado

-Oh si, no vez como ahora me estoy retorciendo de la risa.- Le digo en tono sarcástico

-Ella no puede haberse ido así.- Dice Anthony al rato.- A alguien debió dejar su paradero.- Mira a las dos mujeres presentes

-No nos mires asi, no nos dijo nada

-El gran problema es…¿Quién le dirá a Terry? .- Miro a mi hermano y primo

-Tu eres su mejor amigo, díselo tu.- Levanta las manos mi hermano….vaya momento para librarse de las responsabilidades

-A mi ni me mires…es claro que le caigo peor de un golpe al hígado…además no creo que disfrute de la noticia viniendo de mi.- Dice Anthony

-Oh genial.- Miro a las chicas

-Yo con ese no hablo.- Me dice enfadada Annie, Pongo los ojos en blanco

-Supongo que Patty tampoco se ofrece.- Veo como desvia la mirada hacia Annie.- Ohhhh Rayos, Stear lleva a Terry a una habitación de arriba. Anthony, Patty y Annie ustedes suben conmigo

-Perdóname pero yo no tengo nada que ver aquí. Candy es mi amiga y habrá tenido sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo.- Dice Anthony provocando que lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados

-Lo harás a menos que quieras que Terry salga en busca de Karen y sus explicaciones y la traiga de los pelos de donde quiera que este.- Lo veo meditar mis palabras y al cabo de un rato

-Esta bien me convenciste, te acompaño.- Asi Stear va en busca de Terry y yo junto con mis acompañantes me dirijo a mi cruel destino

* * *

Aun no entiendo que rayos sucede, Stear se vio tan insistente en que lo acompañara a otro lugar…será algo sobre Candy, ¿le habrá pasado algo? Dios no; un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, que no le halla sucedido nada malo.

Al ingresar a una habitación aparentemente es un estudio, siento como mi corazón se para de golpe al ver a todos reunidos ahí, hasta Brown esta presente…..ESTO ESTA MAL

Tomo aire tratando de tranquilizarme, TRANQUILO TERRY esto no significada nada

-¿Qué sucede, por qué están todos aquí?.- Pregunto al estar frente a ellos

-Terry es sobre candy.- me dice Archi, siento como el aire se vuelve pesado a mi alrededor

-¿Qué sucede?¿ Le paso algo a Candy?.- Siento como mi voz se vuelve pesada

-Terry…Candy no…no podemos saber donde esta Candy.- le clavo una mirada interrogativa

-¿No saben?...¿como que no saben?

-Se fue y no dejo dicho donde.- Dice Stear

-¿hace cuanto? .- Siento como un nudo se va instalando en mi garganta, veo como Stear le dirige una mirada acusatoria a Patty quien tras fruncir el ceño habla

-Dos meses.- DIOS HACE DOS MESES…me repito internamente una y otra vez tratando de encontrar una respuesta…DOS MESES, DOS MESES…OHHH Rayos la vez que la vi en el video…fue hace dos meses, me vio con esa mujer, termine diciéndole lo que no desea…MALDITA SEA ESE MISMO DIA COMPRE EL ANILLO

-Terry.- Escucho la voz de Archi.- Eso no es todo.- Levanto la vista hacia el.- Candy …. Candy esta embarazada

El mundo de deja de girar simultáneamente y siento como un martillazo atraviesa mi cabeza y aquellas palabras taladran mi conciencia como tratando de grabarse en mi mente, no se cuanto tiempo permanecí callado, mirando los ojos de Archi que me miraban alertas, nerviosos, absortos en quien sabe que cosas

¿Acaban de decime que Candy está Embarazada?

-Eso es imposible.- Digo después de un momento, CANDY EMBARAZADA…¿UN HIJO …MIO?. Maldita sea siento como un dolor punzante se va alojando en mi cabeza.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?.- Archi mira a su hermano y después responde

-Ahora debe de tener unos cuatro meses.- MIERDA…Cierro los ojos al sentir como aquel dolor se va intensificando dentro de mí

Candy está esperando un hijo mío y no me lo dijo, prefirió armar toda esta patraña y largarse. Oh Dios esta embarazada….¿por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué prefirió irse a decirme esto?

-¿Dónde está ella?.- Siento como mi voz se endurece y apretó los puños tratando de controlar la rabia que empieza a fluir por mi ser

-no lo sabemos Terry….las chicas dicen que ella no dejo dicho donde iba

-Y esperas que me crea eso.- Miro con total enfado a las dos mujeres que se encuentran delante mío.- Ustedes lo sabían verdad…¿desde cuándo?.-Grito ambas se miran nerviosas y Patty responde

-Un mes antes de que se fuera.

-¿Por qué no mencionaron nada?.- Grito

-Ella nos pidió que guardáramos silencio, que ella te lo diría. No sabíamos que terminarían como lo hicieron

-Aunque debes de reconocer que gran parte de eso es por tu causa.- Habla Annie molesta

-Annie cállate.- La reprende Archi

-¿Qué?...lo vas a defender.- Voltea a verme.- miro tu niño bonito, ¿sabes porque te abandono?.- Me mira con ojos llenos de furia.- Porque no deseabas darle la seguridad que necesitaba ella y el niño que esperaba, porque sabía en cierto modo que no estarías muy contento con la llegada del niño….ahhhhh y claro porque no deseaba cargarte con una responsabilidad que no tenias la mejor intención de asumir con agrado….oh dime ¿si te lo hubiera dicho te habrías casado con ella por amor o solo por el hecho de estar embarazada?.

Me dan ganas de tomar su frágil cuello y estrujarlo entre mis manos

-Ves, inclusive ahora no sabes la respuesta

-Annie.- La vuelve a reprender Archi

-Claro que la se.- Me acerco amenazante provocando que Archi y Anthony se muevan delante de ellas.- Y me hubiera casado con ella a pesar de todo…la amo y nada cambia ese hecho

-¿Ni el hecho que este embarazada?.- Me provoca la muy…

-Ni eso.- Veo como entrecierra los ojos como analizando mi respuesta.- La noticia me hubiera tomado desprevenido y no te niego que hubiera reaccionado de un modo ….poco favorable, pero lo hubiera aceptado así como ahora estoy tratando de hacerlo…es mi hijo y la mujer que amo de la que estamos hablando, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por salir adelante

-¿y por qué no lo hiciste?.- Pregunta Patty de manera serena

-Pensé que era un capricho, nunca se dispuso a hablar seriamente acerca de eso.- AUNQUE CREO QUE SI LO HIZO Y MAS DE UNA VEZ….MIERDA…..TODAS AQUELLAS VECES QUE DE FORMA ARROGANTE PONIA FIN A SUS INTENTOS DE CONVENCERME PARA CASARNOS, paso con dificultad saliva

-¿Qué vas a hacer Terrence?.- Me dice Anthony

-Ire a buscarla y solucionare las cosas…claro si ellas me dicen donde la encuentro

-No sabemos nada.- responde Annie, juro que mi paciencia para con la futura esposa de Archi se esta acabando

-Annie.- Digo aprentando los dientes.- Es imposible que haya desaparecido asi….a alguien debió decirle algo

-No, si de verdad deseaba no volver a verte.- Veo como Archi la cubre con sus brazos y la jala apresuradamente hacia la salida

-Creo que me la llevo antes de que su boca y tu humor la maten.- Me dice mientras desaparece por la puerta, con el ceño fruncido volteo a ver a Patty, quien tras suspirar responde

-Lo siento Terry no nos dijo nada solo llamo y se despidió, nos ha llamado un par de veces mas…pero nada mas.- Me froto con las manos el rostro

-Karen, ella sabrá algo.- Miro a Anthony

-No me dijo nada, igual que tu recién me entero de la noticia. Además ella ahora está fuera del país, tiene un contrato por un mes con una empresa asiática.- oh rayos mi mundo se hace pequeño y pesado

-La puedes ubicar o tengo yo que ir a buscarla.- Le digo mientras froto mi frente

-No, yo lo hare…la llamare solo dame un minuto.- Veo como sale de la habitación para realizar la llamada, mientras yo me caigo pesadamente en uno de los muebles de lugar cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos

Como fui tan tonto ella me rogaba, me pedía que le demostrara cuanto la amaba y yo me negué una y otra vez…¿Cómo te iba a confiar su embarazo cuando ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ofrecerle lo que deseaba una familia, reconócelo cobarde, huiste y al enterarte que no puedias seguir así, la buscas, cuando ella lo ha hecho mejor que tu…se fue y seguramente sigue adelante llevando a cuestas la desilusión de tu amor y tu hijo en su vientre….MALDICION….la voy a encontrar y la traeré de regreso

-Karen no sabe donde esta.- Miro a Brown que ingresa al estudio.- Pero….no sé si sirva de algo, tiene un número telefónico que le dio Candy para que la llamara en caso de alguna emergencia.- Se dirige hacia el escritorio donde anota algo en un papel, luego me lo da

Observo el numero definitivamente el numero no es de Estados Unidos, pero no importa la voy a encontrar

-Stear llama Archi, dile que necesito que me haga un favor.- Me pongo de pie con un firme propósito traer de regreso a Candy y a mi hijo.


	38. CAPITULO 37

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 37**

**-**Candy ya esta listo el desayuno.- escucho la voz de Nani la prima de mi madre, tras mirar el cielo azul y suspirar me reincorporo y me dirijo al comedor

-Hola a todos.- Saludo al entrar a la cómoda estancia

-Como amaneciste hija.- Mi madre me brinda una cálida sonrisa

-Mejor creo…los malestares están empezando a desaparecer…gracias por preguntar.- Digo mientras me siento en la mesa

-Me alegro…esta bien tu desayuno o deseas otra cosa hija.- Pregunta Nani después de un rato

-No está bien.- Doy un bocado al plato

-¿Sucede algo Candy te noto extraña?.- Dice de pronto mi madre

-No, es que no dormi bien.- me revuelvo en mi asiento mientras recuerdo los motivos de mis desvelos

Soñar con Terry se me ha hecho una costumbre que como es lógico me impide conciliar el sueño y poder concentrarme durante el día…soñar en su sonrisa, su voz la calidez de su piel aún recuerdo eso, aun mi cuerpo responde a eso COMO ME DA RABIA RECONOCER ESO, se supone que debería olvidarme poco a poco pero todo lo contrario el tiempo me lo recuerda con persistencia y clara nitidez

-¿Debido al embarazo o a el?.- Escucho la voz de mi tia, como rayos le atina

HAGO UN MUECA ANTE SU PREGUNTA DEJANDO SUSPENDIDO MI CUBIERTO EN EL AIRE ¿debido a el? Lógico claro que al el..me siento sola, melancólica verdaderamente triste …lo extraño ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿aun pensara en mi? ¿se habrá enterado del embarazo?, sacudo mi cabeza tratando de borrar esa tontas preguntas

-No lo sé.- Respondo apenas

-¿Aun no lo superas verdad?.- Me dice mi madre mientras me alcanza una taza de chocolate, la miro y siento como mis hormonas me traicionan llenando mis ojos de lágrimas muevo la cabeza negando para luego responder

-No, aun no…¿se supone que tengo que hacerlo?

-Es lo mejor, por si el no te busca.- Me dice con apenas con una sonrisa

-¿Tu crees que no lo haga?.- le pregunto bajando la vista hacia la humeante taza

-No lo se hija, yo no lo conozco…dime tu ¿crees que lo haga?.- ¿CREO QUE TERRY VENDRA? No lo hizo en todo este tiempo…bueno no le deje dicho dónde iba es más hui, pero si él lo deseas me buscara y vendrá solo necesita tiempo, tiempo para acomodar sus ideas …claro si es que no se enredó con alguna fulana como la de aquella vez

Dios que no se haya olvidado de mi…lo necesito, necesito que este mi lado, el me buscara…lo conozco mas que cualquiera ¿verdad? El vendrá

-Si el vendrá…solo necesita más tiempo

-¡Por dios ¡.- Escucho el bufido de mi tía.- ¿Cuánto tiempo pienses darle? …hija lo que deberías hacer es aceptar los favores de tu amigo y darle así un padre a tu hijo, estoy segura que lo aceptara agradecido

-Nani basta….no digas disparates, si Candy dice que Terry vendrá, vendrá…nadie aquí la obligara a cometer la estupidez que estas diciendo.- escucho el claro regaño de mi madre hacia su prima

-Vamos Pauma, se realista ¿crees que vendrá?.- veo como frunce el ceño - Hija ese es el terrible destino de nosotras las mujeres siempre nos toca sufrir, depende de nosotras dejar de hacerlo y lo para ti es el tal Albert, no lo vez esta colado por ti.- me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado y me toma de la mano

-No es amor, tia

-¿Qué me parta un rayo si no lo es?

-déjala Nani ella sabe lo que hace.- Dice mi madre aun con calma

-Bahhh…ustedes los jóvenes no saben nada ¿Qué es si no es amor?.- la miro y sonrio

-No lo se…pero…es diferente, se siente diferente. Albert es un amigo y su compañía me hace bien…pero aquellos sentimientos no se comparan con nada a los Terry, Albert dice que me quiere pero yo se que otra cosa…es un amor diferente….amor no se de hermanos, amigos, yo que sé, es diferente tía.- Encojo los hombros

-¿Por qué no llamas a Terry?.- Pregunta mi madre

-¿Qué? No, no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que el venga por sus medios, mamá

-Los hombres son un poco lentos Candy a veces hay que ayudarlos.

Suspiro ante sus palabras aunque tenga razón no me imagino llamando y diciéndole "ALO TERRY SOY CANDY TE ACUERDAS DE MI, PERDON POR IRME PERO TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE, TE EXTRAÑO Y AUN TE AMO PODRIAMOS REGRESAR AH Y LO OLVIDABA ESTOY EMBARAZADA" ¿Qué le diría, no lo se? Aun no se qué decirle si se aparece frente a mi puerta

-¿Dónde están las niñas?.- Pregunto al mirar a todos lados y sentir una paz exquisita

-Se fueron con su padre al centro…prefirieron desayunar fuera que con nosotras.- Dice molesta Nani

-Déjalas no siempre están con su padre.- la tranquiliza mi madre, no recuerdo la última vez que la vi sonreír de un modo tan cordial, viéndola así me hace pensar que nada paso que todo fue un mal sueño y que nunca me dejo

Viéndola así me hace querer abrazarla y acurrucarme con ella hasta quedarme dormida como la vez que la vi después de tanto tiempo

_**FLASH BLACK**_

Acababa de bajar del auto y Armando el encargado de recogerme quien tras presentarse como cuñado de mi madre y esposo de su prima tras tomar mis maletas y dirigirme hasta una casa normalmente NORMAL, por fin una casa casual y no departamentos ni mansiones….al menos se que aquí podre tenr un poco de paz…bueno eso creo solo falta pasar la etapa del reencuentro….DOY GRACIAS QUE NO FUERA ELLA QUIEN ME RECOGIERA, NO SE COMO HABRIA SIDO VERLA EN PLENA AVENIDA PUBLICA

-Aquí …Candy este es nuestro humilde hogar.- Me dice el hombre que no pasa de tener unos 36 o 38 años, quien abre la puerta dejándome pasar

Observo una pequeña pero cómoda sala, calor de hogar es lo que se siente, recorro con la mirada el lugar hasta toparme con unos ojos verdes ya olvidados, quienes me miran absortos, expectantes. Siento una opresión en el pecho ¿Dolor?¿ rabia? ¿Miedo?

-Candy.- Escucho decir de sus labios

Tal vez producto del cansancio del viaje, de largas noches sin dormir y llorar, la molestias del embarazo , que se yo, es que me sin saber cómo me encuentro corriendo y abrazándola con una urgencia tremenda, necesito que alguien me abrace y me de ánimos

Al cabo de un rato siento como sus brazos se cierran sobre mí y mis lágrimas no paran de caer

-Está bien, todo está bien ahora….hija todo está bien.- La escucho decir con voz temblorosa

Recuerdo a ver estado así varios minutos para después encerrarme en la habitación que se dispuso para mi, llore, llore como nunca…de frustración, de dolor, de coraje, de pena…de amor. Después me quede dormida no se cuánto tiempo, mi madre dice que dos días al tercer día era hora de aclarar ciertas cosas y reuniendo todas las fuerzas necesarias decidí hablar con ella

-Estas despierta.- escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta

-Si, pasa.- Le digo mientras me siento en la cama

-Veo que ya está mejor, tienes hambre?

-No...mmm, no preguntas ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Supongo que es por un hombre.- me dice con total calma

-(suspiro) Si es por uno

-Me lo imaginaba y…¿deseas hablar de eso?.- pregunta mientras la miro fijamente

-No lo se…quieres escuchar.- Veo como sonríe y asiente

-Me encantaría

-Mi vida es un total caos, lo conocía hace…..

Empiezo mi relato desde el momento que lo conocí hasta la actualidad, claro que obviando el embarazo, eso es algo que debo hablar con exclusivo cuidado, le conte nuestros primeros encuentros nada amistosos, le hable acerca de mi carácter y personalidad especial para con las relaciones, nuestro acuerdo nada romántico, acerca de como poco a poco nos empezamos a gustar, la química y complementación que teníamos, de como nos divertíamos al estar juntos, de todas las locuras de Terry, de Eleonor, Nigel, Las chicas y otras personas, las dificultades que tuvimos a causa de Neil y su hermana y claro una que otra resbalosa y como me sentía bien verdaderamente bien a su lado..de como deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida con el, tener una familia con el, ser feliz con el

-No entiendo.- Dice después de un rato.- Entonces por que terminaron si se llevaban tan bien.- Siento como un nudo se forma en mi garganta y como el dolor atraviesa mi corazón

-Yo quería mas

-Querias casarte, eso lo se…pero ¿Qué paso?

-El no estaba todavía preparado y cuando se lo dije….lo vio como una atadura.- Veo como frunce el ceño y guarda silencio por un momento

-y tú por qué no lo convenciste…podías darle tiempo y logran hacerlo entender que eso era lo que necesitaban….Candy si lo amabas debías haberte quedado en vez de huir y luchado por alcanzar esa felicidad que deseabas

-No, no podía.- Niego con la cabeza.- No podía quedarme más tiempo

-¿Por qué?.- la miro con lágrimas en los ojos y sin más le suelto

-Estoy embarazada, si se lo decía se hubiera casado conmigo pero no porque lo deseaba…me hubiera odiado a mi y al bebe por atarlo a algo que el no quería.- Digo mientras cubro mi rostro húmedo

-OH Dios Candy.- Apenas logro escuchar.- Candy…tienes que decírselo.- Siento como toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira fijamente.- él es el padre, tiene que saberlo

-No, no puede enterarse, se enfadara si se entera

-Más se enfadara si se lo ocultas

-Mama no puedo…por favor

-Estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida…entiende

-Solo dame tiempo, para pensar y lograr ver que hago….por favor

-Candy….

-Por favor.- veo como suspira

-Está bien…Dios.- veo como se frota la frente mientras se pone de pie.- el desayuno está listo te encuentras bien para bajar o te lo subo hasta aquí

-Bajare…me siento mejor.- Sonrió provocando que ella sonría al negar con la cabeza

-Dios…está bien te esperamos.- Sin más sale de la habitación

Aquella charla fue el inicio de otras que se dieron en el transcurso de los días, hablamos acerca de nuestras vidas, proyectos, trabajos, relaciones, penas.

Tuve que contarle que sucedió conmigo después de lo Neil, claro no le dije lo del embarazo…como que lo considero mala suerte. Lloramos, reímos, nos abrazamos como que hicimos una tregua y decidimos recuperar algo de los años perdidos

_**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**_

-Candy ¿saldrás hoy con tu amigo?.- Me pregunta mi tia, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos y provocando una mueca, no es que no me agrade salir con Albert pero preferiría pasármela descansando que andar de un lado para el otro

-No lo creo…tengo varias cosas que hacer y supongo que el también

-No lo creo…el siempre te hace un lugar no como otros…

-Nani basta.- le reprocha mi madre.- deja de presionarla terminaras haciéndola huir

-Esta bien...pero que no se diga que lo intente, deberías de fijarte en alguien como el.- Dice mientras se pone de pie y si dirige a la cocina.- Si yo fue unos años más joven no lo dudaría

-Y si no estuvieras casada también.- le grita mi madre al verla desaparecer

-Eso también…mala mi suerte de ser un poco vieja y para colmo casada .- Logrando que riamos de las locas ocurrencias de la tia

-Déjala cariño no lo hace de mala solo de loca

-Lo se mamá.- Digo mientras miro por la ventana

En eso miro como mi tía sale como loca de la cocina hasta poder estar frente a nosotras

-¿Qué te sucede mujer? .- pregunta sorprendida mi madre

-Pues que va a ser el guapo está afuera.- Ambos la miramos sorprendidas.- No me digan que no saben a quién me refiero.- Ambas nos miramos y mi madre logra responder

-¿Albert?.- y su prima con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo asiente

-Dios…mira como estoy.- le digo al comprender la situación, pero siendo ya muy tarde ya que mi pariente se encuentra abriendo la puerta sin importarle un poco mi imagen

-Querido como estas, pasa que ya sabes aquí eres bienvenido.- le dice mientras besa su mejilla y ansiosa lo deja entrar

-Gracias Nani tu siempre tan linda.- le dice Albert con una sonrisa igual de enorme, de pronto desvía la mirada hacia nosotras e inclinando la cabeza saluda

-Señora Pauna buen día.- acercándose más pronuncia.- Candy buenas días…te ves linda.- Provocando que me sonroje

-Buenos días Albert….y que mentiroso debo de verme fatal

-No para nada, cada día te ves más linda.- Vuelve a sonreír

-Ok …¿Qué deseas tan temprano?

-Invitarte a desayunar.- recorre la mirada por la mesa ya servida.- pero creo que llegue tarde

-Si lo hiciste.-le digo con una sonrisa

-Bueno entonces me queda preguntar….¿querida Candy se te antoja algo en especial?.- lo miro un momento y después miro a las mujeres que me acompañan mi madre solo sonríe y encoje los hombre en cambio mi tía se mueve inquieta mientras entorna los ojos de millones de formas graciosas, suspiro resignada

-Bueno supongo que si

-Muy bien, nos vamos

-Permíteme cambiarme y nos vamos

-Pero así estas bien

-Albert estoy en ropa de dormir

-Lo se pero te vez realmente adorable.- entrecierro los ojos

-Déjame ir antes que me arrepienta de salir contigo

-Ok Ok pero no te demores.- Negando con la cabeza salgo de aquel lugar para poder cambiarme y logra así complacer tanto a Albert como a mi familia

Al poco rato después nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad buscando una heladería, llevo un hermoso vestido blanco con motivos florales muy ligero con tirantes, ayuda a disimular el embarazo y no es que me avergüence pero viendo que soy la nueva hija de Pauna White desearía no generarle más problemas de los que ya tiene.

-¿Albert?.- pregunto al estar sentada probando mi helado

-Umm

-No tenías que regresar a Nueva York hace tiempo.- Me mira y frunce el ceño divertido

-Candice Ardley White ¿me estas echando?

-No….pero se me hace raro que aun estés aquí, tus negocios acabaron hace mucho

-Ummm bueno no podía dejarte aquí, tengo que asegúrame que estés bien

-¿Bien? ¿a qué llamas bien?

-No lo se…segura, feliz, cómoda, ¿casada? ¿conmigo? Yo que se.- Hace que sonría ante sus palabras

-Tu no me amas Albert

-Pero no sería difícil y creo que no falta mucho.- Me mira fijamente

-Yo…yo no te amo Albert.- Lo veo sonreir.

-Lo sé (suspira) tu amas a Grandchester.- Agacho la cabeza para mirar mi helado.- Pero dime sería tan difícil intentar amarme

¿Sería difícil? No lo se …tal vez no…

¿A quién intento engañar? Claro que lo es, sueño con el cada maldita noche y Dios llámenme ingenua aun pienso que vendrá por mi

-Si Albert sería muy difícil, es como querer engañar a una gran parte de mi corazón.- lo escucho resoplar

-Que suerte la de Terry, si me dejaras hacer una maldita llamada ahora estarías feliz y en sus brazos

-No, lo prometiste.

-Si si si yo y mis promesas

-Sabes Albert.- le digo mirándolo atentamente.- Algún día encontraras a alguien que te hará enfadar ni sera complaciente contigo a alguien que será tu dolor de cabeza y te de millones de motivos para retorcerle el cuello y solo así podrás ver el significado del amor

-¿Ah?

-Lógico cuando empiezas conociendo los defectos de los demás, más fácil se te hará ver sus virtudes y más te gustara esa persona por que te enamoraras de ella sinceramente sin mentiras, ni engaños

-Tu y Terry

-Si…lo conozco también como el a mi, se como reaccionaria ante esto y solo espero que haga lo creo…claro que da miedo tantas cosas que pueden suceder, pero me gustaría creer que el vendrá, y lo que dijo antes de irme solo fue por dolor y despecho, al igual lo que dije y pensé yo ( suspiro) el vendrá

-Se esta tardando mucho…no crees.- Rio ante su ocurrencia

-Siiii por eso lo va a tener difícil cuando venga

-Espero que lo hagas sufrir

-Te lo prometo.- Ambos reimos, para después terminar mi postre y regresar a casa

* * *

Cuando me dijeron que el número telefónico pertenecía a una localidad de Brasil, me quede tan impresionado como todos aquellos que estuvieron conmigo

-¿Qué rayos hace Candy en Brasil?.- Dice sorprendido Stear

-Terry si la hiciste buena para que huyera tan lejos de ti.- Habla Archi.

Mi vista va hacia la de Brown quien aparentemente sorprendido asiente con la cabeza, corroborando así mi sospecha

-Esta con su madre.- Da a conocer Anthony logrando así captar la atención de todos

-Oh Oh OH ¿su madre? Esa madre.- Dice Archi totalmente sorprendido

-¿Cuántas madres le conoces Archi?.- responde Brown dirigiéndose hacia mi.- ¡Que harás?

-Lo único que se puede hacer en estas circunstancias, me voy a Brasil.- Es un hecho donde Candy este debo estar yo, aunque tenga que cruzar medio continente para verla

-Umm…no crees que es precipitado hermano.- Dice Stear

-ja ¿precipitado?.- lazo una mirada amenazante.- Candy tiene 4 meses de embarazo de los cuales recientemente yo me acabo de enterar, claro gracias a que SUS novias decidieron mostrarse muy prestas a ocultarme tal noticia.- Digo mientras tomo mi saco y me dispongo a marcharme

-¿Cuándo te marcharas?

-Lo más antes posible

-¿Ahora adónde vas?.

-Tengo que cambiarme y coger algunas cosas, además tendré que avisar a mis padres y hacer algunas llamadas

-¿Les dirás que Candy esta embarazada?

-Logico si es que deseo regresar con ella casado con todas las de la ley…ellos tendrán que saberlo, no crees

-Uy esto se va a poner bueno.- Dice Archi mientras me siguen hacia el auto

-Terry procura mantener la calma con Candy, necesitas que regrese no espantarla mas.- Me dice mientras me da un pequeño golpe en la espalda y tras una breve despedida parto rumbo a la casa de mis padres quien claramente sorprendidos por mi visita, deciden escuchar atentos mis palabras.

El recibir a las 3 de la mañana la noticia de que posiblemente van a ser abuelos, si es que encuentro a la futura madre y logro convencerla de que regrese a mi lado, como que no les cayo bien, ya que empezó con un condimentado llamado de atención de parte de mi padre quien muy aparte de darme a entender mi falta de madurez, responsabilidad y sentido común se encargó de dejarme en claro que no sería bien recibido en casa sino regresaba con Candy a ellos

En cambio mi madre que en todo momento se mantuvo callada, expectante, serena e inclusive diría que gustosa por la noticia sin decir más se levantó y como solo ella sabe hacerlo hizo callar a un eufórico Richard, quien a muy pesar suyo volvió a tomar asiento para poder tranquilizarse, sin más Eleonor que inclusive diría más letal que cualquier enardecido padre dirigió sus azules ojos a los míos y con una sonrisa dispuso

-Muy bien hijo, entonces no sé qué haces aquí yo que tú ya habría tomado el avión y estaría rumbo a mi destino.

-Necesitaba decirles como eran las cosas, lo que pensaba hacer

-Lo se Terry….ahora solo te pido que traigas a casa a Candy y a mi nieto.- Dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla, a lo que yo solo asiento en un movimiento de cabeza y tras tomar una rápida ducha y algunas cosas salgo en busca de Candy

En todo el viaje simplemente no deje de pensar cómo diablos convencería a esta terca mujer de volver conmigo, es más que cierto que no me lo dejaría fácil, ya iba mentalmente preparado a recibir insultos, negaciones y posiblemente uno que otro ataque físico pero era necesario aguantar eso…aunque por momentos me llenaba de una ira por el hecho que se me ocultara su estado y deseaba tenerla presente para poder decirle un buen par de verdades tenia que reconocer que eso en estos momentos no me servía de nada

Tenia que guardar serenidad y sobre todo pensar con la cabeza fría.

Y tras interminables horas de viajes, desarreglado, de sueño y sobre todo súper nervioso me veo bajando de un taxi

-Es aquí joven.- Me señala el joven taxista.- Solo tiene que seguir por esa alameda y en una de esa calles de por ahí esta la dirección que busca.

-Gracias.- le digo mientras el joven chófer vuelve a su trabajo

Y tras caminar por unos minutos y pedir ayuda a unas cuantas personas llego a una casa, sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran ante la cercanía de Candy, y tras meditar unos minutos frente la puerta y tomar valor decido llamar.

Después de un momento se escuchan apresurados pasos y junto con ellos un terrible nerviosismo ¿Cómo me recibirá Candy?

De pronto la puerta se abre y veo asomarse una pequeña carita cubierta de rizos rubios con uno bellos ojos color avellana que se abren sorprendidos al verme, sin mas abre la puerta de par en par y sonríe

-Tu eres el príncipe.- Dice después de un rato.- ¿Verdad?...mamá, mamá ven rápido …mamá.- Grita a todo pulmón

-¿Qué sucede?.- Sale a su encuentro una mujer igualmente rubia que al verme al igual que la hija abre los ojos sorprendida

Ummmm Me considero un hombre apuesto, pero causar esta impresión me deja sin palabras ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo aquí?

-Disculpen estoy buscando a Candy Ardley soy…- Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la mujer mayor me interrumpe

-Pauma.- Grita mientras se dirige donde su hija

¿Pauma? Al menos conozco a esta mujer, claro de nombre, es la madre de Candy. De pronto del mismo lugar de donde salio la primera dama veo salir a una hermosa mujer, no cabe duda es la madre de Candy, es la imagen de Candy solo que con más años y claro la diferencia en el color de los ojos esta mujer tiene los ojos color avellana igual a los de la niña que me recibió en cambio Candy tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Al verme se queda parada y parpadea un par de veces para luego dirigirse al lugar donde se encuentra la otras mujeres, ummm bueno no se si esto es bueno o malo, estoy solo aquí junto con tres rubias que me miran seriamente.

-Buenos días.- Saludo para tratar de romper la tensión.- Estoy buscando a Candy

-Tu eres su príncipe ¿Verdad?.- me dice la pequeña niña con una sonrisa , tal vez de un años

-¿Ahhhh?

-Macarena, corre a jugar adentro.- Dice la mujer que supongo será su madre

-Pero mamá la tia Candy se pondrá feliz de que al fin su príncipe halla venido.- Dice la pequeña mientras se aferra a las faldas de su madre.

Siento como una punzada de felicidad se da en mi interior, Candy me esperaba…bueno eso es lo que dice la niña

-Corre te he dicho.- la reta su madre y tras hacer un puchero se retira no sin antes volverse para sonreírme y despedirse con su manita…si el bebe que espera Candy llegara a ser niña no cabe duda que seria hermosa como esta niña, mi corazón siente una dicha inimaginable al pensar en eso.

-Terrence ¿verdad?.- habla la madre de Candy

-Si.- le digo totalmente serio

-Bueno a que debemos el placer de tenerlo aquí.- Dice mientras sonríe amablemente, trago saliva y decido responder lo mas sincero que puedo

-He venido por Candy y por mi hijo.- veo como ambas cruzan miradas y después vuelven a mi

-Eso joven es algo que solo Candy tendrá que decidir

-Estaría gustoso de comunicárselo si ustedes señoras me hicieran el favor de avisarle que deseo verla

-Lo siento pero por el momento no es posible.-Dice la otra mujer duramente

-Disculpe.

-Lo que quiso decir mi prima es que Candy no esta en casa.- La madre de Candy lanza una mirada de advertencia a su familiar y continua.- Salió al centro pero ya debe de llegar, si gusta puede esperarla o regresar, como usted desee.

-Le molestaría si la espero

-No para nada, pase.- me indica tomar asiento el cual acepto gustoso.- Hizo una largo viaje, no Terrence

-Terry.- Veo como ladea la cabeza a un lado.- Todos me llaman Terry por favor hágalo usted también.- Veo como sonríe.- Y si, fue un largo viaje pero muy necesario

-Asi que desea solucionar todo solo con mostrarse hoy aquí.- dice la otra mujer

-No señora, se que Candy no me lo hará fácil pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que me perdone

-Y si ya es demasiado tarde.- Siento como un frio recorre mi cuerpo y mi semblante cambia

-Nani, basta…no le haga caso es que Candy logro hacerse querer en tan poco tiempo y a veces mi prima no sabe cuando callar.- Dice la madre de Candy mientras observa a su prima

-Bueno solo le digo, Candy es una chica inteligente y yo que usted me andaría con cuidado .- Dice para luego retirarse de la habitación, la madre de Candy solo niega con la cabeza y se levanta

-No se preocupe ella solo ladra pero no muerde, mas bien le aconsejo que piense bien lo que va a decir….ah y a veces no todo es lo que parece…recuérdelo.- Sin mas se retira

Me siento el en cómodo sillón esperando que el tiempo vuele y poder ver a Candy, después de 30 terribles minutos siento como alguien intenta abrir la puerta de entrada, sin pensarlo de un brinco me pongo de pie y espero ansioso

-¿Deseas pasar a beber algo Albert?.- Escucho la voz de Candy aún afuera de la casa

¿Albert? Que Albert….Andrews ese Albert, que mierda esta haciendo el aquí y lo que es peor que hace Candy invitándolo a pasar .

-Oh claro muchas ….- Veo como el sonriente rostro del cretino se esfuma para pasar a uno totalmente serio, Candy al ver esto sin percatarse aun, voltea hacia donde el Andrews observa, pudiéndose encontrar al fin nuestros ojos, la veo palidecer y tornarse totalmente seria

-Terry.- Dice con seriedad

-Candy.- Respondo igualmente

-Bueno creo que me retiro.- Le escucho decir al rubio infeliz este.- Aceptare la bebida en otra ocasión.- Le sonríe a Candy.- hasta entonces.- le da un besos en la mejilla y luego se despide de mi.- Grandchester.- Sin mas se retira dejándome a solas con Candy

Aunque tenía todo un discurso preparado para candy el solo hecho de verla con aquel, hizo que una rabia se apoderara de todos mis pensamientos…VAMOS TERRY CALMATE NECESITAS TRANQUILIZARTE, ASI SOLO LO ARRUINARAS TODO

La veo cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia algún lugar de la pequeña sala, de pronto voltea quedando frente mio y ¿molesta? …Si, molesta me mira

-Dime Terrence ¿Qué haces aquí?.- ¿Terrence?...ya, si esta molesta

-Hola Candy.- La saludo provocando que frunza mas el ceño.- La respuesta es obvia, vine por ti

-¿Por mi?.- Abre los ojos con sorpresa, para luego irónicamente responder.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré contigo?.- Sin pensar siquiera suelto

-¿Es por Andrews?.- Veo como se sobresalta y cierra fuertemente el puño.- Esta bien lo siento, no quise decir eso.- Dios no se cómo rayos conversar con ella.- Candy vine a pedirte disculpas a rogarte si es necesario que regreses conmigo

-No quiero regresar contigo.- Dice con una seguridad que me parte el alma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por el imbécil ese? No no Terry , borra esa idea de tu cabeza…ella no puede haberte olvidado tan rápido y menos llevando un hijo tuyo en el vientre

Justo en es instante desvió la vista hacia su cuerpo aun igual, claro que el vestido que lleva no ayuda mucho a dejar ver su embarazo, es mas, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es una chica soltera sin rastros de maternidad alguna.

-Candy se que….- En eso veo a las dos mujeres y la niña que ingresan en la sala, aparentemente se disponen a salir

-¿A dónde van?.- Pregunta Candy sorprendida y alarmada

-Cariño tenemos algo que hacer, es muy importante.- Dice su madre

-No pueden irse.- Dice mientras sujeta el brazo de su madre, puedo ver como Pauna le lanza una mirada dulce para luego añadir

-No te preocupes lo harás bien, además no tardaremos.- Dice mientras se suelta de su agarre y se dirige a la puerta

-Tia.-Dice mientras la otra mujer lanza una mirada a mi dirección y otra a Candy y luego sonríe

-A tu madre se le ocurrió comprar las telas para la misa, asi que la acompañamos hija.- Deposita un beso en su mejilla y se retiran

-¿Estamos solos?.- Siento una descarga eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo, una cosa es estar con Candy solos en una habitación y otra muy diferente estar solos en una casa

-Que mas da…Ya dime que quieres.- Dice mientras se sienta, bueno veo que no va a ser nada fácil

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del bebe?.- Veo como me mira sorprendida

-¿Qué..que bebe?.- Suelta después de un momento…ya ósea lo va a negar, no sé si reírme o sacudirla de la ira…no no esto último tendrá que esperar al menos unos 6 meses mas

-Vamos Candy.- Le digo apretando los dientes.- Ni se te ocurra negarlo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo mío?.- La miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Quién te lo dijo?.-Me dice con el mismo tono que yo

-Que más da ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Tu no lo deseas, se te olvida que no querías ningún tipo de responsabilidad conmigo entonces para que decírtelo

-Aun así, tenías que decírmelo…que pensabas huir y desaparecer así como si nada.- Levanto la voz hacia ella

-Pues si, pero veo que no lo hice bien.- Veo como se da la vuelta temblando, se lleva las manos a la frente y tras respirar por unos momento gira hacia mi.- Mira Terry no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, solo olvida todo de mi y regresa a Casa, regresa a tu vida de siempre, a tus salidas, a tus amigos, a tu libertad…..yo.- Siento como se le quiebra la voz.- Yo estoy y estaré bien, puedo salir adelante…solo vete

-No lo hare.- Veo como me mira con tristeza

-Terry yo no te voy aceptar…no asi

-¿Así como?.- le digo desesperado

-No como una imposición, me odiaras y odiaras al bebe…no voy a permitirte hacer eso, antes desaparezco lejos de ti.- Llevo mis manos a mi rostro el cual froto de pura frustración pero que mujer mas desesperante

-No es una imposición Candy…es mi hijo.- Le reclamo

-Hijo que no quieres.- Grita

-No puedes decir eso, no sabes siquiera como me siento con respecto a todo esto

-Tu no estas hecho para formar una familia, así que déjalo ahí, no te necesito

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- le digo conteniendo mi cólera

-Oh claro que lo se…recuerdas que viví contigo un buen tiempo, pues fíjate llegue a la conclusión de que no te quiero para padre de mi hijo .- Aquello me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría

-No me digas, te inclinaste por Albert.- Suelto sin mas, veo como entrecierra los ojos

-¿Y que si es así?.- Siento mi respiración pesada

-Que me parta un rayo, si permito que a mi hijo lo crie otro hombre que no sea yo y que retoce con la descocada de mi mujer, primero muerto, escuchaste ¡ muerto!

-¿Qué diablos quieres Terry?.- Grita

-Quiero a mi familia, tu, el bebe y yo…eso quiero

-Mentiras…

-Dios …como rayos te hago entender.- Tras respirar profundamente. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y ante su sorpresa junto su frente a la mía y susurro.- Fui un imbécil el peor de todos…me equivoque Dios no sabes cuánto desee poder regresar aquel maldito día y poder remedirlo todo, Candy mi vida dejo de ser normal desde que tú te fuiste…¿salidas, amigos, libertad? Candy tu eres todo eso y más … no puedo ser una personas normal ¡MALDICIÓN! no puedo ser una persona feliz sin ti…Me equivoque y cuando lo entendí ya era tarde…tu no estabas y yo era una persona detestable, te quería conmigo ¡TE QUIERO CONMIGO! Te quiero a mi lado, por primera vez en mi vida quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien…ese alguien eres tu amor

-No Terry

-No por favor Candy escucha…te iba a buscar, te iba a suplicar que regresaras conmigo, me iba a arrastrar para que regresaras pero no sabía cómo hallarte, sabía que estabas molesta y yo no sabía como maldiciones pedirte perdón decentemente…Bueno si sabía que hacer, pero no sabía cómo, cuándo me entere que no estas que habías desaparecido mi mundo se vino abajo….tuve miedo, miedo a no verte y todo por mi cobardía, fue ahí donde Annie me dijo que estabas embarazada y créeme puede que no haya recibido muy bien la noticia, pero no porque no deseara al bebe sino por el hecho de que me lo ocultaras…Candy en ese instante me imagine a nosotros felices como familia, riendo, jugando y tomando en mis brazos a mi hijo…fue hermoso y deseo que se haga verdad, por favor créeme.- Siento sus lágrimas en mis manos

-Tu no deseabas hijos, lo dijiste

-Candy dije muchas estupideces de las cuales me arrepiento

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-¿Lo del bebe?.- Asiente

-Hace dos días, pero no creas que eso es lo único que me trajo aquí, sácate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza Candy, tenía planeado venir a buscarte donde fuera para llevarte de vuelta conmigo, creeme

-Terry .- Siento como coloca sus manos en mi pecho y me empuja para liberarse pero no pienso soltarla, no hasta que me perdone

-Te amo.- La beso suavemente.- te amo…por favor amor…por favor perdóname

-¿Me darás lo que te pida?.- La escucho sollozar

-Más te daré más, siempre te daré más amor

-¿Qué puedes darme Terry?... Dímelo ¿qué puedes darme que creas que yo necesite?.- Bueno sé que con esto hare el ridículo pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Lo hago por ella , por ella y por mi hijo, tras besar su hermosa nariz empiezo

-Puedo no roncar por las mañanas  
Puedo trabajar de sol a sol  
Puedo subirme hasta el Himalaya  
O batirme con mi espada  
Para no perder tu amor  
Puedo ser tu fiel, chófer, mujer  
Todo lo que te imaginas puedo ser  
Y es que por tu amor volví a nacer  
Tú fuiste la respiración  
Y era tan grande la ilusión

Pero si te vas que voy hacer  
Planchar de nuevo el corazón  
Se pone triste esta canción

Quiero casarme contigo..- _Tras sacar el pequeño estuche del saco, coloco suavemente el anillo en el delicado dedo de Candy_

Quedarme a tu lado.- _La beso delicadamente en los labios y siento como empieza a sollozar …espero que sea de alegría_

Ser el bendecido con tu amor  
Por eso yo quiero  
Dejar mi pasado  
Que vengas conmigo  
Morir en tus brazos dulce amor  
Por eso yo quiero

Puedo boxear en las olimpiadas.- _La escucho reír _

Puedo mendigar por tu perdón  
Puedo mudarme a la castellana  
Agua fría por las mañanas.- _La veo esbozar un hermosa sonrisa y sin mas bajo mis manos a su cintura pegándola mas a mi cuerpo _

Y alinear en el Unión  
Puedo ser tu fiel, chófer, mujer  
Todo lo que te imaginas puedo ser

-¿Te pondrías un traje de Santa en las navidades?.- la escucho susurrar en mi oído mientras me envuelve en sus brazos, feliz asiento en un movimiento de cabeza y prosigo con mi melodía

Y es que por tu amor volví a nacer  
Tú fuiste la respiración  
Y era tan grande la ilusión  
Pero si te vas que voy hacer  
Planchar de nuevo el corazón  
Se pone triste esta canción

Quiero casarme contigo .- _la veo a los ojos_  
Quedarme a tu lado  
Ser el bendecido con tu amor  
Por eso yo quiero .- _ me acerco a su oído para susurrarle _  
Dejar mi pasado  
Que vengas conmigo  
Morir en tus brazos dulce amor  
Por eso yo quiero casarme contigo  
Puedo tantas cosas en mi vida  
Por tu amor…

-Te casarías conmigo Candy.- Le digo mientras me llevo su mano a mis labios

-Si…o si.- Siento como su abrazo me llena de una dicha tremenda.- Me casare contigo

-Dios Gracias…gracias amor.- le digo mientras no paramos de besarnos.- No sabes lo desesperado que estaba…ya no tenía más ideas, si decías que no …te juro que te iba a secuestrar y casarte a la fuerza. Ademas no estaba dispuesto a llevar un día mas ese anillo conmigo, suficiente estos dos meses

-¿Dos meses?

-Oh si...dos largos meses

-te amo tonto, porque tardaste tanto

-lo siento, nunca más amor nunca mas

Todo aquello en el silencio de aquel lugar y tras fundirnos en un apasionado beso, nos separamos para poder vernos uno al otro

-Tenemos una semana.- Le digo

-¿Una semana?.- Pregunta

-Aja…si queremos que tu familia este presente en la boda tenemos una semana para prepararla

-¿Qué? ¿boda?

-Lógico Candy boda…eso pasa cuando aceptas casarte con alguien

-Pero…¿una semana? No es muy pronto

-No…tengo unos deseo de llevarte a casa como mi esposa y asi lo hare nadie absolutamente nadie se atreverá a decir algo al respecto

-Pero Terry una semana

-Vamos Candy…déjalo todo en mis manos…demás Eleonor está feliz de que regreses como señora Grandchester

-Estas loco

-Si ….por ti.- la beso.- ¿qué dices?

-Esta bien, casémonos

Sin mas la vuelvo a besar para sellar nuestro compromiso


	39. CAPITULO 38

**COSA DE LOCOS**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 38**

**FINAL**

_**bueno chicas aqui les mando el final de esta su humilde historia , espero les haya gustado siendo este mi primer fic creado y hay que reconocer hay capítulos que me divirtieron mucho espero que a ustedes también.**_

_**Bueno recibi comentarios acerca de continuarla y aunque me parecio tentadora la propuesta, decidi despues de tener una pelea interna cumplir con lo que se habia propuesto **_

_**Espero les guste el final se que puede ser MUY simple pero a mi me gusto...es como vivir un poco la vida real ...creo...bueno saludos y besos afectuosos ahhhhh y lo olvidaba el EPILOGO lo saco el fin de semana va estar gracioso **_

_**DISFRUTEN **_

Tras una larga y desesperante semana me encuentro en el altar, quien diría que Terry estaría tan ansioso por casarse…de Ripley. Pero me siento dichosa aunque fue algo rápido todo esta hermoso justo como Terry lo digo, la ceremonia no es extremadamente suntuosa gracias a Dios no deseo llamar la atención más de lo necesario y lo mejor de todo las personas que mas quiero están conmigo, mi madre, Nani y su familia, Eleonor y Richard, la chicas y sus respectivas parejas y sobre todo Terry tan hermoso y radiante como siempre

Puedo ver como me sonríe y toma mi mano para colocar la alianza y decir sus votos. La felicidad me embarga, es simplemente increíble.

Tras decir mi parte y declararnos marido y mujer ante los ojos de Dios sellamos nuestro amor con uno de muchos futuros besos, para luego retirarnos a concretar la parte legal.

Terry se empecino en hacerlo bien, por lo tanto si regresaba a Estados Unidos iba a ser bien casada tanto por lo religioso como por lo civil, "para que no halla duda alguna de nuestra unión" Dijo, bueno a mi todo esto me hace feliz

-¿Estas feliz?.- me dice Terry mientras me estrecha en sus brazos

-Si…pero me hubiera gustado que ella regresara conmigo.- le digo acurrucándome más a el

-lo sé pero…ella es más feliz aquí, además prometió ir a visitarnos cuando él bebe nazca.

-Eso no me ayuda.- hago un puchero

-Créeme que si estuviéramos solo en este avión te haría sentir mejor, pero en vista a que nos están vigilando prometo recompensártelo apenas lleguemos a casa.- me susurra al oído

-Sr. Grandchester ¿está proponiéndome algo indecente?

-Por supuesto Señora Grandchester, sino cual es el caso de ser mi mujer.- Dice mientras besa mi cuello

-Puedo disponer de tu dinero a mis anchas.

-Eso siempre has podido, solo que no querías.- Hago una mueca

-Verdad, ahora soy jodidamente rica.- Siento su risa en mi piel

-Muy jodidamente rica

-Terry deja…tus padres no dejan de vernos

-Si, al igual que tus amigas…creo que les estamos dando algunas ideas, deberían de agradecernos por ser tan amables con ellas.- Sin más me separo de él y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Terry Grandchester deja de ser un niño.- Doy la vuelta dirigiéndome donde Eleonor quien me recibe con una sonrisa

-¿estás bien Candy?.- Dice mientras me hace un espacio en el asiento

-Si ¿por?

-Yo no soportaba los viajes cuando estaba embarazada.- Sacude la cabeza

-Si se la pasaba devolviendo el estómago todo el viaje, era un caos llevarla algún sitio.- Responde Richard quien se encuentra sentado al otro extremo del asiento.- Y no podías dejarla porque se sentía sola y se deprimía

-Lógico soy tu esposa la madre de tu hijo, tenías que llevarme contigo a todo sitio .- hace un puchero

-Mujeres no pueden ni son su genio…(suspira) y tu hija piensas hacer sufrir a mi hijo los mismos padecimiento que yo, te estaría agradecido si así fuera .- Rio ante las palabras de Richard

-Tratare

-Ya hablaste muchos con ellos, ahora ven conmigo.- Escucho la voz de Terry que se acerca a nuestro lado.- Creo que deberías de dormir en vez de estar caminando por todos lados

-No tengo sueño Terry.- Le digo mientras tomo su mano

-Eso lo veremos vamos.- Me lleva hasta nuestros lugares y me abraza suavemente.- Intenta dormir Candy

-No tengo sueño.- Digo mientras un bostezo traiciona mis palabras

-Duerme, no dormiste lo suficiente estos últimos días y en tu estado necesitas descansar …por favor duerme

-Ok solo cerrare los ojos si el destino desea que duerma dormiré.- Y en menos de los que canta un gallo me encuentro soñando con hermosos paisajes y bellos rostros de niños muchos niños…¿Dios todos ellos son mis hijos?

Después de un alargo y merecido descanso y tras ser despertada por la suave voz de Terry me encuentro pisando suelo Norteamericano, claro es muy grato estar aquí recibida por toda esta prensa que sabe Dios qué publicaran mañana, pero que mas da ¡que me importa! Que hablen lo que quieran…estoy feliz y nada va a opacar eso.

Tras despedirnos de todos y recibir sus buenos deseos, renuevo mi marcha hacia el piso que abandone hace ya tanto tiempo, OH DIOS SANTO…VERDAD… YO SOLA CONN TERRY… OHH

Siento como se estremece mi cuerpo al descender del vehículo, al subir por el elevador y mas aun al atravesar la entrada en los brazos de Terry, Dios… yo sola con Terry aquí, recién casada y lo peor de todo sin que ninguno de los dos nos hallamos tocado desde hace más de 3 meses…que agonía, me deposita en el suelo permitiéndome recorrer una vez más aquel lugar con tantas memorias.

Sin embargo al dirigir la mirada hacia el pasadizo que lleva al dormitorio me sobresalto al sentir sus brazos en mi cintura

-Si se siente.- me dice

-¿ummm?

-Tu pancita, se siente aunque no se nota, la ropa te hace maravillas.- Besa mi cuello

-¿Deseas que no se note?

-Oh no…al contrario deseo verte toda gordita…sería algo nuevo y créeme muy bueno.

-Terry no estoy gorda, estoy embarazada.- Siento como poco a poco va tocando mis piernas para luego ir trazando un camino de caricias en todas ellas

-Te amo.- me gira hacia el para luego tomar mis labios con los suyos.- Te deseo tanto Candy…dame luz roja para poder continuar.- Me dice con deseo, haciendo que mi diosa interna se sacuda de emoción

-Yo también te deseo.- Le digo aferrándome a su cuello, lo siento sonreír y sin más me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a la habitación

Una vez ahí me deposita en la cama mientras se desprende del saco, la camisa y los zapatos, después se cómoda a mi lado y me besa mientras su mano recorre mi espalda

-Te amo.- Dice mientras yo solo sonrió y lo vuelvo a besar.

Puedo sentir como poco a poco el calor de la habitación va aumentando, y lo único que deseo sentir son los labios de Terry en todo mi cuerpo. Siento su aliento en mi cuello que poco a poco va descendiendo hasta mis pechos OHHHHH DIOS cuanto extrañaba esto…me estremezco al sentir como va quitando el vestido para dejar expuestos mis sensibles pechos, pechos que toma con la boca y con suaves y tortuosos movimientos me deja deseando mas

OH SI ESXTRAÑABA ESTO…siento como mi cuerpo se arquea hacia el, pidiéndole, exigiéndole mas, su boca deja mis pechos para continuar su camino hasta mi vientre en donde con suma delicadeza y amor deja un camino de besos

-Hermosa….simplemente eres hermosa.- Lo escucho decir mientras yo me fundo en el placer percibido

-Oh Terry…vamos.- le digo apenas en un hilo de voz, provocando que ría ante mis palabras

Siento como junto con su exploración va desapareciendo la ropa, al abrir los ojos simplemente me veo desnuda y el mirándome con aquella perversa sonrisa que hace que me derrita por dentro. De pronto lo veo salir de la cama y desprenderse de la correa, de los pantalones y la ropa interior

OH MI DIOS ….SI ASI LO RECORDABA TODAS LAS NOCHES…COMO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ESTE HOMBRE…ES SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO, siento como se me seca la boca y me dan unas ganas de tocarlo y poner mi rostro en aquel firme y hermoso pecho. Se incorpora nuevamente a la cama colocándose entre mis piernas…a este punto estoy totalmente mojada lista para el

-Oh dios Candy te deseo tanto.- Dice mientras besa mis labios y yo disfruto de las sensaciones provocadas por sus labios, de pronto con un fuerte jadeo me aferro a el y mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir como uno de sus dedos se adentran en mi logrando que poco a poco el placer vaya en incremento

-Terry.- Suelto apenas en un susurro

Me derrito al sentir como sus dedos juegan en mi interior haciendo cada vez más grande el placer, es posible morir de amor…yo creo que si

-Oh Dios mio Terry .- Suplico

-¿Qué deseas Candy?.- Lo escucho susurrar en mi oído

-A ti…te deseo a ti…

Siento como retira sus dedos y tras sentir como su miembro se presiona en mi húmeda entrada , abro los ojos para no perder detalle alguno de sus expresiones, veo como un brillo cruza su mirada y como su respiración se vuelve cada vez mas pesada. Aprieta los dientes y empieza a empujar dentro mío haciendo que me arquee a el para poder disfrutar del contacto.

Una vez dentro mío, se estremece y empieza a moverse lentamente como marcando su ritmo

-Dios se siente tan bien.- Dice en mi cuello.- oh si tan bien.- Empezando a acelerar su movimientos y logrando que en cada envite un gemido de placer salga de mi boca.- me encanta escucharte, sentirte …me encantas toda.- De pronto siento como aquel calor interno se propaga a gran velocidad por todo mi cuerpo , haciendo que cada musculo de mi cuerpo se contraiga al contacto de Terry….OH SI me hace volar y perderme en esta sensación tan divina, siento como el universo estalla en mil pedacitos y alcanzo la gloria…gloria que solo Terry puede darme.

Al cabo de un rato recobro el sentido y observo apenas como Terry tras dar un par de embestidas más se detiene, suelta un gruñido mientras se sacude y se desmorona encima de mí; acaricio su cabello mientras recupera el aliento, de pronto se tensa y de golpe se retira de mi lado

-Lo siento.- me dice mientras rueda bruscamente a mi derecha, me quedo sorprendida por su reacción…¿Qué le pasa? Y tras observar su rostro por un momento, comprendo

-Oh cariño no pasa nada…no me hiciste daño.- Me recuesto de lado acomodando mi rostro en su pecho.- Al contrario fue fabuloso

-¿En serio?

-Aja

-Genial.- Siento como se va relajando y me envuelve con su abrazo.- Candy te parece si vamos de viaje algún lugar…¿como viaje de bodas?

-¿Viaje de bodas?

-Si…te lo debo.- Sonrió OH mi Terry tan preocupado.

- Podría ser

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-No lo sé…cualquier sitio está bien

-Cualquier sitio

-Aja

-Ok…te parece también si….bueno….¿compramos un casa?

-¿Ah?

-Claro…tendremos un bebe y este lugar no es el mejor sitio para criarlo, necesita espacio, un lugar con árboles, flores, cielo azul y todo eso

-Una casa

-Si una casa, buscaríamos una que se adecue a tus expectativas, la mandaremos hacer si es necesario…¿Qué dices?

-Me encanta la idea, nuestra casa, sería bonito

-me encanta que seas feliz y juro que tratare de hacerte feliz siempre.- Sonrió para luego besar sus labios

BUENOS DIAS NUEVA YORK Y LA GRAN NOTICIA ….CLARO QUE NUEVA NO ES Y AUNQUE LOS PROTAGONISTAS TRATARON DE OCULTARLA, TARDE O TEMPRANO IBA A SALIR A LA LUZ. ¿Y COMO NO?

TODO EL MUNDO SE QUEDO SOPRENDIDO CUANDO HACE YA MAS DE 3 MESES LA RECIEN PAREJA DE ESPOSO (TERRENCE Y CANDICE GRANDCHESTER) SE DEJO VER EN EL AEROPUERTO TOMADITOS DE LA MANO Y LOGICO ACOMPAÑADOS POR TODA UNA COMITIVA (SUEGROS Y AMIGOS) PERO LO QUE TODO MUNDO CREIA ERA QUE ESTOS DOS REGRESABAN RECONCILIADOS DESPUES DE 4 LARGOS MESES DE SEPARACION (MESES EN QUE SE VIO A UN TERRENCE ALICAIDO Y DEMACRADO), PERO NO SOLO ERA, BASTO CON VER LA PIEDROTA EN LA MANO DE LA CHICA Y COMPRENDER QUE ESTOS DOS NO SOLO SE HABIAN RECONCILIADO SINO HASTA COMPARTIDO VOTOS.

Y COMO GENTE NORMAL QUE SOMOS NOS HICIMOS UNA Y OTRA VEZ LA MISMA PREGUNTA ¿PERO POR QUE? TODO INDICADABA QUE ERA AMOR Y DEL BUENO, PERO BASTO CON VER AYER EN EL MISMO LUGAR NUESTRO QUERIDO AEROPUERTO NADA MENOS QUE A NUESTRA EXQUISITA PAREJA Y A ¿QUE NO SABEN QUE?

OH SI…CANDICE GRANDCHESTER LUCIA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE UNA PANCITA DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 7 MESES DE EMBARAZO….OHH SII…¿TAN EFECTIVO ES TERRENCE? ¿PERO SI NO LLEVAN MAS DE 3 MESES DE CASADOS? BUENO AGARRECE QUE AHÍ LES SUELTO MAS

AL PARECER LA PAREJA SE SEPARO HACE TIEMPO ATRÁS…POR LA NOTICIA DEL EMBARAZO ¿QUE PASO TERRENCE? Y BUENO NUESTRA QUERIDA CANDY COMO LA LLAMAN SUS ALLEGADOS SE FUE NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS CON LA MAMA …OSEA SE RECONCILIARON…PERO MI ESTIMADO GRANDCHESTER RECAPACITO Y FUE A BUSCARLA PARA CUMPLIR CON SU LABOR DE PADRE Y CLARO LLEVANDO ACABO EL MATRIMONIO COMO LO MANDA LA LEY….ASI SE HACE CAMPEON

Y BUENO AQUÍ LOS TENEMOS HOY…UNA PAREJA FELIZ ANTE LOS OJOS DE CUALQUIERA Y LOGICO FUTUROS PADRES…¿POR QUE QUISIERON OCULTARNOSLO?

ES TODO CUANTO TENGO QUE CONTARLES E INFORMALES… HASTA OTRA

No puedo creerlo, no se reír o estallar de la cólera hay que reconocer que en este mundo existe gente con una imaginación excepcional, bueno lo importante es que Candy no se entere de este pequeño problema …porque si no se arma una grande

-¿De qué te ríes?.- Veo ingresar a Candy al despacho, acercándose hacia donde me encuentro

-De nada, cosas que publica la prensa.- Digo guardando la revista.- ¿Estas bien? .- Le pregunto mientras la hago sentar en mi regazo y acaricio su vientre

-Oh si, pero tengo hambre

-Oh no…no tendré que pasearme otra vez por media ciudad verdad.

-Que exagerado…además te dije que no era necesario, tu quisiste buscar la bendita fruta

-Bueno ya, dime de que tienes hambre.- le digo mientras muerdo su cuello

-Quiero comida china

-¿Comida china?

-Si….por fis.-

-Ok …dame unos minutos y salimos.- La veo ponerse pie y voltearse para darme un tierno beso

-No tardes quieres

-Si

Es increíble verla tan feliz, sin más termino lo que estaba haciendo y me dispongo a salir para complacer a mi linda mujercita quien me espera sentada en la sala.

Tras dirigirme a la puerta y abrirla para ella salimos del piso para dirigirnos algún restaurante chino, en todo el camino Candy me conto de sus planes para con la casa que decidimos mandar a construir…ya saben….terrazas, patios extensos con muchos árboles y flores, cuartos de juegos, de música….por dios, tantas cosas.

Al ingresa al restaurante y hacer nuestro pedido, nos damos con la sorpresa que coincidimos con Karen y Brown quienes están esperando ser atendidos y al vernos se acercan para saludarnos

-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros?.- Dice Candy a Karen . quien mira con una sonrisa a Anthony

-Incomodaríamos Candy.- Dice Anthony al poco rato

-nada de eso Bromw, pueden quedarse con nosotros..asi no solo yo escucho los terroríficos planes de Candy para con la casa.- Le digo mientras Candy me lanza una mira de advertencia

-Esta bien, como quieran.-Se sientan a nuestro lado

-Y ya sabe que va a ser.- Pregunta Anthony mientras coge la carta

-Niña va a ser una niña.- Respondo orgulloso y claro que lo estoy será hermosa como Candy

-Wao una Candy pequeña ¿podrás con dos Grandchester?.- Me dice burlón Brown

-Lógico es cuestión de agarrarles el truco y son fáciles de manejar.- recibo un codazo de parte de Candy

-Muy gracioso…Terry , y tu Anthony no le sigas el juego .- Nos reprende a ambos

Comenzamos a reir para luego servirnos de nuestros platos, tras una larga y divertida conversación nos despedidos prometiendo repetir la acción y partir cada uno por sus respectivos caminos

-¿Candy?.- le digo mientras me encuentro abrazado a ella en nuestra cama

-Ummm

-Estaba pensando, mientras terminan la casa ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en casa de mis padres

-¿Por qué?.-

-No deseo que estés sola mientras no me encuentre en casa

-¿Saldrás de viaje otra vez.?

-Si al menos un par de veces

-Ummm y en vez de llevarme contigo me mandas con tus padres.- Siento como sutilmente me reprocha

-No te mando, iremos los dos, pero cuando requiera viajar te quedaras con ellos

-¿Y por qué no me llevas contigo?

-Amor estarías aburrida, no tendría tiempo para pasarlo contigo y en tu estado es mejor quedarte en un lugar fijo y con gente que te cuide

-Umm Umm ¿Puedo negarme?.- Frunzo el ceño …¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-No ,no puedes.- Digo firmemente tengo que hacer prevalecer mi decisión

-Bueno si te pones tan susceptible….supongo que debo aceptar

-Candy…duerme ya quieres.- la veo sonreir y comprendo que todo es un juego para ella…como le encanta provocarme

A la mañana siguiente como ya se lo había dicho partimos a la casa de mis adorados padres, quienes como es de esperar nos recibieron felices, hay que reconocer que mi madre quiere bastante a Candy al igual que mi padre, era de esperar.

Bueno al menos tengo la seguridad de que Candy estará en buenas manos todo el tiempo que yo no este con ella y no es que desee irme y alejarme eso es lo último que deseo, pero los negocios me piden alejarme de Candy y por periodos medianamente largos y prefiero hacerlo ahora que aun falta mucho para el parto antes que perdérmelo

-Eleonor desea que la acompañe de compras mañana.- me dice mientras se acomoda en la cama

- ¿De compras?¿ no puede hacerlo ella sola?

-Terry no seas grosero.- Me reprocha

-Pero….deberías tener cuidado en tu estado es…

-Terry estoy embarazada, no desahuciada

-¿y? vez como sacas tus conclusiones antes de escuchar mis argumentos

-Tus argumentos son exagerados.- Ambos nos miramos con el ceño fruncido por un momento

-No cargaras nada pesado, promételo.- La veo poner los ojos en blanco

-Está bien no cargare nada mayor a 25 kilos.- Dice mientras se recuesta de costado

-Candy no estoy jugando.- sonríe

-Esta bien no lo hare…seré buena, dejare que Eleonor cargue todas las compras incluyendo las mías

-Seguramente llevara a alguien que le hará de cargador.- Digo mientras me acerco a ella

-Seguramente…pero crees que Richard acepte ir con nosotras

-Jajaja no no lo creo.- Acaricio su mejilla.- Vas a dormir tan temprano…recién son las.- Miro mi reloj.- 5:25 de la tarde

-Estoy cansada…ven acuéstate conmigo.- Golpe suavemente la almohada invitándome a acompañarla

-No, si lo hago no me podre levantar después, descansa un rato por favor, después tienes que comer.- La veo hacer un puchero

-¿Te vas?

-Si tengo te ver algunas cosas antes de viajar, serán rápidas.- Le doy un beso en la frente y me dirijo hacia la puerta .- Candy no te quedes dormida de largo…tienes que comer lo digo enserio

-Si papá.- Jala las suaves sabanas tapándose toda con ellas.-Ya vete déjame dormir.- Simplemente me matan las ocurrencias de esta mujer

Nunca pensé que el tener que velar por otra persona que no seas yo fuera tan desquiciante y verdaderamente lo es. Pero de algo estoy seguro, esto que vivo con Candy no lo cambiaría por nada, el tener que lidiar con su cambios de temperamento y su increíble sentido del humor hacen de mis días sean inolvidables ¿Qué HARIA YO SIN ESTA MUJER? Nunca me cansare de preguntarme esto

Y como era de esperarse el día del dicho viaje llego y tras una despedida muy pero muy intima, decidí partir.

Y habiendo pasado siete horas de viaje, estaba cansado, necesitaba un baño, dormir un par de horas y sobretodo necesitaba de Candy, que difícil es vivir sin ella ¿En qué momento me volví tan dependiente de ella?

Apenas termine de instalarme en la habitación y haberme dado una buena ducha me dispongo a llamar a Candy, rogando que no se encuentre dormida y pudiera atenderme

-Candy.- Digo apenas siento como contestan mi llamada

-Amor ¿llegaste bien?

-Si…ya estoy en el hotel…¿tu estas bien?¿puedes dormir sin mi?.- La escucho reir del otro lado

-Claro…es más me siento más cómoda al tener toda la cama para mi

-Oh mujer hieres mis sentimientos.- Me recuesto en la cama

-¿Asi? Bueno señor …tendrá que venir de regreso para que pueda consolarlo por mi falta de tacto

-Deseo consuelo ahora mismo.- Cierro los ojos recordando el consuelo que Candy suele brindarme

-Lástima que recién te hayas ido, tendrás que esperar una semana

-Oh no creo poder aguantar.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo Terrence Grandchester.- Sonrió ante sus palabras

-Tengo que dormir y tu también…te dejo, pero antes, mañana se cumple el octavo mes de embarazo...por si caso estuviera muy ocupado y no te llamara, recuerda que estaré pensando en ti

-Lo se…yo también pensare en ti…ya no habrá quien me haga los mandados

-Si no, pero estoy seguro que siempre habrá alguien dispuesto

-Pero yo te quiero a ti

-Yo también

-Regresa pronto..quieres.- Siento con una cortina de tristeza atraviesan sus palabras , me extraña tanto como yo a ella

-Lo hare nena …duerme

-Tu también

Sin mas cortamos la llamada, se que aun que solo haya pasado un día, ni un dia me duele no estar con ella ESTO ES BARBARO, estoy realmente fregado. Sacudo la cabeza ante mis palabras y decido dormir

Tras pasar toda una semana discutiendo y tratando de llegar a algún acuerdo y lógico tratar de solucionar los diferentes problemas hallados aquí es que se da justo lo que temía , la maldita semana no termino como deseaba y tuve que verme forzado a quedarme otra mas es simplemente inaudito COMO RAYOS SUCEDIÓ ESTO NO ES ALGO QUE ME AGRADE.

Después de despotricar mi ira a un grupo de empresarios que simplemente presentaron disculpas y procuraron agilizar tareas, es que con resignación me vi en la necesidad de comunicarle a Candy el cambio de planes .

A pesar que lo tomo calmadamente pude notar una nota de decepción en sus palabras: "_Te prometo que terminare esto los más antes posible y estaré contigo", _Le repetí una y otra vez para consolarla y consolarme, logrando en cierto modo tranquilizarla

Lo único que deseo es poder regresar a Candy lo mas pronto posible

…

Oh genial mi humor esta de perros, Terry llamo hace tres días diciéndome que tardaría una semana mas en llegar y no es que no entienda solo es que mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse cansado, dolorido y verdaderamente incómodo y lo único que deseo es poder tener a mi esposo junto a mi…DIOS NECESITO LIBERAR TENSION…

A pesar que Richard y Eleonor se han mostrado mas que dispuestos a disfrutar cada momento conmigo la tensión que tengo ahora me impide gozar de cada momento

-Te vas cariño.- Dice Eleonor al verme dirigirme a mi habitación

-Estoy cansada Eleonor, necesito un momento

-Esta bien cariño, ¿cenaras?

-No tengo apetito.- Le digo con un gesto, hace tiempo que deje de sentir nauseas pero misteriosamente hoy las he venido sintiendo todo el día

-Oh ….bueno creo que está bien, entonces buenas noches cariño

-Buenas noches .- Me despido de Eleonor y Richard, al llegar y milagrosamente cambiarme me recuesto…pero para muy pesar mio el hecho de que estuviera cansada no ayudo en nada a poder dormir…simplemente me sentía muy incómodamente y lo único que hice por horas fue rodar de un lado a otro, me dolía grandiosamente la espalda y no es que no hubiera sentido esos dolores durante el embarazo, lo molesto que estos no se iban y estaba empezando a inquietarme.

Terry me daba pequeños masajes para que estos se fueran, tal vez mi mente deseaba eso que Terry estuviera ahí para calmar mis achaques…DIOS ES VERDADERAMENTE DESQUICIANTE

Mi cuerpo se propuso a hacerme pasar negras hoy, siento unas ganas enormes de ir a baño pero en el momento que entro simplemente se van o simplemente no sucede nada…y me estoy molestando solo deseo recostarme, cerrar los ojos y poder dormir un rato

¿DIOS TODA MUJER EMBARAZADA TIENE QUE PASAR POR ESTO? Me rehuso….es desquiciante y peor aun cuando el hombre que debería estar contigo no esta,y ¿Dónde esta?

OH CLARO …está jugando con sus amiguitos de traje a quien tiene mas dinero, ¡maldita sea! Tan difícil es firmar un desgraciado papel y terminar con esto de una buena vez….DIOS QUIERO IR DE NUEVO AL BAÑO

¿Por qué estoy pasando por esto sola? Debería de llamar a Terry y dejar que me consuele o debería llamarlo para reclamarle seria lo más justo…ummm, no puedo el no quería ir en primer lugar, el desea estar conmigo no puedo preocuparlo eso es desconsiderado …OH GENIAL ESTE MALDITO DOLOR DE ESPALDA SE VUELVE MAS PESADO AUN

YA NO AGUANTO, salgo de la cama y empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación tal vez lo único que necesite es un poco de distracción…claro no es que vaya a dar a luz ¿verdad?, las contracciones serian fáciles de reconocer ¿verdad?. Además aun me falta mucho es imposible, me detengo en seco, oh no es imposible

Cojo el celular y empiezo a contar los minutos entre cada sensación de dolor que poco a poco se intensifica mas….OH GENIAL cada punzada de dolor viene cada 20 minutos…eso quiere decir que son contracciones ¿ verdad?

Que hago llamo a Terry, pero que gano llamándolo el no es superman para llegar en tiempo record…VOY A TENER UN BEBE Y NO SE QUE HACER

Respiro profundamente, tranquila Candy recuerda, la doctora menciono lo de mantener la calma no ganas nada desquiciándote, primero avisar a Eleonor ¡si! Eso hare.

Moviéndome cuando mi cuerpo me lo permite ya que cada vez estos dolores se hacen mas fuertes impidiéndome incluso respirar, logro llegar al dormitorio de los padres de Terry son las 10 de la noche y no se como rayos decirles lo que me ocurre ¿y si regreso a mi habitación y espero a la mañana? (otro contracción atraviesa mi cuerpo) ohhhh no, no voy aguantar me voy a morir…respirando con dificultad toco la puerta del dormitorio y me apoyo en la pared esperando que me abran

Siento como la abren y Eleonor se asoma por ella

-¿Candy? Cariño ¿Qué pasa?.- Sonrió al verla preocupada, pero justo en el momento que dispongo a responder siento como otra contracción golpea mi cuerpo haciéndome doblar del dolor.- Richard.- Gritar Eleonor.- Ven pronto es Candy….que sucede cariño.- Siento como me cubre con sus brazos

-El bebe ya va a nacer.- Suelto mientras intento respirar.- Eleonor llama a Terry.- Ya no me importa si tiene negocios importantes lo quiero aquí y ahora

-¿Qué sucede?.- veo como Richard preocupado sale al llamado de su esposa .- ¿estás bien?

-El bebe parece que va a nacer.- Dice Eleonor mientras lanza una mirada de preocupación a su marido quien tras mirarla por un tiempo dirige su mirada a mi quien claro me vuelvo a retorcer del dolor

-Muy bien cariño vamos al hospital.- Dice Richard mientras se acerca a mi.- Eleonor cámbiate y tráeme un abrigo, rápido.- Veo como Eleonor desaparece para luego de un tiempo salir totalmente cambiada y con el pedido de Richard ¿COMO RAYOS LO HIZO? ESO FUE VERDADERAMENTE RAPIDO

De pronto siento como soy levantada del suelo y me encuentro en los brazos de Richard bajando la escalinata que lleva a la puerta de la calle

-Lo siento Richard.- Digo apenas en un susurro

-No te preocupes cariño, es un placer.- Me dice con una sonrisa, me estremezco al sentir otra punzada de dolor y apoyo mi rostro en su pecho, uno para ahogar el gemido de dolor y otra para evitar que se escapen las lagrimas

Siento como soy introducida cuidadosamente en los asientos de atrás del auto junto a Eleonor quien me cubre con una manta y toma mi mano

-Llamaste a Terry, Eleonor.- Le digo cuando siento como va desapareciendo el dolor

-Eso intento cariño…pero no contesta, volveré a intentarlo no te preocupes.

-Gracias.- Después de un rato y poniendo en práctica la respiración que la doctora me enseño, como que mentalmente me ayudo, logro decir.- Es antes de tiempo, el bebe esta llegando antes de tiempo.- Veo como Eleonor mira a Richard y el le devuelve la mirada por el retrovisor

-Si cariño llega antes, pero está bien…ya verás todo va estar bien.- Trata de tranquilizarme, siento como un nudo se hace en mi garganta

-Dios llama a Terry por favor .- Le digo en un ruego, logrando que ella asienta

De pronto el auto se detiene y soy levantada cuidosamente de mi asiento y llevada hacia el interior del lugar

-Una camilla por favor..mi hija va a dar a luz .- Dice Richard apenas atraviesa la puerta, tras esperar un momento soy nuevamente depositada en la camilla y llevada por dos jóvenes que intuyo son enfermeros, pero aun asi logro escuchar a lo lejos a Richard

-Ella recién cumplió 8 meses, bebe llega antes de tiempo

OH DIOS ELLOS ESTAN ASUSTADOS, siento como el miedo invade mi cuerpo y el único pensamiento que se anida en mi cabeza es el deseo de tener cerca a Terry

-Dios es frustante Richard…no logro comunicarme con Terry.- Dice Eleonor al cortar la llamada fallida

-Tal vez aun no ha salido de la reunión, ya sabes que no le gusta ser interrumpido

-Pues has algo

-¿Que voy a ser mujer?

-Tu conoces a la gente con la que Terry esta, de alguien sabrás el número, de la empresa o del maldito mensajero….Por Dios Richard.- Empieza a desesperarse Eleonor

-Pero mujer…

-Richard…sabes que algo no esta bien, Candy necesita a Terry aquí…si algo llegara a pasar Terry no nos lo perdonaría…haz algo, por favor.- El desesperado esposo resopla

-Hare unas llamadas a ver que logro

Después de un rato y de varios intentos Richard logro comunicarse con la empresa en la que Terry se encontraba negociando, aparentemente ese día se iban a exponer los puntos en que se beneficiaria la empresa, económicamente hablando se habría contratado a un experto en finanzas y economías que tras realizar un estudio exhaustivo de las condiciones de lugar tenía que presentar el estado y posibles soluciones a los problemas que se encontrasen….¿algo difícil? No seguramente pero si tediosos de hacer entender y aceptar

La reunión se había llevado toda la tarde inclusive cuando solo se encontraba la directiva de la empresa, Terry como nuevo socio y lógico una que otra secretaria para servir de apoyo, el lugar estaba desierto y no había otra cosa que Terry anhelara que terminar de una buena vez para poder descansar

-Disculpen.- Todos los presentes desviaron la atención hacia la joven secretaria que nerviosamente se asomaba por la puerta

-Que deseas Andrea.- Se escuchó la voz ronca de Alex el gerente de la empresa

-Es que el señor Grandchester tiene una llamada.- Todos en ese instante desviaron la vista a nuevo socio quien tras fruncir el ceño dijo

-Estoy en una reunión, que deje su mensaje y luego los llamo

-Es que …señor….es su padre dijo que es urgente.- Con solo escuchar aquello Terry se tensó y todo rastro de color dejo su rostro…¿QUE COSA HABIA SUCEDIDO PARA QUE SU PADRE LO LLAMARA CON URGENCIA Y A ESAS HORAS….CANDY?, sin más se puso de pie y salió hacia el cubículo de Andrea, tras coger el teléfono pregunto

-Soy yo ¿qué sucede¿?.- Sintió como su voz sonó con una clara tensión que revelada ¿miedo? Era lo más probable

-Al fin…te estuvimos llamando, tienes que volver pronto…es Candy.- Terry sintió como algo se encogía en su interior ¿Qué RAYOS HABIA PASADO?

-¿Que sucedió?.- Logro decir al cabo de un rato

-El bebe se adelantó…Candy está en el hospital, quiere verte.- En ese instante solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente "DIOS AUN FALTA MUCHO, ¿ COMO QUE VA A NACER? "

-Estas seguro ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?.- Dice mientras se pasa la mano por los castaños cabellos

-No lo se ya hace rato que se la llevaron y no nos dejan verla….(silencio) Terry está débil…necesita que estés con ella.

-Voy para allá, papá por favor mantenme informado y cuídala.- Sin más cuelga y se aleja del lugar

-Señor Grandchester lo están esperando.- Se detiene antes de llegar al ascensor y sin mirar atrás responde

-Me retiro….se me presento un emergencia, los llamare después.- Se abren las puertas e ingresa para luego perderse al cerrarse las puertas

…

Dios este es un infierno, ¿Qué rayos sucedió? el parto de adelanto y acabo de tener un viaje de 7 horas de regreso, lo declaro…Candy sabe cómo llamar la atención.

Se molestó cuando le dije que demoraría una semana, es mas creo que me llamo insensible y mentiroso, que no me devolvería las llamadas a menos que regresara a su lado , lógico que en ese momento al igual que ella me moleste pero juro que después me arrepenti de esos sentimientos y ahora lo único que deseo es que tanto Candy como mi hija estén bien.

Al entrar al hospital ya eran las 5 de la mañana y tras acercarme a una de las enfermeras siento como me llaman a mis espaldas, al volverme puedo ver a mis padres que se acercan a mi, mi madre viste nada elegante a lo que ella suele usar en cambio mi padre aun lleva la ropa de dormir y una gran abrigo

-¿Dónde esta?...¿como esta?.- Suelto apenas los tengo presentes

-Están bien Terry.- Dice mi padre mientras me palmea el hombro

-¿Ya nació?.- Mi hija nació cuando yo no estaba presente…Candy

-Si ya nació, es muy linda…felicidades hijo.- Siento como mi padre me envuelve en sus brazos

-Si amor es muy linda.- Dice mi madre al envolverme nuevamente en sus brazos

-Pero debido a que nació mucho antes de lo que se esperaba, está en observación ahora.- Lo veo lanzar una mirada de reojo a mi madre y vuelve a hablar.- Tendra que quedarse unos días

-¿Unos días?.- Lo veo asentir.- Candy como esta Candy.

-Ella está bien, está un poco triste porque no la dejaron ver a la bebe…pero está bien, ahora está durmiendo ¿Por qué no la dejas dormir un rato? Hace un par de horas recién puedo coger sueño, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a la bebe?.- Veo como mi madre me vuelve abrazar y dice a mi oído.- Así podrás decirle a Candy como se encuentra, te aseguro que estará feliz de verte y más aun con noticias de la niña

Sin más asiento y me dejo escoltar por ellos hacia la enorme sala blanca y cálida. Puedo ver como al otro lado de una enorme ventana se encuentran dispuestas varias incubadoras de las cuales salen y entran diversos aparatos ruidosos, yo solo camino guiado por mis padres quienes se detienen ante una puerta

-Tendrás que ponerte una de esas.- Señala una paquete que al cogerlo y sacarlo doy en la cuenta de que se trata de una bata.- También tendrás que lavarte las manos antes de entrar.- Señala un pequeño cuarto .- Es por seguridad amor.- Sin más hago lo que me indica mi madre para después ingresar a la estéril sala

-¿Señor Grandchester?.- Escucho a una enfermera quien me llama con la mano

-Si soy yo

-Por aquí…por favor.- Todo nervioso me acerco a ella, quien al verme a su lado simplemente sonríe y abre una puerta de una de las incubadoras del lugar.- Venga a conocer a su nena.- Dice mientras se hace un lado.- Puede tocarla, hablar con ella pero no la saque.- Al acercarme siento como un mi pecho salta de alegría y algo más que no se es, esta quietecita y solo lleva un pañal

-¿Está bien?.- Siento como mi voz sale temblorosa

-Si está bien, solo está dormida….tiene 20 minutos, después tendré que asearla para llevarla con su esposa para que la amamante…lo dejo.- Sin más la enfermera se retira y yo me quedo con ella, es tan pequeñita y hermosa como mi madre lo dijo. Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y lo único que deseo es tocarla.

Acerco mi mano temblorosa a su pequeña manita que está cerrada en un pequeño puño, a pesar de estar desnuda es tan cálida, recorro con la punta de mi dedo su pequeño bracito logrando que ella se estremezca y arrugue su pequeña frente

-Oye que paso, tan chiquita y renegona.- Digo conteniendo la felicidad que me embarga.- Esas malas mañas las heredaste de tu madre.- Le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla.- Eres hermosa pequeña Elizabeth y creo que sacaste algo de tu abuela .- Mi dedo se dirige hacia el pequeño lunar de su rostro.

En ese preciso momento veo como abre los ojitos y los vuelve a cerrar para luego sonreír por breve momento, lo que me hace más feliz aun

-Si amor ves soy papá…papá vino a verte

Todo lo demás desapareció, en ese preciso momento solo existíamos Eli y yo. Yo y mi hija a quien juro solemnemente amar y proteger hasta que mis días lo permitan

Así pase los 20 minutos que me permitieron después aun cautivado por el encuentro, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Candy, quien aun dormía. Pero al sentarme y levantar la vista hacia ella, puede ver como sus hermosos ojos verdes me observaban

-Llegaste.- Dice en un susurro

-Si amor ya estoy aquí.- Acaricio su rostro mientras sonrió

-No me dejaron verla, Terry.- Dice con voz temblorosa mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas

-Eli está bien amor, la traerán dentro de poco para que la alimentes.

-En serio

-Si nena, deja de llorar no queremos que te vea en ese estado.- Seco su hermoso rostro.- ¿Cómo estás tú?.—le pregunto

-Me duele todo.- Dice mientras trata de acomodarse y hace un gesto de dolor

-No te esfuerces Candy.- digo mientras me acerco a ella y la ayudo

-Gracias…la viste verdad ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien y sabes….es hermosa, tan hermosa como tu y creo que saco tu mal genio.- Logro hacerla sonreír

-Yo tengo buen genio Grandchester…¿no será el tuyo?

-No, lo dudo…yo soy dócil y buena gente.- Beso la punta de su nariz.- Es el tuyo amor

-Bueno me sentiría muy honrada si fuese así.- Sonríe.- Ya seriamos dos las que estén atrás tuyo

-Dios me libre.- La escucho reír y sin más suelto aquello que me mortifica desde que llegue.- Candy lo siento

-¿Por qué amor?

-¿Cómo que por qué?...no estuve cuando me necesitabas…- guardo silencio por un momento. Resulta ser que no estoy presente nunca

-No digas eso.- Siento como pasa su mano por mi mejilla.- Sabes que no es verdad…estas aquí ahora conmigo…¡si! estaba molesta por que no regresabas como se dijo aun principio pero Terry eso ya paso, estas aquí y me siento feliz…como siempre te tomas tu tiempo para sorprenderme

-Quise estar presente te lo juro….por eso desee terminar este maldito negocio pronto, pero por lo visto Eli tenía otros planes.- Sonrío

-SI los tenia, sabes creo que nuestra hija te dará fuertes dolores de cabeza Grandchester

-Dios ni lo digas, no tiene ni un día de nacida y ya me pego el susto de mi vida

-Bésame Terry.- me dice con una sonrisa

que usted pida señora mía.- Me levanto y deposito un tierno beso sobre aquellos labios suaves y cálidos

En eso preciso momento una enfermera llega con mi pequeña hija, al vernos pide disculpas y claramente sonrojada le entrega a Eli a Candy, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas al poder tenerla al fin en sus brazos, deposita pequeños besos en sus manitas, en sus rostro y la observa con un sentimiento que hace que el corazón me salte de alegría

Tras recibir las indicaciones de la enfermera de como alimentarla esta se retira, dejándonos solos a los tres y mientras yo observo como se va acentuando aquel vínculo entre madre e hija, puedo comprender que verdaderamente uno puede amar a alguien para toda su vida.

YO AMO A CANDY, LA AMARE SIEMPRE POR TODO LO QUE ME DIO, ME DA Y ME DARA Y AMO A MI ELI POR SER UN PEDAZO MIO Y DE CANDY, POR SER EL RECORDATORIO DE UN AMOR SINCERO , PURO Y ENTREGADO….NO CREO PODER ALGUN DIA DEJAR DE AMARLAS.

**FIN**


	40. EPILOGO

**Bueno chicas como lo prometí aquí les mando el epilogo todo es desarrolla en un día común y corriente , pero trato de dar a conocer lo que sucedió con los personajes y en algunos casos lo que sucedera, espero les guste**

**ohhh me olvidaba sin les gusta como escribo por fis reviews, elevan mi ego y me ayudan a crear ideas para mis historias**

**COSA DE LOCOS **

**Gianny 17**

**EPILOGO**

Yacía uno abrazado del otro como todos los días desde hace ya 6 años, ambos disfrutaban del roce de los cuerpos y del suave aroma que desprendían. No era difícil de imaginar lo que ocurría durante las noches en aquel dormitorio, todos en la casa sabían que los esposos Grandchester estaban tan enamorados uno del otro que ninguno se atrevía a despertarlos o interrumpirlos cuando las puertas de aquel "centro de perdición" como lo llamaba Ponny la ama de llaves se cerraban, la única persona a la cual se le permitía y lógico era la única que podía poner fin a cualquier actividad candente que se llevara a cabo, era a la pequeña Eli, quien ya como rutina y costumbre se levantaba con el cantar de los pájaros directo al dormitorio de sus padres.

Elizabeth Candice Grandchester Andley era una hermosa niña de seis años, que hacía gala de su herencia a donde fuera, era poseedora de una belleza a su corta edad, con una revoltosa cabellera rubia que encantaba a su padre hasta el extremo de armar una revuelco aquel día en que su madre Candy, se atrevió a profanar "como lo llamo Terry" la hermosa cabellera de su hija, cortando solo un par de centímetros para poder peinarla con facilidad, como buen padre que es, reto severamente a la madre desnaturalizada que se atrevió a atentar contra su hija y obvio tuvo que consolar a la pobre niña durante toda la tarde

Además Eli era poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azules, que hacían enorgullecer a su padre y elevar su ego cien veces más de lo normal y para puntualizar aún más en ella había heredado el pequeño y significativo lunar de los Baker, era poco decir que tanto hijo como madre alardeaban de la hermosura de la pequeña. Eli sin duda era la luz de los ojos de su padre no había cosa q0ue Terry no hiciera por su hija y su esposa, él sabía que era lo mejor que le había pasado y que no cambiaría por nada a su familia

Aquella mañana como todas las anteriores y posiblemente futuras al menos hasta que la pequeña entendiera el significado de privacidad marital, Eli se había escabullido de su cama y su dormitorio cargando consigo a su amigo íntimo el Oso Titi, regalo de su abuela Pauma traído exclusivamente de las tierras Carnavalescas de Brasil cuando era aún una pequeña bebe.

Como siempre la pareja Grandchester dejaba la puerta sin seguro solo para que su retoño pudiera acceder fácilmente a ellos, ya hace mucho habían comprendido que dormir desnudos no una era una alternativa a elegir, no desde aquella vez en que tras a ver disfrutado de una excitante noche y quedarse dormidos casi al instante, Eli los sorprendió a la mañana siguiente brincando encima suyo dispuesta a meterse entre las sabanas junto a ellos. Lo mas gracioso fue ver la reacción de ambos que al sentir como la niña jalaba de las sabanas para meterse en ellas, uno por la impresión rodo fuera de la cama cayendo al suelo de lleno y evitando ponerse de pie para que la niña no viera su estado logro alcanzar la pijama que se encontraba no lejos de donde había caído, logrando meterse en ella lo más rápido posible , mientras que la otra se aferraba y envolvía en las sabanas para evitar así mostrar su desnudez.

Ya conociendo las costumbres de su hija ambos habían decidido establecer como regla "dormir siempre con algo de ropa", para evitar causar traumas y preguntas embarazosas en su pequeño retoño

Eli abría lentamente la puerta, la cual cerraba igual evitando así notar su presencia, solo cuando lograba subir a la gran cama y arrastrarse entre ella para luego de un salto abalanzarse sobre los dormilones, quienes ya conocedores de sus formas de dar los buenos días la recibían con besos y palabras cariñosas para luego acurrucarla junto a ellos

-Papi, papi ya es de día….mira mira la ventana.- Señalaba la pequeña niña mientras trataba de liberarse de su abrazo

-Aja …pero papi esta cansado amor déjalo dormir un ratito mas.- Decía Terry atrayéndola más a su abrazo y manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-No papá…me apachurras….vamos levántate quiero ir al lago.- Eli forcejeaba con el musculoso brazo de su padre

-Diez minutos cariño y voy a donde tú quieras.- Dijo para finalmente dejarla libre y taparse con las sabanas. Eli al ver que su padre no tenía la intención de moverse se dirigió hacia su madre que parecía aún más dormida que el anterior

-Mami.- Decía suavemente y estiraba su manita para acariciar el rostro de su madre.- Mamita despiértate.- Aquel gesto provoco que Candy abriera y cerrara los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del sol que ya ingresaba por las ventanas cerradas.- Mami llévame al lago.- le decía mientras se formaba un puchero en sus labios

-Cariño es demasiado temprano para ir al lago

-Por favor llévame al lago.- La pequeña niña se acurrucaba a su pecho

-¿Por qué deseas ir al lago a esta horas?.- Le preguntaba mientras la abrazaba

-Ponny dice que a estas horas hay estrellas en el lago.- levantaba su carita para mirar a su mamá

-¿Estrellas?...¿Ponny?

-¡Si! dice que si miras el lago veras como brillan, se bajan del cielo para poder dormir en el lago durante el día, quiero atrapar una….vamos.

-Eli…no creo que podamos atrapar una estrella y si lo que Ponny dice es verdad…ahora ellas están durmiendo y creo que no les gustara que las interrumpamos.- Dice Candy tratando de hacer cambiar de parecer a su hija.-

-Pero yo quiero verlas.- Candy ve como sus ojitos se van poniendo brillosos

-Mira te prometo algo…las dejamos dormir tranquilas y yo te traigo las estrellas a tu cuarto que dices.- Le dice mientras acaricia su mejilla

-¿Puedes hacer eso?.- Le dice la niña mientras abre los ojos y sonríe feliz

-Aja

-Esta bien

-Ahora a asearte, papá te llevara…vamos.- De un salto Eli se pone de pie mientras que Terry suelta un gruñido y torpemente se levanta de la cama para coger a Eli en su brazos que ya de un salto se dirigia a el, al llegar a la puerta levemente voltea la cabeza y dice

-Estrellas en su cuarto, ya quiero ver eso.

-Aguarda y veras querido , aguarda y veras.- Dice su esposa mientras se estira en la cama y lo mira provocativamente

Negando con la cabeza Terry sale del dormitorio para encontrarse con la amable ama de llaves quien ya se encuentra buscando a la niña para su respectivo cuidado, Terry tras saludar educadamente depositar a Eli en los brazos de la dulce señora procede a retirárse pero no sin antes recomendar amablemente

-Ponny….para la próxima en la que tus historias meriten madrugar, congelarse, viajar, trepar o cualquier cosa que se le ocurra a esa cabecita tuya, te juro que te llevare conmigo.

-Esta bien…señor lo entiendo.- Dice la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro, retirándose del lugar

Aquella mañana como muchas, la feliz familia conversaba o se reía de los disparates que se hablaba, todos los desayunos siempre traían algo nuevo y simplemente lo hacían hasta que cada uno tenía que retirase a sus respectivas obligaciones

Terry se había dedicado a expandir y sedimentar las bases de su empresa petrolera y automotriz y había conseguido rankearse entre los primeros puestos de la mayores empresas multimillonarias a nivel mundial, Candy por su parte había cedido al chantaje de Eleonor y formado parte de la dirección de la revista, trabajo que no le costó mucho adecuarse ya que gracias al sabio consejo, constante apoyo de su madre política y lógico una que otra clase acerca del negocio familiar le permitieron desenvolverse perfectamente. Y por último la pequeña Eli quien llevaba el primer año de la escuela elemental y como toda una damita culta y bien servida debía de asistir todos los días a su exclusivo centro de estudios de puras niñas y lógico dirigido por monjas. Aun principio Terry se negó rotundamente, "una monja amargada y sin otras miras que no sea la oración no iba a educar a su hija", alegaba, pero Candy quien amablemente expuso " OH ES AHÍ O ES UNA ESCUELA MIXTA Y TE JURO QUE PUBLICA" hizo que Terry aceptara tras pensarlo solo unos minutos.

Pero esa mañana era fin de semana y podían hacer lo que deseaban, nadie iba a salir a trabajar ni estudiar por lo tanto sería un fin de semana familiar, claro "IBA" como lo había pensado a un inicio Terry

-Hoy a Eli la invitaron a una fiesta.- Dijo Candy llevándose el vaso de jugo a los labios

-¿Una fiesta?.- Terry levanto los ojos hacia su mujer quien misteriosamente lo no miraba

-Si papito…la mamá de Sebastián vino el otro día y me dijo que fuera que habría payaso, globos, perritos malabaristas, hasta un mago…verdad que puedo ir.- Decía la niña mientras miraba feliz a su padre

-.¿Sebastián?.- Decía Terry mientras lanzaba una miraba de reproche a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Si…incluso ya mamá me ayudo a comprar el regalo…verdad que puedo ir.- La pequeña salto de su asiento y se acercó a su padre para mirarlo a los ojos

-No lo se cariño….¿quieres ir?

-Si papi, por favor me portare bien.- Tras resoplar Terry termina aceptando

-Esta bien…corre, divierte.- Sin más la niña sale disparada en busca de Ponny para darle la buena nueva, dejando tras de si un silencio abrazador

-¿Estas enfadado?.- Pregunta después de un rato Candy, ganándose con ello una mirada furiosa.- Si , si lo estas

-Estoy pensando…porque motivo no me lo dijiste antes.- Dice mientras cortaba un trozo de su desayuno

-Sabía que te negarías y si no lo hacías, harías algo para hacerla cambiar de opinión, ella necesita interactuar con otros niños Terry

-Otros niños no con el tal Sebastián.- Dice mientras se mete un bocado a la boca

-Terry es solo un niño

-OH no me digas que es solo un niño, porque no lo es…es un pequeño demonio, pervertido y manipulador

-¿Cuándo vas a olvidar eso?.- La observa con los ojos entrecerrados y responde

-Nunca Candy, nunca lo voy a olvidar

-Terry lo dijo de broma

-Broma o no broma no voy a dejar que ese se acerque a mi hija

-Terry…¿tu nunca de niño has dicho que deseabas casarte con alguien?...Pues deberías sentirte orgulloso que Eli tan pequeña ya llame la atención.- Basto con ver la expresión de su marido para ver que lo que había dicho solo había causado fastidiarlo más.- Además son solo niños, Sebastián se olvidara de lo que dijo con el tiempo

-No voy a permitir que cualquier peste se atreva a siquiera posar sus ojos en mi hija, es una niña y no necesita admiradores más que yo y su abuelo…entendiste….y algo mas… ese pequeño demonio al que llamas Sebastián no olvidara nada si le pones frente a sus ojos a mi hija.- Deja los cubiertos en el plato y se retira

-¿Me dejaras desayunado sola?.- Grita la mujer al ver como su esposo se marcha

-Te lo mereces, voy a ver si puedo convencer a mi hija de no ir.- Logrando que con eso Candy ponga los ojos en blanco

Pero por más que Terry habla y habla nada parecía sacar a Eli de su encanto por la fiesta, sin más llego la hora en la que Eli partiría y lógico Terry por mas que sonría y abrazaba a su niña no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarla ir, no hasta que Candy se vio obligada a intervenir y romper aquel enternecedor momento…parecía como que Terry estuviera entregando en matrimonio a su bebe…penso Candy. pero era mejor no meter mas leña al fuego

Sin más abordaron el auto y se dirigieron a la casa del festejado que no estaba a más de 7 minutos de ahí . Habiendo dado las indicaciones a su hija y la señora de la casa, Candy se despidió de ella dejándola junto a un montón de niños que ya corrían y saltaban por todos sitios. Al llegar a casa se dio con la sorpresa que Terry se encontraba sentado en la puerta de entrada de la casa ¿Qué diablos hacia? Sin más Candy descendió del auto y se paró frente a el

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?.- Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño

-Voy a esperar a mi hija.- Las cejas de Candy se levantaron ante la sorpresa

-La fiesta dura hasta las 7 de la noche, Terry, recién son las.- Mira su reloj.- 1: 40 ….¿esperaras todo ese tiempo?

-Si

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?

-No, Eli necesita de un padre que se preocupe por ella.- Aquello provoco que la boca de Candy formara una "O" perfecta

-Terrence Grandchester eres incorregible.- Se dispuso a irse, pero tras meditarlo un poco volteo para tranquilizar a su esposo

-Si entras conmigo y esperas tranquilo, te prometo que voy por Eli dentro de unas horas.- Logrando llamar la atención de el

-¿Cuánto?

-5: 00 de acuerdo

- Cuatro

-Cuatro y media si no nada

-¿Qué le dirás a ella?

-Que no quieres que se quede en la fiesta, por temor a que Sebastián la seduzca.- Frunce el ceño provocando que Candy ría .- Ya veré que invento, vamos entra.- Logrando por fin que Terry ingrese con ella.- Terry si te pones así por una fiesta infantil no quiero saber como te pondrás cuando se traten de citas

-Candy …cállate

Por más que se le dijo que esperara sentado, tranquilo o que se distrajera en algo, no lo hizo caminaba de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado, miraba el reloj y se asomaba a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy sin decir nada y luego volvía a salir tan silencioso como entraba, ella sabía que lo hacía a propósito pero ¡NO! Tenía que hacerse respetar, Terry debía ceder un poco con respecto a Elizabeth, sino nunca permitiría en un futuro que ella tuviera su espacio, lo hacía por ambos.

Al llegar la hora acordada y tras anteriormente hacer las respectivas llamadas, ambos partieron donde su hija, quien al verlos en la fiesta y escuchar sus argumento, frunció el ceño y se puso los brazos en jarras

-Vamos…no deseas ver a los abuelos.-le decía Candy al ponerse de cuclillas junto a ella

-No he visto al mago aun.- le decía la niña

-Te prometo que veremos uno mañana.- Le decía su padre.- Iremos a Disney

-¿Nos quedaremos donde los abuelos?.-Decía la niña mientras bajaba los bracitos

-Sí. Si partimos ahora

-Está bien…¿pudo despedirme de Sebastián?

-Preferiría que no, pero bueno corre.- Decía Terry mientras recibía un codazo de Candy

La pequeña dio la vuelta y se dirigió a hacia un niño de cabellos tan rubios como los de ella, quien la miraba expectante con aquellos ojos violetas ¡color mas extraño! Según Terry y tras decirle algo lo abrazo y brindo un beso de despedida, para luego dirigirse donde sus padres

Al dirigirse hacia su vehículo la feliz familia tuvo que girarse al percibir la voz de alguien a sus espaldas

-Eli puedes venir cuando quieras a jugar.- le decía con una sonrisa el niño

-Gracias lo hare Sebastián.- Apoyándose nuevamente en el hombro de su padre, quien le lanzo una mirada de reproche al pequeño niño que seguía parado frente a ellos, pero este ni corto ni perezoso ante aquella amenaza solo atino a sacar su rosada lengua y escapar corriendo dentro de la casa

-Ves…Candy .- Decía mientras se dirigía a su esposa

-Tu lo provocaste Terry, lo miras como si quisieras golpearlo

-No puedo creerlo…vaya chico…ni hablar, nunca, nunca oistes nunca

Decía Terry mientras ingresaban al vehículo, pero mientras el hiciera todo lo posible por evitar que su hija entablara amistad con él, no sabía que el destino tenía ya preparado algo más que una simple amistad en sus vidas. Sebastián formaría parte de sus vidas y claro de sus dolores de cabeza…Terry haría hasta lo imposible por que su pequeña no se fijases en el o cualquier otro individuo que trate de arrebatarle su cariño.

El camino fue largo y a pesar que ya era de noche cuando llegaron, no impidió a que sus abuelos se desvivieran con sus atenciones hacia ellos, hacía mucho que no veían a Eli y lógico por ser su única nieta era de suponer que gozaría de toda atención y cuidados

-Mi amor.- Decía Eleonor al tomar en sus brazos a la niña.- Como te extrañe…deberías de venir mas seguido

-Déjala mujer.- Le reclamaba Richard.- Ahora que me dé un fuerte abrazo a mi.- Mientras se disputaba la presencia de la niña.- Ven aquí preciosa…dale un abrázote a tu abuelo.- La tomaba en sus brazos para luego arrojarla por los aires y volverla a coger repitiendo varias veces esta acción logrando que la pequeña estallara en risas sonoras

-Ya Richard déjala, no es una trapo para que la estés tirando así.- Le reclamaba Eleonor a su esposo.- Pasemos a la sala, se van a a quedar ¿verdad?

-Si madre al menos hasta el lunes

-Si, Terry no soporta la idea de que Eli tenga que relacionarse con otros niños.-Lanza Candy mientras coge un pastelillo

-No, si estoy niños ya hablan de casarse con mi hija.- Se defiende

-¿Qué? ¿casarse?...Oh no mi niña preciosa nunca se va casar…¿verdad amor?.- Dice el abuelo mientras le hace cosquillas a la pequeña.- Ella se va a quedar a cuidar al abuelo, y no se fijara en esos niños malos que quieren separarte de mi ¿verdad Eli ?

-Ves Candy no soy el único que cree que aquellas amistades no son nada beneficiosas.- Logrando que tanto esposa como madre pongan los ojos en blanco

-Vez Eleonor lo irracional que es tu hijo

-¿Mi hijo? Y eso que no has visto al padre…doy gracias no haber tenido una hija sino pobre de ella

Después de cenar y lograr que Eli se durmiera ambos esposos partieron a visitar a sus amistades a quienes apenas veían de tiempos.

Archi se había casado hace ya seis años y había tenido con Annie dos hermosos niños, Luka de 5 años y Annabela de 2, ambos diablillos que lograban sacar de quicio a su padre con sus ocurrencias y travesuras ¡JUSTICIA DIVINA! Lo llamo Terry, ya era hora de que su amigo escarmentara por llevar una vida de entrometido. Stear en cambio se casó hace más de tres años y era padre de una encantadora niña de apenas año y medio, Beatriz que prestaba a ser tan hermosa e inteligente como su madre y llenaba de orgullo a su padre. Y claro cómo olvidar a Anthony fiel amigo de Candy y dolor de muelas de Terry, aunque estos ya habían limado asperezas hace mucho y más aun con aquella boda loca en la que Candy y Terry habían sido padrinos de la unión de un Anthony meloso y una Karen candente que no dejaban de besarse y abrazarse en aquel salón extravagantemente adornado en las vegas, nadie supo nunca porque lo hicieron de ese modo lo único que sabían era que ambos eran el uno para el otro y estaban felizmente enamorados, producto de ese amor había nacido Ethan , hermoso niño de dos años de vaticinaba ser tan apuesto como su padre. Anthony y Terry a la vista de todos se atacaban mutuamente era algo que tal vez iba a durar toda una vida pero ellos sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro, ambos habían reconocido el valor del hombre tras las palabras y el respeto que se tenían era enorme.

-Dios no sabes lo bueno que es tener una descanso.- Decía Archi tras probar su bebida

-Que exagerado eres…ni que hicieras mucho Archi, cualquier padre estaría agradecido de pasar tiempo con sus hijos.- le decía Annie alzando la ceja

-Querida, resulta que nuestros niños son una caso especial…los amo DIOS claro que los amo, pero daría cualquier cosa por que obedecieran.

-Obedecen solo que como no estas siempre en casa aprovechan las oportunidades que tienen contigo, te aman Archi.- Dice Annie mientras palmea la mano de su marido

-Deberías dar gracias, al menos todavía tu hija no te trae pretendientes.- Bufa Terry desde el otro extremo de la mesa

-¿Qué? Eli ya te está causando problemas Terry?.- Le dice con una sonrisa Anthony.- Genial…dime con cuantos te enfrentas diariamente

-No es gracioso Brown, ya te quiero ver en mi lugar.- Logrando que Anthony estalle en risas

-No te burles Anthony si vieras como sufre el pobre Terry lo entenderías.- Le reclama Candy pero luego se dirige a su Terry.- Aunque sigo creyendo que eres exagerado

-Exagerado y un cuerno, Eli es una niña y no tiene edad para estar jugando a la casita... aun

-Hermano te comprendo, no se que haría yo si eso me sucediese con Anna, primero desaparezco al infeliz y luego la meto a un internado de por vida.- Dice Archi.- Si o no Stear que opinas tu

-Yo no me preocupo por eso, Beatriz es una bebe todavía…aun falta mucho

-Eso mismo decía yo de Eli y mírame a sus cortos 6 años me veo con una propuesta de matrimonio y una colección de admiradores…se supone que la puse en un colegio exclusivo de niñas para evitar esto

-Tienes razón los indeseables siempre están rondando por ahí.- Apoya Archi a su amigo.- Míralo asi hermano.- Se dirije a Stear.- Esa paz que tanto amas dentro de un par de años acabara, veras a un montón de críos detrás de Beatriz y desearas que nunca haya crecido

-Eso…además si pensamos que con los años se harán más lindas y nosotros más viejos y nada podremos hacer cuando ese montón de críos ya nada críos se fijen en ellas e imaginen quien sabe qué cosa en sus mentes pervertidas, Dios Stear créeme cuando te digo que si permites que esos críos tengan una oportunidad con tu hija hoy, mañana ya nada podrá detenerlos.- Habla un Terry consternado

-¿Qué exagerados que son? Y dejen de meterle ideas tontas a mi esposo.- Dice Patty al escuchar todo ese discurso

-Vaya vaya quien dirían que los sinvergüenzas mas guapos de New York tienen complejo de papi protector.- Dice Karen divertida.

-Oye.- Dice Anthony

-Oh no tu no amor, claro que eres guapo pero no eres un sinvergüenza como ellos.- Besa ligeramente a Anthony

-Oye Karen.- Dicen al unísono Candy, Annie y Patty

-Bueno bueno ex sinvergüenzas, corrijo. A lo que iba para mi lo que les molesta no es que sus niñas sean lindas y llaman la atención sino que vean reflejado en aquellos niños a ustedes en sus tiempos de rompecorazones…oh me equivoco

-No fui tan malo.- Dice Terry para defenderse.- Fui un chico normal en busca de diversión sana.- Pero frunce el ceño al terminar.- Diablos.- Provocando que Karen ría

-Yo era mas intelectual que mujeriego.- Dice Stear.- Por eso se, que se puede confiar en la humanidad

-Si, si, ojala le toque uno así a tu hija. – Dice Archi

-¿y tu Archi como eras?.- Pregunta Annie curiosa

-Anna se convertirá en monja punto, se acabó la discusión hablemos de otra cosa.- Todos estallan en carcajadas ante la mirada molesta de Archi

Tras una hora de un ameno compartir todos como buenos padres se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares junto a sus hijos a los que arroparían, dedicarían tiernas palabras para finalmente dejar un beso junto con promesas de amor eterno.

Candy y Terry tras ver como dormía su pequeña se dirigieron a su dormitorio en donde tras cerrar las puertas simplemente dejaron que sus labios hicieran lo que ellos muy bien sabían hacer.

-ummmm y Albert?.- Dijo Terry mientras guiaba a la cama a su mujer

-¿Qué con el?.- Decia apenas Candy mientras echaba para atrás la cabeza para permitir que Terry recorriera su cuello con sus besos

-¿No me digas que no hablaron de el?.- Aquellos hizo que Candy aun ardiendo en placer se separara de Terry y lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Por qué preguntas?.

-Por nada, solo deseo saber cómo le va…eso es todo.- Candy se le queda mirando por un momento estudiando su expresión, después de un momento responde

-Está en África

-¿África?

-Si…una acción filantrópica

-¿Así?

-Si…y a que no sabes qué?

-Qué?.- Dice mientras la jala hasta la cama cayendo los dos uno sobre el otro

-Por lo visto conoció a alguien y según dice Paty se habla de matrimonio.

-Espero que esta vez sea de verdad, que se case y sea feliz

-¿Te refieres a las dos veces en que se canceló sus supuestos matrimonios?

-Siii…no seré feliz hasta que lo vea casado.- Dice mientras en un ágil movimiento logra colocar a Candy bajo suyo

-¿Aun crees que no lo hace por mi? ¿Terry eso no es verdad?

-Hasta que no se ate no descartare nada…además tu dijiste que pidió que te casaras con el estando embarazada de mi…eso es algo que no se olvida fácilmente

-Fue hace mucho amor…ya hasta se debe haber olvidado de eso, cosa que tú también deberías de hacer

-Debería

-Si.- Roza sus labios a los de su esposo.- Ahora podemos olvidarnos de Albert y continuar con lo nuestro.- Se aferra a su cuello para brindarle un apasionado beso el cual es respondido con el mismo candor

-Eli no vendrá a despertarnos mañana.- Dice mientras mete una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa de su Candy

-Crees que ira a despertar a sus abuelos?.- Dice la rubia mientras pelea con la correa del pantalón de Terry

-No lo creo, estoy seguro…ya sabes cómo es cuando está aquí se olvida de nosotros ¿tiene planes señora Grandchester?.- Dice mientras logra liberar sus suaves pechos y saborear uno con su boca

-Mmmmm…entonces…Dios…Terry por precaución cierra la puerta.- Dice mientras se apega a él para sentir sus caricias

Tras saborearla por un largo rato, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta asegurándola dirigiendo una mirada perversa hacia Candy que yacía sobre la cama con la blusa abierta sin brasier y jadeante de placer.

A cada paso que daba a la cama se iba desprendiendo de una prenda, para simplemente quedar desnudo y lograr acomodarse sobre su aun vestida esposa

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto señora?.- Decía mientras su mano se posa sobre la apretada falda

-Me temo que si no la quitas no podremos hacer nada.- Acaricia el musculo pecho de su marido

-Con gusto.- Y con aquella delicadeza con la que la acariciaba logra desprenderla de las prendas que la visten

Después de amarse con la misma pasión de hace ya 8 años, ambos terminaron recostados uno junto a otro, dejando rastro de besos por sus rostros, labios y otras partes de sus cuerpos

-Te amo.- Decía Terry mientras jugaba con sus risos

-Yo igual…te amo

-Sabes…podría estar así siempre

-¿Teniendo sexo o desnudo?.- Se escucha la risa ronca de Terry

-Contigo…a tu lado…claro teniendo sexo desnudos hasta el amanecer

-Igual yo

-En verdad soy feliz , gracias a ti…que más podrías darme

-Tal vez algo mas.- Terry sonríe y besa la frente de su mujer

-Sorpréndeme.- Candy acaricia el rostro de su esposo para luego tomarlo entre sus manos y susurrarle

-Estoy embarazada.- Candy vio como los ojos de su esposo se abrían ante la declaración, por un momento se llenó de pánico, pero se repitió a si misma que todo estaba bien, esta vez todo saldría bien.- Dime algo Terry.- Le digo mirándolo a los ojos, quien parpadeo para luego sonreír

-Que mujer tú siempre me sorprendes.- Unen sus bocas en una apasionado beso.- Dios un bebe.- Dirige sus manos al todavía plano vientre.- Esta vez todo irá bien te lo juro amor…todo irán bien…mi hijo, tendré un niño.- Daba pequeños besos a su mujer

-Si es niña

-Si es niña me volveré loco

-Pero si lo haces bastante bien

-Cariño a las justa puedo con los pretendientes de una, una mas y créeme que pediré la ayuda de la guardia civil

-Oh que tierno.- Lo abraza.- Sabes que estás loco cierto

-Tanto como tu amor, somos el uno para el otro

-Si, que cosa de locos

-Exacto

Carcajadas retumbaron por aquella habitación, palabras de amor y caricias encendieron la pasión de aquella noche, se amaron una y otra vez hasta que sus fuerzas los abandonaron y cayeron exhaustos en la cama, solo se escuchó aquella declaración que desde hace ya tiempo era la que sellaba cada entrega

-Te amo

-Te amo

FIN


End file.
